The Package
by pottermum
Summary: When Harry views all the memories Snape gave him in the boatshed, he discovers a huge secret about his family that causes him to leave England, and Ginny. Seven years later, there's a knock at her door. It's Harry, asking a favour. He wants her to take care of a package. A very important package. Rating may change for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 A knock at the Door

Prologue:-

Harry stared around at the ruins of Hogwarts. People were running in all directions, helping the injured and removing the dead. Some walls of the castle were still crumbling as witches and wizards searched for people all over the castle.

He was glad he was wearing his Invisibility cloak. The past week had been a nightmare for him. Since his defeat of Voldemort, everyone wanted a piece of him. He'd had enough, he had nothing left to offer them. He knew he should probably be helping with the recovery and repair at Hogwarts, but his body and spirit needed time to recover from his ordeal.

To be truthful, he didn't really want to be around too many people right now. Even Ron and Hermione, his faithful companions and the best friends a guy could have. They been together non-stop these last few months, well, except when Ron had left them. He could see in their eyes the devastation that probably mirrored his own. Their health had suffered, and they, like him, were told not to do magic for at least a week. They were recovering at the Burrow, where Hermione was making plans to retrieve her parents from Australia.

First, however, was all the funerals to attend. Harry dreaded each and every one, knowing that the eyes of the Wizarding world were all on him. He just wanted to escape, be left alone. To ponder, and wonder. To recuperate and recover. To think about his future, a future he never dared to even dream about. Until his sixth year.

Till he realised he loved Ginny Weasley.

Which is why he'd broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral.

She would never know how much thoughts of her had saved him on those long lonely nights. How looking at her little dot on the Marauders Map gave him hope. How, when Ron said he didn't have a family, it had ripped his heart open, for her image was the one that came to his mind. She was his family, and her family was his. How seeing her at Hogwarts prepared to fight had scared him, yet pushed him to succeed. He would do it for her, even if it meant giving up his own life so she could go on and have one of her own. The very fact that she was the last thing he saw before he 'died', showed him the depth of his love for her. And he had chosen to come back. For her.

She knew him so well. Even now, when he returned to the Burrow soon, he would disappear into the garden, find himself a little hiding place to be alone to think, or not to think. No matter what, she would find him, and somehow, she would know if he wanted to talk, to sit and say nothing, or just take his hand or lean on his shoulder. Harry didn't know how she did it. How did she know him so well; know what he needed? Not even he knew what he needed.

His mind was dealing with new information that had come to light. Information about his family. When he'd gone to Dumbledore's office to view Snape's dying memories, he'd not viewed them all at that time. In fact he'd remembered them only when Snape's body had been found and the Weasley's and Kingsley were deciding where to bury him.

He'd snuck back to Hogwarts to view the memories. It left him shaken, unable to believe what he saw. In a matter of seconds, his whole life had just changed was angry, so angry that this had been kept from him, and now, those that knew, were all gone; dead. He had no-one to go to for help, for answers.

It was later that night, after tea and talks of the upcoming funerals that Harry decided he needed to get away. Far, far away. Far away from Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World. He didn't deserve to go to these funerals, it was because of him that these people had died. Colin, Remus and Tonks, Fred. The list went on and on.

He went to his borrowed room at the Burrow, making plans. He'd need to go to Gringotts to take out money, probably wearing his invisibilty cloak. He'd need to leave a letter, explaining his departure, for who knew how long he'd be away. He couldn't ask them to accompany him. Molly needed all her children close right now, and Hermione was already planning to find her parents. No, he needed to do this himself.

It was nearly eleven and the Burrow was silent. Harry went to the loo, and came out. His hearing had picked up a noise, and he went to investigate. Standing outside Ginny's bedroom door he heard her muffled crying. With a heavy heart, he went inside.

He offered her the comfort she had given him. Held her as she cried for her brother, knowing their family would never be the same. He longed to tell her he was leaving, but he dare not. She would want to come with him and he was too weak to tell her no this time.

Words of comfort became lips seeking lips. It had been so long since they had kissed, and now, they couldn't get enough. Without even thinking it, Harry touched her in places he had longed to do for so long, and so did she. Lost in grief and seeking comfort only their bodies could give, Harry and Ginny made love. The first time was over quickly, too quickly for them. They both needed more. The dance began again, and as Harry thrust into her body he looked down at her upturned face. Her eyes blazed for him, offering him comfort, love and hope.

All the things Harry didn't think he deserved.

He left her sleeping, then went back to his room, gathered his belongings, including the letter he had written in a hurry. He tacked on a message for Ginny at the bottom, hating himself as he wrote it. Casting a Muffliato spell on his feet, he went downstairs, and without looking back, he went to the Burrow's Apparition point. Only then did he glance back, to a bedrooom near the top of the house he could have called home. Where the witch he loved slept, unaware of how her future was about to be changed.

Then, before he could change his mind, Harry Apparated away from the Burrow.

Seven Years Later-

Ginny rolled over in bed, glancing at the clock. She groaned. Whoever was knocking on her door this late at night better have a bloody good reason for it. She had just returned to Ireland from Australia a few hours ago, and the time difference was playing hell with her body clock. She was taking advantage of some rare alone time to catch up, even sleeping in the morning. This was a luxury she rarely had.

The insistent knocking continued. It was probably Seamus, checking on her. She'd sent her Patronus to him, letting him know she was back. He ran a bar, **'Finnegan's!** ', and lived in the flat above it. She lived in a cottage just down the road from him.

"Seamus, this better be bloody good," she cursed as she flung the door open. Only it wasn't Seamus Finnegan who stood there.

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Standing there was the last person she expected to see.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

Ginny hesitated, then stood aside to allow him entry. Harry paused, noting her hesitation. He tampered down the hurt, but he really shouldn't be surprised. He walked inside.

He looked around her small cottage with interest as he walked in. Ginny slowly shut the door, trying to gather her thoughts before she faced him again. She took a deep breath and turned.

"You were expecting Seamus? Seamus Finnegan?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing.

Ginny nodded. "I've been away for work and he's kept an eye on the place. I thought it was him popping in to check up on me."

"It's after ten at night. Does he usually 'pop' over that late?" asked Harry stiffly.

Ginny looked at him. "Seamus is always welcome," she said. Her tone was clear. Seamus may be welcome but he wasn't.

"I see," he said. He gestured to her window. "May I?"

Ginny nodded and he opened it. He looked out then back around the room. "Nice place," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, ignoring his comment.

"Straight to the point, hey Gin," said Harry, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"It's been seven years, Harry. I don't think we have much to say to each other, do we?" she asked.

Harry arched his eyebrows. "No 'hi, how are you?', Gin?"

She quirked her eyebrow. "Would you tell me honestly if I asked where you've been, what you've been doing?" At Harry's shameful look she sighed. "Thought not. So, just tell me why you're here then you can go."

"You live here alone?" he asked, looking around.

Ginny hesitated. "Why?"

He swung around, and saw her bite her bottom lip. His eyes focused on that. That bottom lip had caused him a lot of anguish in his sixth year. He knew when she bit it like she was doing now, she was undecided about something.

"Harry," she said, her tone letting him know she was running out of patience.

"I came to ask you a favour," said Harry, finally. He walked around the room, picking up knick nacks, but really just noting the layout of her place. The place was clean and tidy, and a suitcase lay open, with her clothes and things inside. It confirmed her story, but he got the feeling she was holding something back.

"Really," drawled Ginny, seemingly amused. "After seven years you came to ask me a favour. I can't wait to hear it."

Harry tried to ignore her sarcasm, and tried to keep his temper. Time was of the essence. He had to get out of here before he was traced. This was no time to tell her he missed her, had dreamed of her, wanted her, wanted to tell her everything.

"I'd like you to look after a...package for me. Should only take a week or so. Please," he said, trying to come across as nonchalant, when truthfully, his heart was racing.

"A package? You want me to look after a package for you?" asked Ginny in amusement.

Harry nodded, taking out his wallet."I can pay you for your trouble." He began counting out money.

"Stop it. You know what you can do with your money," said Ginny, shrilly. She'd been horrified when he'd got out of his wallet. "Why me?"

Harry lay some money down on a table. "There's no-one I trust more than you with this," he said truthfully.

"Where have you been all these years?" demanded Ginny.

"America," said Harry, again, truthfully.

"So, where's this package?" asked Ginny. "Let's see it."

"It will only appear after I'm gone," said Harry. "Ginny, this is...so important. The most important thing to me."

Ginny felt a pang. _'Lucky package',_ she thought. "So, what do I have to do? Hide it, Disilluision it?"

"If it were that simple, I'd keep it myself. No, I think it will be very self explantory what you should do with it. Look Gin, I've already stayed too long. I have to go now, or risk being traced."

"Traced? There's people after you?" asked Ginny, suddenly worried.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure they won't think to look for me here. I mean, Ireland? Why, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed. "It's a long story. One you obviously don't have time for. Go. Just go. I'll watch your damn package for a week. One week, Harry. Then I'm tossing it out that window."

"Bet you don't" smirked Harry. He walked to the door and she followed him.

"GOODBYE. I'LL SEE YOU SOON,"he said loudly.

"Merlin Harry, did you have to shout? I'm right here, and for someone who thinks they may be traced you're making it easy for them to find you," said Ginny, grimacing. "I do have neighbours, you know." One of who was away at the moment, but Harry didn't need to know that.

Harry was riveted on a spot just over her shoulder. "I'm going, I'm going. Thanks, Gin. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"Hmpf," huffed Ginny. "Just something else you can't tell me. I'll add it to the list."

Harry smiled. She was still as feisty as ever."Thank you, Gin. Really."

Ginny swallowed at his softer tone. "One week, Harry."

He took a step toward her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Merlin, she still smelled the same. "You've grown up to be a beautiful woman, Ginny." His voice and gaze were tender. "I've missed you." His hand ran from her hair down her cheek.

Ginny felt her knees quivering. Harry had gotten better with age, too, although he was still too thin. Come to think of it, he reminded Ginny of when she had first saw Sirius. You could see his body was once muscular, but had lost weight. A lot of weight. Harry seemed the same.

"I'll be in touch soon," he said, his eyes on her lips. She nodded, and he lifted his eyes to hers. She stifled a gasp at the darkened emerald green that burned into hers. She had only seen his eyes look like that once. The night they'd made love.

"I have to go," he said, huskily.

"So go," said Ginny, making him chuckle.

"Still the same Ginny, not taking shit from anyone," he said.

Ginny stepped back. "No. I'm not the same Ginny. I couldn't be, not after you left." She put her arms around her waist as if to shield herself.

Harry looked at his watch. "Damn! Gin, one day I will explain everything. For now, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you really have to go. I get it. Go, already. Let me get back to sleep," said Ginny, feeling shitty. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep after he'd gone.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "Really." He opened the door and went, shutting it behind him.

Ginny placed her hand on the closed door. She bowed her head. "Bye, Harry," she said, softly. She took out her wand and secured the door with the strongest shield and locking charms she knew. Now, to find this mysterious package.

She turned around and started in fright, drawing her wand. "What the-who are you?"

A little girl threw something out the window, then looked out after it. She waved sadly, before turning back to Ginny. Ginny guessed she was about four or five. Her emerald green eyes studied Ginny before she replied.

"I'm Wuby. Papa said I was staying wiv you for a while," she said bravely, her chin tilted as if in defiance.

"Oh, shit," exclaimed Ginny, unable to believe her ears.

Harry had left his daughter with her.


	2. Chapter 2 The package

"You said a bad word," said Ruby.

"What?" asked Ginny, dumbfounded.

"You said a bad word," repeated Ruby.

"I did? Oh," said Ginny, thinking back. Yes, she had. "Sorry, I don't usually use bad words in front of children."

Ruby nodded, as if she found Ginny's answer satisfactory.

"So...", said Ginny, unsure where to even start.

"Papa's gone," said Ruby. Her eyes went to the window, then back to Ginny. She could see tears gathering in them, and realised how scary this must be for the little girl.

"Hey, it's okay. He'll be back. I gather you were under his Invisibility cloak?" asked Ginny, wryly.

Ruby nodded. "I frew it out the window for him. He told me to do that," she said.

Ginny drew in a breath. Ruby looked worried. Ginny went to her and she tensed. "Ruby, it's okay. I promise you, you're safe here. You heard what your Papa said. He trusted me with his most important thing. You," said Ginny, smiling gently.

Ruby nodded. "I guess," she said hesitantly. She took a deep breath which turned into a yawn.

"Goodness, it's so late. You should be in bed, young lady," said Ginny.

Ruby giggled. "Dat's what Mummy used to say.

Ginny opened her mouth to ask where her mummy way, but Ruby yawned again. "Come on. Let's get you into bed. Do you have any clothes with you?"

Ruby nodded, taking a small box out of her jeans pocket. "Papa said you can make it big again."

Ginny got her wand and tapped the box. "Engorgio," she said. The box quickly became a suitcase. Ginny put it on the couch next to hers.

"Did you go on a big trip too?" asked Ruby, sitting down on the couch watching Ginny open hers, looking for pyjamas.

"Yes, I just got home. Ah, here we are," said Ginny, taking out a nightie. She also looked for a toothbrush and hair brush; finding both. She also pulled out a teddy bear. Ruby grabbed him and hugged him. Ginny smiled, suddenly missing her son.

"Come on, I'll show you around our home, and you can get ready for bed," said Ginny, standing up and holding out her hand.

Ruby looked at it, at the window again, then back to Ginny. She hopped off the couch and took Ginny's hand. "Good. Cos I really gotta go," she said.

"Okay. First stop is the bathroom and loo," grinned Ginny. Ruby smiled back at her and they went down the hall.

Ruby and Ginny stood outside the bedroom door, looking in. "So this is where you'll sleep," said Ginny.

Ruby looked doubtful. "It's a boy's bedwoom."

Ginny nodded. "Uh-huh."

"But I'm a girl," said Ruby.

"I know. It's just for tonight, tomorrow we can make some changes," suggested Ginny, inwardly cringing as to what her son would say about that.

"I like pink," said Ruby.

"Really? I never would have guessed," quipped Ginny, having seen so many pink t-shirts and shorts amongst Ruby's clothes.

"What's your favouwite colour?" asked Ruby, following Ginny into the room. She watched Ginny put her suitcase on a chest of drawers.

"Me? I like green," said Ginny. The Holyhead Harpies wore green and gold. She loved it when the Burrow was all green and lush, with the first flowers of spring.

"Like my eyes?" asked Ruby, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Ginny, not looking into those familiar green eyes.

Ruby smiled. Ginny sat down next to her and started to brush her hair. They sat in silence for a minute. "You bwush good. Papa still doesn't do it wight. Mummy used to do it bestest."

"Mummies usually do," said Ginny. "There, all done. Now, into bed. You can sleep as late as you want. We'll make some plans tomorrow."

"Okay," said Ruby, settling into the bed. She lay there, watching Ginny with anxious eyes.

"Would you like me to leave a light on? Just in case," said Ginny. She remembered what her son was like at that age.

Ruby nodded in relief. "Fank you," she yawned.

"Goodnight, sweetie," said Ginny, softly. She went out and left the door open and the hall light on. She then returned to her own bed.

In her bedroom, Ginny Weasley doused her light and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Nox."

She had found Harry Potter after seven years, without even trying. Or rather, he'd found her.

She, Ron and Hermione had searched non stop for so long after Harry had left. Frustration had led to arguments, arguments led to accusations. In a time when they should have been all pulling together, instead it was the opposite. Finally, they all decided it was time to go on with their lives.

And now here he was with a daughter in tow. Which meant somewhere, there was his daughter's mother. Was he married? Divorced? Merlin, what if he was in the middle of a custody battle and was hiding his daughter with her?

Harry Potter

She waited to feel something, but she didn't. Not relief, not anger, not even happiness.

Ginny sighed. That was a good thing, right?

Then she realised-she was numb.

Numb was good. Numb worked for her, if it meant having some sort of contact with him during the next week or so.

But she was going to confront Harry when this babysitting assignment was over. She deserved answers.

Then she would finally be able to close the chapter in the book of her life, titled 'Harry Potter', once and for all.

"Ginny?"

Ginny sat up quickly, her motherly instinct telling her there was no danger, just a child in need. "Lumos. Ruby? Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Hawwy doesn't like that bedwoom." Her teddy bear dangled from her hand.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"My teddy," said Ruby, holding him up for her to see.

"Would you and your teddy like to sleep with me?" asked Ginny.

Ruby nodded happily, and she ran up to Ginny's bed where she had turned down the covers. She climbed up and got settled. "Okay?" asked Ginny.

'"Ah-ha," said Ruby, wriggling to get comfortable.

Ginny turned off her bedside table again. "Nox." She settled back in bed, smiling when, after a few minutes, Ruby cuddled into her, already asleep.

She missed this phase of childhood. Her son was a couple of years older than Ruby, and was going through an independent stage, hence his absence the last week and the coming days. It had been a while since he'd crept into her bed for a cuddle. Ginny missed those days but she was proud of the young man her son was shaping up to be.

She debated whether she ought to tell Harry about her son. Several years ago she'd sent him an owl, explaining everything. She had no idea where he was but she desperately hoped he'd receive it. When she'd had no word from him, she decided either he didn't care and had moved on, or he simply didn't receive it. She and her son couldn't afford to sit around and wait.

But now he was here and she had her opportunity to tell him. She needed to think about this carefully. Harry already had a child, would he want to become involved in her son's life? He lived in America, and Ginny and her son were settled in Ireland. How could they overcome that? Or worse, what if Harry decided to go for custody? He was still considered a hero of the wizarding world. No court in England would deny Harry Potter custody of a child, surely?

She needed to think of what was best for her son. He would always be her priority. Was it in his best interests to let Harry into his life. He was happy with his life; doing well in his primary school. Would Harry unsettle all that, even without meaning to?

Ginny slept fitfully, and it didn't help when Ruby woke early.

"I'm hungwy," she said, rubbing her stomach..

Ginny sighed, knowing there was no chance of her going back to sleep. "What would you like? Cereal, bacon, eggs, toast?"

"Eggs, pwease. Wiv dippy soldiers?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure. Do you need to use the loo?" Ginny asked.

Ruby nodded, so Ginny waited till she finished and had washed her hands and brushed her teeth. "Would you like to help me?"

Ruby's face lit up. "Can I?" Then she frowned. "But what can I do?"

"You can watch the toast, let me know when it pops," suggested Ginny as they went into the kitchen. She pulled a chair close to the toaster for Ruby to stand on. "Here."

Ginny took some eggs and butter out of the refrigerator. She then got some bread and handed it to Ruby. "You can put it in, then press that button there. Then you just need to watch it and let me know when it pops. Easy," grinned Ginny.

"Easy, peasy," grinned Ruby. She put the bread in and pushed the button for it to lower. "I'm cookin'!" She proudly looked at Ginny.

"Yes you are," said Ginny. She turned back to the saucepan with the egg in it, then turned the kettle on.

"So after breakfast, we'll get dressed. I have to go visit a friend, then we'll go do some shopping. I can't change the room too much, my son will be back soon and I don't think he'll be too happy if his room is all pink," said Ginny.

"I like pink," said Ruby, staring intently in the toaster. The toast popped and she squealed. "It's weady, it's weady."

"Good girl, now go sit at the table. Would you like milk or juice to drink?" asked Ginny, helping her off the chair.

"Juice, pwease," said Ruby. She watched Ginny butter her toast and slice it. She then prepared the egg and put it in front of Ruby. "Fank you."

"You're welcome," said Ginny. Her parents had obviously taught her good manners. The two ate companionably, with Ginny wondering how she could bring up the little girl's mother.

"How old is your little boy?" asked Ruby.

"He's seven," said Ginny.

"Where is he?" asked Ruby.

"He's away at football camp," said Ginny.

Ruby frowned. "What's football camp?"

Ginny laughed at her confused expression. "Football is a sport where you kick a ball and try to get it in a net to score a goal."

"On bwoomsticks?" asked Ruby.

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's a Muggle sport. He loves it." Her heart ached to see him again. It was the longest they'd ever been apart.

"I like to fly," said Ruby. Ginny nodded. Of course Harry's daughter loved to fly. It was in her genes. "Mummy teached me."

"Taught. Mummy taught me," corrected Ginny. "So your Mummy likes to fly?" It was a start.

"She did. Then she went away. Just like Daddy," said Ruby sadly.

Ginny was confused, but she didn't want to prod and make the little girl upset even more. "But Daddy came back," she said.

Ruby shook her head."Nah-uh." Ginny decided to drop the subject.

"Let's go get dressed and we can go," said Ginny.

The little girl hopped down and went to her bedroom where her suitcase was. "Do you need help?" called Ginny.

"No fanks. I'm four," called Ruby.

Ginny chuckled, and used her wand to set the dishes to drying. She then went to get dressed herself. She glanced at a photo of her son and herself, at the beach. She hoped he was having fun.

She knocked on Ruby's door. "Ready?" asked Ginny.

The little girl looked up. "Help please," she said, lifting her leg. Ginny could see she had dressed herself but couldn't do her sandals up. "Sure. Do you want your hair up?"

Ruby eyed Ginny's pony tail and nodded. "Like yours, please."

Ginny did her sandals up and put her hair up. Ruby picked up a little handbag and put it on her shoulder. "'m ready!"

Ginny took her hand as they left the cottage. Ginny secured it with her wand, and scanned the streets carefully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Don't wander off. You need to stay close to me, okay?"

Ruby nodded, and they set off.

Ginny knocked on a door and poked her head in. "Anyone here?"

Seamus looked up from the bar. "Ginny, me love. I got your owl. How was Australia?"

"Successful," said Ginny. "Got a minute?"

"For you, anytime," he said, gesturing for her to come in. "'Ello, who's this?" he asked, spotting Ruby.

"This is Ruby. She's staying with me for a few days," said Ginny. Ruby smiled shyly at Seamus."Ruby, this is a friend of mine, Seamus Finnegan."

"Hello," she said shyly. He smiled back, then turned back to Ginny.

"Heard anything from Jamie?" asked Seamus.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but they're due home soon. Merlin, I've missed them."

"I'm sure they've missed you too," said Seamus.

Ginny looked around, then leaned closer to Seamus. "Shay, listen. Have you noticed anyone new in town, asking questions?"

Seamus looked thoughtful then shook his head. "No. Why?"

Ginny indicated Ruby with her head discreetly. "If anyone does come around, will you let me know? By Patronus, as soon as you can. It's important."

They exchanged looks, and Ginny knew Seamus completely understood. He'd been her lifesaver when she needed one, offering her a place to stay, helping her get settled. She'd soon found herself part of the Finnegan clan, an interesting mix of magical and Muggle folk. She knew she could count on Seamus. As a bar owner, he knew all the goings on in town.

"You know you can count on me, darlin'," said Seamus. He winked at Ruby, making her giggle. "What are you two pretty girls doing today?"

"We're shopping for pink stuff," she grinned at Seamus.

"Pink! My favourite colour," said Seamus.

Ruby looked doubtfully at him. "Weally?"

"Cross my heart, darlin'," said Seamus.

"Come on, Ruby. Thanks Shay," said Ginny. He nodded to her, and waved to Ruby who eyed him curiously as they left.

"I fink he fibbed," said Ruby as they left the bar. "Boys don't like pink, do they?"

Ginny laughed at Ruby. "You may be right, Ruby. But that just leaves more pink for us girls. Come on. Let's go shopping."

Ruby liked Ginny's laugh. She put her hand in Ginny's and they set off for the shops.


	3. Chapter 3 Ginny's Son

A big shout out to all the Harry Potter fans who are in mourning for Alan Rickman today. Most of us never met him, but we all have an opinion on his character, Severus Snape. When it came to Snape, you either loved him or hated him, i am in the latter group, but i dare anyone to say Alan Rickman wasn't the best actor to portray him. Reading all the accolades from other HP actors, particularly the younger cast, makes me admire him as a person even more. Vale Alan Rickman. A sad day for our HP family. Let's all raise our wands to honour a brilliant man.

Ruby clapped her hands in delight as Ginny pulled out a batch of perfect scones from the oven. She'd helped Ginny prepare them, stirring the flour, butter and milk together with a big wooden spoon. "They look yummy."

Ginny smiled at her. In the three days they'd been together, the little girl had certainly grown on her. They'd stayed close to the house after their shopping trip; Ginny not wanting to take any chances with Ruby's safety. Luckily the little girl was happy to help Ginny around the house, particularly the kitchen. She was also happy to read, draw pictures and watch a couple of dvd's Ginny had bought for her when they went shopping, to add to the collection she had brought with her.

"We'll let them cool down a bit, then add some jam and cream," said Ginny. "What flavour jam would you like? I have strawberry and apricot."

"Stwawbewwy, please," said Ruby. She went to Ginny's cupboard and got out a cup, then went to the refrigerator and got out some milk.

"Good girl," praised Ginny. She got a glass for herself and poured milk into hers and Ruby's cup.

Suddenly, Ginny's door flung over. Ginny stood up and moved in front of Ruby protectively, her wand out.

"Mum!" A small body raced into the room, and Ginny cried out, running to meet him. She flung her arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much,"she cried.

"Mum, you're smothering me," her son grinned, pulling away from her. "Do I smell scones?"

"Gee, I hope I get a greeting like that," said a voice at the front door.

Ginny turned, smiling at the familiar voice. "Well, I won't pat you down, looking for broken limbs in the guise of a smothering hug, but, come here," she said, opening her arms as she moved towards him.

He took her in his arms, his arms settling low on her back. "Feel free to pat me down anytime," he said huskily. He bent his head and Ginny lifted hers to meet his in a kiss. "I hope you've missed me too."

"Mmmm," murmured Ginny, losing herself in the kiss and trying hard not to think about another's kiss.

"Uh, Mum?" she heard her son call out.

Ginny broke away from her lover, and turned to her son. He was standing at the table, looking curiously at Ruby. "Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Ruby. She's the daughter of a ...friend of mine, and she's been staying here while he's doing business," explained Ginny.

"Hi. I helpded make scones," said the little girl proudly.

"I think we may need to make some more. My son has a big appetite. Are you staying?" she asked her lover.

He sighed, running his hand over her shoulder and down her arm. He linked their fingers. "I wish I could but I guess I should get home, check in with the family. Walk me out?"

He smiled goodbye at Ruby, who was watching him carefully. "Bye Sport," he called out.

Ginny's son had been on his way to his bedroom. "You're not staying?" When the man shook his head, he flung his arms around the man's waist and hugged him. "Thanks. I had the most brilliant time."

The man laughed. "You're welcome. Let's hope some of those fancy moves you learnt will help us win a few games this year."

Her son laughed too. "You got it, Coach. Mum, can I go and practice outside?"

"Not right now, love. Can you put all your dirty washing in the laundry please?" He nodded and went into his bedroom.

Ginny walked the man to the door, aware that Ruby was still watching. She half closed the door, leaning into the man's touch. "I missed you too," she said, laying her head on his chest. He was quite taller than she was; she would have loved to have lain her head on his shoulder.

"Can I come over tonight?" he said softly. "Let you show me how much you missed me."

Ginny smiled against his chest, then looked up at him in regret. "I can't. You know I've only got the two bedrooms, and I guess Ruby will have to sleep with me."

"Who is this friend of yours that left his daughter with you, anyway?" he asked. His hand caressed her cheek.

Just then from inside the house, Ginny heard her son yell out. Ginny cringed, guessing he had just seen the results of her re-decorating his bedroom. "Just an old school friend. He was my brother's best friend, really." She heard her son yell out to her again. "Look, I have to go. I need to explain something to-"

He kissed her passionately. Ginny responded, even as her mind was screaming at her to stop this right now. "Go on. I'll see you soon," he said, breathing hard. "This wasn't how I planned to spend our first night home, you know."

Ginny smiled apologetically at him. She watched him walk away, taking the time to admire his nice ass. Playing sport kept him quite fit and muscular, which Ginny certainly appreciated. Feeling guilty, and not knowing why, she shut the door and went to find her son.

"Mum, what's going on? What happened to my bedroom. It's PINK!" he yelled, aghast.

"I like pink," said Ruby. Ginny looked at her; she had been quiet since her son had returned.

"I don't care. It's MY room," yelled her son.

"Please don't yell, it was just something to make Ruby feel more at home while her dad is away," said Ginny, ruffling her son's unruly hair. Merlin, had he had a growth spurt while he was away?

"But Mum," her son whined. At Ginny's look he stopped. "When is she leaving?" he asked, in a surly tone.

Ginny shot him 'the Mum look'. "Sorry," he mumbled. "How long is she staying?"

"Just another few days," said Ginny. "We can move her pink things into my bedroom. Ruby, do you mind sleeping with me tonight?" she asked.

Ruby nodded, then looked back at the older boy. "Here. De're yummy," she said, handing him a scone.

"Thanks," he said, grumpily. He sat at the table and used his knife to carefully cut it open. Ruby hopped down and went to the cupboard, getting out a cup with a logo on it.

"That's my favourite cup," he said, smothering his scone in jam, then adding a nice dollop of cream.

"I know. Your Mummy told me. It's Man-Man...I forgot," said Ruby, looking upset.

"Manchester United. They're the best football team in the world," he exclaimed.

"Why?" asked Ruby, sitting back in her chair. Ginny poured milk into her son's cup and added a bit more to Ruby's.

"Well, cos they just are, that's all. Coach said so, and I believe him," her stubborn son said.

"Oh. Okay," said Ruby.

Ginny smiled at him. "So, football camp was brilliant?"

Her son nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I learnt so many new moves, Mum. I can't wait for the season to begin. Has Patty been by? I can't wait to show him what I learnt."

"Who's Patty?" asked Ruby.

"He's my best friend, Patrick Finnegan. He's in my class at school and in my football team. I really wished he could have come to camp with me."

"Never mind, love. You can show him what you learned. I'm sure he'll be around as soon as he hears you're home," smiled Ginny. The two were inseparable, and Ginny was glad her son had such a good friend. It was unfortunate that he'd come down with a mild case of Dragon Pox just before they left for camp.

"Can we go to the park, do some practicing? I told Coach I would," said her son eagerly devouring another scone that Ruby had put on his plate.

"Er, I'm not sure about that. We'll see," said Ginny. The park wasn't far from her house. Maybe she could take Ruby for awhile, let the little girl play on the swings. She'd been such a good sport about staying indoors. She knew her son wouldn't be as cooperative. He wasn't one to be cooped up.

"So, why are you staying here?" asked her son, curiously.

Ruby shrugged. "My Papa's busy."

"What's he doing?" asked her son, taking a big gulp of milk.

"Looking for my Mummy," said Ruby. She giggled, pointing at his mouth. "You got a milk muschuff."

"Moustache," corrected Ginny. She handed her son a napkin, but he'd already wiped it away on his forearm. He grinned at her wry look and her heart melted. Her son was home, healthy and happy.

"Wanna watch a dbd?" asked Ruby. Ginny smiled. The little girl's mispronounciations were growing on her.

Her son looked at the little girl. "Watcha got?"

"Barbie. Fwozen. Cindewella," said Ruby, listing her favourites.

Her six year old sighed loudy. "Bo-ring. I like dragon movies, or dinosaur movies. My uncle Charlie works in a dragon reserve. With _REAL_ dragons," he said, trying to impress her.

"We could watch Shwek. De're's a dwagon in dat," said a stubborn Ruby. She was determined to make this older boy her friend.

"What kind of dragon?" he asked her suspiciously.

"A weally big, scawy one," she said.

"Really?"he asked sceptically. Ruby nodded eagerly, feeling him give in. "Okay, I guess." He rubbed his full stomach and yawned. "Just till Patty comes over."

Ruby raced to put the dvd in the player before he changed his mind.

Her son fell asleep watching the movie. Ginny pottered around, putting a load of washing on. Ruby sat on the couch, ocassionally glancing over to watch the older boy sleep. She hadn't been around many other children, let alone live with one.

He woke a couple of hours later. After a couple of sandwiches for lunch for him, and one for Ruby, he begged to go to the park. Ginny hesitated, but finally sucumbed to the two children's pleading.

"Not for long. An hour, tops."

"Aw Mum, I need to practice," said her son.

"An hour, or not at all," said Ginny.

"Fine, an hour," said her son, knowing when his Mum used that tone there was no changing her mind.

"Will you push me on the swings?" Ruby asked the older boy.

"Sure," he shrugged, going to grab his ball and completely missing the way her little face lit up.

They stayed for just over an hour, both children having a lot of fun. Ginny kicked the ball with her son, and he used the chance to show off his new moves to his mum and the little girl who watched him with admiring eyes.

As they walked home, Patrick came running out of his house to greet his best friend. The two boys greeted each other and their talk soon turned to football camp. Patrick's mother, Seamus' cousin-in-law, came out to greet Ginny and they talked briefly. When Patrick asked if her son could stay and play, Ginny didn't have the heart to say no. Patrick's mum even asked if he could stay for tea and Ginny agreed. The two boys raced off inside the house, not sparing Ruby a look or thought. The little girl was crestfallen as she walked home, hand in hand with Ginny.

Ginny noticed the little girl's quietness. "Everything okay, sweetie?" she asked. Ginny's eyes kept darting back and forth; up and down the quiet street, although there was no reason to suspect Ruby was in any danger. "Did you have fun at the park?"

Ruby nodded but said nothing. "How about we go home and watch one of your movies? Then you can help me make something for tea, okay?" asked Ginny.

Ruby's face lit up and nodded. She started to skip, and continued all the way home.

"Can we watch Fwozen?" asked Ruby.

"Of course. I think I nearly know all the songs by now," grinned Ginny. It was Ruby's favourite movie, and she had watched it constantly before her son had come home.

They entered the cottage, both going straight to the loungeroom. "I'll just go bring the washing in," said Ginny. "Shall we have snacks?"

"Snacks are good," agreed Ruby. She hummed a song from the movie while she got the disc carefully out.

Ginny left her to it and headed to the laundry. As she passed her bedroom, a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind. One hand covered her mouth and one arm was snagged around her waist. Without even thinking about it, Ginny threw her head back, which collected with a jaw. She then elbowed him in the stomach, before turning around to knee him in the-

"Harry? Shit, Harry!" she cried at the sight of him.

"Ssh," he said, doubled over and clutching his stomach. She pushed him into her bedroom, slamming the door, and he practically fell onto her bed. Ginny hurried over to him, taking in his terrible appearance. He had a black eye and he was favouring his left side.

"What happened to you?" she cried, making him scoot up the bed. He winced, making her suspect he had broken ribs.

"Death Eaters," he said grimly, as she helped him remove his cloak. His shirt showed signs of spell damage and she could see blood seeping through the tear.

"What! Who?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt carefully. He had bruises on his upper torso. "Punching hex," he said grimly.

Ginny waved her wand over him, confirming the broken ribs. "Could they have followed you here?" she asked, worried for the children.

Harry shook his head. "No. I Apparated from Texas to New York, then to London. I'm pretty sure I lost my tail in America."

"I need to get supplies to clean you up," said Ginny, standing up. "I'd like to call Seamus, let him know. All right?"

Harry thought about it momentarily, then nodded. "It'll be good to see him again."

"Your daughter's out there," said Ginny.

"I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want to upset her," Harry said hurriedly.

Ginny nodded. "I'll go put her movie on, she usually gets all engrossed in it. By the time it's finished, you should be all cleaned up. We'll tell her you're here then."

Ginny went to leave, but Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Ginny," he grimaced; the movement hurting him, "thank you."

Ginny looked into his eyes. "I'm doing this for your daughter," she said, shrugging off his hand on her arm. She left him on her bed.

She sent her Patronus to Seamus, asking him to come over as soon as possible. She got Ruby settled, saying there was a problem with the washing machine she needed to tend to. Ruby happily settled back to watch her movie, still unaware of Harry's presence.

Ginny gathered some clean cloth and fresh warm water. She grabbed a couple of potions and some fresh towels.

She returned to her bedroom, making a startled noise when she found Harry had somehow removed his shirt and pants, laying on her bed in just his boxers and socks. He grimaced, obviously in pain.

"Stay still," she ordered, "Or I'll bind you to the bed," she warned.

"I didn't know you were into-aagh! Damnit woman, a little warning next time," he groaned, as she waved her wand over his chest, then down to his abdomen.

"You have a couple of broken ribs. I just fixed them," said Ginny. She waved her wand lower, and he winced as it ran over his groin.

"Everything all right down there?" he asked, smirking.

Ginny ignored him, her wand running over his thighs, knees and calves. "Your left knee is swollen. This should help." She waved her wand in a circular motion, muttering a charm. Harry gingerly moved his knee, flexing it carefully. "Better," he admitted.

Ginny heard a knock at the door. "That'll be Seamus. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," grinned Harry, already feeling better. He heard Ruby call out something to Ginny, and his heart lurched. He had missed her so much. Just like the other witch out there.

He heard Ginny greet Seamus, and he heard the familiar lilt of his former dormmates Irish brogue. He greeted Ruby, saying something to make her giggle, then he and Ginny continued toward the bedrooms. They stopped outside Ginny's room, talking in low tones. Harry used his wand to magnify their conversation. It was a bit muffled, but he got the gist.

"Seamus, it's Harry. He's...broken ribs and...anyone asking questions?" he heard Ginny ask.

Seamus' reply was even more muffled. "Why...you? What...trouble?"

"I don't know...New York...looking for...injuries," said Ginny.

"What about...? ...tell him about Jamie?"asked Seamus.

Harry frowned. Jamie. Who the hell was Jamie?

The door opened and Ginny popped her head in. "I have Seamus here," she said quietly. "I'm just going to make Ruby a snack. Do you want anything?"

Harry shook his head, and Ginny left the two men alone. "Seamus," greeted Harry. "It's been a long time."

"Seven years. A very long time, my friend. What trouble are ye bringin' te my home in Ireland?" asked Seamus.

"I-" Harry winced as he tried to sit up. His ribs were still tender. Seamus clucked his tongue, pushing him back down. "Lay still," he ordered.

"Didn't bring trouble. I lost the Death Eaters in New York. I didn't come straight here, to ensure no-one knew I was heading for Ireland," said Harry.

Seamus nodded. "Good. What makes you think they're Death Eaters?"

"Trust me, I know," said Harry.

"Trust ye? Of course I trust ye, but it's been a long time, Harry," said Seamus.

Harry sighed. "Look, I know that, but there were reasons I was away so long. Good reasons."

Seamus waited. He arched an eyebrow at Harry's look. "Well? I'm waiting."

Harry bristled. "No offence, but I don't think I owe you any explanations of where I was or what I've been doing."

"You don't. But you do owe that sweet girl out there the truth," said Seamus calmly.

"Once this is all over, I intend to tell her everything," said Harry.

"That sounds familiar," mused Seamus. "Are we in 1997 again, or 2004?"

Harry flushed. "It's not like that. Last time it was for her protection."

"And this time is about protecting that pretty little girl out there. Why bring her here, to Ginny?" asked Seamus.

"She's the one I trust most to protect Ruby," said Harry.

"Even after seven years? Do you think she'd waited around for ye, after all this time?" asked Seamus.

"Did she?" asked Harry, quickly.

"Not my place to tell ye. Anyway, by the looks of ye, ye'll be here restin' up for a few days. Just...don't hurt her, Harry," said Seamus, standing.

Just then Ginny came into the room, carrying a bowl of warm water to clean his wounds.

"I'll keep an ear out, let you know if anyone comes sniffin' around. Ginny love, you call me if you need me for anythin'. I mean it," said Seamus.

He and Ginny exchanged some whispered words. Harry was sure he heard the name Jamie mentioned again, with Seamus nodding. Seamus nodded to Harry before leaving.

Ginny came over and sat on the edge of the bed. She dabbed some clean cloth in the water, and, after removing his glasses, rubbed it gently around his eye. She then got some more clean cloth and rubbed it along his jaw line.

"You've got a hard head," said Harry, "and good instincts."

"I had six brothers. They taught me well, especially when it comes to being grabbed from behind," said Ginny, smiling. Her smile faded. "Came in handy."

She continued cleaning his wounds, and when she was done,she waved her wand, seemingly satisfied by what she now found. "You're good at that," commented Harry.

"All of us in the DA learnt basic healing spells my sixth year," said Ginny.

"You never told me anything about that," said Harry. What he had learnt of life with Snape as headmaster, he had been told by Neville.

"You never asked. Then you were gone," she said quietly. She handed him some potions. "Take this one and then that one. Shall I send Ruby in?"

Harry swallowed one, then the other, wincing at the taste."Gah! Blasted potions. How is she? Ruby, I mean?"

Ginny smiled a motherly smile. "She's a delightful little girl. Happy, anxious to help, lovely manners. She's a beautiful child, Harry."

Harry beamed proudly. Ruby was the most important person in his life right now. "I'll go and get her. She'll be so happy you're here."

Ginny left to go and get her. Harry started thinking. Should he see her, only to leave again soon? Would it upset her?

Ginny returned alone. "She's asleep."

Harry nodded. "Probably for the best. I-ah, I'll be leaving again in the morning. Maybe I shouldn't see her at all, if it will upset her."

"So soon? Harry, you're in no condition to travel, you should rest for at least twenty-four hours, if not forty eight," protested Ginny.

"Ginny, I have to. I'm this close to finding...well, I'm close, all right?" he said determinedly.

Ginny grew angry. "Is this what Ruby's life has been like? Dumped on friends while you go off chasing Death Eaters?"

"No-ah!" gasped Harry, as he tried to sit up, but ended up falling back against the pillow. "No. I wouldn't do that to her. We don't really have many friends, we tend to keep to ourselves."

"Well, that's not good for her either," said Ginny, crossing her arms.

"When did you become the kid expert," he snapped.

Ginny's eyes blazed, and she opened her mouth, then closed it. Her eyes narrowed. "Do whatever you want." She stormed out of her bedroom.

Harry blew out a breath. Damn! He didn't want to piss her off; he still needed her help. He decided to go and find her, and talk to her.

He carefully got out of bed, and made his way to the loungeroom. Ginny was firecalling someone; it sounded like she was just finishing. "Okay, I'll gather some things and bring them straight over. Thanks so much, Colleen, I really appreciate this."

The fire died down and she stood up. She stopped by Ruby, running her hand over her hair softly. The little girl stirred, but slept on. Ginny smiled and turned to leave. The smile on her face died off when she saw Harry standing there watching her.

"What?" she asked softly, going to the hall closet and grabbing a duffle bag.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound uncaring. If you only knew-"

"That's just it, Harry. I don't know, do I? You leave your daughter here, come back injured then tell me you're leaving again. For how long this time?"

"Not long, I promise. Please Ginny, just a few more days," implored Harry.

"Fine," huffed Ginny, "but only for Ruby. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get something and then I need to step out for a few minutes. If Ruby wakes, you'll have to see her."

"Sure. No problems. Be careful, yeah?" he said.

"I'm always careful," said Ginny. She left and went into the second bedroom, shutting the door.

Harry gazed at Ruby. She was a true Potter, with her black hair and green eyes. Luckily her hair wasn't unruly, and was currently in a braid, just like Ginny's.

Harry shuffled back to Ginny's bedroom. She came out of the other bedroom as he neared, the bag she was carrying now fuller. She quickly shut the door. "I'll be back soon," she said.

He watched her leave, quietly shutting the door behind her.

He went into the second bedroom. It was a child's room. While he could see a pink cover on the bed, and a pink lamp next to the bed, the rest of the room deemed it to be a boy's bedroom. He saw a photo on the chest of drawers, and shuffled over to it.

It was Ginny and a young boy. Ginny's arms were around him, and he leaned against her, laughing. His features were familiar, eyes that were dark, possibly brown like Ginny's. They twinkled mischievously. His hair was red, yet it wasn't quite Weasley red. It was darker, more like in the photos Harry had seen of his mother, Lily.

The boy looked about five or six. He was definitely older than Ruby, by about two years. Harry counted back. He had left Ginny seven years ago, and he honestly couldn't remember using a contraceptive spell that last night. Could this be...was it possible?

Was this Jamie? Harry gulped. Was this...his son?


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth is Out

Harry returned to Ginny's bedroom and lay down, pondering the possibilities. A few minutes later he heard Ginny return, but she didn't come to see him. Instead he could hear her moving around the cottage. He heard Ruby wake and talk to Ginny. He found it comforting as he lay there recuperating.

He took another potion and lay back. He looked around tiredly. The room was tidy, yet quite neutral. Ginny's personality really didn't shine in this room. It did still smell of her though. There was another photo on Ginny's bedside table of her and the boy he had named Jamie in his head. It was taken on a beach, and Jamie ran out of the water and into Ginny's outstretched arms which held a towel. She wrapped him in it and they laughed at the camera. The picture replayed over and over.

He saw another one on her chest of drawers. It looked to be taken the same day, and it was of Jamie and a little girl, who looked to be a similar age to Ruby, or maybe a year older. She had blonde hair with red highlights in it, and she was a very pretty little girl. Harry could tell by her facial features that she was a Weasley. She and Jamie appeared to be quite comfortable together. They were jumping over the incoming waves, then turning to wave at the camera.

Harry tensed as he heard a knock at the door. He heard Ginny answer it, and then heard Ruby mention the name 'Jamie'. He decided to get up and try and see who was at the door. He winced, but noted the pain wasn't as bad as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He grabbed his wand off the bed and opened the door a fraction.

He tried to listen to what was being said, but Ruby was watching that Frozen movie again, and singing along to the theme song. Harry shuffled closer to the lounge, and opened the door a fraction.

He saw Ginny talking to a man. Not just any man, it was the best goddamn looking man Harry had ever seen. He was easily a head taller than Harry, and quite muscular. His hair was an average brown, and he wore a beard. What would look boring on most men seemed dashing on this guy. He seemed quite comfortable with himself, and definitely with Ginny. Harry grabbed his wand. For some reason, he itched to curse this man.

"Papa!"

Harry barely had time to look down before Ruby barelled into him, her little arms around his thighs. Ginny and the man stopped talking to watch.

"Hi, my beautiful girl," crooned Harry. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, trying to ignore the pain.

"I missed you Papa, but I've been having fun with Ginny," said Ruby.

"That's my good girl," crooned Harry, running his hand over her hair. Seeing as how his presence was known, he decided to venture out into the lounge. "Sorry to interrupt," he said to Ginny. He carefully sat down.

The unknown man spoke to him. "It's fine. I just stopped over to see Patrick, and when I saw Gin's lad there too, I was worried there was something wrong. She assures me all is well though," he said, in his damn sexy Irish brogue that Harry immediately hated.

Ruby seemed to like it fine. "He's Ginny's boyfwend," she giggled. Ginny smiled at the little girl.

The man came closer to Harry. "So, you're Ruby's dad, are ye? Nice to meet you, eh..."

"Harry. Harry Potter. And you are..." He hated that the man hovered over him.

"Dat's Jamie," said Ruby, pointing at him and giggling when he winked at her.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he looked from his daughter to the man waiting with his hand outstretched. "You- you're Jamie?" In a daze he offered his hand.

"Jamie Finnegan. I believe ye know my cousin, Seamus. Tis a pleasure to be meetin' ye," said Jamie, shaking Harry's hand.

"Seamus was my dorm mate at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Good bloke."

"None better," agreed Jamie. "And I have him to thank for bringin' this beautiful lass into my life," he said with a grin, looking over at Ginny, who blushed prettily.

"Really. How _did_ you end up in Ireland, Gin?" asked Harry. He wasn't going to let this tall Irish git think he was the only one to call her Gin.

"I needed somewhere to get away from things. I came for a holiday with Luna and fell in love," said Ginny. When Jamie smiled happily and Harry frowned, Ginny quickly added, "with the place. Seamus found me a place to live, and we've been here ever since."

"What about your family? Do you see them often? Ron, George, Bill? Is Charlie still in Romania? Did he ever marry?" he asked.

Ginny paled. "I-um, I think I'll just go and put the kettle on," she said, anxious to get away.

Harry chuckled. "Just like your Mum. You think a cup of tea will fix anything."

Ginny gave a sob and raced into the kitchen. Jamie frowned at him and followed Ginny. Harry looked perplexed.

Ruby tugged on Harry's arm. "Who's Won? And George and Bill?"

"Hmm?" said Harry, not really listening to her but trying to see into the kitchen. When Ruby tugged again, Harry looked down. "Oh, those are the names of some of Ginny's brothers."

Ruby counted on her fingers. "Dat's fwee! Fwee brothers! Dat's a lot."

Harry chuckled. "You forgot to count Charlie, and there's also Percy. Ginny actually had six brothers, and she was the only girl. She was their little sister."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Six bwothers! And her Mummy and Daddy."

Harry nodded, tucking the little girl under his arm. "And they all lived in the best house in the world. Remember I used to tell you stories about a magical house called The Burrow. That's Ginny's house, where she and her brothers all lived."

Ruby looked skeptical. "And dey flew, and had gnomes and a pond? It's weally weal?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yep. Sometimes I even stayed there in the summer holidays."

"Can we go there now, Papa? I wanna see it," asked Ruby.

Harry sighed. "No, sweetie, I'm sorry, but we can't. Actually, I just came to see my favourite girl in the whole wide world, but I have to go away again tomorrow."

Ruby looked sad, but she nodded her head. Harry had the realisation that she was getting used to his absences, and he hated it. It wasn't what he wanted for her. She needed stability. She needed to be a little girl who had family and friends around her, not a little girl growing up in hiding, surrounded by adults.

"I can stay here, can't I? With Ginny, and Jamie, and-"

"Cup of tea," interrupted Ginny, "and a cup of milk." She smiled at Ruby but ignored Harry.

"Ginny, I can stay wiv you while my Papa goes away again tomowwow, can't I? Please?" begged Ruby.

Ginny looked at Harry, seemingly disappointed that he was still going. "Of course you can. You've become my bestest helper in the kitchen," she said, making the little girl smile proudly.

"That's my girl," grinned Harry, cuddling her close.

"I'll have to teach you to make a treacle tart. They used to be your Papa's favourite," said Ginny. Ruby looked to Harry, who nodded.

"Merlin, I haven't had one of those for years. I used to dream of your Mum's cooking, you know," said Harry.

Ginny looked sad again, but she nodded. Jamie, who'd been leaning against the door separating the kitchen from the lounge room, brought Ginny into his arms, and whispered in her ear.

Harry's fists clenched at the sight. "Papa, you're squishing me," complained Ruby, wriggling to move away.

"Sorry, sweet pea," said Harry.

Jamie and Ginny came into the lounge. "I best be goin'. Shay asked if I'd help out in the pub tonight."

Ginny nudged him playfully. "That's because when word gets out that you're working, all the girls come in to chat you up and he makes more money."

Jamie looked sheepish, and ran his hand over his beard. "Well, there's only one lass I've got eyes for, and I'm looking at her right now."

"What about me, Jamie?" asked Ruby.

Jamie crouched down and tickled the little girl under her chin. "Aye, you're my number two girl, Ruby."

Ruby giggled and blushed. Jamie winked at Harry. Harry smiled while gritting his teeth. He was trying to charm his daughter, win her affections just like he'd obviously done with Ginny. Irish git!

Jamie stood, and took Ginny by the hand. "I'll be seein' ye again, " he said to Ruby. To Harry he said, "Safe travels to ye, Harry." Harry nodded grimly.

Ginny and Jamie went to the door. "Ye call me if ye need me. For anything, understand. Anytime."

"I will," said Ginny softly, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Jamie kissed her forehead. "Are ye sure ye okay? Everythin' is all right with ye and this Harry, isn't it?"

"It's fine," she lied, focusing on the hair on his chest she could see as she had absentmindedly unbuttoned his top button.

Jamie whispered in her ear. "Yer a tease. I've missed you so much." He pressed against her, letting her feel how much he was turned on.

Ginny pressed her face against his chest, her lips against his skin. Jamie's hand came up and brushed over hers. Ginny closed her eyes, trying not to compare it to a similar caress many years ago.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. She reluctantly let him go. He ran his hand down her cheek, then quickly left. Ginny shut the door and returned to the lounge.

Harry was alone, Ginny looked around for Ruby, and Harry must have guessed her thoughts. "She's in the loo. Look Ginny, we need to talk."

"I should go and check on her," said Ginny.

"Tonight then, when she's asleep," said Harry. "I have a lot of questions, Gin."

"That doesn't mean you'll get answers, Harry," said Ginny, in a warning tone.

"If it's something or _someone_ that concerns me, I will get the answers one way or another," he said. "What's with you and the Irish git," he said, nodding to the door where Jamie had just left.

" _That_ is nothing to do with you, Harry," said Ginny.

"It does if it affects my son," cried Harry.

Ginny gasped, and opened her mouth to respond, but then seemed to remember Ruby was close by. "I think you need to go and lie down, Harry." Ruby came into the room just then. " Ruby love, let's put another of your dvd's on, shall we?"

Ruby nodded happily. "Cindewella?"

"Perfect," said Ginny, shooting dirty looks at Harry. She ignored his shuffling to the bedroom and got Ruby settled. "How about fish and chips for tea?"

Ruby nodded. "Chips are my favouwite."

"I'm just going to talk to your Papa, okay?" Ruby nodded, already into her movie.

Ginny took a breath, as if she was going to do battle.

She went down the hall to her bedroom and went in. She'd been expecting to see Harry laying on her bed, but instead he was standing next to it, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He must have sensed her come into the room as he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into it like that."

Ginny sighed. "It's fine. I'm sure you must have questions. I do too."

Harry turned to face her, and nodded. He took a breath. "I never thought I'd be away for so long."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. So many questions came to her mind but she didn't know where to start.

"I missed you," he said, his voice breaking.

A tear ran down her cheek. "I missed you too."

Back in the loungeroom, Ruby was watching Cinderella transform her rags into a beautiful ball gown when the door opened. Ruby smiled at the boy. "I'm watching Cindewella."

"Where's my Mum?" he asked her, not sparing the tv screen a second look.

"Talking to my Papa. De'er in her bedwoom," said Ruby, pointing.

He hesitated. He knew better than to just go barging into her bedroom, so he sat down on the lounge and hoped she would be out soon.

He soon got bored of the movie. "Wanna play Exploding Snap?" he asked Ruby.

"I don't know how," she said.

"I'll teach you. It's real easy. You know your numbers, don't ya?" he asked.

Ruby shot him a look. "I'm four, not a baby."

They played a couple of practice rounds, with Ruby forgetting about the movie. She picked the game up easily and he even let her win a couple. Down the hall, it remained ominously quiet.

"You know," he said easily, "She's not my real Mum."

Ruby smiled. "Dat's okay. He's not my real Dad."

They smiled at each other and just like that, the two bonded.

"I can't believe it. It's bullshit, Harry. I can't believe you couldn't contact us in all that time. Do you know what you missed? Do you have any idea of what's happened since you've been gone?"

"I told you, I had perfectly good reasons. Reasons that I can't go into right now for your own safety."

"Ugh," yelled Ginny. "You want answers, but you won't give me any. Nothing's changed, has it, Harry." She opened the door and stormed out.

"Gin, wait," called Harry, limping as he followed her. "What about-"

He nearly ran into her back, and as he looked over her shoulder he saw Ruby playing a game of what looked like Exploding Snap with the boy from the photos. His son.

The children looked up. "Papa, I won, I won," cried Ruby.

The boy stood up. "Mum, is everything okay?" he asked Ginny, looking worriedly at Harry.

To Harry's surprise, the boy's hair changed colour. "You-you're a Metamorphagus. Just like-"

"My real Mum. She was one too," he said, his hair now black and messy, just like Harry's.

"Harry," said Ginny softly, "this is Teddy. Remus and Tonks' son. My son, now."

Teddy looked warily over at Harry. "Hi."

Harry's mouth opened and closed without speaking. Finally his mouth caught up with his mind. "You adopted him," he said to Ginny.

She nodded. "Tonks and Remus named me godmother. Teddy's grandmother died a couple of years ago."

Harry looked at Teddy. "I'm sorry, Teddy. Remus and Tonks, well, they were brilliant people. Brave too. They meant a lot to me."

Teddy nodded. "I know." He didn't sound thrilled about it.

The tension was high in the room. Ruby didn't understand what was going on. She ran to Harry, and took his hand. "It's okay, Papa. I told Teddy you weren't my real dad either. We're the same, see?" She looked up at him.

Ginny gasped. "Not your real daughter? But whose is she? She looks so much like you."

Harry looked down at Ruby. "She's my niece." He looked back at Ginny, who stared at him in surprise. "I have a sister, Ginny."

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Harry smiled sadly at her. "A twin sister. Rose."

Ruby spoke up. "Mummy's missing, but you'll find her, won't you, Papa." She showed absoloute trust in Harry. "He's looking evewywhewe."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you both go and play your game. Gin and I have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, Mum?" asked Teddy. He was worried about his Mum. She looked really upset, and he didn't really know this guy, even if he was his godfather. "Do you want me to get Jamie?"

"No," said Harry, sharply. "No," he repeated, sending Teddy an apologetic look. "It's best your Mum and I talk alone."

Ginny nodded, stunned. Harry had a twin sister? It seemed impossible, but it would certainly be something like that to keep him away. She turned to return to the bedroom. "We'll get tea soon," she said.

Harry followed her. He was surprised to find he felt disappointed that Teddy wasn't his son. He did feel relieved that his secret was out. Although now he'd need to explain everything, and there was a lot to explain.

"Where do I start?" he asked her.

"Start with the night you left. Left your best friends, left your family...left me," she said.

Harry took a deep breath, and started to explain.

And there you have it. All the big questions you've been asking me in your reviews have been answered. Oh and when you picture Jamie, he looks an awful lot like Jamie Dornan. (excuse me while I wipe the drool off my chin!) More revelations about Rose next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Harry Explains

Thanks for so many lovely reviews and as a reward I'm going to post the next chapter a day early. It's a nice long one too! Enjoy

I can't start with that night. I need to start back at the final battle," said Harry. "You know about the Horcruxes, don't you?"

Ginny nodded. Yes, Harry. I know about them. All of them,"she said, shooting him a look.

Harry sighed in relief, glad that she knew he had been the final Horcrux. "So you know why I did what I did. Why I went to meet Tom in the forest?"

Ginny nodded again, but said nothing else.

"When we got to Hogwarts that night, we were looking for Ravenclaw's diadem. Thanks to the Grey Lady, I found it. We destroyed it in the Room of Hidden Things, thanks to Malfoy and his goons,"said Harry.

"Is that when Vincent Crabbe died?" asked Ginny, and this time it was Harry who nodded.

"We thought that just left Tom's snake as the last Horcrux. We were looking for it, and we headed to the boat shed. The snake was there, but so was Snape and Tom,"said Harry.

"That's where Snape's body was found. Did Tom kill him?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "No, he ordered Nagini to attack him. They barely left him alive, but the three of us crept in to see if we could help him. There was nothing we could do, but he wanted to give me some memories. Hermione found a flask and I saved some of his tears before...before he died."

"What memories were they of?"asked Ginny, softly. She took his hand and held it.

Harry was glad of the contact. He hated re-living these memories. "Some were of my mum and him. They were friends, you see, when they were young. He...he loved her Ginny. Even when they went to Hogwarts and he started to become interested in the Dark Arts. Then, as they got older, my Mum fell in love with my Dad. That's why he hated my Dad so much, and I guess, me. Everyone says I look like my Dad."

"Still, that's not a good enough reason for the way he treated you, Harry,"said Ginny, squeezing his hand. "So, you got to see your Mum as a young girl in his memories?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah. I also saw Snape arguing with Dumbledore. That's how I knew I was the last Horcrux. That's why I went to the forest."

Ginny looked down at their linked hands. She still had nightmares about that night. Seeing Hagrid walk back to the castle with Harry's dead body in his arms; hearing herself cry out. She would always wake then, shivering and sweaty.

Harry continued. "It was only a few weeks later, when we were at the Burrow, that I remembered I hadn't viewed all the memories. I went to Hogwarts to use Dumbledore's pensieve. That's when I found out about Rose. My sister."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe it," she said. "After all this time. Who knew? Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah. After my, I mean our parents were killed and Tom fled, he came to Godric's Hollow. He thought it was best to separate us, so he told Hagrid to take me to my aunt's, intending it to be only for a day or so. I was supposed to live with Sirius. My sister was taken by Remus to America."

"Remus knew?" gasped Ginny. "Why wouldn't he say anything?"

"I don't know. I'm finding it really hard to understand his and Dumbledore's actions in this. I don't even know if Sirius knew or not. He never gave me any hint," said Harry.

"How could they have done that to you? They all knew how important family was to you," fumed Ginny.

This time it was Harry who squeezed her hand. "I know. I think Dumbledore was worried I might leave England to find her before I finished off Tom."

"That's why you left. To go and find her," said Ginny. "Harry, why didn't you say anything? We would have understood."

"I know,"said Harry, miserably. "I knew you'd understand, but you'd also want to help. You'd want to come with me, and I knew your parents needed you all close to home then. Plus Ron was making plans to go to Australia with Hermione to get her parents. I-I needed to get away, Ginny."

"I know, Harry. I could see that it was all getting too much for you. But Harry, why were you gone for so long, why couldn't you send us a letter or something, letting us know you were okay? My parents were so worried for you, it was like they lost another son. Ron, Hermione and I, we looked for you. I sent you owls, particularly when Andromeda died and it came to Teddy's guardianship. You are his godfather, you know," said Ginny.

"I didn't get the owls. I left you a note the night I left. It took me a long time to find my sister," said Harry.

Ginny sat up. "But...why is she missing now? It is your sister you're looking for now, isn't it?"

"When I found her she was working for the Ministry of Magic as a junior Auror," began Harry.

"Oh, it obviously runs in the family,"interrupted Ginny.

Harry smiled and nodded. "She'd been adopted by a magical family as a toddler. Remus stayed close by, and even taught her in the magical primary school she attended. She was really clever and always did well, so I've been told."

"Did she know about you, about her connection to England?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "She knew she was adopted, but that's it. She only knew Remus as a close friend of her parents and her teacher."

"Where did she live? America is pretty big, Harry," said Ginny.

"Tell me about it. It's why I took so long to find her,"said Harry.

"How long?" asked Ginny.

"Close to six months. Then, when I finally found her, her adopted parents had just been killed in an accident. She was devastated, so I gave her some space before I confronted her,"said Harry.

"Did she believe you? What did she say when you first met? Merlin, Harry, twins separating, then meeting again years later? It's like something on Mum's favourite wireless show, 'Days of Destiny!" grinned Ginny.

Harry smiled. "I know. I really didn't know what I was going to say to her, but when she opened the door and we looked at each other...well, we just knew. She sort of gasped, because we do look alike. I started to explain, but she just cut me off and said, "you're my brother, aren't you?" I nodded, and she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back, and before you knew it we were both crying and laughing at the same time."

"Oh Harry, that sounds so wonderful. I'm happy for you that she was so accepting of you. But again, what happened? Where is she?" asked Ginny.

"Rose told me about her parents. How she wasn't sure it had been an accident. She said she'd felt like she had been watched and even followed for awhile before they'd died. I'm just so glad she wasn't with her parents when they were killed," said Harry.

"Where was she?" asked Ginny.

"She was with her boyfriend, Marco. He worked at the Ministry for Magic too, also as an Auror,"said Harry.

"I'm glad she had someone in her life to help her get through the hard time when she lost her parents," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "He's a great bloke, and he was crazy about my sister. They invited me to stay with them, and I did. It was great. My sister showed me her world, and I told her about my life in England. My friends, your family...you," said Harry. His sister had teased him about Ginny; once he started telling her about Ginny, he couldn't stop.

"Why, Harry? Why didn't you tell us all this back then. It would have explained so much," groaned Ginny.

"We made plans to come back to England. My sister still felt someone was watching her I intended to bring her and Marco home, to the Burrow. I-I intended to come home... to you," he said, swallowing nervously.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ginny gently. She could see him getting lost in his memories.

"They took Marco. Rose went to the Ministry for her last shift, and Marco met her to bring her home. They stopped off the get something for tea, and they tried to grab Rose. Marco saved her and told her to run," said Harry, painfully.

Ginny gasped. "No! Oh Harry, why? Why did they want her so badly?"

"The Hallows. They were after the Hallows," whispered Harry.

"What are the Hallows?" asked Ginny, "and what do they have to do with your sister?"

Harry stared at her in surprise. "Didn't Ron and Hermione tell you about the Deathly Hallows?"

Ginny shook her head.

"You know the children's tale of the Three Brothers?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Of course. You mean...it's real? You were looking for them as well as the Horcruxes?"

"Sort of, but not really. The Deathly Hallows symbol kept cropping up where we went on the Horcrux hunt. I remember seeing Luna's dad wearing it as a necklace when Bill and Fleur got married, so we went to see him. He was the one who told us about them," said Harry.

"The Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand and...oh Merlin, the Invisibility Cloak. Harry, are you saying...?" Ginny couldn't even finish her sentence as she was trying to sort everything out in her mind.

"Do you remember when Scrimgeour came to the Burrow and gave me, Ron and Hermione something from Dumbledore's will?"

Ginny nodded. "You got the first Snitch you caught. Hermione got a book and Ron got the Deluminator."

"My Snitch held the Resurrection Stone. I used it when I was in the forest, walking to meet Tom," he said.

"You mean-," gasped Ginny. She looked at him curiously. "Who? Your parents?"

He smiled sadly at her and nodded. "My parents. Sirius and Remus."

Ginny's eyes teared up. "They stayed with you. Till you...till he...?" She couldn't say it. As if he knew, Harry nodded.

"So, you had the Stone, and you've had the cloak since your first year. How did you get the wand?" she asked. Without even realising it, she was caressing his hand.

"Long story short. Dumbledore duelled and won it from Grindelwald years ago. The night in the Astronomy tower when Dumbledore died, Draco Malfoy had disarmed him. The Elder Wand was placed in Dumbledore's grave, but Malfoy was it's true owner then. But when we were at Malfoy Manor, I disarmed Malfoy. -"

"So the wand's allegiance changed to you," finished Ginny.

"I didn't know at the time. It was only as we heard Voldemort and Snape in the boatshed the night of the final had taken the wand from Dumbledore's grave, but it never worked properly for him, because he had never gained true ownership of it by defeating the previous owner. He was asking Snape about it,"said Harry.

"So when you and Voldemort duelled at the final battle and he cast the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand against your Disarming spell-"

"The Elder Wand recognised it's allegiance to me, and his spell backfired and killed him once and for all," finished Harry.

"Whew," said Ginny, letting out a deep breath. "Where's the wand and the stone now? I hope they're somewhere safe. I assume you still have the cloak?"

"The wand is back with Dumbledore. I dropped the stone in the forest after I used it. Hopefully it's lost forever. The cloak...the cloak is mine, handed down from my father, as it's been done for generations in my family. One day, I hope I have a son I can hand it down to as well," said Harry.

They paused to think about it all. It was Ginny who spoke first.

"So, your sister?"

Harry grimaced. "Not all the Death Eaters were killed or captured after Voldemort's defeat. Word had got out about me having all the Hallows. Somehow, someone found out about Rose, and thought maybe she would lead them to me, or to the Hallows."

"Do you know who took him?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I worked with Marco's American Aurors. We used Rose's memories and she provided a sketch. It looked like Rockwood. Another Auror and I followed every lead, we barely even slept. We were determined to find him, for Rose."

"What happened?"asked Ginny.

"We finally found him. They'd had him hidden for weeks," said Harry, his voice showing his despair.

"Had they...was he...?"

"They'd used the Cruciatus on him, trying to get information out of him. I hadn't told him or Rose the full story about the Horcruxes or the Hallows, so he honestly had no idea what they were talking about. They locked him in the dungeon when it became apparent he knew nothing," said Harry.

"Who was it, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Lestrange. Rockwood. And...Malfoy," said Harry.

"Malfoy!" gasped Ginny. "I know he and his Mum left England after Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"He must have met up with Lestrange and Rockwood in the States. Anyway, the Aurors and I broke their wards, and we went in to rescue Marco. We found him, and we were about to leave when we were caught by Rockwood. I yelled at Marco to go, get out of there. I duelled Rockwood, and I killed him. But Lestrange and Malfoy came, and they overpowered me. Luckily Marco and the others got away," said Harry in relief.

"But, what about you? What happened to you?"asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "My sister's partner was free, that was what was important."

Ginny stared at him in horror. "H-How long?"

Harry hesitated.

"Harry-how long did they have you?" demanded Ginny.

"Four years," he finally said.

"What?" asked Ginny, paling. "Four...years?"

Harry nodded.

Ginny stared at him for several seconds, then got up and quickly left the room. Harry heard her speak to the children in the loungeroom, then he heard a door slam. He got up and went out to the loungeroom. Ruby looked up from the floor where she was gathering all the cards. Teddy stood up when he came in.

"What did you say to my Mum? She's all upset," he said, in an accusing tone.

"Where did she go?" asked Harry.

"Ginny's getting fish 'n chips for tea, Papa. I love hot chips,"said Ruby.

Harry smiled at her. "I know you do, Sweetpea." He tweaked her nose, making her giggle.

"You made my Mum mad," repeated Teddy.

"I'm sorry Teddy. I didn't mean to upset her,"said Harry, knowing he needed to tread carefully with the boy.

"Papa twusts Ginny. I heard him say so,"said Ruby. She got up and took Teddy's hand. "Papa will make it all better when Ginny comes back, won't you Papa?" She looked up at him trustingly.

"Of course I will," said Harry to Ruby. He looked at Teddy. "I promise."

Teddy looked disbelieving at Harry, and shook off Ruby's hand. He wandered over to the window near the door, keeping a look out for his mother's return.

Ruby looked sadly at him, then up to her Papa. He too looked worriedly at Teddy, but smiled down at Ruby. "How about we get some plates and cups ready for when Ginny gets back."

Ruby nodded happily, and raced into the kitchen. "I'll show you, Papa. I know where evewyfing is. This is my cup, see, it's pink, and this is Teddy's cup. It's the bestest football team in the whole world, Papa. Teddy's coach said so," she told him importantly.

"Is that right?" asked Harry, in amusement. He got out a couple of glasses for Ginny and himself, and a couple of plates.

"Can we have bwead and butta, please?" asked Ruby.

"Can you get the butter out of the fridge please?" asked Harry, looking around for the bread.

"Dere, Papa," said Ruby, pointing. She opened the fridge and got out the butter.

"Good girl," praised Harry. He heard the front door open and shut.

"Mum, are you okay?" he heard Teddy ask Ginny. He didn't hear her reply, but they both came into the kitchen. She placed the parcel on the bench and unwrapped it, and began distributing the food onto the plates.

"Can I help, Ginny?" asked Ruby.

"Sure, sweetie. That plate is for Teddy." She handed it to Ruby, who took it and carried it to Teddy, then returned to Ginny, who handed her another plate. "This is for your Papa." Ruby carefully carried it over to Harry, who took it from her and thanked her. She then returned to Ginny, who handed her another plate. "And this one is for you. Thank you, sweetie."

Ruby took hers to the table and Harry took it from her while she got up on her chair.

"Where's yours, Mum?" asked Teddy, as he started to tuck in to his dinner.

"I'm really not hungry, go ahead, eat," encouraged Ginny. She turned her back and began to do some dishes.

Harry looked into Teddy's worried eyes, and felt the same. "Gin, come on, you have to eat," he encouraged.

Ginny slammed her hand down on the sink. "No, I don't. I am not hungry, all right!" She stormed out of the kitchen, and Harry heard her bedroom door slam.

"Papa, you pwomised to make it all betta when Ginny got back," reminded Ruby.

Harry looked between Ruby and Teddy, who had put down his fork and was looking to where Ginny had just left. "You're right, I did. Eat up, and I'll go and talk to Gin." He got up and went to find Ginny.

"Papa will make Ginny betta. Pwomise," Ruby assured Teddy.

"He better," said Teddy. "He's the one who upset her."

They sat at the table, eating in uncomfortable silence.

Harry knocked on Ginny's bedroom door. She didn't reply but he opened the door anyway. She was standing near the window, looking out. Her hands were crossed protectively over her chest, a gesture Harry had come to recognise when Ginny was on the defensive. He hated that she felt that way about him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I hate it when you say that?" she said, still not looking at him. "You wrote it on the note you left for us that night. _'Tell Ginny I'm sorry'_."

"I know. I hate it too because it means I've hurt you, and I never wanted to do that to you,"he said honestly.

Ginny sighed. "I know." She hesitated, then said, "Four years, Harry?"

He nodded, although she was still looking away. "When they found me and told me it had been four years, I was shocked. I mean, it felt like a long time, but four years! Merlin, Marco and Rose had got married, and life had changed so much."

"So Marco is Ruby's dad?" asked Ginny.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah. She was just one when I got out."

"You knew I'd think she was yours," said Ginny, throwing him a look over her shoulder.

"Yeah," sighed Harry. He'd hesitated over that, but time was off the essence when leaving Ruby that night. To say she was his niece would mean Ginny had a lot of questions he had no time to answer.

"Didn't you think it would hurt me, to leave _your_ child with me after all these years," said Ginny. Harry could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry Gin, I-"

"Stop saying that," snapped Ginny, turning around to face him, her eyes all ablaze with hurt. "Just...stop."

"When they came to rescue me, Marco was killed. I'm the only father Ruby knows. Gin, when it came to her safety, there was no-one I could think of that would look after Ruby like I needed," said Harry, imploring her to believe him.

"Why me, why not Hermione? Or Luna, or even Cho, another one of your exes?" snapped Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "No, no chance. Besides, my sister insisted it be you."

"Oh, so it wasn't even your idea? Your sister wanted me," said Ginny, turning away again to look out the window.

Harry came up behind her. "Yes she did. I told her all about your family, and the Burrow. I told her about you, about you and me. She told me I was a tosser for breaking up with you at Dumbledore's funeral."

Ginny allowed herself a small smile. "Hmm, I like her already. More than her git of a brother right now."

"Even before Marco was taken, or when I was captured, she told me if anything bad was to happen to her and Marco, to take Ruby to you," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head at Harry's sister. "Why didn't she get in touch with us when you were taken?We all would have come and helped to find you."

"She was scared. She and Marco went into hiding, although he still stayed in touch with a couple of Auror mates he trusted. They kept him up to date on anything they found," said Harry.

"So she and Marco were still looking for you?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded."Yeah, of course. They knew who was involved, but the place they held me at was under the Fidelias."

"So how did they finally get you out?" asked Ginny, turning to face him again.

"As always, Malfoy, Rockwood and Lestrange gave no thought to their minions. The ones on guard duty, well, it must have been pretty boring watching me do nothing much all those years, day after day. Sometimes they'd slip away, go to the nearest pub and have a few drinks. Sometimes they even brought a woman back, and shagged them. As long as they clocked in at the right times for security checks, the big boys upstairs had no clue what was going on in the basement," scoffed Harry.

"They were that stupid?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank Merlin. One of Marco's mates had a tip from a waitress at the pub. She was bragging about hooking up with some guy who took her to a castle, but they only went to the dungeons. She said she was sure she'd seen someone locked up. After that, it became a matter of time, waiting for the dumbass to come back to the pub, and chat up another girl. One of Marco's Auror mates was posing as a waitress, and he came in and hit on her. She went to the place I was being held with him. He lowered the wards to sneak her in, she stunned him and the others came in and rescued me. Unfortunately, I was weak, and in no position to help them fight. Marco was killed, and Malfoy sneered before he Apparated that he was coming for my sister and niece next."

"Malfoy got away?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, and Lestrange," sighed Harry.

"Poor Rose," said Ginny, in sympathy. Her heart went cold at the thought of Lestrange and Malfoy still out there, somewhere.

A burst of laughter from the window made them both turn and peer out. They saw Jamie escorting a couple of drunken women out of the pub and into a waiting taxi. They tried to grope him, but he was able to duck out of the way. Harry moved closer to Ginny.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Gin, even locked up, I re-lived all our time together, tried to remember your looks, your hair, your smell," said Harry, caressing her lively locks.

"Smell? I don't smell!" protested Ginny, spinning around.

"Oh yes you do. You have an amazing smell, all flowery and...homey...and, I don't know, so-you," said Harry, closing his eyes in reflection. "You are my Amortentia, you know."

"I doubt that," scoffed Ginny. "Broomsticks, maybe. Even treacle tart, I'd believe. But not me," she whispered painfully.

She went to turn around, but Harry stopped her. "Yes, you. Drove me crazy for weeks in my sixth year, trying to figure out where I knew that smell from."

"Will you stop saying smell," groaned Ginny. "You're giving me a complex."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Your fragrance, your aroma. Is that better?"

Ginny shook her head crossly at him and changed the subject. "Tell me about Rose. What happened when you got out?"

Harry sighed. "We went back into hiding, but Rose had a breakdown when she knew Marco had died. I spent so much time looking after her and Ruby. We moved constantly for the next two or so years. I didn't want to settle in one place, I thought it made us easy targets, but the moving wasn't helping Rose. She was hospitalised for awhile, and that's where they took her two weeks ago," he said, his anguish for his sister clear. "Damnit, i should have brought her to England, but I didn'[t want to lead the Death Eaters back home."

"Oh Harry, poor Rose. She must miss Ruby terribly," gasped Ginny.

"I'm sure she does, and it's why I've got to do everything I can to find Rose, don't you see, Ginny?" begged Harry. "It's all my fault."

Ginny nodded. "Of course. I'll look after Ruby as long as you need me to. It's not your fault, Harry, but yes, you should have come home. We would have protected Rose and Ruby. You have got to find Rose."

Harry pressed his lips to her forehead. "Thank you. I knew you'd understand."

Ginny closed her eyes to his touch. Her thoughts were all jumbled, and she needed to sort them out. He was too close, too tantalising close, and so was the bed. Ginny flushed and looked out the window.

Jamie had come out of the pub again, and had lit up a cigar as he leaned against a pillar.

"He seems like a nice guy," Harry murmured in her ear. He was lying. He seemed like a tall, Irish jerk with good taste in women, unfortunately.

"He's great," agreed Ginny. Jamie was truly a nice man, and incredibly sexy. She'd met him when Teddy wanted to learn football like his friend Patrick. Ginny couldn't believe it when he asked her out, and they began a relationship. Jamie was reliable, sweet and thoughtful. She'd considered herself a lucky girl.

"I hope he makes you happy, Gin,"said Harry.

"He does," said Ginny, glancing over her shoulder at him. Again, he was close. So close.

"You deserve the best. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy," he said, those piercing green eyes drilling into her brown ones.

Ginny's eyes fell to his lips, she couldn't help it. Nervous, she licked her own, missing the flare of Harry's eyes as she did so. She didn't miss the intake of breath though, and she glanced back up at him. "I want the same for you," she whispered.

He brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Thank you," he said softly. His hand lingered on her cheek and without meaning to, she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Ginny Weasley. I hope he knows how lucky he is," said Harry, still speaking softly.

Ginny's bottom lip trembled, and she bit it to stop herself from giving her feelings away. She shrugged, and stepped away.

"Come back to the kitchen and have some fish and chips. Teddy's worried about you," said Harry. He took her hand before she could get too far away from him, and led her back to the kitchen.

Teddy had only picked at his meal, and he jumped up when he saw her. "All right, Mum?" he asked. He quickly noted their linked hands, and Ginny pulled away to place her hands on his shoulders and kiss the top of his head.

"I'm fine, love. Eat up, come on," she encouraged the children. She grabbed a plate and sat down at the table.

"I finished," announced Ruby proudly a few minutes later.

"Good girl. Can you take your plate to the sink, please," said Ginny.

Ruby did so, and then looked at Teddy, who had been quiet during the meal, and was shooting glances between Harry and Ginny. "Wanna play more 'Sploding Snap?" she asked him.

"No thanks," said Teddy quietly.

"Wanna watch Shwek again?" she asked.

"Nah, think I'll just go to my room. Mum, can I put the dishes away in the morning?" asked Teddy.

"That will be fine, love," agreed Ginny. She wouldn't usually let him get away with not doing his chores, but things were in enough upheavel for him without worrying about dry dishes. "I'll pop my head in before you go to bed, though, okay?"

Teddy nodded, and got up to put his plate and cup on the sink. He gave a half smile to his mum, but shot Harry a dark glance as he left the kitchen. Seconds later they heard his door shut firmly.

"Teddy's sad. Or mad. I don't know which," shrugged Ruby. "Ginny, can I watch a dbd please?"

"How about you spend some time with your Papa? You can tell him all the things we've been doing, and show him your drawings," said Ginny.

Ruby's face lit up and she ran to get her drawings. Harry and Ginny fondly watched her go.

"Do you want me to talk to Teddy. He obviously has a problem with me being here," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "Thanks, but I think it should be me. I need to know what's going on in his head, what he thinks of all this. I don't think he knows what to make of you. You're his godfather, and you knew his parents. He's probably aching to ask you questions about them, but he's angry that you never got in touch." She got up to start washing the dishes.

"You talk about Remus and Tonks with him?" asked Harry.

Ginny stopped rinsing plates. "Of course, we always have. He's seen the memorial at Hogwarts, and the one in the Ministry of Magic, and he's been to Godric's Hollow where they're buried. He knows they died in a battle; knows a bit about the war. He used to just accept it, but lately he's been asking lots more questions." She went back to he dishes.

Harry sighed. "Poor kid. Now I show up and cause even more questions. Will you tell him if he wants to talk to me, he can. Please," said Harry.

"Harry, you're leaving in the morning, although I still think you should give it at least another day, even another week," said Ginny, noting him limping as he brought his plate to the sink.

"I can't. We're really close to finding her, I can feel it. I have to be there, Ginny," said Harry, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"What will you do when you find her?" asked Ginny.

Harry hesitated. "I wanted to bring her to England. Home. Do you have any idea if Grimmauld Place is habitable?"asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "Kreacher died a couple of years ago. I used to pop over every so often, but not since I've been living here."

Harry sighed. "She may need hospitalisation, but I can't risk more Death Eaters finding her again. I need somewhere completely safe, with decent wards up."

Ginny looked at him. "Then I figure you've got two choices. Hogwarts, or the Burrow."

Harry looked quizzically at her. "Really? You'd let me bring her to the Burrow?"

"Of course. You can still get through our wards, Harry, so you could bring her through. You know there's plenty of room," said Ginny.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess there wouldn't be any of you left at home, would there? I bet Molly loves having a grandson. Is there any other grandkids?"

Ginny nodded. "Bill and Fleur have two little girls, Sophie and Aimee. Sophie is a year younger than Teddy, and they get on really well. Aimee is only three."

"None of the others have kids?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "Percy married Penelope, and they are completely devoted to their careers. Children aren't planned for a very long time, if ever. Charlie, well, it would be a pretty special woman to get him away from his dragons."

"He's still based in Romania, then?" asked Harry. When she nodded, he smiled. "Your mum must hate that."

He didn't notice Ginny tense. "What about the rest?"

"George married Verity, who was working at WWW. It's really thanks to her that the shop re-opened. George was in a terrible state after the battle. She was the one to encourage George to come back, and she helped him so much. They spent a lot of time together, and well, romance blossomed. They married a couple of years ago. George and Verity moved to Scotland ealier this year, because they've just opened the second WWW in Hogsmeade. Lee's running the one in Diagon Alley. He's engaged to Katie Bell," said Ginny, pulling out the plug and laying a tea towel over the wet dishes.

"Wow, you're in Ireland, George is in Scotland, Charlie in Romania. The Burrow is pretty empty these days. Does your dad still tinker in his shed?"

"Bill and Fleur live in Paris. Bill works for Gringott's there, and Fleur wanted to be close to her family," said Ginny, ignoring his question, although she knew she couldn't put it off forever. "I'm going to go and talk to Teddy."

Harry grabbed her arm as she walked past. "Do you think we should let your parents know I hope to be bringing my sister to the Burrow soon. It will probably be a big shock to them that _I'll_ be coming, let alone, bringing _my_ sister."

"It'll be fine, Harry," said Ginny, trying to pull her arm free.

"What aren't you telling me, Gin? Why are your family so scattered? Why haven't you said anything about your parents? Do they...do they hate me for leaving, for never getting in touch?" Harry hated the thought of Mr and Mrs Weasley not wanting to see him. After all they had done for him, he hated to think he wasn't welcome at the Burrow anymore. They were the closest thing he had to parents.

"Mum was devastated when you left. She used to say she lost two sons in the final battle, you and Fred. Dad...Dad never said as much, but I knew he was crushed too. We all looked for you, you know," said Ginny, tearing up as she remembered those horrible days.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Gin. I'll make it up to them, I promise. Your parents were amazing to me. They accepted me as one of their own. I can still remember your Mum telling Sirius he shouldn't let me be at the meeting at Grimmauld Place or join the Order because I was too young. Sirius told her I wasn't her son, and she told him I was as good as. While I didn't agree with her about banning me from the meetings, I can't tell you how good it made me feel to hear her defending me; worrying about me. Just like I was one of you- a Weasley."

"Oh Harry," sighed Ginny, a tear rolling down her cheek. "From the moment Mum knitted you a Weasley jumper, you were one of us. In fact, we used to joke you were her favourite son."

"I can't wait to see her and your Dad," said Harry.

"You can't," sniffed Ginny, trying to stop the torrent of tears.

"Ginny, what is it? Please, tell me," implored Harry.

"Mum and Dad died three years ago, Harry," said Ginny, crying. The pain was still so fresh.

"What? How?" gasped Harry, pulling her into his arms.

Ginny leaned her head against his chest, and he put his arms around her. "Murdered by Lestrange. It was revenge for Mum killing Bellatrix."

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry," said Harry, pressing his lips to her forehead to offer some comfort. He ran his hand over her hair, smelling her unique fragrance. Unconsciously, began to rock her.

Ginny brought her head up from his chest and leaned it on his shoulder. Her arms encircled his waist. She turned her head to find herself skin to skin with his throat. She could even see his pulse point throbbing wildly. If she just reached up, she could lay her lips against his skin and-

"Mum? Whats going on?"

Harry and Ginny pulled apart to see Teddy standing there, looking between them angrily.

Ginny hastily wiped her eyes, and smiled weakly at him. "N-nothing's wrong, love. In fact, I was just coming to see you."

Teddy ignored her and faced Harry. "This is all your fault. Mum was happy till you came back. I wish you'd go away," he yelled, and ran back to his room.

Ruby, who had followed behind Teddy, looked scared. "What's wong with Teddy, Papa. Why is he mad at you?" She started crying.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and in silent communication, nodded. Ginny left to go and talk to Teddy, while Harry scooped Ruby up, wincing at the extra pressure on his knee.

"It'll be fine, love. Now, do you have some pictures to show me?" asked Harry, trying to keep a happy mood for Ruby. He sat down on the lounge.

"Papa, why is Ginny cwying? Did you make her cwy?" asked Ruby, climbing onto his lap.

Harry cuddled his precious niece. "Ginny was telling me some sad news, and it made her cry. I was comforting her, and I don't think Teddy liked that."

"Teddy said Jamie's gonna mawwy Ginny. He even asked Teddy if he could ask her," said Ruby.

Harry felt a pang in his heart. So it was true. Ginny had moved on. He couldn't blame her.

Ruby tugged on his arm. He looked down at her, into her familiar green eyes that she shared with his sister and him. "But I fink Ginny likes you more."

"You do?" asked Harry in surprise.

Ruby nodded, smiling up at him. "Her eyes are diffewent when she sees you. All sparkly."

"Sparkly is good?" asked Harry.

Ruby nodded. "Sparkly is vewy good. And she watches you-a lot."

Harry brought her close for a snuggle. "You're very observant, sweetpea."

Ruby giggled as he tickled her. "What's ob-obserbant?"

"It means you see a lot," chuckled Harry, tweaking the end of her nose.

"Oh. You like her too, Papa, I know you do," said Ruby.

"Of course I like her. I wouldn't have brought you to stay with her if I didn't like her," said Harry.

Ruby shook her head. "No Papa, I mean, weally weally like her. Cos you watch her too."

Damn, thought Harry. Busted by a four year old. "It's because I haven't seen her for so long."

Ruby looked at him like he was an idiot. "You should kiss her. Den you'd know."

Harry gaped at his niece. "I-I..." He didn't know what to say.

"You have to fix dis, Papa. Make Teddy and Ginny happy again."

Harry smiled sadly at his niece. If only it were that simple.


	6. Chapter 6 Departures

Ginny knocked on Teddy's door. "Teddy, it's me."

"Come in, Mum,"she heard him say, so she opened the door and went inside.

Teddy was laying on the bed, tossing his football between his hands. He didn't say anything as she came over and sat on the bed.

"Hey," said Ginny.

"Hey," replied Teddy.

"Want to talk about what just happened?" asked Ginny.

Teddy shrugged.

"Because I know your Gran and I raised you to have better manners than to yell at a guest like that," continued Ginny.

Teddy scowled. "Ever since he got here, you've been sad. Like, you know, a long time ago. If he left, you'd be happy again, and Jamie could come over like he used to."

"Oh sweetie, I'm just sad because I've had to tell Harry about all the sad things we went through while he was away. You know, like when your Gran died, and Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur, and-"

"Well, he should have been here, shouldn't he?" yelled Teddy. At Ginny's look, he muttered, "sorry." He hesitated, then asked. "Why did he leave, anyway?"

Ginny sighed. "Teddy, what I'm going to tell you is grown up stuff, okay. I was going to wait till you were older, but with Harry being here now, I think you should know."

Teddy's eyes widened, and he sat up. "Okay."

Ginny looked him straight in the eye. "You know we told you there was a wizarding war, and that my family and yours were fighting the bad guys. Well, the one who ended it all was Harry. The main bad guy was after Harry for a very long time, and tried to get to him even when he was a kid."

"Like my age?" asked Teddy.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry was sent to live with his Muggle relatives when he was just over one year old. He didn't even know he was a wizard until he got his Hogwarts letter."

"But-but he's known as the best wizard in the world," stammered Teddy in surprise.

"He fought the main bad guy when he was only seventeen. He faced him several times before that though, and the bad guy couldn't win."

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"Because Harry had a lot of people helping him. You've heard us talk about Dumbledore, he was a great help to Harry. Then there were his best friends, Hermione and Ron. Your parents, your Uncle Sirius, my family. Harry would be the first person to tell you he had a lot of help to do what he had to do," said Ginny.

"But he did it, he won. He's a hero. So why did he leave?" asked Teddy, confused.

"In the eyes of the wizarding world, Harry won, yes. But all Harry could think about were the people we lost along the way. Harry's Muggle relatives didn't treat him very nice, so the friends he found in our world became his family."

"Like my Mum and Dad?" asked Teddy.

Ginny nodded. "Oh yes. Your dad was one of his dad's best friends, and your dad was a teacher at Hogwarts in Harry's third year. Harry definitely considered him a part of his family. As for your Mum, well, she helped him when he had to leave his Muggle relatives house one night. She and some other Aurors made sure he got to a special safe house. I remember her so well that summer. She made the place fun, changing her hair and her face," said Ginny.

Unconsciously, Teddy's hair changed to turquoise. "But why did he leave, Mum?"

"After the final battle, Harry found out he had a twin sister. She'd been living in America all these years. So he went to find her," said Ginny.

"Did he? Did he find her?" asked Teddy, perking up.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, she'd been adopted into a nice family that your dad found for her."

"I bet that made Harry happy. Where is she, Mum?" asked Teddy.

Ginny smiled sadly. "Oh yes, it made Harry very happy. Rose, his sister was happy to have her brother back in her life. He also met her boyfriend, Marco, who later became her husband."

Teddy thought quickly. "So, are they Ruby's mum and dad?"

Ginny nodded.

"Unfortunately, Ruby's dad died when she was really little, and so she thinks of Harry as her dad, even though he's really not. Like you and me," said Ginny.

Teddy accepted that easily. Ginny had always been a strong presence in his life, and when she'd officially adopted him, he'd been the one to ask if he could call her Mum.

"Why did he bring Ruby here, Mum? Where's her mum?" asked Teddy.

"Ruby's mum was really sad when her husband died, and she had to spend some time in she went away and forgot to tell Harry where she went. So Harry brought Ruby to stay with me so he could look for Rose," lied Ginny, not wanting to scare her son with thoughts of Death Eaters roaming around.

"But you haven't seen him for a really long time. Have you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No! No, said Ginny. "I haven't seen him since about a month or so afer the battle."

"Boy, lucky he remembered you," said Teddy.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny.

"So, why did you get so mad before?" asked Teddy. "You stormed outta here so mad. I hoped you were going to see Jamie. He always makes you smile."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he. Harry just told me something that made me upset, and I just had to get out of the house for a bit, that's all."

Teddy dropped his head to think about everything. He looked up. "So, how long is Ruby gonna be here for?"

Ginny shrugged. "I really don't know. I told Harry she could stay as long as he needs to look for Rose. I should have asked you first. Is that going to be okay with you?"

"She's okay. I guess it's kind of like having a little sister, like Patty has," shrugged Teddy.

"Thank you, love. You know, Ruby really looks up to you. Thanks for spending some time with her, playing games and watching movies with her," smiled Ginny, patting his leg.

"So I guess Jamie can't come over much while she's here," sighed Teddy.

"We could ask him to dinner tomorrow," suggested Ginny."I could go and ask him later."

"Really? That'd be great, Mum. You know, Jamie really likes you," said Teddy.

"I know. I really like him too," smiled Ginny.

"What about Harry?" asked Teddy, shooting her a look. "Do you like him too? Cos you're always standing real close or he's hugging you, or watching you and stuff."

"Yes, I like Harry, he's a good friend. Like I said earlier, I was just sad when I had to tell him about your Gran and my parents," said Ginny. "He just hugged me to make me feel better."

"He was sniffing your hair, or something," said Teddy.

"Maybe he was crying himself," suggested Ginny.

Teddy shot her a look. "Mum, heroes don't cry."

"Harry doesn't consider himself a hero, Teddy. But he did ask me to tell you that if you wanted to talk to him, or ask him any questions about your mum and dad, you could. He may be leaving as soon as tomorrow though," said Ginny.

"Okay. I'll think about it," said Teddy. He settled back on his bed.

Ginny patted his leg, knowing the conversation was done. "Don't forget to brush your teeth before bed, okay?"

"How can I forget when you remind me every night," grinned Teddy.

Ginny leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek. Teddy put a hand to the spot, and grimaced. "Geez, Mum." He wiped her kiss off.

Ginny laughed and stood up. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I love you."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I know, Mum."

Ginny went to leave but stopped at the door. "Teddy, did you have any questions?" Teddy shook his head. "Well, if you do, you know you can come to me and ask anything. I'll do my best to answer any questions you have."

"Thanks, Mum," said Teddy, "and thanks for not treating me like a little kid."

"You're growing up to be a fine young man, Teddy. Your parents would be really proud of you," said Ginny softly.

Teddy smiled and nodded. "Love you, Mum."

"Good night, Teddy," said Ginny, her heart full of love for this boy. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Everything okay?"

Ginny jumped, but nodded when she saw Harry standing close, watching her. "Yeah, he's okay."

"Good. Er, does he want me to..." Harry indicated Teddy's room with a nod.

"No, but he said he'd think about your offer to ask questions. I didn't tell him your sister had been kidnapped, I told him she forgot to tell you where she was going so you're looking for her," said Ginny. "How's Ruby?"

"She's fine. Worried about you and Teddy, though," admitted Harry.

Ginny smiled fondly at the thought of the little girl. "Just like her uncle. She thinks of other people's feelings. Must be a Potter trait."

Harry chuckled, then took a deep breath. "I want to be a part of Teddy's life when this is all over. He's my godson and I owe it to Remus and Tonks to be there for him."

Ginny socked him lightly in the shoulder. "You don't owe Remus and Tonks anything, Harry. But I think, no, I'm sure Teddy will love that you want to be a part of his life. He already thinks of you as a hero."

"I'm not a hero," protested Harry.

"Ha, that's what I told him," laughed Ginny.

"Always there to keep me in line, aren't you Gin," teased Harry.

"You know it, Potter," grinned Ginny.

They smiled stupidly at each other for several seconds, when Ruby came along. She looked between the two. "Did you kiss her yet, Papa?"

"What?" asked Ginny, snapping out of her hazy fog. She stared at Ruby, who started shifting from one leg to the other. "What did you-?"

"Ha ha, that's funny Sweetpea. Did you need me for something?" he asked her, trying to get her to shut up. He put his hand over her mouth and looked to Ginny. "Kids, hey! Say the craziest things."

"Papa, I-" mumbled Ruby.

"How about we go and watch that movie you love so much," said Harry, turning Ruby around and marching her to the lounge.

"But Papa," said Ruby, "I need to wee. Weal Bad." She started fidgeting more.

"Here, Sweetie," said Ginny, beckoning her as she opened the door to the toilet.

"Fanks, Ginny," gasped Ruby, running as fast as she could. Ginny shut the door half way, then went back to Harry.

"Would you mind listening out for Teddy? I just have to knick over to Seamus' pub for a bit," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Sure, no worries." Inside he was growling that she needed to see her boyfriend.

"I won't be long," she said. She knocked on Teddy's door to let him know where she was going, then she left.

"Damn," said Harry, pounding his fist on her wall. He left a mark, so he muttered 'Reparo', and it was as good as new.

"Ginny? Papa?" called Ruby.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm here," called Harry.

"I had a accident," admitted Ruby.

Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration, and then went to help his niece.

Next morning, Ginny woke as she heard movement in her loungeroom. She checked the time, it was early; really early. Taking care to not wake Ruby, Ginny eased out of bed. She flung her dressing gown over her pyjamas, and went out to her loungeroom.

Harry was about to leave when he sensed her come in. He paused and looked back.

"Hey," she said softly. "You're leaving." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Yeah," sighed Harry. "I-uh, left you something."He pointed to a letter on the table, addressed to her.

Ginny saw it and bit her lip. His last letter had caused so many problems, and had crushed her. "I hope it doesn't have the word 'sorry' in it," she half joked as she turned back to face him.

His eyes were on her lips, and she immediately felt vulnerable. She gathered the dressing gown around her neck and refused to look in his eyes. Eyes that were burning a fierce green.

"There may be one in there, sorry," he said, then grinned when she shot him a wry look. "I, ah, don't know how long I'll be gone, so I left you some money to help care for Ruby. You know, in case she needs clothes, or something."

"Harry, I don't-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "Just take it, please. If you don't use it you can return it, okay?"

Ginny nodded.

"I also left a letter for Teddy and one for Ruby too. I'll get in touch with you as soon as I have any news," said Harry.

"I know you'll find her, Harry. I know you'll bring her home to her daughter," said Ginny, softly.

Harry hesitated, then came towards her. "I will be back, Ginny. I promise you."

Ginny searched his eyes, and nodded.

He came closer again, and reached out to run his hand down her cheek. "Don't do anything crazy, okay?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"You know. Don't go getting engaged, or anything like that," he said. He removed his hand and Ginny immediately felt berefit.

"Harry, I-"

"Please, Gin," he whispered.

"Harry, I-"

He took a step closer and kissed her.. It was a soft kiss, but full of meaning. Ginny placed her hands on his arms, so she didn't fall down from shock.

Harry pulled away, smiling gently at the shocked look on her face. "I will be back," he said, kissing the end of her nose before he quickly left.

Ginny stared at the spot he was just in. She brought her fingers up to run over her lips. They still tingled.

She moved to the window and looked out. Harry was just walking down the street towards the Apparition point. He was in the shadows, but she knew his form. As if he could sense her, he turned, and their eyes met. He gave her a half nod, and she gave him a half smile.

Then he was gone.

Ruby was upset the next morning to find Harry had left, although she cheered up when Ginny asked her to help her in the kitchen. Jamie was coming for dinner that night, much to Teddy's delight.

Jamie brought a bottle of red wine to go with dinner and played a game of Exploding Snap with Ruby while Ginny finished up in the kitchen and Teddy set the table. Then, while Ruby washed her hands, he and Teddy had a discussion about football. Finally dinner was ready.

It was a pleasant evening, although Jamie thought that Ginny seemed distracted. She engaged in the conversation, but it was mostly with the children. She found it hard to look Jamie in the eye, feeling as though she had betrayed him when Harry kissed her.

That kiss. Ginny found herself daydreaming about it several times. She would touch her lips, still feeling Harry's lips on hers. She tried to understand what he meant by his comment, _'dont do anything crazy, like get engaged'._ She knew Jamie was leading up to asking her, and even before Harry's return, she had wondered what she would do if (when) he did ask her. Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she had often thought he cared for her more than she did for him, which increased the guilt. He was such a great guy, and considered a good catch by the local ladies. She knew that many of them went to the pub when Jamie helped Seamus out, to try and lure him away from her.

Ginny sighed as she prepared to do the dishes. Her thoughts about Harry were still jumbled, but she hoped he made it back to the States okay. The sooner he did, the sooner he could find Rose and bring her just hoped Rose was all right, after being with Malfoy and possibly Lestrange all this time.

The Deathly Hallows. Harry had been, for a short amount of time, the Master of Death. She knew Harry was probably the only one she knew who would use them properly. Even she may be tempted to use the Resurrection Stone, just to see Fred once more. As she had often done before, she wondered how Harry, who had been brought up in neglect, had turned out to be so honourable, so noble, so...goood.

A pair of arms slid around her waist, making her nuzzled her ear. "I'd love to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Gin," he murmured.

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about what I need at grocery shopping, that's all," laughed Ginny, moving slightly away from him.

"More wine?" he asked. Ginny nodded, and he poured her a glass.

"So, Harry's gone. Do ya know when he'll be back?" asked Jamie, taking a sip.

Ginny took a sip and shook her head. "No. Hopefully soon, although he'll probably return to England, not here. I'll have to take Ruby to him when he does return. He should have Ruby's mum with him."

"She'll like that," said Jamie, watching her closely. "This Harry, how long have you known him?"

"Oh, he and my brother met on the train to Hogwarts when they were eleven. He came to stay at my house the next summer, and basically became a part of the family,"said Ginny.

"So, he's yer brother's best friend?" asked Jamie, picking up a tea towel to help dry dishes.

"Yes, I told you that. Ron and their other friend Hermione went with Harry to find the things to help defeat Voldemort and win the battle. I'm sure Seamus has told you all about that," said Ginny.

"Yeah, he mentioned it. So, Harry is like another brother to yer?" asked Jamie.

Ginny scoffed. "No, I had enough brothers, thank you." She shrugged. "I don't know, he was just always there. We were on the same Quidditch team together, along with Ron, and Seamus' friend, Dean."

"Who you used to date," said Jamie.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I went out with Dean in my fifth year, his sixth."

"Did Harry treat yer like a brother?" asked Jamie.

"Harry had a lot on his plate back then. I'm sure I barely rated a thought, unless he saw me in the common room or at mealtimes," said Ginny. It was probably true, at least until his sixth year. She finished the dishes and pulled the plug.

Jamie grabbed her hands and brought her around to face him. He pulled her close. "I've missed you. I like little Ruby, but I can't wait for her to go. I need to be with you." He kissed her.

Ginny kissed him back, and tried not to compare. Jamie was a good kisser, and she could tell he wanted her. His hands slid to her butt, pulling her closer to him so she could feel his hardness.

"Gin-nee," called Ruby.

Ginny pulled away, breathing heavily. "I have to go, Ruby needs me." She quickly left to go to the lounge.

"I need yer too," said Jamie to himself. Ginny certainly wasn't herself tonight. Maybe the upheavel of Harry and Ruby had unsettled hoped once Ruby left, things would go back to normal. For a brief minute, Jamie thought of the ring back at his place, waiting patiently in it's box. He sighed; it would have to wait till the little girl left, he realised.

"All good," said Ginny, walking back in and taking another sip of wine. "Sorry to leave you."

"It's fine. I should go," said Jamie.

"Oh...okay," said Ginny, surprised yet somewhat relieved.

Jamie wished she'd asked him to stay longer. It really wasn't that late. Maybe they could sneak out for a quick walk?

"Hey Jamie, did you see that play on telly tonight? That goal by Ramirez was amazing. I wish I could do that," said Teddy, wandering in.

"I'll leave you boys to talk sports while I help Ruby with her bath" said Ginny, going in to get Ruby.

Jamie watched her go, until Teddy demanded his attention by talking about football. It wasn't how Jamie hoped to end the night but he smiled at the lad, and they debated over various teams and their chances for the coming season.

He let himself out a half an hour later, while Ginny was putting Ruby to bed.

It was a week later, and Ginny was walking back home with Ruby. Teddy was with Patrick at Seamus'. He was giving them some pocket money to help do some small chores for him. The girls had gone to do some shopping. Ruby was holding her hand, singing a song, but Ginny's eyes darted everywhere.

There had been no word from Harry, and every morning Ginny sent out a prayer that Rose was okay.

The new summer fashions had just come in, and Ginny picked out a nice tshirt for Teddy. He wasn't too fussed by clothes, so he was still pretty easy to buy for. She then went over to the girls section, and watched in amusement as Ruby ran from rack to rack in excitement. She finally decided on a pink tshirt with stars on it, and a pair of jeans. Ginny added a shirt and a scarf for herself, and then went to pay.

They picked up a few necessary grocery items, then happily went to get Teddy. Ruby ran ahead and disappeared into Seamus' pub to find Teddy and Patrick.

Ginny welcomed the chance to put her bags down, and sighed in relief. She saw Seamus coming towards her. "Hi Shay, thanks for-" she started.

Seamus interrupted her. "Gin, me new waitress Phoebe told me some men were asking questions in the pub last night. From their descriptions, it wasn't Malfoy or Lestrange, so I don't know who they are."

"Questions about what?" asked Ginny, a frission of fear running down her spine.

"The wee one. Ruby," said Seamus.

"Shit," cursed Ginny. "How did they know to look here?"

Seamus looked worried as he shook his head. "I don't know, but I think you need to get her out of town; lie low. Any word from Harry?"

"No," said Ginny, thinking fast. What were her options?

"I've got some money put away if you need it. I don't want to bring Death Eaters to my home town, Gin," said Seamus.

"I understand, Shay. I'll go pack some stuff, and we'll leave straight away. Can I leave the kids here for a bit? I won't be long, promise."

Seamus hugged her. "Of course. If there's anythin' I can do, you just let me know. Where will you go?"

"The safest place I know," said Ginny, hurrying out.

She hurried down to her house, and just happened to look in her bedroom window. She saw someone inside her house, in her room!

Ginny didn't even think, she just ran back to Seamus' pub. Seamus looked up as she came running in, scooping up her bags. He stood and came to meet her.

"Someone's in my house," she panted. "I saw them in my room." She wondered if Harry had left any of his things behind. "Where's the kids?" she asked urgently.

"Hey Mum, you're back already? Can I go to Patty's?" asked Teddy.

"No, I'm sorry Teddy, but we have to go. Teddy, come here, grab my arm. Ruby..." Ginny stooped down to pick up the bewildered little girl.

"Call the Aurors, Shay. As soon as I go, call them. Tell them I'm away on holidays, okay?" asked Ginny. Seamus nodded.

"Mum, what's going on?" asked Teddy, concerned.

"We have to go. Hold on," said Ginny.

Teddy grabbed her arm and Ruby buried her face in Ginny's neck. With her destination firmly in mind, Ginny Disapparated.

She felt herself go through the familiar wards, and she stumbled as she landed. Ruby let out a little cry, and Teddy yelped.

"It's okay. It's okay. We're here," said Ginny in what she hoped was a soothing tone.

"What are we doing here, Mum?" asked Teddy.

Ruby looked up cautiously over Ginny's neck, to which she clung tight. She saw a neglected garden, but a whole lot of space to run around. In the distance she saw Quidditch hoops. She slowly turned around and gasped.

In front of her stood the craziest house she had ever seen. It looked like they had added layers upon layers. She clasped her hands together.

"It's da Buwwow," she gasped excitedly.

"You know it?" asked Ginny, putting the little girl down but grasping her hand. She started to walk towards the familiar house.

Ruby nodded. "It's just like Papa said," she said, looking all over the house.

"Harry told you about the Burrow?" asked Ginny, surprised.

Ruby nodded."He said it's a house made of love, and I would always be safe dere. He pwomised to bwing me one day, me 'n Mummy. I wished Mummy was here now."

Ginny knelt down to hug the little girl. "Your Papa has gone to get your Mummy and bring her here. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Weally? Weally, weally?" asked Ruby. "Wiv you 'n Teddy?"

Ginny nodded, glancing over at her son. Unlike Ruby, he didn't look thrilled to be at the Burrow. When Ruby ran ahead, she walked next to him. "I'll tell you what's going on soon. For now, I just need you to go inside. Here."She pulled a couple of small packages out of her pocket and tapped her wand on them. They immediately enlarged, and Teddy saw his duffle bag and Ruby's suitcase. "Take them inside please. Watch over Ruby, show her around. I'll be in soon." She'd been carrying the bags with her since Harry left.

"Where are you going, Mum?" asked Teddy.

"Just to check the wards, sweetie. I won't be long, promise," said Ginny, smiling so as not to worry him. He nodded, took the bags and set off to follow Ruby, who waited patiently at the front door.

Ginny took out her wand, and raised it, testing the strength of the wards. Bill came to update them at least once a year, and they still seemed strong. Ginny sent a Patronus to the Lovegood house, and one to Neville. Then she headed back to the house.

She scooped up the bags that held the shopping she'd done less than an hour or so ago. Pasting a fake big smile on her face, she headed to her childhood home.


	7. Chapter 7 The Burrow

I am very happy with how my writing has gone this week, so you guys get a brand new chapter. This one is mostly on Ginny and the kids at the Burrow, but Harry makes an appearance next chapter, and he's not alone. Hope you like it.

A week passed with no word from Harry, and a brief message from Seamus. Ginny's house hadn't been trashed but there were definite signs of someone having been searching for something. Again Seamus offered any help he could be, and said Jamie was keeping an eye on her place.

Ginny firecalled Luna, who happened to be at her old home when Ginny sent her Patronus. She happily agreed to go shopping for essential food and household items for her, and when she brought them over, the two friends had a good catch up. Ginny also had a favour to ask her friend, and Luna was happy to help.

Ginny also firecalled Neville, and brought him up to date on the situation. He promised that if she should need him, to send her Patronus and he would come as soon as he could. Ginny contemplated contacting her brothers, but in the end simply sent them a message stating that she was in England and staying at the Burrow for a while. She also sent an owl to her boss, asking for an indefinite leave of absence, to which he agreed.

Her attention now turned to the children. Ruby loved having so much room to play, so she frolicked and explored while she and Ginny walked the perimeter of the Burrow, with Ginny testing the wards. Ginny asked Ruby if she could prick her finger to add her to the blood wards of the Burrow. It would make it much easier for Harry to bring Rose through if they had Ruby's blood. She reluctantly agreed, and bravely held out her finger. Ginny touched the tip of her wand to it, making Ruby flinch. She pulled away, and sucked the finger in her mouth. When Ginny next tested the wards, she was more satisfied.

Teddy was sleeping in Ron's old room, and Ruby was sleeping in Ginny's old room, despite declaring it not pink enough. Ginny used her wand to change the colour, but to Ruby's disappointment, it wasn't permanent, and usually changed back the next day.

Ginny showed them all the nooks and crannys of the Burrow. She wanted to give them options, just in case the unthinkable happened and the wards fell. She showed them all the little hidey holes she'd had as a young girl growing up in a house full of boys.

The next day they went outside. Ginny took them to her secret spot. It was close to the pond, and the house was visible in the distance.

"Now what," grumbled Teddy, looking around.

"What do you see?" asked Ginny.

"Lots and lots of gwass," said Ruby, "and twees." She pointed to a huge tree that overlooked the pond and provided shade on a hot day.

"That's a good tree, actually. I think I'm gonna try and climb it," said Teddy, his enthusiasm back.

Ruby's face lit up at the compliment from the boy she admired so much. "Me too. Me climb," she said, running to it.

But despite their efforts, despite there being good lower limbs, they just could not climb the tree. Ginny leaned against it, watching them and laughing. When they decided it was too hard, Ginny wandered over to them, and put an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Good try. Now, I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice. When I stop, I want you to open your eyes and look up. Ready?"

Both kids nodded, and shut their eyes.

"Ginny Weasley's tree house," said Ginny softly, just loud enough for both kids to hear her.

Ruby immdiately opened her eyes and let out a squeal of delight. "A twee house, a twee house!"

Teddy opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Well, come on. Are we going up or not?" teased Ginny, standing at the base of the tree.

They both ran over to her eagerly. "Teddy, I think you should go first, just up to that big branch. Ruby, you'll go next. Teddy will be waiting to help you up top, and I'll be right behind you, sweetie," said Ginny.

Teddy raced up to the branch and looked down. Ruby looked uncertain. "I don't fink I can do it, Ginny," she said, almost in tears. "Its a long way up."

"Come on Ruby, you gotta see the view,"encouraged Teddy.

"Be brave, just like your Mummy and Papa. I'll be right behind you if you need me," said Ginny. She needed Ruby to be able to do this herself, though.

"I'll twy," said Ruby. She took a determined breath, and took her first step up. Teddy encouraged her, and Ginny let her get a few steps up before she followed. The little girl got tired quickly, but Teddy held out his hand to help pull her up to where he was. Ginny shimmied up right behind her.

"Look Mum, I can just see Auntie Lu's place," said Teddy, standing on tiptoes.

"Good, that's good. Have a good look around. Can you see the Burrow? Teddy, can you see my Dad's old shed?" asked Ginny.

Teddy nodded. "Excellent. Ruby, can you see the Quidditch hoops from here?"asked Ginny.

Ruby nodded. "Brilliant. Right, let's go in," said Ginny.

"Will we all fit, Mum? Its kinda small," said Teddy doubtfully.

"I'm small," said Ruby, pushing past him and going inside.

"I think we'll be fine, love," said Ginny, patting Teddy on his shoulder as she too went past him.

Teddy walked in, and looked around in amazement. The inside was much larger than the outside. It had a kitchen, a loo and a loungeroom. Some well worn books still sat by the side of the couch.

"Expansion charm," explained Ginny to Teddy at his questioning look. She explored every little corner, making sure everything was as it should be.

"This is brilliant," sighed Teddy. "I never knew it was here."

Ginny smiled. "No, it was under a special charm that makes it invisible unless I told you about it. I am the Secret Keeper, and my Dad built this for me when I was just a bit bigger than you, Ruby."

It was a much needed respite from her brothers at the house.

"So who else knows about it, Mum?" asked Teddy.

"Hardly anyone. Only the three of us, and one other," said Ginny. She and Harry had come here the summer after his fifth year. Ginny had showed it to him, thinking he may need somewhere to go to get away from the all smothering Weasleys. Molly had plied him with food, and Hermione had practically demanded he talk about how he was feeling. But his grief for Sirius was private, and Ginny wanted somewhere for him to go if he wanted to have a cry, or rage at the world.

"This would be the best place to hide if we were playing hide 'n seek," said Teddy, looking around.

"Yes. It would be a great place to hide," said Ginny.

Teddy looked at her as she placed emphasis on the last two words. Ginny met his eyes, and tried to convey a message.

Teddy was a smart kid, and it didn't take long for him to connect the dots. He nodded to her. Message understood.

'Later', Ginny mouthed to him. She then turned her attention to Ruby. "Do you want to stay here and play for awhile? I think I'm going to go and attack those weeds. Uncle Neville will kill me if he sees the state of the garden when he gets here," laughed Ginny.

"Uncle Nev's coming? When?" asked Teddy.

"Who's Uncy Neb?" asked Ruby.

"A friend of mine and a friend of your Papa's. Now, stay or go?"

"Stay please," said Ruby. She then looked out and down. "But how will I get down?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you the best part?" asked Ginny, with a twinkle in her eyes. "When you're ready to get down, just press this," she pointed to a lever on the wall, and the kids heard a noise. Near the kitchen, a door half the normal size appeared.

"Okay, watch me. When you're ready to get down, just open the door and s-l-i-d-e," yelled Ginny, as she slid down the slippery dip. When she got to the bottom, she hopped off, took a couple of steps, turned to face them and waved. "Still fun!" she yelled.

Teddy and Ruby laughed together. They waved back and watched Ginny walk away.

"This is so much fun," said Ruby, exploring the kitchen.

"It's a great place to play," agreed Teddy. "Do ya reckon you could climb up again by yourself?" he asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Fink so."

"Good girl," praised Teddy. "Remember what Mum said. It's a great place to hide. Only me, you, Mum and one other person know it's here."

Ruby didn't know why, but she knew it was important that she remember that. "Okay."

"I'm gonna go and help Mum with the weeding. Will you be okay here?" asked Teddy.

"Sure. I'm four," shrugged Ruby, "not a baby."

"Okay then," said Teddy. He hit the lever and the half door revealed itself. "I'll come get you when it's lunchtime." he opened the half door and slid down, whooping all the way. Ruby giggled. It did look like fun.

Ruby looked around."I wished I had some dolly's to play tea party with," she sighed.

Immediately a chest appeared, and Ruby opened it and found some old dolls. Strangely, one even looked like her papa, including the funny mark he had on the top of his face. Ruby pulled them all out, and prepared them for an epic tea party.

Meanwhile, Teddy was helping Ginny. They worked in companiable silence, apart from the huffing and puffing as they pulled up weeds. Teddy grinned to see some of the garden gnomes upset at being bothered. Obviously they liked the long grass to hide in.

"Come on Mum. Tell me what's going on?" asked Teddy.

Ginny wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead, allowing herself time to think. How much should she tell Teddy? How much could he handle, without being too frightened.

"I've already guessed it's something to do with Harry," shrugged Teddy.

Ginny nodded. "He's trying to find Ruby's mum, because some bad people have got her. That's why he left Ruby with us," said Ginny.

"Is...is it the same bad guy from before. Volde...something?" asked Teddy, worried.

"No!" exclaimed Ginny. She shook her head. "No, he's gone, definitely. But some of the people who believed in him were angry at Harry for defeating him. They think Harry has special magical items and they want them for themselves. They took Rose, to make Harry give them these items."

"Well, why doesn't he?" asked Teddy. "His sister is more important, right?"

"Of course, but Harry doesn't have the items any more. The people who want them wouldn't use them in a good way, either, so it's best they don't have them," said Ginny, hoping she was explaining it well.

"Did the bad guys come looking for Harry in Ireland, Mum? Is that why we had to leave so quickly?" asked Teddy.

Ginny smiled at him. "Clever boy. Yes, Uncle Shay told me some people were in the night before, asking questions about Ruby. I thought it best to get to somewhere safe. This is where Harry is going to bring Ruby's Mum when he finds her, so I thought we may as well come here." She decided not to tell him someone had been in their house.

"And you think the bad guys may try and find Harry here. That's why you're showing us all these hiding places," said Teddy.

"Smart AND handsome," teased Ginny, making him flush and his hair turn Weasley red. She sighed. "Look, I don't want you to worry. Our wards are up and they are strong. If anyone managed to get through, they'd need to get past me first. I would never let anyone get close to you or Ruby, okay?"

Teddy nodded slowly. "Can wards be broken?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Uncle Bill's job involves breaking wards and curses, but it would take a very powerful witch or wizard to break the wards around the Burrow, trust me," she said. She didn't mention the other way they could be broken.

They continued working side by side, but Ginny could see Teddy was thinking hard. "Mum, if the wards break, what should I do?"

"You take Ruby and hide. The tree house is the best option, but it depends where you are. I've shown you the best places to hide in the house, and now the grounds. After lunch I'll show you another way,"said Ginny.

"You can count on me, Mum. I'll protect Ruby," said Teddy in a determined way.

Ginny drew him close in a hug, fighting tears of pride. "I know you will, love. You're just like your Mum and Dad. They'd be proud of you right now for saying that, just as I am." She kissed the top of his head.

"So what are we doing after lunch?" asked Teddy. His face was set, and in a moment, he'd lost that innocence of boyhood. Ginny felt a pang. Had she told him too much?

"We're going flying," said Ginny.

"Cool," grinned Teddy.

They heard a noise and turned to see Ruby slide down the slippery dip, squealing with laughter. Ginny glanced at her watch. It was nearly midday.

She held out her hand for Ruby, and nodded to Teddy. "Come on, I'll race you. Last one back to the house has to make lunch."

Ruby had a big headstart, then Teddy raced to catch up to her. They both laughed as Ginny puffed to the door; the last one.

"I'm starving, Mum," said Teddy, rubbing his belly.

"Ginny, what are those big stones ober dere?" asked Ruby, pointing.

"They're grave markers, sweetie. Special stones to remember people who have gone," said Ginny, shooting them a glance.

"Oh. Okay. 'm hungwy too," said Ruby, already forgetting about the big headstones.

"How about you guys go and wash up, and I'll make some sandwiches. We've been invited out for afternoon tea, so don't eat too many," warned Ginny.

"Where we going, Teddy?" asked Ruby as they went upstairs to wash their hands.

Teddy shrugged. " didn't say nothin' to me. Need help?"

Ruby splashed in thewater. "No fanks. I can do it, I'm four." She made a bit of a mess, but Teddy helped her dry her hands.

"Let's go, I'm starving," said Teddy.

Ruby followed him happily. Her Papa was right. The Burrow was the best place in the world.

After lunch they went to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny was impressed with Ruby's natural talent. The little girl was confident on a broom, and clearly enjoyed it, although she only flew waist high. Teddy on the other hand, tried hard and was able to stay on and go higher, but he clearly felt unsure. He had always preferred his football to flying.

Ginny got them to practice riding the broom together. She tried with Teddy on the front and Ruby holding onto him from behind, but Teddy became too nervous. The better way was for Ruby to lead, and Teddy to hang on to her from behind. Ruby got nervous as she flew higher than she had before, but Teddy's presence helped her. Ginny didn't make her fly too much higher than she was used to, just up to Ginny's eye level.

Ginny was grateful that Teddy didn't mind Ruby flying lead and he made it a fun afternoon. Ruby was tiring, so Ginny knew they would have to leave for afternoon tea soon.

She hopped on her broom, and flew up to meet Ruby and Teddy. "Okay, I think we've earned a good afternoon tea. Follow me, and keep an eye on where we're going." She directed that comment to Teddy, who nodded keenly.

In the guise of enjoying the scenery, she pointed out various landmarks as they flew to the boundary of the Burrow. She stopped at a particular point, and signalled for the kids to fly down and hop off their broom.

"Behind here is a gate. It is magically charmed to only open for certain people. At the moment only a Weasley can get through, but I want to add you to it. Not even your Papa can get through," said Ginny to Ruby, pointing to a wall of greenery.

Ruby's eyes widened that she was going to be a part of something that not even her Papa was. "What do I have to do? Will it hurt, like my finger?" she asked, holding a bandaged finger up.

Ginny chuckled. "No sweetie, all you have to do is hold your hand on the gate. I'll say a charm, and you'll be added. If you're on a broom, the door will open as you approach, so you don't need to slow down or hop off. But if there is a stranger on the other side of the door, or even near to it, it will stay closed to protect you. Understand?"

Ruby and Teddy both nodded, although Ruby looked uncertain. Teddy went first, placing his hand on the door. Ginny waved her wand and said a charm. The gate shimmered turquoise for a second, as if acknowledging Teddy's preferred hair colour.

"Huh, all this time we thought it just went red. Okay, Teddy, you're done. Ruby, your turn," said Ginny.

Ruby copied Teddy, and this time the gate shimmered green. "Oh, it's so pretty," said Ruby. She was disappointed that it only lasted for several seconds.

"Okay, let's get back on the brooms and see if they worked," said Ginny. She watched the other two hop on, still a bit awkward with the two of them ,but eventually they made it work.

"Mum, what if it didn't work? Will we crash?" asked Teddy, worriedly. They had flown back to give themselves a bit of a run up.

"No, love, if there is a stranger there, or if you're not charmed in, it will simply repel you away. You'll turn sharply so hang on. Ready? I'll be right behind you. Okay, on my count, three, two and go!"

Ruby nudged the broom up and forward. She cried out as they got closer to the gate, and at the moment of impact, squealed and shut her eyes. Luckily she kept hold of the broom, and Teddy made sure she was secure on the broom as they gate opened and they sailed through.

Teddy laughed. "Look Ruby, we made it. Open your eyes!"

Ruby opened her eyes to see they had made it through the gate. "We did it, Teddy."

"Yeah, we make a great team,"said Teddy. He looked behind them. "Here comes Mum."

Ginny caught up with them, beaming. "Great flying. Okay, we'll fly side by side. We're following the pond around till you come to a hill. Up on the hill you'll see a house. That's where we're going for afternoon tea."

They flew steadily and it wasn't long till they came to the hill. Sure enough, Ruby could see a strange looking house. She directed the broom to follow Ginny as they went through an arch and began ascending close to the house.

They flew around to the back of the house. They all descended, and hopped off their brooms. Ginny shrunk them and put them in her pocket. As they prepared to go inside, they saw a shimmering rabbit appear.

"A bunny!" cried Ruby.

"Hi Ginny. I'm at the pond, but I'll be up soon. Please go inside and start on the refreshments. This is Luna, signing off." With that the Patronus disappeared.

"Aw, where did the bunny go?" asked Ruby, following Ginny inside.

"It's very strong magic. It's called a Patronus, and Teddy, your dad taught Harry how to make one. Harry then taught a lot of us at school. Everyone's Patronus is different. Luna's is a rabbit. Mine is a horse," said Ginny.

"Cool. Could Harry teach me, maybe?" asked Teddy, hopefully.

Ginny ran her hand over his hair lovingly. "It's pretty advanced magic, love. Like, fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts."

"I want mine to be pink. A pink unicorn," said Ruby.

Ginny laughed, putting an arm around the little girl. "Well, it doesn't usually work like that, but sweetie, I wouldn't be surprised." Ruby smiled happily.

Then Teddy spotted the refreshments Luna had prepared. "Oh boy, Mum, can we start? I'm starving, and these look so good."

Ginny looked between Ruby and Teddy. "I don't know. It's only polite to wait for Luna...but...oh, go on, you've both earned it. You've worked hard this afternoon."

Both kids raced to the table. Teddy picked up the biggest muffin he could find and bit into it. He gave Ginny a big smile as he took another bite.

Ruby picked up a cupcake. "Pink icing! I fink dis one is for me." She bit daintily into it.

Ginny poured them a drink and settled back to watch them. She put the kettle on for her and Luna to enjoy a cup of tea.

"Hello Ginny. I see you got my Patronus," said Luna, coming inside.

Ginny got up to hug her. "Hi Luna, yes I did. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm very sad. There are no Gulping Glimpies in our pond today, unless...have they all swam to yours, perhaps?" asked Luna.

Ginny shook her head. "No, sorry. We were near the pond most of the day, and we didn't see anything, did we kids?"

Both Teddy and Ruby shook their heads, their mouths too full to speak. Luna looked over at them, as if just realising they were there.

"My, is this Teddy Lupin? I haven't seen you since you before you started kindergarten. Your grandmother and I were discussing the Nargles in the trees near the Burrow," said Luna.

"I remember," said Teddy, shyly. He didn't think it was appropriate for him to say what his grandmother had said about Luna and her beliefs, but Teddy had thought she was fun.

"And who is this, she must be a Potter. That hair, those eyes," said Luna.

"I'm Wuby and I'm four. I like your cakes with pink icing, fank you for making dem. Do you know my Papa, too?" asked Ruby.

Luna laughed. "I like pink too. Yes, I know Harry. Is he your-?"

"We'll talk about that later, Luna. Kids, can you sit quietly while Luna and I go and talk?" asked Ginny, shooting Luna a glance.

"Oh, they can go exploring, it's fine," said Luna, with a wave of her hand. "Just watch out for the Erumphant horn."

"Luna, do you still have that thing?" asked Ginny, half laughing, half exasperated.

"My Dad got it for me," said Luna, with a shrug. "So, I gather that Harry is back."

."Yeah,"said Ginny.

"Good, I've missed him. Not as much as you, but he is interesting to talk to. So many things have happened to him. Where has he been?"asked Luna.

"America," said Ginny.

"I'd like to go there. Do you think Harry would talk to me about America?" asked Luna.

"I'm sure he'd love to, when he gets back and everything settles down," said Ginny.

"Oh yes, you mentioned you were looking after his niece. I thought she was his for a minute. I didn't think Harry had any siblings," said Luna. Ginny was amused that Luna didn't even seem surprised that Harry had a sister.

"He didn't find out till after the battle. His sister is missing, and he's gone to find her. That's why I have Ruby. He brought her to me a few weeks ago," said Ginny.

"In Ireland? How is Seamus? I was just thinking of him the other day, when my cauldron blew up. Goodness, we should have some sort of reunion.," said Luna.

"Seamus is great. He told me some strangers were in town, asking questions about Ruby, and then the next day, I saw someone in my house. That's why we came to the Burrow," explained Ginny.

"You have extremely strong wards up," said Luna.

Ginny sighed. "I know, and if it wasn't for the kids, I'd probably leave it at that. But they are here, and I have to protect them. I've shown them places to hide at the Burrow, but I want to give them a chance to get right away from there if the worst should happen. Can I get the kids to floo over here?" pleaded Ginny.

"Of course. They're welcome here anytime. Ruby can get through the wards Bill put up for me because of her connection to Harry. He used the same sequence here as he did for yours," beamed Luna.

"Oh, Luna, thank you. You don't know how much that puts my mind at ease," sighed Ginny. She took a sip of tea and settled back to relax.

"So, what's happening with you and Harry?" asked Luna. "You've got that 'Harry' glow happening!"

Ginny sat up, startled, spilling tea all down her shirt. "Shit!" she cried, grabbing a cloth to clean herself up. She looked at Luna. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Luna just smiled knowingly, and sipped her green tea.


	8. Chapter 8 Rose

The next few days, Ginny established a routine. First she'd fly with the kids in the morning. Teddy was getting more confidant and Ruby was now flying over Ginny's head. They also practiced flying together, but Ruby leading still seemed the best way.

Afternoons were spent playing. Ruby loved the treehouse, and with Ginny's blessing, she took some of Molly's hand knitted rugs, and some pots and pans to play with. Meanwhile Teddy worked on his football skills on the Quidditch pitch. Ginny noticed he was interacting with Ruby a lot more too, which was important if the worst thing happened, and the children had to flee. Ruby needed to trust Teddy, trust that she was safe with him. To Ginny's amusement, it seemed that Ruby had a bit of a crush on Teddy.

Ruby also adored Luna, and the two children flooed over to her place a couple of times. This gave them practice flooing, and Ginny some much needed time to herself. There was no rest, though. She used the time to clean the house and prepare her parent's old bedroom for Rose. She stocked up on various potions that Neville recommended, and the cupboards were full of non-perishable food items. Ginny found she was enjoying cooking in the familiar kitchen, and knew her mum would be happy, albeit surprised, seeing her there.

It so happened that the two children were at Luna's and Ginny had just taken a couple of loaves of bread out of the stove when she was startled by the appearance of Harry's Patronus.

'Ginny, I'll be bringing Rose to the Burrow soon.'

Ginny stared stupidly at it for several seconds as it dissolved into nothing. His Patronus had seemed bigger, and shone brighter than usual. Then her usual good sense kicked in, and she quickly fire-called Luna, asking her to keep the kids there until she knew Rose's state. Luna said she'd wait to hear from Ginny before sending them home. Ginny knew Harry would be surprised to see her and the kids at the Burrow.

Ginny then sent out a Patronus to Neville, asking him to come as soon as possible. She then raced upstairs to turn the bed down in the master bedroom.

Harry appeared in the loungeroom minutes later, his sister in his arms. Ginny heard him arrive and leaned over the stair railings.

"Up here in Mum and Dad's bedroom,"called Ginny.

Harry apparated upstairs and found her in the hall, looking anxious. She led the way to the bedroom, where he carefully lay his sister on the bed. Rose moaned, despite appearing unconscious.

"Harry?" called an faint unfamiliar voice.

"Who's that?" asked Ginny, pulling out her wand.

"One of the Aurors that helped me rescue Rose. He's firecalling from the Leaky. Can you open your floo to let him through?"asked Harry.

"Why don't you go, let me tend to Rose. Give us a few minutes to clean her up. A healer is on his way," said Ginny, opening the box of potions she'd accumulated in readiness and laying them out in easy reach.

Harry looked impressed and nodded. His sister had a sheet wrapped around her and Ginny couldn't tell if she was wearing anything underneath. She got a bowl of warm water and a cloth, and began gently cleaning Rose's face.

She studied her features. The likeness between the twins was strong, with Rose being as pretty as Harry was handsome. She was thin, too thin, and Ginny could tell from her own experiences that she had been under the Cruciatus many times. Her heart ached for what this woman had been through over the years. Gaining a brother, then losing him for years, having a child, then being kidnapped after her husband was murdered.

She heard Harry coming up the stairs and down the hall. "Gin, where are the kids?" asked Harry worriedly.

"They were over at Luna's when I got your Patronus, so I firecalled her, asking if they could stay till we know what's going on here,"said Ginny.

"Is it safe? Who's this healer? Do you trust her?" asked Harry.

"Ginny, I'm here," called a voice from below.

"Come on up, Nev," called Ginny.

"Neville? What's he doing here?" asked Harry.

"He's a healer, a damn good one, too. I told him about your...situation," said Ginny, standing to welcome Neville and give him room to assess Rose.

Neville came in, nodding briefly at Harry, his eyes on his new patient. He placed a bag on his chest, and took out his wand. Ginny opened the bag, then stepped back to stand next to Harry, as Neville began examining Rose. He waved his wand slowly over her whole body, starting from the top. Lights appeared above each area, some blue, some red, some green.

"What does that mean? Is that bad? Is it good?" asked a panicked Harry. Neville was deep in concentration, and ignored him. Ginny stepped closer to him, noting the dark circles under his eyes, and the weariness in his stance.

"Damnit Nev, is she going to be okay?" demanded Harry. Ginny heard the desperation and fear in his voice. She willed Rose to be okay, just for Harry's sake alone. She put her arm around his waist, offering him her support.

"I need to take the sheet off. Harry, do you want to stay or wait in the hall. Ginny, I'll need your help," said Neville.

Harry paled. "I'll wait out here," he said, indicating the hall. He left, and Ginny moved closer. She winced at Rose's skeletal frame as Neville carefully pealed away the sheet. Dried blood and bruises were all over her torso. He got Ginny to help turn her, and her back was much the same. They gently lay her back, and Neville covered her back up. "I'm done," he said, "you can bring Harry back in."

Ginny went to the door, indicating that Harry could come in. She went back to the bed, but Harry stayed near the door, looking nervous.

Neville finished his initial appraisal, looking closely at Rose's hands and fingernails. Finally he stopped and sighed. He looked over at Harry. "She's going to be fine. She's weak, and it's going to be a long recuperation, but she'll be fine, physically."

"Physically? What the hell does that mean?"asked Harry, although Ginny heard the relief in his voice.

"She's been tortured, Harry. She's got a broken arm and several broken ribs. I think she may have been kicked. It looks like she's been under the Cruciatus several times too and she's got a concussion. She'll probably need counselling when she's strong enough," said Neville.

"Has she...was she...?" Harry couldn't even say it.

"She wasn't sexually assaulted," said Neville, quietly.

"Thank Merlin," sighed Harry, running his hands through his hair.

"She's badly dehydrated, so we'll work on that, and some replenishing potions for now," said Neville. " The potions I give you will heal her bones. She needs to stay in bed for at least a week, maybe even two."

"That's not a problem," said Ginny.

"I'll just use the bathroom to measure out the dosages for the potions. It's sterile, Gin?" asked Neville.

"As instructed, Healer Longbottom,"nodded Ginny. "I cleaned it only this afternoon, and I cast a Sterilising charm on it after."

"Thank you, Nurse Weasley," grinned Neville, taking his bag and going out and down the hall. "Keep going with that sponge bath."

Ginny nodded and sat on the bed, concentrating on washing Rose's neck, shoulders and arms.

"You and Nev always flirt like that?" asked Harry, brusquely.

"What?" asked Ginny, miffed. "Are you joking?"

"Never mind,"said Harry.

"Is your Auror friend here?" asked Ginny, prepared to cut him some slack due to his emotional state.

"Yeah, Stefan is downstairs. There could be another couple coming to England the next couple of days. They're the ones I've been working with," said Harry.

"Oh, okay," said Ginny.

"How's Ruby? How are the kids?" asked Harry.

"She loves it here. The kids have adapted really well, considering we left Ireland so suddenly. Harry, someone was in Seamus' pub, asking questions about Ruby,"said Ginny.

"What?" gasped Harry. "That's impossible."

Ginny shook her head. "He told me the next day, and then I saw someone in my house, searching. I grabbed the kids and we came straight here. That was over a week ago,"she said.

"Damnit," said Harry. "Shit!"

"The kids are safe here, Harry. They love Luna, and they've been over there a few times. Harry, I'm going to have to take the sheet away to clean your sister. Are you going to stay?" she asked.

"No. No, I'll be downstairs, talking to Stefan. Take care of her, Gin," said Harry.

"I will, Harry,"said Ginny, watching him go.

Neville came back in, and managed to get two doses of potion down Rose's throat. "She will be all right, won't she, Nev?"asked Ginny.

Neville nodded, his eyes still on Rose. "The likesness is incredible, isn't it. Apart from the gender, obviously. I can't believe Harry has a sister, and nobody told him about her."

"They were probably all scared he'd run off to find her and never come back, leaving us to Voldemort," scoffed Ginny, bitterly. "All they did was use him."

"I'll come back every night, after my usual work hours. Don't hesitate to call me if she seems worse, or if anything seems off. I'll let my staff know to alert me to any calls from you or Harry," said Neville.

"Or Luna. You never know," shrugged Ginny, at Neville's questioning look.

"Fine, Luna too. How is she?" asked Neville, gathering his potions into his bag.

"She's good. Having a break from travelling for awhile," said Ginny. "Interested?"

Neville laughed. "Still trying to pair us up, Gin? I've been telling you for ages, it's not going to happen. Luna and I are dear, dear friends, but that's it. I'm too boring for Luna."

"Don't say that, you're not boring at all, Nev," protested Ginny.

Neville smiled and handed her some parchment. "I've written out a schedule for her potions. Will you be able to administer them yourself? I can come over if you need me to. Rose can't afford to miss a dose," he said.

"I'm a mum, Nev. Of course I can give someone a potion dose," Ginny chuckled, looking over the schedule.

Neville patted her shoulder on the way out. "I'll firecall in the morning to see how she is, and I'll stop by tomorrow night. I'll speak to Harry before I go, okay?"

Ginny nodded, standing to hug him. "Thanks Nev, you're a good friend."

"Anything for you, Gin. I'll see you soon. Bye," he called.

She heard him talking with Harry downstairs as she carefully pealed the sheet away. "Oh Rose, what did they do to you?" she asked softly.

Carefully, she washed Rose's battered body. She then finished with a final cleansing charm, for any parts she couldn't get to.

"Now, how about a pretty nightgown? I'm sure that will make you feel a bit better. Then I'll let you alone to rest and recover," said Ginny, softly.

She managed to get her into a simple cotton nightgown, and then lay her back. She began brushing her hair. A hair wash would have to wait for the time being.

"I want you to know that you're safe here. You and Harry and Ruby can stay as long as you need to. Your daughter is a wonderful little girl. Thank you for trusting me with her," she said, still softly. Of course, Rose said nothing.

Ginny finished her grooming, and prepared to leave. She pulled the covers over Rose, and set up a charm, so that if Rose were to wake, she would be alerted. It was the kind of charm she'd used when she babysat Teddy and Sophie. Rose lay there as if asleep. Ginny hoped the potions were helping already.

When she left the room, Ginny was surprised to see Harry squatting down on the floor near the door. "Harry? Rose is clean, and she's resting as comfortably as she can. Do you want to go and see her?"

Harry shook his head, his head bowed. Alarmed, Ginny put down the bowl of water and towel she'd used to clean Rose. She went to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry?"

He stood, albeit shakily. His eyes were teary, and his gaze seemed unfocused. "Thank you," he whispered brokenly. "I heard what you said to her."

Ginny nodded. This was the Harry she'd seen after the final battle. Weary, dazed...broken. "We'll make sure she gets through this, Harry," said Ginny.

"Ginny...I..." began Harry, when he grabbed her and pulled her close. He put his head on her shoulder and wept.

"Harry, it's going to be okay," said Ginny, over and over as she rubbed his back. He held her tight as he cried. Ginny held him until his tears slowed, and he tried to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry,"he said pulling away. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as he watched her.

"Why don't you go have a shower? You look and smell like Mundungus Fletcher. Teddy's kipping in Ron's old room, and Ruby's in mine. I'm in Bill's. Apart from that, take your pick," offered Ginny.

"Think I'll take the twins. Seems appropriate," smiled Harry.

Ginny nodded. "I'll get you some fresh towels."

"Gin, I'm sorry I brought all this on you. I-"

She punched his chest. "Stop saying that. It doesn't help, okay? I need to...I have to go." She broke away and hurried downstairs.

Harry watched her go sadly, then went into Molly and Arthur's old bedroom. He'd never been in there before, so he had no idea what it looked like back then. From the little he'd seen, the Burrow had been redecorated, with fresh paint in the rooms he'd seen, and even the kitchen appliances had been updated.

He sat on the bed, and picked up his sister's hand. "Rose, you're safe here. I want you to get lots of rest, and start to heal. I don't want you to worry about a thing. When you open your eyes, the first thing you'll see is your daughter," said Harry. Before she'd lapsed into unconsciousness, she muttered Ruby's name over and over.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, then turned back to Rose. "You've got good people helping you; Neville and Ginny. Yes, my Ginny. She looks even more beautiful than I told you. She's a woman now, not the pretty teenager I remembered. I can't wait for you to meet her properly."

Rose lay there, unmoving.

"Please wake up, Rose, as soon as you can. I hate seeing you like this," said Harry. "I'd change places with you in a heartbeat. Ruby needs her mother so much."

Rose lay there, unchanged.

"I'll just be down the hall if you need me. Ginny's here, and Ruby will be home soon. We'll be a family again, Rose. Not the same as before, but, for Ruby's sake, we'll do our best. I'll look after her until you're stronger," he said softly.

He left her to go and have a shower, feeling much refreshed after. He checked on her again before going downstairs.

"Sit. Eat," said Ginny, putting a heaped plate in front of him. Harry almost drooled over the smells emanating from it, as he buttered some fresh homemade bread.

"So it's true, what they say. Girls do grow up to be their mothers," grinned Harry, closing his eyes in delight as he shovelled spoonful after spoonful in. "Where's Stefan?"

"Hey, slow down, you'll make yourself sick. Save some room, I made a treacle tart for pudding," said Ginny.

"Spoiling me, just like your Mum used to," said Harry, smiling sadly.

"Well, you were her favourite," said Ginny, trying to keep the mood upbeat. She handed him a drink. "Here, Butterbeer. Drink friend is staying at the Leaky, to wait for the others."

"Gin, I was looking at the schedule for Rose's potions. I'll give them to her at night, so you can sleep, okay ? You can do the day ones," he said, taking a big drink.

"Sounds fine. I'll firecall Luna soon, get her to send the kids home through the floo," said Ginny.

"Alone? Ruby's never flooed alone before," said Harry, buttering more bread.

"It's okay. I taught her how. Just to Luna's and back, though," said Ginny.

Harry finished, and rubbed his belly. "That was amazing, Gin. You did your Mum proud." He yawned loudly, putting his hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he said, after.

"It's okay. I expected it. I put a Replenishing potion and a Sleeping draught in your drink,"said Ginny calmly.

Harry looked alarmed. "No, Gin, you need me. I need...(yawn)...help you...Rose and (yawn) potions...kids will be (yawn)...bloody hell!" His eyes were drooping as he swore.

"Come on Harry. Let's get you into bed," said Ginny in a soothing and motherly tone.

Harry giggled sleepily. "It's a (yawn)...bit too soon for that, isn't it (yawn)...Gin?"

"Ha, you wish," scoffed Ginny, side-Apparating them both upstairs to George and Fred's old room.

"Yeah, I (yawn) do. Got rid of that (yawn) Irish giraffe yet?" he asked, as she tucked him into bed.

"Good night, Harry," she said, preparing to leave. "Knox."

"Gin?" His voice stopped her from leaving.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked.

"Where's (yawn) Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

Ginny stared at him as he fell into a deep slumber. She knew she'd been lucky to dodge that bullet this time, but she knew she couldn't put it off for much longer. Harry needed to be told about his two best friends.

She went downstairs to firecall Luna. Having the children home would distract her from the thought that Harry was upstairs right now.

In bed. So close.

And how much she ached to crawl into that bed beside him.


	9. Chapter 9 Ron

Ginny woke the next morning later than she wanted to. She grabbed a quick shower and dressed, popping her head in to check on Rose. She found Ruby in there with Harry, laying by her mother's side and stroking her long black hair. She seemed content just to be near her mother, even as she smiled at Ginny.

"Look Ginny, my Mummy's here," she said.

"That's wonderful news, darling," said Ginny.

"Papa found her. I knew he would. Papa found Harry when I left him at the park one day, and that's how I knew he'd find Mummy," she said, looking proudly at Harry, who smiled back at her.

"Come on, Sweetpea. Let's leave Mummy to rest. Now Ginny's awake we can have breakfast," said Harry.

"Oh you didn't have to wait for me," said Ginny. "Where's Teddy?" she asked, looking around.

"He found some of Ron's old comics under the bed, so I let him stay in bed till you woke," said Harry.

"I'll go and get him up," said Ginny. She walked back down the hall and knocked on Ron's old door. When she heard Teddy call out come in, she opened it and went inside.

"Morning, love. Sleep okay?" asked Ginny. After the children had flooed home from Luna's Ruby had been so excited to hear her mummy and papa were back. Ginny allowed her to see Rose and Harry, without waking them. The little girl was a chatterbox for the rest of the night, telling Ginny and Teddy all the things she wanted to show her mummy when she woke. Teddy had been quiet, and taken himself off to bed soon after tea.

Teddy nodded, putting down his comic book. "I'm hungry, Mum. Are we gonna eat soon?"

Ginny sat on his bed. "Why don't you go have a quick shower then come downstairs. Breakfast should be all ready by then. Unless you want to come down and help?"

"I think I'll have a shower. We flying this morning? I'm really getting the hang of it, Mum," he said.

"I've noticed,"said Ginny. "You're doing so well, love."

"I wish Patty could come and visit me here. Mum, now that Harry's here with Ruby's mum, does that mean we can go home?" asked Teddy.

"I'm not sure, love. Probably not for a few days at least. I'll talk to Harry," said Ginny.

Teddy didn't seem too worried, as he got up to go and have his shower. Ginny picked up the comic book that slid off the bed, and she looked at it. 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.' She smiled at a memory; Ron used to collect these. Her dad would bring home the latest one for him on a Friday night, once a month.

A knock at the door made her look up. It was Harry, poking his head around the corner. "Here you are! I'm going to get a start on breakfast. Hey, what have you got there?" He came in to the room and sat next to her. He took a deep breath, looked around and shook his head. "Wow, it's been a long time since I was in this room."

Ginny handed him the comic. Harry chuckled at the old title. "I wonder if his copy of 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches' is under there," he said, pointing to the bed. "Come to think of it, mine might be too."

"You had one? Let me guess, Ron gave it to you," said Ginny. When Harry nodded, Ginny let out a laugh.

"Second best birthday present I ever got, no, third. Hey, how do you think we both became so smooth with the ladies. Got me the girl of my dreams, didn't it? Took Ron a bit longer, but there was no stopping him once he made up his mind. Not even Voldemort or a battle was going to stop Ron and Hermione snogging," smirked Harry.

"That's not the way Hermione told it. I heard something about Ron wanting to get the house elves out of Hogwarts," said Ginny, teasing.

"Oh well, he said, she said," laughed Harry. "I'm sure they'll each have a tale to tell their kids. They ARE married by now, aren't they? Any kids?"

"No," said Ginny, shaking her head. "No kids." Not now, not ever.

"Ah well, knowing Hermione she's too busy running the Ministry. What department did she end up working in?" asked Harry, grabbing Ginny's hand to pull her up and off the bed. Without letting go, they walked downstairs together.

"She, ah, went into the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures when she first started there, but she wasn't there for long," said Ginny. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Someone else snapped her up, hey?" chuckled Harry. "What about Ron? Did he ever become an Auror?"

Ginny nodded. "Eventually. Harry, please...after breakfast?"

"Sure, sure. I can't wait to see them," said Harry, going in to the kitchen.

Ginny went to the fridge and began gathering food out. "Eggs, milk, butter, bacon, sausages," she muttered.

"Can I do the toast, Ginny?" asked Ruby, who had come in to the kitchen. "Mummy's still sleeping."

"She'll probably sleep a lot for the next few days, sweetie. Come on, then. Harry, wait till you see how helpful Ruby is in the kitchen," said Ginny, waving her wand to bring a chair from the dining room into the kitchen.

"I cook, Papa. I make the toast. Easy peasy," she grinned at Harry, who leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Good girl. I'm very proud to hear you've been helping Ginny, Sweetpea, and I know your Mummy will be too," said Harry.

"I can help you look after Mummy, Papa. I can, I can," said Ruby, puffed up with pride.

"I'm sure there's something you can do. We'll ask Neville when he comes over tonight. Now, here's your bread," said Ginny, handing her two slices. She deftly put them in and lowered the lever. "See Papa, did you see? I'm cooking!"

"And it's going to be the best toast ever," grinned Harry.

Ginny watched Harry as he moved around the kitchen competently. He was in such a happy mood, a mood she knew wasn't going to last when he found out about Ron and Hermione.

"Boy, something smells good," said Teddy, walking in and sniffing the air.

"Papa, can Teddy have the first toast?" asked Ruby.

"Sure, Sweetpea. What else do you want, Ted. Sausages, bacon, eggs?" asked Harry, smiling at the boy.

Ted. Teddy liked it. "Uh, just sausage and bacon, thanks, uh, uh..." His face flushed as he realised he had never called Harry anything before.

"You can call me Harry, Ted. Take a seat. Your toast won't be long," said Harry easily.

"Okay, thanks...Harry," said Ted.

The toast popped. "It's weady," squealed Ruby. She picked it up and added the slices to Teddy's plate. "He likes it light like that. Not dark and bwown."She smiled at Teddy as he took the plate and nodded approvingly.

"Me next," said Ruby. "Den, we fly?"

"Fly?" asked Harry, looking between Ruby and Ginny. "I've been teaching her. Ruby's a good little flier."

"I know," said Ginny to Harry. She looked at Ruby. "Uh, I'm not sure. I need to talk to your Papa after breakfast, okay?"

"I'll go and wead a stowy to Mummy," said Ruby, passing her toast to Ginny to butter. She took two more slices from Harry and pulled the lever.

"I'll take over, Sweetie. You go eat your breakfast. Thank you, love," said Ginny, lifting her off the chair. Ruby went over to sit with Teddy at the table and Harry put her plate in front of her. "Fank you, Papa." He bent and kissed the top of her head, before returning to the kitchen.

"Gin, I'm going to cook a tomato. Want to share?" asked Harry, peering into the fridge.

"Yeah, sure," said Ginny. She turned the sausages and eggs, and put the kettle on to boil.

"It's kind of strange, us cooking in your Mum's kitchen. I expect her to come down any minute and tell us off for making her kitchen dirty," said Harry in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think she'd like it, though. Mum loved the Burrow, and having all her family around," said Ginny.

"Where are they buried? I'd like to go and see them, pay my respects,"said Harry quietly.

"Out on the grounds. Next to Fred ...I'll take you after breakfast, okay?" asked Ginny.

Harry plated his and Ginny's breakfast, and took them to the table with the kids. Ginny brought over a pot of tea and two cups. She poured and handed one to Harry.

They ate their breakfast together, although Ginny didn't have much of an appetite. She knew the next couple of hours were going to be hard on Harry as he found out what had happened to his best friends.

"Mum, if we're not flying, can I go back upstairs and read some more?" asked Teddy.

"That's a good idea, love. Put your plate back on the sink, and you can go," said Ginny.

"Me too? I go and see Mummy," said Ruby, climbing off her chair. Harry handed her the plate and cup she used and she followed Teddy's example and put them on the sink. Teddy waited for her and they went back upstairs together.

"He's really good with her," said Harry.

Ginny smiled but said nothing.

Harry sighed. "What is it, Gin? What aren't you telling me? Is it about Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny nodded.

"Just say it. My mind's going crazy. Are they...are they all right?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny shook her head. She got up and went into the kitchen and set the dishes to washing. "Come on, let's go." She offered her hand to Harry and he took it. She led him outside and they started walking.

"Hermione and I reluctantly went back to Hpgwarts for our last year. Not that I had much choice, Mum and Dad insisted. Hermione, I think she was looking for some stability. Things were still rocky with her parents. They didn't take her obliviating them well, and even though they returned to England, they were really unhappy with her and the whole wizarding world. Mum and Dad tried to help, but they really didn't want anything to do with us."

"From their point of view, I kind of understand. As a parent, it's scary to think of our kids having a whole life that we know nothing about," said Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Ron spent the next year looking for you, well, as much as he could He was also helping George set up WWW again. Bill was looking in Paris and countries around France, and same for Charlie when he returned to Romania. We mostly concentrated on Europe. Ron proposed to Hermione that first Christmas break. She accepted, but it was rocky. You know what they were like." Harry nodded.

"When I was at Hogwarts, I looked in the Pensieve to view all of Snape's memories. Remus took Rose to the West Coast of America, where she was adopted. That was all the information I had to start with. I ended up finding her in Colorado. Took me months," said Harry.

"When Hermione and I finished Hogwarts, we helped Ron to look for you. We were looking at America, but had no idea where to start. We sent messages to the Ministries over there, but didn't get any replies," she said

"I tried to keep a low profile,"admitted Harry. "Finding out Marco and Rose were involved in the Ministry was a surprise, I can tell you."

"We were getting frustrated, and...well, we were fighting about where to start, which direction we should go, who to confide in," said Ginny sadly. "None of us could agree on anything. We came home after a couple of months, needing a break from each other before we tried again," said Ginny, smiling sadly. "

Ginny herself had kept owling people, and catching up with Neville and Luna. Ron returned to helping George, and Hermione returned to her parent's house. Ron and Hermione saw each other often, and Ron passed messages to Ginny.

"We set off again after a few months, starting on the east coast. Again, we got nowhere. We were heading to mid-America when Ron and I got called home. Bill and Fleur had a daughter, Sophie. It was a tough birth, and they weren't sure if Sophie would make it," said Ginny, her eyes darkening at the horrible time.

"While we were home, Hermione was approached for the position at the Ministry, and Ron was asked by Kingsley about the Auror position. They decided it was time for them to go on with their lives. Maybe you didn't want to be found, they said. Maybe you had a new life, a happy life. Did we really want to muck it up for you? We...all agreed to leave it for some time, and then go look for you again," said Ginny.

"Even you, Gin?" asked Harry, softly. "Did you give up on me too?"

Ginny gulped. She would never tell Harry about the things Hermione had said to her, the accusations she'd flung at her in her frustrations over his absence.

"I went with Bill on a curse breaker job, more for company than anything. I helped him translate some tablets, and I'm pretty good at Charms. Before I knew it, I was offered a job. Not as a full blown Curse Breaker, I'd need to do an apprenticeship for that. I was offered a job as a translator, and best of all, I could work from anywhere. I-uh, moved to America and worked from there, looking for you when I could," said Ginny.

"Where did you live?" asked Harry, grateful that she hadn't given up on him.

"Nebraska. It was nice and central," she said.

"You were close," sighed Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Again, I went home for Christmas. Fleur was pregnant again, and Mum was trying to get Ron and Hermione to pick a date for their wedding. The two of them, they were a mess. Hermione was still out of sorts with her parents; she wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle, but he didn't want any part of a magical wedding. Ron wouldn't even consider marrying until he knew what had happened to you. Said you were his Best Man, and he wouldn't have any other. Anyway they ended up having a big row and Hermione ended the engagement."

"Damn," sighed Harry.

"Andromeda wasn't well, so I spent a lot of time with Teddy. I started to realise how much he needed me, so I only went back to America to grab any things I'd left behind and to say goodbye to the friends I'd made there," she said.

Harry smiled. Ginny had always found it easy to make friends.

"By the time I'd returned to England, Andromeda was worse, so I moved in with her and Teddy. No-one had heard anything from Hermione, and Ron was throwing himself into his Auror work. He volunteered for any missions that came up. He'd thrown himself into his training, and was fast tracked by Robards."

"Good for Ron," said Harry, proud of his best friend.

"He was on a mission, and was partnered with a newbie, fresh out of training. The guy couldn't handle it, and was pretty much useless. He soon found himself without his wand, and defenceless. Ron threw himself in front of a curse meant for the newbie, and, well...he died," said Ginny.

Harry stopped walking. "What?" Ron, dead? It couldn't be true. Surely, Ginny was joking, a terrible horrible joke?

"He died protecting his partner. The poor guy, I can't even remember his name, he quit the Aurors straight away. The Ministry threw Ron a big fancy funeral, fit for a hero," grimaced Ginny, hating the pomp and ceremony that had followed. It was so not Ron.

They stopped walking, and as Harry turned he found himself facing four headstones. One each for Molly, Arthur, Fred and...Ron. Harry's heart broke, and he fell to his knees. "Ron? Oh god, Ron, no," said Harry, in shock.

He ran his hands over the ground. His best friend lay six feet under him, gone forever. Never again would he lose to Ron at chess. Never again would he tease him about his love for the Chudley Cannons. He would never stand beside Ron at his wedding, nor Ron for his. Neither would be godfather to each others children. He was stunned at the depth of grief he felt at Ron's loss. Like he had lost a part of himself.

"I can't believe it," murmured Harry painfully. "I-I counted on my best friend being here when I came home. I-I...not Ron," cried Harry. He bowed his head and wept.

"I think I knew, when you didn't come for the ceremony, that maybe I'd never see you again. That surely, if you could, you would have come home for that. I even hoped you were there under your Invisibility cloak. I asked Hermione if you'd come, figuring if you'd speak to anyone it would be here, but she snapped at me, saying she hadn't seen or heard from you," said Ginny.

"She must have been distraught," said Harry in sympathy.

Ginny nodded. "Her parents came with her to the burial, and she left with them. She told us she was done with the wizarding world, that the cost had been too high. I haven't seen her since that day."

"Hermione left the wizarding world?" asked Harry, in a daze. His mind was all a jumble. One best friend dead, one gone. The woman he loved was involved with another man. Inwardly he cursed Malfoy. He had taken so much from Harry with his incarceration.

He looked back at Ron's grave. "Can I...I just need some time. Please," he said to Ginny. She nodded, and moved away to give him privacy.

"Ron...Ron, mate, I'm here...finally. I come home and find you've gone and got yourself killed. Bloody nuisance that, mate. I was hoping we'd be able to play some chess, go to see a Quidditch match or something. Hang out, you know," said Harry sadly.

He looked around to find Ginny muttering to some of the garden gnomes. She looked back to him and nodded. He nodded back and turned back to Ron.

"I don't know what happened with Hermione. I really thought you two would make it, you know. I thought by the time I got home, you'd have a couple of kids already. I was sorry to hear what happened. I'll try and find her, Ron, just to make sure she's doing okay," said Harry. He looked over at the other graves, then back to Ron's.

"I kind of needed your help, getting Gin away from that Irish git. He's tall, and I guess he's okay looking. Teddy adores him, and hates me. What do I do, mate? What can I offer her, but a life of pain. I've already hurt her so much. No wonder she fell for someone else,"said Harry.

"I hope you're with your parents, and Fred. Molly, Arthur, thank you for taking me into your home. You really made me feel like I was a part of it, and I can never thank you enough for that. Fred, I hope you've met up with my parents and Sirius and Remus. I think they'd have an opening for a Marauder, so I hope you've filled that slot,"said Harry, again looking over at the other gravesites.

"Ron, if you see Remus and Tonks, tell them Teddy is doing great. Gin's a great mother. Tell Remus...tell him I hope one day to understand why he never told me about Rose. I always knew him to be an honourable man, so until I know differently, I'll believe there is a very good reason for all the secrecy."

"Ron...Jesus, Ron, how can you be dead? It doesn't make sense. You and me...shit, we've been through so much together. You're my brother in every way that matters, mate."

He shakily stood and looked down at the gravesite. "Goodbye Ronald Bilius Weasley. My best friend always." He conjured four wreaths and lay them on all the gravesites. Ron's was adorned with orange ribbons for his beloved Chudley Cannons.

Ginny was at his side in an instant. "Want to take a walk?" she asked softly. He nodded, and let her lead him towards the pond. He wasn't really aware of her where they were going, his mind was still back on Ron.

"I hope you remember this tree," said Ginny, leaning against the big tree.

Harry looked at it, and his surroundings. "Merlin, do you still have your treehouse?" He looked up and it appeared immediately. Ginny started climbing and he followed.

"Someone's been in here recently," he commented, looking around.

Ginny nodded. "I showed it to the kids. Ruby loves it, and plays in it nearly every day."

Harry sank onto the lounge and ran his hands through his hair. "I've missed so much," he groaned.

"You couldn't help it, Harry. It's Malfoy's fault. He always had a grudge against you. Harry...can I ask you something?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Anything, Gin," said Harry.

"I saw what those bastards did to Rose, but what did they do to you? You were locked up for four years!"cried Ginny, almost sick at the thought.

Harry shrugged. "Tortured me constantly at first. When I didn't break down and reveal where the Hallows were, they kept me locked up. Malfoy came down every so often, taunting and teasing me. Said he'd get Rose, do all sorts of things to her. Bastard!"snapped Harry, angry at the mere memory of that time. He wouldn't tell her the things Malfoy said he'd do to Ginny if he got his hands on her. Do them in front of Harry. Asshole!

"Four years, Harry! Have you seen a healer yourself?" asked Ginny. She could tell from when she'd had her arms around him that there was no excess meat on his bones.

"I'm fine, Gin. Now that Rose is here, with Ruby, you and Teddy, everything is fine," lied Harry.

"Bullshit! Malfoy is still out there, Harry. My parents' murderer, Lestrange is still out there," said Ginny, shrilly.

Harry winced at her tone. "Um actually Lestrange is under arrest. Nat, one of the Aurors got him when we freed Rose. She'll be one of the Aurors coming in the next day or two," he said. Which complicated things even more.

They heard a shout and turned to see Teddy running along the path, calling their names. Ginny put her head out of the window. "Teddy, hey, up here," she called, waving to him.

"Is Harry there too? There's people calling him in the fireplace," puffed Teddy.

"Okay, we'll be right there," called Ginny. She pulled her head back in and looked at Harry.

"Do we still get down the same way?" he asked with a grin.

Ginny nodded and they slid down. Walking together in silence, they quickly caught up with Teddy.

"Thanks Ted," said Harry, patting the boy easily on the shoulder.

"No worries," shrugged Teddy, "but I didn't want to leave Ruby alone in the house."

"Good thinking," said Ginny. Teddy raced ahead and Ginny and Harry followed.

"Harry, earlier you said that book Ron gave you was the third best present you ever got for your birthday. What were the other two?" asked Ginny curiously.

Harry smiled. "Hedwig. Hagrid gave him to me for my eleventh birthday. It was the first time I'd been to Diagon Alley, Merlin, I'd only just found out I was a wizard."

"She was one special owl," agreed Ginny, "and the other?"

Harry stopped walking, so she did too. She looked quizzically at him, and he smiled at her. "Do you really need to ask?" At her quizzical look he said, "Hedwig was pretty hard to top, but a certain kiss in your bedroom on my seventeenth was the best present ever." With that he continued walking.

Ginny smiled, and followed him to the house.

They went inside and Harry went to the fireplace. He spoke to someone and said, "Yeah, come on through." He stepped back to allow Stefan through.

Ginny started in surprise as a tall dark-skinned man came through, followed by a woman and then Stefan.

"Damo!" cried Harry, hugging the man,. "When did you get in to London?"

Before Damo could answer, the woman threw her arms around Harry. "Oh Harry, we've been worried. How's Rose? How are you?" She hugged him tight.

"Er, good," said Harry, uncomfortably trying to pull away from the woman's tight hold.

"I've missed you," she said huskily. Harry flushed. Over his shoulders, Damo and Stefan smirked, then their focus was on someone over his shoulders.

Turning, still with the woman clinging to him, Harry performed the introductions. "Gin, these are the three Aurors who have been helping me find Rose. You know Stefan, that's Damien, or Damo, and, er, this is Natalie, or Nat." The men nodded politely at her smile.

The woman disentangled herself from Harry and turned to face Ginny. Brown eyes met brown eyes, and Ginny noted the woman's red hair, although lighter than her own fiery locks.

"Ginny Weasley, right. I've heard _SO_ much about you," she said, with a lingering look at Harry, who flushed even more.

Ginny clenched her fists, before she did something crazy like punch this territorial bitch in the face. She still hadn't taken her hands off Harry. "Pleasure. I'm afraid Harry's told me nothing about you," she said in a drawl. Her tone indicated that Natalie wasn't important enough to be discussed.

The men shifted uncomfortably, aware of some feminine dynamics at play. Harry, like a seal caught between two sharks, shifted nervously. He laughed, to dampen the hostility between the two.

"All righty, let's get seated and you can fill me in,"said Harry, taking Natalie's hands off his chest. He meant to drop them but Natalie kept them firmly in her grasp, so it looked like they were holding hands.

"I'll leave you to it. It's time for one of Rose's potions," said Ginny, nonchalantly.

"Will you join us after?" asked Harry. Ginny shrugged. She really didn't want to be in this woman's presence more than what she had to. Something about her set her radar off, and she was almost sure it had nothing to do with the way she was pawing Harry. Almost.

"Don't worry, Harry will be in good hands," said Natalie, with a sultry look at Harry. She led him to the table where the other two waited, talking quietly. Sitting close to Harry, she shot Ginny a challenging look.

Ginny squared her shoulders and left them to it, unaware of concerned green eyes following her as she walked past them and up the stairs. She resisted the urge to pull every one of Natalie's freckles off her face. "Game on, mole!"she muttered.

As the men discussed Lestrange's arrest and Malfoy's possible whereabouts, Natalie surveyed the Burrow's ground floor. Harry had talked about it fondly, but Natalie thought it a hovel.

As to the red haired witch upstairs, Natalie had noticed the way Harry's eyes lingered on her as she walked upstairs. She was the fly in her ointment. She had to be dealt with, but carefully. Harry had told stories of his fiery witch and Natalie knew she was a worthy adversary. She'd thrown down the gauntlet, and Ginny had responded.

This was going to be fun, she thought.


	10. Chapter 10 The Devil on her Shoulder

This was one of my fave chapters to write, it follows straight on from the last one

"How are you, Harry? I've missed you, Harry. Harry will be in good hands," mimicked Ginny.

She had gone upstairs and checked on the children, then gotten Rose's potion and administered it. In no hurry to return downstairs, she gently rubbed hand lotion into Rose's hands, all the while letting out her feelings.

"Ugh, you should have seen her, Rose. Clinging to him like a, like a...parasite. That's it, she's a gnat!" scowled Ginny. "Nat the gnat."She cackled at her own cleverness, then sighed.

"Why am I letting this get to me? So Harry had a relationship with her. He's allowed, right? I mean, it's been seven years since we saw each other, four of which he was locked away. But her? She's just so...I don't know. What's wrong with me? I'm happy for him that he wasn't alone. I am, honestly. I have Jamie and he has the Gnat."

She paused as she heard feminine laughter drift up the stairs and made her grit her teeth. "I just don't see them together. She reminds me a bit of one of his other exes, Cho Chang. Just the way she was clinging to him and all. Like she couldn't keep her hands off him. Harry was embarrassed, I could tell. He's more private with things like that. I mean, except for the time he kissed me in front of the entire Gryffindor common room. Did he ever tell you about that, Rose? I was completely surprised, I just-"

Ginny jumped as a hand covered her own, and Rose let out a moan. Her eyes fluttered open, and as she focused on Ginny, she appeared scared and let out a cry and tried to pull away.

"Rose, Rose, my name is Ginny,"said Ginny.

Rose stopped pulling away and looked carefully at Ginny. "G-Ginny? Harry's Ginny?" she asked weakly.

Ginny nodded, ingnoring the small thrill she got at the mention of her being Harry's. "Yes, Ginny Weasley. You're safe, at my family home, the Burrow."

Rose looked surprised. "In England? Ruby! How's my baby?" she asked urgently.

Ginny patted her hand."She's here and she's fine. She's a beautiful, bright little girl. Thank you for trusting me with her."

Rose nodded. "And Harry? My brother, is he here too?"

"Yes, he's downstairs with some of the American Aurors who have been helping him look for you. How are you feeling?" asked Ginny.

"Tired...and sore," she winced as she tried to sit up. Ginny helped her, and handed her a glass of water.

"You were very dehydrated when they brought you here. You've been asleep for several days. A healer has been checking on you every day, and we've been giving you Replenishing potions around the clock," said Ginny.

"Thank you," said Rose, leaning back against the pillows.

"I should go and let Harry know you're awake, and I'll call the healer to let him know too," said Ginny.

"Ginny, please, will you get my baby? I want to see her so much," begged Rose.

"Of course. Nothing will heal you more than a hug from Ruby," smiled Ginny. She left Rose and went to find Ruby. She was colouring on the floor of Teddy's room, while he was reading more comics.

"Ruby, sweetie, can you come with me for a minute,"said Ginny.

Ruby put down her markers and stood up, taking Ginny's hand. She looked up to Ginny as they walked towards the room her mummy was in. "Are we gonna bwush Mummy's hair again, Ginny?"

"Maybe. Why don't you ask her if she'd like that," smiled Ginny as she opened the door.

"Ruby, baby!" cried Rose, weakly, as soon as she saw her little girl in the doorway.

"Mummy!" cried Ruby, running to the bed and throwing herself into her mother's open arms. "You woked up!"

"Yes, baby girl, I did," said Rose happily, raining kisses all over Ruby's face, making Ruby laugh.

"Are you all better, Mummy?" asked Ruby.

"Better now that I've seen you, Sweetpea,"said Rose, with tears in her eyes.

"Me, 'n Ginny, 'n Papa, 'n Nebil have been looking after you, Mummy. Nebil makes you special potions, and me 'n Ginny bwush your hair. Papa keeps us all safe," said Ruby. "Teddy too."

"Who's Neville and Teddy?" asked Rose to Ginny.

"Neville is the healer who's been looking after you. He's a friend of mine and Harry's from our Hogwart's days. Teddy is my adopted son, Teddy Lupin. He and Ruby have become good friends," explained Ginny.

"Aha,"agreed Ruby, "and me 'n Teddy fly together, and Mummy, we are at the Buwwow, and it's just like Papa said, it's the bestest place in the world!"

Ginny laughed. "I'll give you girls some alone time. I'll go and tell Harry you're awake, so he'll probably be up in seconds. I'll owl Neville too." She went out and shut the door.

She popped her head in to Teddy's room. "Hey Mum, what's happening? What did you want Ruby for?"he asked curiously.

"Her mother is awake. Rose just woke up. Ruby will probably want to stay close to her most of the day. I'm just going to go and tell Harry, and send an owl to Neville. Want to fly later, just you and me?" Teddy nodded excitedly, and Ginny left him.

She went downstairs, surprised to find it empty. Well, almost. The two male Aurors had gone, but Harry and Natalie were standing by the fireplace, very close. Harry had his back to her, but Natalie saw Ginny coming. She kissed Harry on the cheek, and whispered loudly, "Remember, room seven at the Leaky. I'll be waiting." Ginny' fists clenched.

She pulled away from Harry and called out to Ginny. "Nice to meet you, Ginny. I'll leave Harry with you...for now." With that, and a trimphant look at Ginny as Harry spun around to face her, Natalie went into the fireplace, threw down some floo powder and called out "Leaky Cauldron." As the flames flared up, she disappeared.

"It's not what you think," said Harry quickly.

"Oh? And what do you think I'm thinking, Harry?" asked Ginny, nonchalantly. She put the kettle on, thinking Neville might like a cup when he got there. She looked in the drawers for some parchment.

"You think that I'm going to...that she and I...I mean, damnit, I'm not going to her room, Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny shrugged. "You can if you want. I'm here with the kids, and now Rose is awake, there are two adults here."

Harry banged his hand on the kitchen counter. "I don't want to go to her room, all right? I don't-wait, did you just say Rose is awake?" he asked excitedly.

Ginny nodded. "Just a few minutes ago. Ruby is with her, and I'm going to owl Neville. I daresay he's going to want to come and check her out."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "How is she?"

"She seems good. Tired and sore, but better when she saw Ruby. It's amazing how much a child changes your life,"said Ginny.

"I thought Teddy was Jamie, and that he was my son, our son,"said Harry, hurriedly.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"When I heard you had a son, and I heard the name Jamie, I thought he was ours, from, you know, that night. I thought you had named him after my Dad," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ginny. So that's why he had been so surprised to meet Jamie. It was the name, that's all.

"I have to admit, when I realised it was Teddy, I felt a bit sad that we didn't have a child. We never used the contraception potion that night," said Harry.

"I know," said Ginny softly. She turned away to search for more parchment, not that she could see much with the tears in her eyes. "So, if you wanted to go and visit your...friend anytime, it's fine. Just so you know," said Ginny.

"Did you look at her, Ginny? Did you really see her, Ginny?"demanded Harry, suddenly angry.

"I saw the way she couldn't keep her hands off you. I never really thought you were the type for PDA's, Harry. I always thought of you as more of a private person. I guess people change, though,"said Ginny, finding some parchment and now looking for a quill.

Harry slammed the drawer shut and Ginny yelped as she narrowly missed having her fingers chopped off. "Red hair, freckles, brown eyes. Sound familiar, Gin? Do I really have to spell it out?"

Ginny shrugged. "So we have some similar features. You obviously have a type of woman you like."

Harry grabbed her hands to stop her from walking away. "She reminded me of you. Strong, independent. She wanted me, and I...I took what she offered, hoping her looks could fool me into thinking it was you. But it never did. She never laughed like you, teased me like you. Kissed me like you. Smelled like you."

Ginny pulled away. "Again with the smell? Jeez Harry, I'll leave you my shampoo and body lotion, and you can smell like me too. Better yet, take it to bloody room seven and let the Gnat use it. Then she'll be the complete package,"cried Ginny.

Harry pulled her back to him. "I was lonely, all right. She wanted me, and I wanted her to be you. I'm not proud of that, but I can't change the past."

Ginny looked into pleading green eyes. "I'm not asking you too, and I understand, Harry. Merlin, it's been seven years. I-I'm glad she was there for you, like, like Jamie was there for me. Is there," she quickly amended.

Harry shook his head. "She was a replacement, and I hated my self for using her that way."

"Well, Jamie isn't like you at all," said Ginny. She was suddenly aware that she was in his arms; his hands on her waist.

"I noticed," said Harry, dryly. "Tall, muscular, handsome. Me, I'm a specky, sprawny git."

"Don't say that. You're still handsome, you just need some fattening up," protested Ginny.

"You think I'm handsome," said Harry.

"Sure, if you like specky, sprawny gits," grinned Ginny.

"Do you?" asked Harry, his eyes on her lips.

"Do I what?" asked Ginny, her eyes lost in his dreamy green ones.

Harry lowered his head. "Do you like specky," he kissed her softly, "sprawny," he kissed her again, making her moan, "gits." He kissed her hard.

She pulled away. "Not particularly," she said. He growled and pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately. She put her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she became lost in the kiss.

They finally came up for air, and Ginny immediately felt guilty. The devil on one shoulder was telling her to grab Harry and keep snogging the life out of him, but the angel on the other shoulder was screaming out ' _What about Jamie?_ '

Harry leaned his forehead against hers; they were both breathing heavily. "I should go and see Rose. Then I need to call Kingsley. He needs to know about Malfoy."

Ginny nodded, keeping her eyes shut. She daren't look at him again, less she listen to the devil. She felt his lips brush her forehead. "It was always you, Gin. You're my one. I want to be your one, but that's your choice to make. You know how I feel." He paused. "I'm going to go and see Rose. Will you be okay?"

Ginny nodded, a tear leaking out the corner of her eye. Harry brushed it away with his thumb, then softly kissed her lips. "I love you, I have always loved you" he said tenderly, before leaving her to go upstairs.

Ginny sank on to the chair that, only earlier, Ruby had stood on to make toast. She felt terrible, she was a horrible person. She was in a relationship with Jamie, and here she was, kissing another man.

" _But it's Harry,_ " screamed the devil on her shoulder. _"It's always been Harry. Snog him!_ "

" _You don't know this Harry, it's been seven years. And he doesn't know all you've been through_ ," said the sensible angel.

" _Harry wouldn't, couldn't change who he is. You heard him, he hated using the Gnat, just because she looked like you. Of course, you're much prettier,_ " said the devil. " _Go after him!_ "

" _Harry isn't the sort of man who'd want you to cheat on Jamie. You need to decide where your future lies, for all three of you_ ," said the angel.

" _You were hiding yourself in Ireland. Away from the pain of too many losses, away from people you know, people who care, worrying about you. Being back at the Burrow, training the kids, seeing Luna and Neville, that's the real Ginny. The Ginny that belongs with Harry,_ " screamed the devil.

Ginny waited, but the angel didn't respond straight away. When it did, it said, " _Can't argue with that."_

" _You're life has been tied up with Harry Potter since you were eleven years old. Can you honestly picture yourself living in Ireland, marrying Jamie, having children with Jamie?_ " asked the devil, impatiently.

" _Jamie's a good man. He deserves to be with someone who loves him as much as he loves her,_ " said that damned sensible angel.

" _Now picture yourself living with Harry, raising kids with Harry,_ " said the devil, in a knowing tone.

" _She doesn't have to picture it, she's living it right now,_ " argued the angel.

" _You want kids, don't you? You and Harry are both Teddy's godparents. He'd thrive even more with Harry as a dad," said the devil._

"Gods, what have I done to Teddy. I took him away from all that he knew, we've been practically living like Muggles this past year. He's a wizard, and he needs to know about his magical abilities," cried Ginny, burying her face in her hands. "I'm a terrible mother."

"No, you're not," cried Teddy, hugging her. He'd come into the kitchen and seen Ginny standing there in tears. He'd heard her last words. "You're the best."

"Oh Teddy, I've let you down, and I'm so sorry," said Ginny, resting her head on his.

"Mum, I loved Ireland, and Patty, and my school and football. But, well, I'm not like Patty. I'm a wizard, and I love flying. I like what we did with the wards, and all that. I think-I think I want to be an Auror when I finish Hogwarts, like my real Mum. I want to keep my family safe, like what Harry is doing," announced Teddy.

Ginny stared at her son in surprise. "Wow, I-wow!" She hadn't expected that.

"But can I still be friends with Patty?" asked Teddy.

"Of course. Maybe we can see if Seamus can bring him here for a visit. We will have to go back to Ireland at some stage,"said Ginny.

" _To pack up your life there and start fresh,_ "said the devil.

" _To get closure with Jamie_ ," amended the angel.

" _Then return to Harry and snog him_!" said the cheeky devil.

" _Yes, snog him,"_ agreed the angel. " _He kisses like an angel, pardon the pun_."

Both the angel and devil on her shoulders giggled naughtily. Ginny chuckled herself, making Teddy look at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, want to go for that fly?" she asked him. He nodded happily. Ginny quickly wrote her message to Neville and summoned Luna's owl she'd been using. It flew away quickly.

"Let's go," she said, and arm in arm they walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Unaware that, from Rose's bedroom window, Harry watched them.

Harry decided to give Ginny some space, but not too much. After an hour, he left Neville talking with Rose, and wandered down to the Quidditch pitch. There he found Teddy, but not Ginny.

"Luna came past and they were talking. Mum was walking her to the boundary," explained Teddy.

Harry nodded, glad of a chance for some time alone with Teddy. "So, how did you get into football?" Teddy kicked the ball to him.

Teddy shrugged. "Not much else to do at home if you don't. Uncle Shay took me and Patty to a match with a friend of his and Mum's, Mr Thomas. I liked it, and so when Patty started having lessons, I asked Mum if I could too." Harry kicked the ball back to him, and he did some fancy footwork with it.

"Wow, you're good," said Harry, impressed. Teddy smiled and kicked the ball back to him. Harry tried to do what Teddy had done, and failed miserably, making Teddy laugh. Harry kicked the ball back to him.

"I got best player in one match last season," said Teddy proudly. "I even got to go to football camp. That's where I was when you came and brought Ruby to stay with us." He kicked the ball high and headed it to Harry. Harry caught it, making Teddy frown.

"You're not supposed to catch it, unless you're the goalie," he said.

"I know, but I was hoping for a chance to talk to you. Would that be okay?" asked Harry.

"I guess," shrugged Teddy. "About what?"

"Anything you like. Your parents, what it was like having Ruby live with you, coming here so quickly...Ginny? Ask me anything," offered Harry.

"Mum, Ginny that is, told me my Dad taught you a special charm. Um, the Petro, Patroni...something like that," mumbled Teddy.

"The Patronus charm," chuckled Harry. "Yeah, he did. He was the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had. There were some scary things hanging around the school, and they affected me lots. The Patronus charm helped me fight them off."

"Ginny said you taught other kids at school. Can you teach me?" asked Teddy.

"Probably not. I was lucky to learn it so early, and it really helps to have a wand. Ginny didn't learn it until her fifth year, most of the others learnt it in their sixth year," said Harry.

"Oh," said Teddy, looking disappointed. Then he perked up."Can I see it?"

Harry nodded and took out his wand. He thought of Ginny and what had transpired earlier in the kitchen. "Expecto Patronum," he called, and his familiar stag shot out of his wand, bigger and brighter than ever. It pranced around, as if waiting for a message to deliver.

"That's so cool. Mum, er, Ginny said hers is a horse. What do you think mine might be?"asked Teddy, watching it proudly prance around the two males.

"Well, it's hard to say at your age, but Ginny tells me you're a good lad, smart like your Dad, and of course, you have your Mum's Metamorphagus talent, so you may be a wolf," began Harry, when Teddy interrupted him.

"Talent? You call it a talent. Mum, er Ginny does too. Some of the other kids at my school call me a freak," said Teddy, looking ashamed.

Harry knelt down to be face to face with him. He put his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "You are _NOT_ a freak, understand? They just don't understand. They were Muggle kids, weren't they?"

Teddy nodded.

"Did you ever tell your Mum what they said to you, or a teacher?" asked Harry.

Teddy shook her head. "Mum was really sad when we first got there. I didn't want to make her feel badder. Besides, she'd get real angry if she knew some kids were picking on me. You don't want to make my Mum mad, trust me." He grinned at Harry.

"I remember," chuckled Harry, then straightened his face, "but mums and dads need to know these things, especially if they make you feel bad or mad."

"I guess. Patty stuck up for me, so I knew I had at least one friend,"said Teddy. He looked down at the ground. "I miss him."

Harry put his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "I understand what it's like to miss your best mate. Ron and I were best friends practically from the day we met on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven. I thought about him a lot when I was in America," said Harry sadly.

"He died. Then my Gran died. Then Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur died. That's why we went to live in Ireland," said Teddy sadly.

"You've lost a lot of people in your life, Ted. Just like me. I was not even two when I lost my parents, and fifteen when I lost my godfather. Two years later I lost your parents, and someone I considered an older brother, and some friends," said Harry.

"Then you went away, but you came back," stated Teddy. "Are...are you gonna stay this time?"

"Yeah, I am, Ted. England is my home, and I've brought my sister and my niece here to show them their heritage. I'm hoping they'll like it enough to want to stay, too. Maybe you can help me with that?" suggested Harry.

"Sure,"said Teddy. "I-I'd like you to stay. All of you."

Harry smiled at him. "I know I haven't been there for you till now, but I am your godfather, and I do want to be a part of your life. Maybe we could go to a Quidditch match some time, or even meet up with Seamus and , er, Patty, and go to a football match. I used to like Manchester United. They still good?" he asked.

"That's my team too, and Patty's," said Teddy happily. "Yeah, they're doing good. We just won the FA cup back in May, against Millwall. Boy did Uncle Shay have a good night at the pub. It was like everyone in town was crammed in there, watching the match on the telly. I don't know how we'll go this year, Arsenal are the team to beat, but I reckon..." Teddy's face lit up as he went on about Manchester United's chances of making premiers.

Harry kept his hand on the boy's shoulder as he talked football all the way back to the house. Harry decided no matter what, he'd take Teddy to a live match one day.

From the shadows, Ginny followed, listening to their chatter. Her son was getting to the age where he needed a good, steady man in his life, and it looked like Harry had turned up at just the right time. She never doubted he'd make a good godfather to Teddy, even after the final battle. She'd hoped baby Teddy would be the one thing to help Harry through the tough days, but he had only seen the baby once or twice before he left.

It was as Harry ruffled Teddy's black hair and listened to the two of them laugh that Ginny knew she still loved Harry; had never stopped loving Harry.

She needed to take a trip to Ireland and talk to Jamie.

Harry poured him and Teddy a glass of pumpkin juice. He clinked their glasses together, and said "Cheers." Teddy copied him and they both drank thirstily.

Just then, the fire lit up. Harry stood protectively in front of Teddy, until he realised it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Harry,"his old friend said in greeting. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Kingsley. How are you?"asked Harry.

"Happy that Lestrange is in Azkaban after all these years. Thanks for that. Intrigued by your message. May I come through?" he asked in his familiar deep voice.

Harry looked to Ginny, who had just come inside. She nodded, and scooted Teddy off to bed. "Don't forget to-" She called out

"Brush my teeth. Yeah, yeah," grinned Teddy from the first floor looking down. "Love you, Mum."

"Cheeky sod," grinned Ginny affectionately, as Kingsley came through the floo. "Good to see you again, Kingsley."

"You too, Ginny," said Kingsley, hugging her.

"Want a cuppa?" she asked, moving naturally into the kitchen and taking out some cups and a big cake she'd baked earlier.

Kingsley chuckled and nodded. He turned back to Harry, raising his eyebrows. "She's so much like Molly."

"She doesn't even realise it,"laughed Harry, albeit quietly.

"You've been missed by many, my friend," said Kingsley, seriously.

"I've missed many, including you, Kinglsey. I would have liked to have been around, if only to see what you would do with a world recovering from a war. I've only heard good things so far," he said.

"Kingsley has done a good job," agreed Ginny, setting out two cups and a plate loaded with cake slices and biscuits. She went to take the third cup upstairs.

"Stay, love. Sit with us. I want you to know what's going on," said Harry.

"You sure?" asked Ginny, the devil on her shoulder dancing a jig at the endearment he'd called her. At Harry and Kingsley's nod, she smiled happily. "I'll just take this up to your sister," she told Harry. She left the men to go upstairs.

"Excuse me, did she just say you've got a sister?" asked Kingsley.

"Sit back, Kingsley, I have quite a story to tell you," said Harry, taking a big bite of the cake. "Merlin that's good."

Kingsley groaned in appreciation as he took a bite too. "I think I just gained five pounds, but it was worth it."

"I think that's the plan. She's fattening me up," said Harry.

"Sorry to say, but you need it. You remind me of Sirius first time I saw him,"said Kingsley.

Ginny joined them again. "Rose is settled and Ruby is reading her a story. 'Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump'. I think we'll be undisturbed for awhile."

Harry placed his arm on the back of Ginny's chair as she leaned back. Kingsley looked between the two but said nothing.

Harry knew Kingsley knew the story of the Horcruxes and the Hallows, so he started by explaining what he'd seen in Snape's memories, and how he'd felt. He told them both of his travels in America, and his joy at finally finding his sister, only to be embroiled in more danger.

"Merlin, Harry, can't your life ever be easy," sighed Kingsley.

"Hopefully, one day," said Harry, looking down at Ginny. Again, Kingsley looked at the two, and said nothing.

Harry then went on to explain Marco's kidnapping, and rescue, only for him to be landed in Malfoy and Lestrange's clutches. He touched on the torture briefly, his eyes converying to Kingsley it was much worse than he was letting on. How his rescue, and Marco's death had then sent him, his sister and his new niece into hiding. How he didn't want to lead Death Eaters back to England, or back close the the Hallows.

He told of his decision to bring Ruby to Ginny, then return to help with Rose's rescue. How he'd almost got caught again, and was beaten up. How he must have led his attacker to Ireland, as Ginny had been forced to flee to the Burrow when someone was seen searching her home. How he and several American Aurors had helped him rescue Rose, and brought her to England. How two of those Aurors had brought Lestrange to England's Aurors, and were still, with one other, staying at the Leaky Cauldron. How they suspected Draco Malfoy might strike again. Soon.

"You know I'm going to need to get all this in writing. All of it, Harry," said Kingsley, now talking as Minister for Magic, not a friend. Harry nodded, knowing he was alluding to the torture details he hadn't wanted to admit to in front of Ginny.

"Tell your American Auror friends to come to the office first thing in the morning, and ask for Robards. They'll need to bring their wands, too. Get them registered, at the very least. They're out of their jurisdiction, but if they're registered with us, well, we can probably work something out."

"Will do. Excuse me for a minute," said Harry, going upstairs after hearing Ruby call out to him.

Ginny watched him go, then turned to Kingsley. "Something's off. How did they find out about Rose, and how did they find out Ruby was with me in Ireland. I don't believe Harry led anyone to my door, he's too careful. His godson and niece were there, he'd never lead anyone to them," said Ginny, vehemently.

"So you think he's been betrayed?" asked Kingsley, his eyebrows raised.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Malfoy's just not that clever. He had to have had inside help. I don't know any of the ones Harry has been working with. I just met them earlier today really," said Ginny.

"First impressions?" asked Kingsley quickly.

"I liked them. Except for...but no, that's a whole other issue," said Ginny, waving her hand.

"Who? Except for who?" asked Kingsley.

"The female Auror, Natalie. But that's, well, let's say she and Harry were close, and leave it at that," said Ginny.

"If you say so," said Kingsley. He could guess what she meant, but it was still worth checking out.

Harry came back downstairs. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," said Ginny, brightly. "I think I'll go up and sit with Rose for a bit. Harry, will you lock up after Kingsley, please? Kingsley, good to see you again."

Both men stood as she left. Harry watched her go upstairs, their eyes meeting as she hit the second floor.

"You've still got stars in your eyes for her," chuckled Kingsley. "I guess I don't have to ask if you've married and have kids, or anything."

Harry shook his head solemnly. "No, it's always been Ginny. I did have a brief relationship with one of the Aurors that helped me find and rescue Rose. She's one of the Aurors at the Leaky."

"I see. Relationship end well, then?" asked Kingsley, his inner alarm bells ringing.

"I wouldn't even call it a relationship, really. We provided comfort to each other in a time of need. I think when you see her, you'll understand," said Harry.

At Kingsley's puzzled look he flushed. "She has red hair, freckles and brown eyes."

Kingsley burst out laughing. "Oh dear." He made a mental note to check out this Auror first.

"I also wanted to ask you for a favour, a personal one," said Harry.

"I see," said Kingsley. "Continue."

Harry took a deep breath. "I want you to help me find Hermione Granger."


	11. Chapter 11 Neville

Neville smiled as he headed up the stairs to check on Rose. Already he could hear her and Ruby's laughter, and he liked it. He'd find himself constantly checking the time at work, counting down to when he could get away and get to the Burrow. He never shortchanged his patients, though. He was known as one of the best and most caring children's healer in London, and he was proud of his reputation.

Neville had only been in one long term relationship the war, and, because of the part he'd played in Nagini's death, Neville had found himself popular with the witches. Unused to all this feminine interest, he stayed close to the friends he knew and trusted, and devoted his spare time to helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts, at least until he knew where his career was heading.

He'd always thought he'd end up doing something with plants. He still loved tending to his garden and green house at Longbottom Manor, but after going through his traumatic seventh year, and leading the younger kids at Hogwarts, he thought he might like to do something with children. Combining his love of plants to make potions, he decided to become a healer, specialising in children.

He went on several dates, mostly with fellow healer apprentices, but it wasn't until one day he practically stumbled across Hannah Abbot at the Leaky Cauldron, and fell in love for the first time. He asked her out, and she agreed. They were together for several years, and engaged for one, when Hannah discovered she couldn't get pregnant. Her healer had told her she'd had an infection in her fallopian tubes when she was younger, and had to have them removed. Unfortunately, Hannah couldn't remember, and her parents had died in the war.

Hannah went into a depression. Neville cared for her, telling her he loved her, and as long as they had each other, he didn't mind. He suggested adoption, but Hannah shrank from it all. She pulled further and further away from Neville, until one day she handed him back his ring, and asked him to leave.

Neville threw himself into his studies and his patients. He took on any shifts he could get, and no-one was surprised when he graduated top of his class. He was offered jobs immediately, finally agreeing to work with another healer with a similar dispostion as him. He eventually took over his practice two years ago, and it had become his life. Until now.

Ruby's face lit up as he walked through the door. "Nebil, me 'n Mummy have been waiting for you forever. Look what I found!" She ran over and showed him a bunch of small flowers she'd found.

"Let's see what you've got there," said Neville, setting his bag down on the chest and sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled and nodded to Rose, who smiled back.

"They're so pwetty," said Ruby, holding them up for him.

"What you have there is Devon's favourite flower. It's called a Primrose," said Neville.

"It's a bit like your name, Mummy," said Ruby. "I knew Nebil would know. Nebil, who's Debon?"

Neville chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "Devon is the countryside around the Burrow. The common Primrose is yellow, like this one, but there are different varieties which have red flowers."

"Me 'n Mummy like weds and pinks," said Ruby.

"I'm not surprised, with names like yours and your Mummy's," said Neville. "Why don't you look in my bag."

Ruby hopped off his knee and went to his bag. She squealed in delight as she pulled out a bouquet of pink and red carnations. "Mummy, look what Nebil bwought us."

"Carnations, how lovely," smiled Rose. "I thought they'd already finished flowering for the year."

"I've been growing some in my greenhouse. When I saw the colours, I knew they were meant for you," said Neville, smiling at her. "And Ruby, of course." They both looked at the little girl.

"Perhaps you could go downstairs and ask Ginny for a vase to put them in," suggested Rose to Ruby.

"Okay, Mummy," agreed Ruby, and she left.

"That was very kind of you, Neville. Thank you," said Rose, sitting back up against her pillows.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, picking up her hand to take her pulse. He noted her heart was beating fast.

"Anxious to get out of bed, actually," laughed Rose. "I feel a fraud, laying here for over a week and having Ginny bring me my meals on a tray. Please say I can get up and go outside. I long to feel the sun on my face and the wind through my hair."

"You sound like Luna," laughed Neville. At Rose's querying look, he explained. "Luna Lovegood. Good friend, lives close by. Now, how about we get you downstairs and try a walk outside for say, fifteen minutes?"

"Right now?" asked Rose, in surprise.

"May as well. I can't have my prettiest patient feeling like a fraud now, can I. And best to do it the first time while I'm here, in case it's too much," said Neville, sensibly.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," said Rose, throwing the bed covers back. She swung her legs over the side.

"Woah, wait a minute. Do you have a dressing gown you can wear. And some slippers?" asked Neville.

"Of yes, of course. Ginny got me some new ones. They're over there," said Rose, pointing to a corner.

Neville went and got them and brought them back to her. :"Your slipper, Princess Rose," said Neville, kneeling down to help her put them on

She giggled and slid them on. "Thank you." She carefully stood up, with Neville hovering anxiously. "I'm good," she said.

Neville helped her with her dressing gown, then side-Apparated her downstairs. Offering her arm, they walked out into the sunshine.

"Mummy, you're outside," said Ruby excitedly, joining them.

"We're just going for a short walk so your Mum can get her strength back. Come with us," said Neville.

"I'll show you the way, Mummy. Down here, Nebil. Dat's where I found the Primrose growin'," said Ruby, running ahead.

"Oh, to have her energy," sighed Rose enviously. "My, what a lovely garden. I love the wildflowers."

"Molly, Ginny's Mum, loved her garden. Her veggie patch has dwindled down to practically nothing, unfortunately. She used to have a chicken coop over there, too," said Neville. He sighed. There was so much he could do in this garden if it was his.

"Tell me about Ginny's family. Harry's told me loads of stories, and I don't know if they could possibly all be true," laughed Rose.

"They are a wonderful family. Was there anything in particular you wanted to know?" asked Neville.

"Yes. What can you tell me about U-no-poo? Is it real?" asked Rose, her eyes flashing with humour.

Neville burst out laughing. "Oh yes. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, certainly left their mark. When you're stronger we can go to Diagon Alley, and you'll see their store."

"Will you take me for ice-cream too? Harry tried our American ice-cream, and he said Florean Fortescue's ice-creams in Diagon Alley are the absolute best," asked Rose.

"It's a date," said Neville, then blushed. "Oh! Not that it is, I mean, I know you didn't mean- and then when I said, I-"

"Neville," said Rose, stopping and patting his arm. "It's a date." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off to see what Ruby had found so interesting.

"A date," murmured Neville, putting his hand to his cheek. "A date with Rose."

He looked to where she was. Ruby and Rose looked over to him and smiled; tender identical smiles. With that, Neville was a goner.

"Come on, Nebil," called Ruby, beckoning quirked her head and smiled.

He went to join his girls.

Harry checked the address and knocked on the door. He really wished Ginny had come, but she had declined.

"She'll want to see you, talk to you, not me," she said, in a tone that Harry knew meant she wasn't going to change her mind. Still, Harry thought there was more to it than that.

He waited, seeing movement behind the stained glass window in the door. Finally it opened. A young man, a few years older than himself answered. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, er, I'm not sure if I have the right address, but I'm looking for Hermione Granger," said Harry politely.

"May I ask for what reason?" asked the man, suspiciously.

"I'm an old friend from school. I've been overseas for years, and I'd just like to see her and catch up. Is she here?" he asked.

"Harry?"

Both men turned to see Hermione coming down the passage. She stared in disbelief at Harry. "It's really you. Oh, Harry," she said, flinging her arms around him as she used to do at Hogwarts.

Harry buried his head on her shoulder. He couldn't not think of Hermione without thinking of Ron. Damnit, he should be here too. He felt Hermione shiver, and guessed she was thinking the same thing. They pulled apart and smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Ahem, Hermione," said the man near the door. Both Hermione and Harry looked at him.

"Oh my, Rupert, I'm so sorry. This is Harry, my best friend from my secondary school. I haven't seen him for years. Harry, this is my husband, Rupert," said Hermione.

Husband? Harry politely offered his hand to the man and he took it, shaking firmly. "Please, come in,"he offered, opening the door wider.

Hermione hesitated, and Harry could guess why. Rupert was a Muggle so they couldn't talk freely. "There's a nice park up the road. Harry and I might take a walk, okay darling?" she asked.

"All right then. Don't be too long. Don't forget we have dinner plans with your parents," said Rupert.

"I won't be long. Half an hour, tops," said Hermione, reaching up to kiss him. He smiled at her then went back inside and shut the door.

"Wow, a whole half an hour. Guess I should talk quickly," said Harry, offering her his arm as the walked to the park.

"Shut up, Harry. Where the bloody hell have you been?" she demanded.

"America. Remember Snape's memories?" he asked her.

When she nodded, he continued. "I found out I had a sister, a twin. On the night our parents were killed, Remus took Rose to America, while I was taken to the Dursleys. Sirius was supposed to come and get me after a day or two, but you know what happened to him."

"A sister? So Dumbledore and Remus knew about her? What about Sirius?" asked Hermione, checking for cars as they crossed the street.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. If it wasn't for Snape, I never would have known about Rose, or Ruby, my niece. She's four." They came to the park.

"Do you have any children of your own?" asked Hermione, settling down on a bench.

Harry knew, as Hermione checked her watch, he didn't have time to go into everything with Hermione. It would simply take too long.

He ignored her question. "I only just found out about Ron. I-I still can't believe he's gone."

Hermione stared at the ducks and nodded, saying nothing.

Harry tried again. "Are you happy, Hermione? I mean, that's all that matters in the end. I think that-"

"I hated you for not being at his funeral. You should have been there,"said Hermione, sharply.

"I couldn't," said Harry.

"You should have been there," repeated Hermione.

The two sat in stony silence.

"Ginny said you walked away from the wizarding world," said Harry, trying to keep his temper.

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure that's not all she told you." She looked away.

He looked over at her. When did she become so brittle, so hard? "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

She finally turned to face him. "We looked for you for so long, Harry. Ron searched for an entire year alone while Ginny and I were at Hogwarts."

"I know, Ginny told me," said Harry.

"We...we argued a lot, her and me. Ron was in the middle, trying to keep the peace. I wanted to use the Ministry's resources, but Ginny said you'd be off the radar somewhere. How the hell were we supposed to find you, Harry? For all we knew, you could have used glamours, been into drugs, the club scene. There were so many possibilities," she chastised.

"Ginny came close. We were in Colorado, and she was in Nebraska," said Harry. "We moved around a lot. Security, you know."

"When did you get back to England?" she asked politely.

"A couple of weeks ago, give or take. We're staying at the Burrow with Ginny and her son. Neville-"

"I knew it! She got pregnant by you, didn't she? When she told me you'd slept together the night before you left, I told her how stupid she'd been, especially when she said she didn't remember either of you casting the contraception spell,"said Hermione crossly.

"Stupid? You called Ginny stupid for sleeping with me?" asked Harry, shocked. "It's not like we planned it, you know."

"Hmpf, that's exactly what she said. Honestly Harry, when we read the postscript on the note you left behind, I knew you must have known it was a mistake," said Hermione. _'Tell Ginny I'm sorry'._

"Sorry for leaving her," said Harry angrily. "What did you tell her it meant?"

"Sorry for sleeping with her. Sorry for taking her virginity. Sorry for giving her false hope. You were in no frame of mind to start a relationship with her," said Hermione.

" _Start_ a relationship? Hello, were you there in my sixth year when we went out?" asked Harry. "You know why I broke up with her."

"Oh, a few weeks," scoffed Hermione.

"The best weeks of my life," said Harry. He shook his head. "I-I can't believe you told her that's what I meant in the letter. She must have been crushed."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose finding out she was pregnant by you helped. Oh, that's probably why she wrote to Neville so much. He's a healer now, isn't he?" asked Hermione. "He probably helped her."

"She wasn't pregnant," said Harry, harshly. "She adopted Teddy Lupin when his grandmother died, shortly after Ron."

Hermione flushed at being wrong."I see," she said, unapologetically.

Harry hesitated. This was not the Hermione he remembered. "Are you happy?" he asked again. "Does he, this Rupert, make you happy?"

She took so long to answer. "I have a good life. I became a lawyer, and I work for a small but successful company. Rupert is a barrister. He's quite well known in our social circles; it's how we met. We married a few months ago, and moved here to Surrey just after our wedding."

"How could you give up magic, Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head, and for the first time, he saw the young girl he admired and cared about. "It cost me too much. When Ron died, and you didn't come home for the funeral, I felt so alone. The Weasleys offered to let me stay with them for as long as I needed to, but I wanted my own parents. I knew I had nothing left to give to the wizarding world," she said sadly.

Harry reached over and took her hand. He squeezed it lightly. "I'm sorry you felt that way."

Hermione shook her head and held her head up proudly. "So, to answer your question, yes Harry, I'm happy. I have a good job, a great husband and a lovely house." She glanced at her watch and stood. "I have to get back."

Harry offered her his arm again, and they walked back to her home. "Nice area," he commented.

Hermione nodded. "What about you, Harry? Are you happy?"

Harry thought about Ginny. She'd been quiet this last week, deep in thought. She'd prepared to go to Ireland, but then she'd been offered a short assignment for work and had accepted it, working from home.

"I'm happy to be back in England with my sister and niece. Anything else is just up in the air right now," said Harry. He ached to kiss Ginny again, to know where he stood.

They walked back to Hermione's front door. "So.. is this goodbye for real?" said Harry. "I guess it would be hard to stay in touch, unless you wouldn't mind meeting up ocassionally?"

Hermione seemed indecisive, but she flung her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you for coming to see me. I'm glad you're okay."

Harry hugged her back, this woman that sounded like Hermione, that even looked like Hermione, but was just an empty shell of the Hermione he remembered.

"See ya," he said, and started walking away. He'd only taken ten steps when she called out.

"Harry? Harry, wait!"

He stopped and turned. She walked up to him and stopped. Harry waited.

"Will you...can you take me to the Burrow? I want to see him again, with you by my side," said Hermione.

Harry hesitated, and Hermione looked hurt. "I'll need to ask Ginny. What days are you free?"

"I usually have a light case load on Tuesdays," said Hermione.

Harry didn't know what that meant, but shrugged. "Okay. How can I get in touch with you? Ginny is using Luna's owl, will he be able to find you?"

"Rupert's in court all day Monday. Send it then and I'll make sure I'm here to receive it," said Hermione. "I-ah, I'll understand if Ginny says no."

Harry wished he understood.

In the Leaky Cauldron, in room seven to be precise, Natalie was taking a firecall.

"How much longer?" a voice in the fire asked irritably.

"I'm not sure. I had to go with the other two Aurors to their Ministry to register my wand. Luckily I carry a spare," she smirked.

"Never mind that. What about Potter?" asked the voice.

"We haven't been back to the Burrow. We have no new information, and he's not inviting us over for tea and crumpets, you know," Natalie said grumpily. "He's very protective of them."

"What about the healer? He might be the weak link we need," suggested the voice.

"It's Longbottom, Neville Longbottom. He comes every night after his regular working hours," said Natalie.

"That bumbling oaf, a healer? You've got to be joking," scoffed the voice.

"A mutual friend of ours has looked at their wards. He said they're among the best he's ever seen and it's going to take some time. I've found a way to break Potter's blood wards, but the rest will be tricky" said Natalie.

"Any word on Granger?" Oh how he'd love to get revenge on Granger. That Mudblood had been a thorn in his side at Hogwarts, just like Potter.

"No. Word is she left the wizarding world after Ron Weasley's death,"said Natalie.

"Work on getting those wards down at the Burrow. I want to know the second they're down," ordered the voice.

Natalie sighed. "Yes, sir." The floo flared,and died down to a regular fire.

Sitting in the Grand Room at Malfoy Manor, Draco looked deep into the fire. He'd let Potter get away once, and his sister too. Stupid, incompetent guards! This time, he'd make sure the only way Potter escaped is if he died.

But first he'd tell Draco where the Hallows were.

Draco smiled nastily. He was sure that seeing his niece, his godson, his sister and his love being tortured would be enough to break Potter this time.

The Hallows would be his,and he, Draco Malfoy, would be the Master of Death.


	12. Chapter 12 Stamina!

Happy Australia Day to all my Aussie readers. You're probably having a BBQ, like me! To the rest of you, hope your day is going great too! Here's the next one.

"So, what's this Hermione girl like?" asked Rose. "Harry told me lots about her and Ron of course, but what's your opinion?" She looked through some clothes Ginny had brought in for her to look at.

Ginny shrugged. "She's really smart, like _really_ smart. She's been a good and loyal friend to Harry. I'm sure he probably told you he never would have made it through everything without her."

"Yes," nodded Rose, "but that's Harry's opinion of her. What's yours?"

"She was in a year above me, so I didn't really have much to do with her at Hogwarts. She didn't really like Quidditch, but she came to support the Gryffindor team. Even in the DA she mostly stuck with the students in her year," said Ginny carefully. She held up a skirt and Rose nodded enthusiastically. It went into a pile.

"Didn't she spend some of her summers with you, like Harry?"asked Rose.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, she did. At first it was nice having another girl around, especially an older girl. She wasn't really one for girl talk though. I have to admit, I did pester her for ways to make Harry notice me. She told me to forget about him for a bit, to get on with my life and have some fun. As usual her advice was spot on," laughed Ginny. She wrinkled her nose at a top, and looked at Rose, who shook her head. It went into the discard pile.

"So with the two of you being the only girls around here, was she your best girlfriend?" asked Rose.

"No, that would be Luna. Like I said, at first it was fun, having an older girl to talk to, but as soon as there was any mention of Harry, or if Harry came here, she'd quickly forget about me and they'd go up to Ron's room and spell the door shut," said Ginny.

"That doesn't sound very nice," said Rose, pouncing on a pretty soft pink blouse and holding it up on herself. Ginny nodded in approval, wondering where the hell it had come from. Probably Fleur gave it to Ginny and she'd shoved it in the back of her wardrobe. She never wore pink.

"Harry always seemed to have something bad going on in the holidays. He had to stay with those horrible Durselys and-hey, they're your aunt and uncle too! Anyway, they were horrid to Harry, but he had to stay with them because of the blood protection from your Mum. When he came to ours, at first he was always quiet, and he only ever really talked with Hermione and Ron. I couldn't begrudge Harry needing to talk with her just so she could hang out with me. Truth is, we really don't have a lot in common," said Ginny.

"Well, it was nice of you to let her come here Tuesday after all this time. Will this be the first time you've seen her since your brother's funeral?" asked Rose.

"She left the wizarding world for good after that. Harry said she's now married and living as a Muggle. I guess we have even less in common these days, so I think I'll just let Harry bring her and the two of them can stay as long as she wants," shrugged Ginny.

"You don't plan to see her at all?" asked Rose, slightly surprised.

Ginny shook her head. She planned to use that day to go to Ireland to get more of her personal belongings from her house, and speak to Jamie, but she didn't tell Rose that.

"Oh look, an owl," said Rose, pointing at the window.

Ginny opened the window and took the message. The owl flew off, and downstairs Archibald, Luna's owl, hooted at it.

"It's from my brother Bill,"said Ginny in delight. She quickly read it. "Oh, this is great! He's coming home this weekend with his family and he invited us over for tea. Brilliant, the weather is perfect for a swim."

"A swim," sighed Rose. "I haven't been swimming in ages. Oh, you'll have so much fun."

"You can come too," said Ginny. "They have a little cottage right on the beach. They'll be here, mmm," said Ginny, persusing the letter, "Friday. Tomorrow! I'll owl then and let them know I'll be bringing you, Ruby and Harry with me and Teddy."

"Oh no," said Rose shyly, "that's for family. We couldn't intrude."

"You wouldn't be, honest. Bill and Fleur know and love Harry, and they have two girls, one is just a bit younger than Ruby. Please Rose, say you'll come. We deserve to have some fun, don't you think?"

"Look at me, Ginny, my hair is a mess, and I'm wearing borrowed clothes, not that I don't appreciate you sharing your wardrobe," Rose added hastily.

Ginny put down the dress she was holding. "If that's all that's bothering you, I can fix all that. You're right, our tastes in clothes aren't the same, and mine hang off you."

"I'm ugly. I'm still so weak, and thin," sighed Rose.

"Hey, stop it. You've been through a terrible ordeal. I can't believe how well you're dealing with it all, really," said Ginny.

Rose hesitated. Ginny pulled her down to sit on the bed next to her. "Is that really all that's bothering you, Rose?" she asked gently.

Rose shook her head. "I-I'm afraid to leave the Burrow. Neville offered to take me to Diagon Alley, and at first I was so excited, but then I-I, Ginny, I almost had a panic attack. People will look at me because I'm so thin, and my hair needs a cut and I look hideous."

"Rose, I told you, I can help you with that. I have friends who do shopping and beauty for a living. If you trust me, I'll owl them. As for my brother and his family, well, they fought in the battle, and they've known Harry for years. I'm sure he'd like to see them again. I would never bring anyone into your life that I think would upset or harm you or Ruby, Rose," said Ginny, earnestly.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I must sound so ungrateful," said Rose, bursting into tears.

Ginny hugged her and let her cry it out. Harry appeared in the door way, concerned, but Ginny shook her head and he backed away, trusting her.

"Feel a bit better?" asked Ginny.

Rose half laughed and half cried, but she nodded. "Rose, you are a strong, beautiful woman. It will take some time, I swear to you, as Molly Weasley's daughter, that I will fatten you and Harry up, okay?" teased Ginny.

Rose laughed. "I don't really want to get too big, Ginny."

Ginny laughed too. "So, am I calling my friends?"

Rose took a breath and nodded. "Call them. I trust you."

"Go and powder your nose, Rose. Neville will be here soon, and he'll be most upset if he sees you've been crying,"teased Ginny.

"Oh, you," scoffed Rose, flushing. She did hurry over to the mirror though, frowned and returned to sit on the bed.

Harry, sensing the storm of emotions was over, popped his head back in. "Everything all right in here?" he asked.

Ginny squeezed Rose's hand and got up. "Just a bit of girl talk. I'm going to send an owl. Harry, we've been invited to Shell Cottage for a barbecue tea tomorrow night. Bill and his family are coming over for a holiday."

"A barbecue. Brilliant! It will be so good to see Bill and Fleur again," said Harry, excitedly.

"Good, tell your sister that," she said, patting his arm as she walked past him.

He snagged her hand as she nearly got past. She turned to look at him. "Thank you," he said softly, "for being there for her." He indicated Rose, who was pretending not to watch them as she looked through the pile of clothes.

"I know how well you handle weeping women," grinned Ginny.

"Yeah, not well at all," said Harry, grinning back. "Seriously though, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Ginny softly.

They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds until, behind them, Rose clicked her tongue in amusement. "Will the two of you bloody snog already?"

"What? Oh, ah, I've got to go, send an owl, you know," said Ginny, her face red as she hurried away.

"Oops, sorry," drawled Rose, picking up the pink silk shirt again and holding it up against herself.

"Yeah, right," said Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Just having a moment, that's all. What's going on with you and Ginny?" asked Rose.

"Nothing. Why, what did she say?" asked Harry, picking up one of Ginny's shirts. Already her flowery fragrance filled the room.

"Its more what she didn't say," said Rose. "So, these people, Bill and Fleur, they're okay?"

"They're kind of like my older brother and sister. Fleur was in the Tri-Wizard tournament with me, and Bill is Ginny's oldest brother. I used to think he was so cool, with his long hair and earring," laughed Harry."

"Ginny said they have a girl a little bit younger than Ruby," said Rose.

Harry nodded. "It will be good for her to meet some new friends."

"Well it looks like we're going to a barbecue then," sighed Rose.

"With the nice weather, we'll probably be able to go for a swim too. Oh, you don't have a costume," said Harry.

"Ginny's helping me with that and other clothes. Mind you, if you keep fondling her bra like that, she'll need to get some new ones too. What colour do you imagine her in?" teased Rose.

"White," sighed Harry. It always looked so good against her freckly skin. "I mean, what?" He looked down and saw he was fondling her bra, running his fingers over the cup. He quickly dropped it, scowling at Rose's laughter.

Just then the sound of feminine laughter broke through from downstairs. "What the?-that almost sounds like Lavendar and Parvati," said Harry, in surprise.

Harry and Rose went downstairs, and sure enough, Lavendar Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil were standing in the lounge room, hugging Ginny. They turned as the two Potters descended the stairs.

Lavendar spotted them first. "Oh my, if I didn't see it with my own two eyes, I would never have believed it. Harry Potter has a sister!" She raced over to hug Harry excitedly.

Ginny beamed. "Rose, this is Harry and my friends from Hogwarts. Lavendar Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil. Lav and Pati will be your personal shoppers today. Pads is going to cut and style your hair!"

"Gin, I don't know," said Harry, worriedly.

"Relax Harry, they came through the floo at the Leaky Cauldron after meeting your Aurors, so they've been through security checks. Rose needs this. All you have to do is pay their bill," said Ginny quietly, patting his arm. Lavendar and Parvati were alongside Rose, discussing her style.

"I don't know if Rose is ready for that," began Harry. But when he turned to look at Rose she looked genuinely excited. "or maybe she is. Rose?"

"Oh, yes please," said Rose, looking happily at Harry and Ginny.

"Well then," said Harry grandly, "Ladies, have fun and send me the bill!"

"Mummy, who dey?" asked Ruby from the last stair.

"Oh, isn't she adorable. Hello, precious," crooned Lavendar. "What's your name?"

"I'm Wuby, and I'm nearly five," said Ruby, coming to stand between Harry and Rose shyly. "I like your dwess. I like pink."

"Oh, me too," said Lavendar. "We're going to get some pretty new clothes for your Mummy."

"And I'm going to cut and style her hair," said Padma, smiling at the little girl.

"Hey, what's all the noise about?" frowned Teddy, walking down the stairs. He stopped as six pairs of female eyes looked at him, and his hair turned turquoise.

"Ted! Thank Merlin. Want to get out of here, go flying, kick a ball, do something manly." sighed Harry in relief.

The women all twittered.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Teddy, looking happy to have a reason to get away from them all.

"Excellent. Ladies, we'll leave you to it," said Harry, clapping Teddy on the shoulder and hurrying them both outside as the tape measure came out.

"Me too, me too. Can I be a lady too?" asked Ruby, excitedly.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Ladies, Rose needs a whole new wardrobe. From underwear, and swimwear to day to day clothing. Maybe even a pretty dress for a special occasion," said Ginny.

"Ooh, there must be a man," giggled Lavender. "Who is he?"

"There's no man," said Rose, flushing.

"But Mummy, what about Nebil?" asked Ruby. "You like him and he likes you."

"Neville Longbottom? Oh Rose, may I call you Rose? Neville is quite the catch,"said Lavender. "Why, he's practically the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world right now!"

"Until everyone finds out Harry's back. Unless...is he taken?" asked Parvati, with a look at Ginny.

"No," said Ginny, reluctantly. She hadn't had time to return to Ireland and speak to Jamie yet, so she'd left things with Harry up in the air.

"Yes," said Rose at the same time. The two women looked at each other and grinned.

"My, my, I think there's a story to tell. Come and tell Auntie Lavender all while we get your measurements and you can tell us what you like," said Lavender, taking Rose's arm. Parvati hurried after her.

Padma and Ginny exchanged an amused look. Ruby hurried after them, not wanting to miss a minute of this new fun.

"So, if Harry and you aren't together, then maybe I could-"

"Don't even think about it, Padma," said Ginny in a friendly but warning tone.

"Thought so," teased Padma, and they both laughed and hurried up the stairs to join the rest of the party.

"Have I told you how pretty you look?" asked Neville, as they strolled down Diagon Alley. If he noticed that Rose was tense and her fingers were digging into his as they held hands, he made no mention of it.

Rose smiled softly at him. "Yes, several times. When you first saw me, when you put my shawl on, and just before we came into Diagon Alley."

"Well you do, and I want you to know how proud I am to be your escort today,"grinned Neville.

"Thank you. You really are the sweetest man, Neville," said Rose. She looked around with interest as they started walking down from the Leaky Cauldron.

"I bet Harry loves that shop,"she laughed, as the passed Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Oh yeah, he, Ron and Ginny love Quidditch. Er, loved,"amended Neville. It was still hard for him to believe that Ron was gone.

"Were you and Harry close in school?" asked Rose, smiling at some of the children running around. Seeing them made her miss Ruby, who had stayed at Shell Cottage with her new best friends, Sophie and Aimee.

Yesterday, Ruby and Rose had immediately taken to Bill and Fleur and their girls. They'd enjoyed a fun afternoon swimming, followed by a delicious barbecue and Aimee had begged for Ruby and Teddy to sleep over so they could all go swimming again today and Rose had agreed.

"Well, not really. I mean, we were dorm-mates and everything, but he mostly stuck to Ron and Hermione. I was quite a bumbling fool when I was eleven, right through to, oh, I don't know, twenty two," grinned Neville.

"Stop it, I don't believe you,"said Rose, laughing.

"It's true, I'll show you the photos sometime. This is Flourish and Blott's stationery shop. All the kids come here to get their books when they're ready to go to Hogwarts," said Neville.

"So this is where Ruby will come, too," said Rose, looking interested.

Neville looked happy. "Does that mean you're going to be staying in England?" he asked hopefully.

Rose nodded. "I think so. Harry wants to, and I won't be a continent away from him again. When he and Ginny marry-"

"They're engaged?" gasped Neville.

"Oh, uh, no, but I'm sure they will be soon. Please don't tell Harry I said anything,"begged Rose.

"Of course not. You have my word, Rose," said Neville. She nodded, knowing he meant it.

"Anyway, when he and Ginny marry, I'll have to find a place for me and Ruby to live. They'll need their privacy,"said Rose. "Oh, look at the pretty owls." She pointed to three snowy owls in the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium, across the way.

Neville chuckled. "You are so much like Harry. He had a Snowy owl too. Her name was Hedwig."

"He told me about her. Sounds like she was a special owl," said Rose. "Oh, are they your school robes?"

They had stopped out the front of Madame Malkin's. "Yeah, we come here to get our robes. Once we're sorted into our houses, the appropriate house emblem is added."

"You and Harry were Gryff, um-"mumbled Rose.

"Gryffindors, right," said Neville. "So were both our parents. They were friends, you know."

Rose nodded but her attention was already on the main attraction of Diagon Alley. "Is that... a dragon on top of the building?"

"It's not real, but there is one down in the bowels of the bank. That's Gringott's, our wizarding bank," announced Neville.

"Run by goblins, right?" asked Rose. When Neville nodded, she did too "Harry said he'd bring me here soon. I'll need to be added to the wards or something, so I can access the Potter family vault."

"Oh, of course," said Neville. "Did you want to go in today and have a quick look around?"

"No thanks. I think I'll wait for Harry. Oh my, what is that?" laughed Rose.

Neville looked to where she pointed. "That is Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, or WWW. Started by George and Fred with the money Harry won in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Home of the famous U-no-Poo!"

"Ginny has such an intersting family," said Rose, as they went inside.

"Why, thank you Ma'am. Merlin's beard, is that...Harry, is that you...in drag?"

Neville laughed. "George, I didn't know you were in town. How's Verity? Is she here too?" The two men hugged in a manly way, although George kept looking curiously at Rose.

"We had an owl from Bill saying he was coming home for a week or so. With Gin being at the Burrow, I thought it was a good chance to see the family. Damn, is that Harry?" asked George, eying Rose up and down. "He's cute!"

"George Weasley, owner and proprieter of WWW, this lovely young lady is Rose Potter. Twin sister of our good friend, Harry," said Neville, grandly.

George gaped at Rose, then Neville. "Sister? Twin sister? Are you kidding me? You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Afraid not, George," said Neville.

"Damn, you look so much alike. I mean, you're just a little bit prettier than Harry, but, well I'll be jiggered. Rose Potter, a pleasure to meet you," bowed George, kissing her hand.

Rose giggled. "Am I talking to the creator of U-No-Poo?" she asked.

"Ah, a lady of good taste. This way, my lady, and I'll tell you how we came up with the idea. Now, my brother Fred, terribly good looking chap, he and I were eating dodgy sangers one night, and well..."

George wandered off, arm in arm with Rose. Neville thrilled to hear her laugh as George related one story after the other.

"Neville, this has been a wonderful afternoon. Thank you for bringing me," said Rose, as they sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. "Harry's right, this stuff is way better than anything I've had in the States."

"Maybe next time we can bring Ruby?" suggested Neville, enjoying his butterscotch ice-cream. He looked around leisurely, only just noticing people were starting to stare at Rose and mutter.

Rose didn't seem to notice. "Yes, she'd love it. It's her birthday soon, and I want to do something special for her."

"Maybe we could take her to the London zoo. Spend a day in Muggle London," suggested Neville.

"I can't risk her out in public until Malfoy is caught," said Rose, shaking her head. "I only agreed to her staying at Bill and Fleur's because of their strong wards."

"Sure, I understand," said Neville. More and more people were looking at Rose. Some were even pointing. "Maybe we should go."

"Yes, I'm feeling a bit tired. I was a bit worried about being in public, but thank you Neville, it's been a lovely day," smiled Rose. As she stood, she too became aware of people staring and whispering. Immediately she felt self conscious, smoothing her hair down.

"Rose, you look lovely. Come on, let's go," said Neville, taking her hand.

"...looks just like him. Must be related," they heard whispering as they walked past.

"Where's Harry. Tell us where he is," someone shouted.

"We want Harry," they shouted. The shouts followed them as they quickly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, this was a mistake," cried Rose. "I never should have come."

Stefan and Damo came over. "You weren't in any danger. Nat's been following you both." An old woman grinned, and suddenly Natalie appeared where the old woman had just stood.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Neville, kicking himself for not thinking of contacting the Aurors.

"Harry owled us, asked us to keep an eye out. Can't be too careful,"said Stefan.

Rose was looking at Natalie strangely. Natalie noticed and turned away. "Have we met before? You're face seems familiar, but I can't place it," said Rose.

Natalie shrugged and half turned. "Don't think we ever met. I came on board just before Marcos died. Now, if my babysitting is done, I'm going back to my room."

Rose and Neville flushed in embarassment as she left. "Hey, don't worry about her. She's great with glamours but not much on the personality side," said Stefan. Damo chuckled by his side.

Neville sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't think,"said Neville.

"It's all right, Neville, but please, take me home," she said. She suddenly felt very weary and frail.

"Of course," said Neville, miserably. He took her to the floo and then followed her through to the Burrow.

The house appeared to be empty. Looking outside, Neville could see Harry, Ginny and Teddy flying, just specks in the air. He gathered Ruby was still at Bill's. "I should go," he said quietly.

"Neville, wait," implored Rose.

Neville stopped. "I'm sorry, Rose. I put you in danger today, and that was stupid on my part. But I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, I promise. They'd have to get through me first and that will never happen." He said it with such emotion that Rose was moved to tears.

Neville swore. "Damnit, now I've made you cry. I'm sorry, again, Rose. I should go." He moved to the floo and prepared to take a handful of floo powder.

"Neville Longbottom, don't you move!"said Rose. She came over and stood in front of him. "I never felt in any danger today because I was with you. You've always made me feel safe, and protected. Ruby too," said Rose, staring up at him with her big green eyes.

"Oh Rose, what you do to me," sighed Neville, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"I'd rather show you," he said, and he bent down and kissed her. Gently, softly, tenderly. Over and over and over.

BANG The door flung open. Rose and Neville jumped apart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Teddy, huffing and puffing. He glanced back over his shoulder and grinned. "I won!"

Harry and Ginny came in together. "Boy, you're getting fast!" praised Ginny, heading for the kitchen. "How was Diagon Alley?" she asked Rose and Neville. She found three bottles of water and threw one to Teddy and one to Harry.

"Good," said Rose, her eyes on Neville.

"Great," said Neville, his eyes on Rose.

"Is everything all right?" asked Harry, looking between the two. "Rose, your face is all flushed. Are you getting sick?"

Neville blushed, and Rose tried to stop herself from laughing. "I'm fine. Ruby not back yet?"

"Bill and Fleur are coming to tea, so they said they'll bring her through with them. Teddy wanted to come home early. George and Verity are in town, so they're coming too. Nev, did you want to come as well?" asked Ginny, looking through her cupboards.

Rose looked at him hopefully, and he couldn't deny he wanted to spend every second he could with her. "Yeah, I'd like that, thanks Gin. Anything I can bring?"

Ginny hurried to her purse. She took out some paper money. "Yeah, could you stop off and pick up a few bottles of wine. Tell Jack they're for me, he knows what I like. Tell him if it's anymore than I've given you, I'll pop over tomorrow and pay the extra." She handed the money to Neville.

"Jack?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Jack Daniels. Owns the liquor shop in Ottery St Catchpole. Ooh, I might see if Luna's home, she could join us too." She went to the fridge and peered in, mentally making a shopping list.

"Jack Daniels?" asked Harry. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Ginny, stopping her perusal and looking at him. "Do you know him?"

Rose giggled and Harry smiled. "No, I don't know him. Heard of him, though."

Ginny and Neville exchanged a look, then shrugged. "I should go. I'll see you again soon." He sent a lingering look at Rose before he left.

Ginny shut the fridge, checked the floo to make sure Neville had gone, then looked excitedly at Rose. "So, how was it?"

"It was good. Really good?" gushed Rose.

Harry looked between his sister and Ginny. Did he miss something? What were they talking about?

"Did he hold-"

"Uh-huh."

Did you-"

"Only when we got back here,"sighed Rose.

"And it was-"

"Brilliant. Just, brilliant," sighed Rose.

"Oh Rose, that's great. I'm really happy for you," said Ginny. She looked up as Teddy called out to her, and winked at Rose as she went past on her way up the stairs.

"Excuse me, did I just miss something? What in blazes are you two talking about?" demanded Harry.

"Neville," sighed Rose, dreamily.

"What about Neville?" asked a confused Harry.

"He kissed me,"said Rose.

"WHAT?" yelled Harry.

Rose looked at him. "He kissed me, and I kissed him back."

"He...and then you...kissed...where?" sputtered Harry.

"On the lips," said Rose.

Harry winced. "I mean, where were you? In Diagon Alley?"

"No silly, here. Right here," said Rose. She put her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem?"

"Ah, no, I just...no," said Harry, at Rose's sharp look.

"When are you going to do something about Ginny?" she asked.

"Rose, I've told her how I feel. Now I'm giving her space to sort out her feelings," said Harry.

"Harry, she's had seven years of 'space'. Not to mention all the times you, Ron and Hermione ignored her. You need to tell her, show her what she means to you,"said Rose.

"I told her I loved her, that she was the only one for me. What else can I do?" asked Harry.

"Compliment her. Touch her. Remind her of your feelings. You told her you loved her and that's it! Tonight, you help her in the kitchen. Brush up against her. Play footsie under the table with her. Help her do the dishes, then corner her so she can't escape and kiss her."

"Jeez, Rose. Bossy much," said Harry.

"Don't let her go back to Ireland with just empty words. If you want a future with her, you have to show her,"said Rose, thumping the table.

"All right, all right, I'll show her,"said Harry, "but if she Bat-Bogey hexes me, I'm blaming you!"

"Why on Earth would she hex you for showing her you love her?" asked Rose.

"Ginny's not like normal girls. That's what makes her so...Ginny," said Harry, with a stupid look on his face.

"Oh my, do you know what you looked like when you said that?" Rose laughed and pulled a silly look. _"That's what makes her so...Ginny,"_ she mimicked.

"Yeah, well, how's this. _Neville kissed me on the lips_ , said Harry, in a breathy voice.

Rose punched him on the shoulder. "I do not sound like that."

"Ow. Yes you do," said Harry, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, did I hurt you, sorry?" said Rose, rubbing it.

Harry grabbed her and started tickling her. She screamed and squealed with laughter.

Teddy and Ginny hung their heads over the staircase to watch them. "They're nutters, Mum," laughed Teddy.

"They're Potters, Teddy, there's no hope for them. Not like us Weasley's," laughed Ginny. They went back to Teddy's room.

Harry and Rose stopped tickling each other, and, breathing heavily, sat at the dining table. "So,"said Harry. "Do I need to have a word with Neville?"

"Don't you dare," cried Rose. "I don't want you to scare him off, I really like him."

"Yeah, I gathered that," said Harry, dryly.

"I loved Marco, but he's gone. I never thought I'd feel like that again, but I do. Neville almost makes me forget about Malfoy still being out there," said Rose.

"But he is and we can't let our guard down. But Nev's a good bloke," said Harry, reaching over and putting his hand over hers.

"Ginny is too," said Rose. "She's opened her house to us, cared for my daughter, lent me clothes, shared her friends and family with me. I can see why you never forgot her. I love her like a sister already, so hurry up and make it official, will ya?"

"Jeez, no pressure," said Harry. He sighed. "What if she chooses the Irish git? You didn't see him Rose. He's like," Harry held up his hands, "yay tall, big muscles, and I hate to say it but he's the best looking man I've ever seen." He sighed miserably.

"Is he here? Does he know about what's going on?" asked Rose.

Harry shook his head.

"Loving someone is about being there in good times and bad. It's not weak to rely on the one you love, to lean on them. That's why I called you a tosser for breaking up with Ginny when you needed her the most," said Rose.

"Well, I know that now," said Harry, sarcastically.

Rose slapped his hand, making him jump. "Listen to your big sister. Ginny loves you. You love Ginny. You deserve to be together."

"I just want to get Malfoy, make sure he can't bother us ever again," said Harry. "Then I'm going to take Ginny and keep her in bed for twenty four, no forty eight hours."

"My, that's some stamina, little brother," teased Rose.

Harry grinned. "You're only older by four minutes."

"Still older, and wiser," reminded Rose.

Harry clasped his hands together as if in prayer. "Oh wise one, please share your wisdom for dealing with the wonder that is Ginny." he said solemnly, bowing his head..

Rose laughed. "When you take Ginny and keep her in your bed..."

"Yes?" asked Harry, eagerly.

"I don't want to see either of you for a week, got it," grinned Rose.

"Now that's stamina," said Harry, as they shook hands.


	13. Chapter 13 Hermione

I don't like the term 'bashing', although i know it does apply to some stories. This chapter doesn't show Hermione at her canon best, but please remember the story is AU. IMO I feel the even canon Hermione suffered nearly as much as Harry, being caught between the magical world and her parents Muggle world. The Hermione in this chapter is bitter, broken, but I'm not intending to make her out to be a bitch, just for the sake of the story. This Hermione has lost her love and her best friend, and even canon Hermione found it hard to make friends. I don't subscibe to the theory that she and Ginny are best friends. So please, no flames regarding this issue but i am happy to discuss your thoughts on the topic now you know where i stand. The end of the chapter will give you an idea as to what's ahead in the next chapter.

"Ginny are you sure you won't stay till they get here?" asked Rose.

Ginny shook her head, glancing at the family clock. "No, I told Seamus I was coming through his floo at nine thirty, and it's nearly that now. Teddy will be spending the day with Patrick while I pack up the house. We'll be back sometime this afternoon."

"Mum, can we go?" asked Teddy, his football in his hands.

"Is there anything, any message you want me to say to this Hermione?" asked Rose.

Ginny shook her head. "No thanks, Rose. Hermione and I have nothing to say to each other."

"Mum, come on," sighed Teddy, impatiently.

"Okay, then. You know what to say?" asked Ginny as Teddy stepped into the floo.

"Finnegan's pub, Ireland," said Teddy.

Ginny nodded, and watched as he flooed away.

"I better go too. To be honest, I need a day away. Harry's driving me crazy," she said to Rose.

"Oh, how?" Rose asked, trying not to smile.

"He-he's just always there when I turn around, he corners me and he's always touching me. It's bloody annoying," grumbled Ginny.

"Yeah, it's terrible when the man who loves you can't keep his hands off you. I hate it when that happens," smirked Rose.

Ginny looked at Rose in surprise, and even opened her mouth to speak, but found it hard to argue with her. "I should go," she finally said, pointing to the floo. She hurried in and in seconds was away.

Rose smiled to herself. That would give Ginny something to think about before she meets Jamie. She then turned to make some tea for Hermione and Harry.

Hermione clung to Harry as they Apparated into the Burrow. She stumbled as they landed, but stood and looked around. "My word, it's strange to be back. It looks a bit neglected," she said.

"Bill told me that after Molly and Arthur died, they all spent some time here, painting and updating the inside. After that, it stood empty, apart from the ocassional visit. Ginny and Neville are planning to tackle the garden while we're all here," said Harry, as they started to walk to the gravesite.

"I can't believe after all this time, Malfoy is still running around, still pretending he's one of the big boys," scoffed Hermione. "Why keep you locked up all those years? Why not kill you? Because he's a snivelling coward, that's why!"

"Thank Merlin, otherwise I wouldn't be here," said Harry, dryly. "I was leverage, Hermione! He wants the Hallows, and no-one knows where they are but me."

"I know where two of them are," said Hermione.

"So does Ginny, and so did Ron. I'm starting to wonder if Ron's death wasn't an accident," admitted Harry.

"You think Malfoy played a part in that too?" asked Hermione in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but Lestrange was the one who killed Molly and Arthur, so they were obviously watching the Weasley's."

"Poor Mr and Mrs Weasley. They were so good to us, Harry, weren't they? Taking us in every holidays, getting our books, sending us Christmas presents and Easter eggs," sighed Hermione.

"Yeah. They deserved to grow old with their grandchildren running around here," said Harry. He felt Hermione stiffen as they approached Ron's grave. "Ready?" he asked softly. She nodded and they walked forward.

Together they stood at the head of Ron's grave. Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's and he squeezed hers back in comfort.

"It seems like a lifetime ago," she said softly.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes, when we were on the Horcrux hunt, I'd wonder how two of us would go on without the third. Doesn't it feel strange for him not to be here with us," said Hermione.

She sank to her knees and conjured a wreath, laying it on Ron's grave next to the one Harry had conjured earlier. "I-I miss him so much, and I miss you, but most of all, I miss us," she said sadly.

"When I was locked up, I spent all my time remembering the fun times we had. Remember when we had to have dancing lessons for the Yule Ball, and Ron got called up by Mcgonagall. Merlin, his face!" laughed Harry.

"Remember his seventeenth birthday when he got posioned, and we were sitting by his bed and Lavendar came running in, but he called out my name. I knew then that someday we'd be together," smiled Hermione softly.

"I remember the hard time you gave him when he returned on the Horcrux hunt. He was so eager to please you and you gave him the cold shoulder for ages," grinned Harry.

Hermione shot him a smug look, then laughed. "Remember how nervous he was before his first Quidditch match, and he thought you gave him Felix Felices, and-"

"He wasn't the only one," interrupted Harry.

She nudged him, "and then he went on to play such a good match. Of course, then he started snogging Lavendar after that," she said distastefully.

"I saw her the other day, Padma and Parvati too," said Harry.

"Oh yes, yours and Ron's Yule Ball dates," smirked Hermione. "How are they all?"

"Good, good. Lavendar and Parvati are personal shoppers, and they got some clothes for my sister. Padma does hair and beauty. She gave my sister a treatment and a style, whatever that means," said Harry, shrugging.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. It's what they did best at Hogwarts, besides gossip," said Hermione. "How is Lavendar? After the battle she was pretty bad. I heard she was lucky to survive."

"She seemed okay. Hasn't let it stop her doing what she loves. I didn't see any scars, but she had a long sleeve top with a high neck on," said Harry, not knowing much about womens fashion.

They both sighed as they looked at Ron's grave. "He died a hero. He would have liked that," said Hermione softly.

"Papa?"

Harry turned and Hermione stood up to look at Ruby. "Oh my," gasped Hermione, at the strong resemblence.

"Hi Sweetpea? Want to come over and say hello to my friend Hermione?" asked Harry.

Ruby shook her head shyly. "Mummy said to come to the house when you are weady. Ginny made cakes and sandwiches, and dere's tea." With the message delivered she quickly ran back to the house.

"Ginny's here?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I guess so," said Harry. "Are you ready to leave?"

Hermione looked back down. "Can I have a minute, Harry?"

"Of course. I'll just wait over here," said Harry, seeing something shuffling in the grass. He suspected some of the garden gnomes had begun creeping back to the garden.

"Gotcha! Well, you're no garden gnome. Hello, puss," said Harry, holding up the tiny kitten. "You don't look very old." He cradled it in his arms as he waited for Hermione. It let out a weak mew, hungry for food.

"I'm ready, " said Hermione, wiping her wet eyes. "Oh, it's tiny. Where is the mother?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry. They had a quick look around, but there was no sign of the kitten's mother or any siblings. "Let's take it home and give it some milk," he said.

"Your niece will like that, I'm sure," said Hermione, as they made their way to the familiar home.

Harry went in first, as Hermione was taking the time to absorb that, after all these years, she was back at the Burrow. Ruby came in and squealed with joy when she saw the kitten.

"Can we keep him, can we keep him? Please Papa, please," she begged.

"First we need to feed him, or her. Nope, it's a him. Ruby, can you please go tell your Mummy that I found a newborn kitten and he needs some milk in a saucer please," said Harry, after checking underneath the kitten. Again it mewed pitifully. Ruby ran out and quickly returned with her mother.

"Look Mummy, see. Papa found him, and he's weally hungwy. Can we keep him, Mummy, please?" begged Ruby as she dragged Rose into the lounge. Ruby held a small saucer and Rose had some milk.

"Oh, the poor thing. It only looks a few weeks old. His eyes are barely open," said Rose. She filled the saucer and Harry put the little kitten down. It hesitated, used to his mother's teats, but hunger won out and soon he was taking fast licks, unable to get enough. Rose and Harry smiled at each other, but Ruby was too interested in the kitten. Hermione was looking around the Burrow's lounge and then at Rose.

"I can't believe it. You look so much alike. Hello, I'm Hermione, a friend of Harry's," smiled Hermione. She looked over at Harry. "I can't believe you have a sister!"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Harry and Ginny have told me lots about you. Won't you come through to the kitchen and have some tea and refreshments. Ginny made cake and sandwiches," said Rose.

"Is Gin here?" asked Harry, hopefully.

"No, she, er, went to Ireland today. Took Teddy too," said Rose, with a pitying look at Harry. He frowned, did Rose know something? Had Ginny talked to her, confided in her? Had she made a decision about Jamie?

They walked into the kitchen. "My, the Burrow has never looked so good," said Hermione, looking around.

"Cup of tea?" asked Rose. Hermione nodded appreciatively, and sat at the big table she'd shared so many meals at with the Weasley's.

"How is Bill and Fleur?" asked Hermione, accepting the cup from Rose with a smile.

"Great. They live in Paris now, close to Fleur's family, but they're back right now. Just last weekend we all went over to Shell Cottage for a barbecue. Then the next night they came here, and George and Verity were in town so it turned out to be quite a party," said Harry.

"Don't forget Neville," said Rose, sitting down to join them.

"Neville Longbottom? I heard he was a healer now, is that true?" asked Hermione.

"He's one of the best children's healers around apparantly," said Harry. "He looked after Rose when we first came home." Rose nodded proudly.

"Home," sighed Hermione, looking around. "Do you still see Luna?"

"No, we haven't seen her," said Harry, indicating himself and Rose. " She still stays in touch with Neville and Ginny, and the kids have met her," said Harry.

"I wondered if Neville and Luna might get together one day,"mused Hermione, making Rose stiffen.

"No, I don't think that's on the cards," said Harry, smiling at his sister. "Luna travels a lot and Neville is...with someone." Rose blushed and sipped her tea.

"Do Bill and Fleur have kids? Or any of the other Weasleys?" asked Hermione.

"Bill and Fleur have two girls, Sophie who's six and Aimee who's just turned four. They announced at the barbecue that Fleur's pregnant again, and so is Verity. George already said if it's a boy they'll name him Fred," said Harry.

"Yes, I thought he might," said Hermione.

"What about you, Hermione? Harry told us you were married some time ago, and live in a nice house. Do you think you'll have children soon?" asked Rose.

"Oh, we're not having children," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Harry. "Is, er, everything all right?"

"Of course it is. No, I just can't take the chance that I'd have a magical child. Obviously, Rupert has no idea, and quite frankly, I want to put all that behind me," said Hermione, matter of factly.

"All of it, Hermione? Does that include the people you knew, people who cared about you?" asked Harry.

"Who?" scoffed Hermione. "Who cared about me besides you and Ron, Harry?"

"Loads of people. Hagrid. I firecalled him the other day, and after he stopped crying when he saw my face, he asked about you," said Harry.

"Oh, dear Hagrid," sighed Hermione, remembering the gentle giant with the biggest heart.

"Mcgonagall. Neville. Bill and Fleur, George,"said Harry.

"I-I can't Harry. I have a good life with Rupert, the kind of life I thought I'd have until I learned I was a witch. He would never understand. Then there is my parents. It took so long for them to forgive me for what I did to them. They stood by me when Ron died; they helped me by paying for me to go to university, and then I met Rupert, and they adore him. We go out together frequently. I can't lose that, I won't," said a defiant Hermione.

"What about your dreams of helping the house elves, helping all mistreated creatures. The Hermione Granger I knew was going to make waves at the Ministry," said Harry. "Hell, I thought you'd be Minister for Magic by now."

"Language, Harry," frowned Rose, nodding to where Ruby was looking after the kitten.

"Sorry," said Harry. He looked back to a stricken Hermione. "You belong in our world, Hermione. You were born to do great things in our world. Surely your parents understand that," he implored.

Hermione shook her head. "They think magic ruined our family. They liked Mr and Mrs Weasley, and most of the magical people they met, but they resented that I was always wanting to be with you and Ron in the holidays," said Hermione.

"You still went away with them some years,"said Harry. "You went home our first Christmas, and you spent time with them before we went to the Quidditch World Cup."

"But then I cancelled my Christmas with them to be with you and the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place when Mr Weasley was injured by Nagini. Then there's the whole Obliviating thing," she said bitterly.

"No-one asked you to do that, Hermione, that was all your idea," said Harry, obstinately.

"I had to do something. They would have been killed, and you know it,"said Hermione.

"You should have asked the Weasley's about sending them into hiding, or something," said Harry.

"And then they would know that I wasn't going with them and want to know why," argued Hermione. "They weren't exactly thrilled when they found out that I had been on the run with two boys."

Harry looked taken aback. "What does that mean?"

Hermione flushed. "Oh, you know. There was a lot of gossip about the three of us, about what we were supposedly doing, _together_ , while we were looking for Horcruxes. Then there was the fact that we were gone for nine months."

"So?" asked a confused Harry, shooting a look at Rose, who looked confused too.

"Nine months, Harry? There were stories that I was pregnant by you or Ron, or both of you," said Hermione.

"What?" gasped Harry and Rose."That's ridiculous,"he said.

"I know, but you know what the press were like, especially after you left. Ron and I denied it all, but with you gone, they made up horrible stories. They really upset Ginny, and she hexed some reporters when they asked her if the rumours were true," said Hermione.

"Wait a minute, you said you thought Gin was pregnant to me. You called her stupid for sleeping with me,"said Harry. "How does that make you any better than the reporters?"

"Ginny is not stupid, and it's not nice to call people names. I sleep wiv my Papa lots, cos sometimes I get scared. Maybe Ginny was scared too," said a defiant Ruby, glaring at Hermione.

"Oh dear. Come on Ruby, let's go upstairs and see if we can find something to make a bed for the kitten," said Rose, standing and going over to Ruby.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"began Hermione.

"I love Ginny and I don't like you," said Ruby. She pointed at Hermione."You're mean!"

"Ruby!" said Rose, sounding surprised. "Upstairs now, Miss, we need to have a chat about manners." She grabbed Ruby's hand and marched her upstais. As they walked up the stairs, Ruby looked down and poked her tongue out at Hermione. Harry stifled a laugh.

"It was nice meeting you," called Hermione to Rose's back, but whether she heard or not, there was no reply. She looked over at Harry. "I really am sorry. If Ginny were here, I'd tell her so. I completely over reacted when we read your letter. We cornered her and asked her what the postscript meant and she told me about what the two of you had done."

"I loved her, Hermione, and I had to leave her-again! I would have loved to have taken her with me, but Molly and Arthur, they needed all their children around them," said Harry.

"That included you, Harry," reprimanded Hermione.

"I had to find my sister. She's my flesh and blood. We'd already been separated too long. Besides, I was drowning in grief here," said Harry.

"I know, I could see that. But you kept your distance from everyone, then slept with Ginny and left. I just didn't think it was the right thing to do," said Hermione.

"I went in to comfort her because she was crying. It was the first time I had really touched her, held her since the battle. Things got out of hand, and progressed pretty quickly, but I don't regret it. I could never regret any time with Ginny," he said.

"Oh. I knew you weren't in a good head space, emotionally. You should have come to us, me and Ron. I wondered if, now you were free, you would, I don't know, sow your wild oats, or something. Go crazy, live life on the edge. Not want be tied down by a sixteen year old schoolgirl," said Hermione, bitterly.

"Sew my wild oats? Does that really sound like me, Hermione? All I've ever wanted is a family of my own. I don't need to live life on the edge, I've done it already, and not by choice. I want a home, a family. I've got a sister, and a beautiful niece who I've helped raise, and now I know I want a child of my own. Merlin, when I heard Ginny had a son, I wished to hell I had gotten her pregnant," said Harry, getting worked up.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't realise the depth of your feelings for Ginny. You didn't get back together straight after the battle, so I thought-"

"SHE WAS GRIEVING!" yelled Harry in frustration. "She lost her brother. Jesus Hermione, you condemned us for sleeping together, but now you're saying we should have got back together straight after the battle. We were taking our time, okay. She was there for me, and that night, I was there for her."

"I should go," said Hermione, standing shakily.

Harry stood too. "I'll have to take you."

Hermione nodded, and waited while he went upstairs to tell Rose where he was going. She felt terrible, but it only increased her confidence that she was doing the right thing in walking away from the wizarding world.

Harry came back downstairs, and without a word, they walked to the Apparition point. Hermione lay her hand on Harry's arm and they spun away, landing in a street not far from Hermione's house.

"Ill walk you home," said Harry, brusquely.

"No, it's fine. Rupert may be home, and if he sees you, he'll have questions," said Hermione.

"Fine," said Harry. "Well, have a nice life, Hermione." He turned to go.

"Harry, please don't leave like this," implored Hermione.

"Like what, Hermione? I don't even know you anymore," said Harry. "All that shit you've said about Ginny and me. Where has that come from? You were happy when we got together at Hogwarts, and you knew I kept watch over her using the Marauder's Map. I love her, Hermione, and I won't have you talking shit about her, about what we did seven years ago. We needed each other. Anyway, it was none of your business."

"I'm sorry," whispered a stricken Hermione. "I really am sorry. I said some horrible things to Ginny back then. She loved you so much, and she kept saying you must have had a good reason to leave. That you wouldn't just up and go for nothing. Ron and I were struggling to go on without you, and we were all arguing, and, and I called her a- a slut."

Harry's face turned white with fury. "That's a horrible thing to call anyone, Hermione. You of all people should know what it's like to be called names."

"Know? I live with it everyday," cried Hermione, pulling her sleeve up on her left arm. There was nothing there, no scars, no blemish.

"You can't see it because every morning I have to use a glamour," cried Hermione, tears of anger in her eyes, "but I know it's there. _Mudblood._ It's there forever, to remind me of what I am in that world," she said bitterly.

Harry understood. "Hermione, you can't hide it forever. One day you'll forget to cast the glamour, or he'll see and he'll ask you what it means. You can't hide who you are forever." He held up his hand that said _'I must_ _not tell lies'_. It had faded in time, but still there if you peered closely.

"I'll do what I have to do, Harry," she said, stiffly. She glanced around. "I have to go. Please...please tell Ginny I am deeply sorry for what I said to her. I was angry at a lot of things, and I lashed out at her."

Harry nodded, watching her closely. She was so wound up, so different. He didn't like this new Hermione Granger.

But she was one of his oldest, dearest friends. He couldn't let her leave like this. He took her in his arms and hugged her. She stiffly hugged him back before relaxing slightly.

"Goodbye Hermione. I hope you, your husband and your parents have a long, happy life," he said sincerely.

"I wish you the same, Harry. Your sister seems very nice, although I don't think she likes me much," said Hermione sadly.

"She and Ginny are very close," said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "I hope things work out for you and Ginny," she said softly.

Harry didn't answer that. She had caused enough problems for Ginny.

"If you ever need me, I'll be there for you," said Harry honestly.

"Oh Harry," sobbed Hermione, flinging her arms around him for one last hug. He hugged her back.

"Goodbye Hermione," he said.

"Bye Harry," she said, walking away. She took a few steps when she heard the pop of Disapparition. When she turned back around, Harry was gone.

Harry returned to the Burrow, deep in thought. He was angry at Hermione for what she'd called Ginny, it was an ugly word that Ginny hadn't deserved. He was heartened to hear that Ginny had known he wouldn't have just left for the hell of it.

He opened the door and went inside. There was no sign of Rose, only Ruby patting the kitten, who had fallen asleep.

"Is de mean lady gone?" asked Ruby.

"If you mean Hermione, yes she has. That wasn't a nice thing you said to her, by the way, but it was nice of you to stick up for Ginny," said Harry sternly, sitting on the lounge.

"Dat's what Mummy said. "I'm sowwy, Papa," she said, coming over to crawl in his lap. "De kitty's sleepin'."

"So I see. Has Mummy said you can keep him?" asked Harry.

"Not yet. Maybe if you told Mummy you wanted a kitty too, she'd say yes!" asked Ruby hopefully.

Harry laughed. "Sorry Sweetpea, you're on your own with this one. Besides, it really should be up to Ginny. It's her family's home, not ours."

Something popped into his head, something he'd been meaning to discuss with Rose. "Will you be okay down here? I'm just going to speak to your Mum."

"About the kitty?" asked a hopeful Ruby. When Harry shook his head, she sighed. "Okay, I'll stay wiv de kitty."

Harry kissed the top of her head and went upstairs. He found Rose humming in her bedroom as she was looking through her wardrobe.

"You're in a good mood," said Harry. He loved seeing Rose happy.

"Oh, you're back. How did everything go?" asked Rose, spinning to sit on the bed.

Harry sat down too. "Not good. I don't know if I'll see her again. It's up to her, though."

Rose contemplated. "She seemed...broken. Angry, yet defiant. She seemed so determined to have a happy life, but I don't think she's a happy person."

"You would have liked her at Hogwarts. She was passionate, focused; a great friend. That's the Hermione I want to remember, not who we saw today. I think Ron dying was the last straw for her," said a saddened Harry.

"What was all that business about Ginny? I know it was wrong of Ruby to say what she did, but in a way, I felt like cheering her too," admitted Rose.

Harry grinned at her. "She did apologise to me, so that's something. I think I need to talk to Gin about it all. Is she back yet?"

Rose shook her head, and Harry's smile faded. He was imagining Jamie and Ginny having a grand reunion, with Ginny remembering what she loved about the tall Irish giraffe. Merlin knows, Teddy loved the guy and barely knew Harry. Seamus was probably wanting Ginny to pick Jamie. Hell, maybe Ginny and the giraffe spent the day in bed. Harry groaned.

The floo in the bedroom lit up, and Harry knelt down to see Fleur's face. "Ello 'arry. Is Rose there, sil vous plait?"

"Hi Fleur, is everything all right?" asked Rose, kneeling down next to Harry.

"Mon Amie, tomorrow we leave to return to Paris, but we would like little Ruby and Teddy to come for one last sleep over tonight. Sophie and Aimee are tres excited, so please, please say yes," said Fleur.

"But you had Ruby Friday night as well," said Rose.

"Pish, she iz no bozzer. Ze girls, zey play, zey sing, zey laugh. We shall not be back in England for some time and zey will be parted. Please say yes," begged Fleur.

"If you're sure it's no bother, then yes, I'm sure she'd love to," said Rose. "Thank you. Teddy isn't back from Ireland yet, but we'll ask him when they return."

"Beel and the girls will bring them home tomorrow around lunch time. Zey will want to see Tante Ginny before we leave. Beel misses her so much. He worries about her too,"confided Fleur.

"Well, Harry's here to look after her now," said Rose, shooting Harry a look.

"Oui, zat will make Beel feel better. Will you bring Ruby and Teddy through later, or shall we come for them?" asked Fleur.

"I'll bring Ruby over soon, Fleur," said Harry, joining the conversation again."I can always bring Teddy over later."

"Tres bon," smiled Fleur. "Don't forget ze bathers. We'll swim before tea. Au revoir."

The floo died and the sibling stood up. "Well," sighed Rose. "Looks like you and Ginny will have the house to yourself for awhile tonight."

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Neville is taking me to see Longbottom Manor. We're having tea there," blushed Rose prettily.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Rose. What are his wards like? How long ago were they updated?" asked Harryin concern.

"He asked Bill to come over yesterday to update them," said Rose, smugly. "He asked for the strongest possible wards. He offered to pay top dollar, but Bill refused any payment."

"Oh, well, if Bill cast them they should be pretty good. He's the best," said Harry. "Say, I've been meaning to talk to you. You know that we're going to Gringott's soon?"

Rose nodded. They'd made plans to go Thursday.

"I was thinking that there's a couple of other places I'd like you to see. First is Hogwarts. Hagrid and Professor Mcgonagall will have some great stories to tell you about Mum and Dad," said Harry.

"And the other?" asked Rose.

"I'd like to take you to Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

"I'd like that," said Rose quietly.

"Sometime soon?" asked Harry. Rose nodded happily.

"I'm going to go and tell Ruby about the sleep over. It might take her mind off the kitten," said Rose.

"Yeah, good luck with that," grinned Harry. "I already told her that it's up to Gin anyway, being her family home and all."

"Good one,"nodded Rose, approvingly.

"Not really. Gin loves cats, so she'll probably say yes," grinned Harry.

"I thought they'd be home by now," said Rose, with a look at the clock. It was after three in the afternoon.

"Me too. She, er, didn't say anything to you before she left, did she? About Jamie, I mean," asked Harry.

"No, but she didn't seem enthusiastic about going to Ireland, if thats any help," said Rose, patting his arm as she walked past him.

Harry sank on to the bed. _'Come home soon, Ginny. Bring Teddy home'_ , he implored in his mind.

Harry returned to the Burrow after taking a very excited Ruby through to Shell Cottage. He declined an offer to stay, saying he'd floo back with Teddy when he and Ginny returned. The thought of finally having some alone time with Ginny made his heart race, and again, he willed her to be home when he got there.

Ginny wasn't, but Neville was there. "Hi Harry," he greeted.

"Hi Neville. Rose tells me you're taking her to Longbottom Manor for tea," said Harry.

Neville beamed. "Yes, I'd love to get her imput on an idea I have for it, and I've been wanting to show her my greenhouse. I was going to ask Ruby too, but Rose said she's at Bill and Fleur's again."

"Yeah, they're returning to Paris tomorrow, so this will be the last chance for the girls to play together,"said Harry. "and Teddy, if he ever gets back from Ireland." It was now after five and Ginny and Teddy still weren't back.

"She'll be back, Harry," said Neville. He turned, stunned when Rose appeared, dressed in a pretty floral dress. "Rose, you look...wow!"

Rose flushed prettily. "Thank you, Neville. I'm really looking forward to tonight." She went to put her shawl on, but Neville took it and put it over her shoulders, his hands lingering for a few seconds.

"You two have fun,"said Harry, half heartedly. His niece was out, his sister was leaving to go and have fun. When was Ginny going to come home, damnit!

Rose reached up to kiss his cheek. "Say it like you mean it, brother." Then for his ears only, she whispered, "She'll be back soon. Don't stuff it up."

Neville offered her his arm, as they were side-apparating. "Don't forget to feed the kitten," Rose called as they left.

"Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World, home alone with orders to feed a damn kitten," grumbled Harry, going to get some milk from the refrigerator.

"Did you say kitten?" asked Ginny, stepping from the floo with a suitcase.

Harry spun around. "Where's Teddy?" he asked, after staring at her stupidly for seconds.

"He's staying at Patrick's for the night. Seamus will bring him home tomorrow. Where's Rose and Ruby?" asked Ginny, putting the suitcase on the table.

"Out. Ruby's at Bill's and Rose is at Neville's," said Harry. Ginny smiled happily.

"Ooh, things are going well with those two. I think-"

"Gin, damnit, what did you tell Jamie?" interrupted Harry.

Ginny sighed. "I ended it with him. He's a nice guy and-Harry!"

Harry had stalked over to her, taken her face between his hands and kissed her, just as she gasped out his name. Her eyes closed and she sunk into the kiss.

Finally! This was where she wanted to be. Forever and Always.

Harry's kiss was passionate, as if he had been holding back and was now unleashed, "I love you. I love you," he murmured over and over, raining kisses all over.

He picked her up and Apparated the two of them upstairs to his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14 At Last!

He held her against the wall of his bedroom. He plundered her mouth and her neck. She gasped, eager to feel his lips on her skin. At the same time, she wanted to touch, to taste too.

"Tell me,"gasped Harry, as he pulled her shirt up and over her head, "tell me this isn't going too fast," He flung the shirt away and latched his lips to her throat, "too soon."

"Gods, no, Harry," said Ginny, crying out as he nipped her with his teeth. "Been too long." She tried to get him off her for one second to get his shirt off. He growled, but released her before returning to kiss her like a dying man aching for his last breath. "Need you...so much."

Harry fumbled for her bra, undoing the clasp and flinging it away. Ginny reached for his shorts, her hands roaming his abdomen and hips hungrily. She pushed his shorts down, and his underwear too. Impatiently he wriggled so they'd fall down, making Ginny giggle.

He growled and kicked his shorts and boxers away, before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He kissed his way down from her throat, her neck and to the top of her breasts. Then he carefully lay her down on the bed, standing over her.

"Harry, please," cried Ginny, reaching for him unashamedly. She pulled down her pants to her knees, and Harry ripped them off, flinging them over his head.

He stared down at her naked body hungrily. She lay there, waiting; anticipating his move. She didn't have to wait long. Harry was on the bed and on top of her before she knew it. His hands caressed her breasts roughly as his tongue plundered her mouth again. Ginny's hands roamed his body, any where she could reach. When they landed on his ass, she squeezed, making him moan. "I want you, Harry, now," she begged.

He moved between her legs to find her completely ready for his entrance. He entered her, and they both moaned as they became one . He moved slow at first, but his need for her was too great. Ginny didn't care, she needed Harry and she needed release. After several thrusts, and with a howl and a cry, they came, one after the other.

Harry lay still, on top of her. He was breathing hard and fast, panting. Ginny ran her hands through his hair, and his mouth found the tip of her breast. Like a baby suckling for the first time, Harry sought sustenance, only it wasn't milk he sought, just Ginny.

He moved from one breast to the other, making Ginny moan and squirm under him. She too caressed his skin, taking note of his thinness and, sadly, new scars. He became aware of what she was doing, so his mouth returned to hers, his tongue tangling with hers.

They began the dance again, only this time there wasn't the urgency. This time was about learning all the changes in each other's body's. There were caresses, squeezes, gasps and moans. Their legs were tangled and although Harry's erection was evident between them, there was no rush this time.

Despite his half hearted protests, Ginny rolled Harry over and lay over him. She took control, kissing him and touching him. Her lips blazed a path down his chest, where she nibbled his nipples, saying,"see how you like it." Harry liked it very much and he arched against her lips as they headed down his body. He tangled his hands in her glorious hair, as she laved his belly and hips. He gasped with pleasure as she took him in her mouth, and he rocked to her suction.

He could feel the start of his release, and he didn't want to come that way. "No Gin, please. I need to be inside you when I come,"he said.

Ginny released him and climbed up his body. He half sat, needing her lips. He pulled her onto his lap, his hands holding her in place. She felt him slide into her and she gasped; it felt deeper from that angle. With her hands around his neck, and his face buried against her breasts, she began to move.

"My Ginny," he sighed, as he thrust up inside her. "Gods, Gin," he groaned, as she ground against him.

"Lay down," instructed Ginny, pushing him down. With her hands on his chest and with him grasping her hips, she began to move faster, and he matched her with his thrusts. Before too long, they were both flying over the moon, as her release triggered his own.

Ginny collapsed on Harry, breathing hard. His hands caressed her back and she buried her face against his chest.

"That was...incredible," said Harry, playing with the ends of her hair. "Better than I remembered."

"Well, we really didn't know what we were doing back then," chuckled Ginny.

"Seven years," sighed Harry. He tugged her hair gently so she'd look up at him. "I'm sorry, Gin. Sorry for not telling you I was leaving you, again. Most of all, sorry for putting you through hell all these years. I wished I could have been here for you and Teddy."

Ginny carefully eased Harry out of her body, and rolled onto her side. Harry turned to face her, watching her closely. Ginny was good at hiding her feelings, but he knew her well.

Ginny looked him in the eye, ' _a good sign'_ , he thought. Her hand caressed his cheek. "How about we forget the sorry's from the past. We can't change them, and now I know everything, of course I understand why you left. You're right, I would have wanted to go with you, but Mum and Dad needed me here." She placed a kiss over his heart, and tangled her legs with his.

Harry caressed her hip, bringing it over his. Again she could feel his erection growing. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I thought about you every single day I was locked up," he said softly.

Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes. The thought of Harry being locked up made her feel sick. "I want to kill Malfoy for what he did to you and Rose. Bastard!"

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know. I fucked up too, though. I should have brought Rose back to England as soon as I got out."

Ginny's fingers ran over his abdomen in lazy circles. "I guess there's no point playing that 'shoulda woulda, coulda' game. What's done is done. We have to catch Malfoy so we can go on with our lives in peace."

"I'm surprised he hasn't shown his ugly mug around here yet," admitted Harry.

"I told Kingsley I thought he had inside help," confessed Ginny.

"I do too," said Harry, "but I can't think who it could be, and why."

Ginny decided to say nothing about her suspicions of Natalie. She only had her gut feeling to go on, and she didn't want to come across as being a jealous shrew.

She yawned and chanced a look at the clock. It was still reasonably early, nearly seven o'clock.

"How did things go with Hermione?"she asked hesitantly.

She felt Harry tense, and she lay her lips against his sternum. He sighed. "It was...odd. Not like Hermione at all. At first she seemed happy to be back, and she said she missed us. Then...I don't know, we were inside having tea and cake and she asked about your family. We told her about Bill and Fleur and their kids, and she said she wasn't planning on having kids. Then she confessed she hadn't told her husband she was magical, and her parents are glad she's like them again. Gin, she casts a glamour on her arm every morning to cover up her scars."

"She won't be able to hide it forever. He'll find out eventually," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry. He hesitated then said, "She told me what she said to you, and called you. She asked me to tell you she's sorry."

Ginny stopped caressing him. "Oh," was all she said.

"She was bang out of line. What goes on between us is nobody's business. I didn't regret that night with you at all," he said, determined to make her believe him. he laced their fingers together.

"I didn't either, but..." Ginny's voice trailed off.

"What? What is it?" asked Harry, worriedly.

Ginny shrugged. "She just knew how to play on my insecurities, that's all. It's nothing."

Harry used his finger to tilt her chin up. "What insecurities, Gin?" he asked gently.

Ginny tried to look away. "I know I'm not pretty or girly like...some of the other girls you've liked, and well, I'm not exotic, or have a nice accent, or any of that. I'm just me."

"I don't want pretty, or girly or exotic or what the hell, an accent? I love you, and I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You're funny and wicked and mischieveous. You're sexy as hell, and I know you are the only woman for me, Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny smiled. "I like hearing that," she admitted. She yawned again.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. With no kids in the house, I intend to wake you early in the morning," he said huskily.

"Sounds like a plan," said Ginny, laying her head on his chest. "By the way, did you feed the kitten?"

"Damn," swore Harry. "Be right back." He kissed her quickly and Apparated downstairs naked. He was back in minutes, to find Ginny nearly asleep. He crawled in next to her, spooning her tightly.

"Harry, when did we get a kitten?" she asked sleepily.

"Tell you in the morning, love," he whispered, nibbling her ear.

She giggled, as it tickled. "Okay," she said, before falling asleep.

Ginny woke several hours later, wrapped in a brilliant warmth. She opened her eyes, not focusing on anything, just the sense that everything was perfectly right at that moment. Turning her head, she saw Harry gazing at her as she slept in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Watching you. It's my new favourite past time," he said.

"Oh," she said, smiling a sleepy smile that Harry found so sexy. "Well, don't."

"Can't help it. You're gorgeous," he said, kissing the end of her nose.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Yes well, you're not wearing your glasses."

"Gorgeous-always," said Harry firmly. "My gorgeous Ginevra."

Ginny yawned. "It's too early for my Bat-Bogey hex, so shhh, go back to sleep and we'll forget you used my full name."

"Can't. Not sleepy," said Harry. "Wanna play."

"Play?" asked Ginny sleepily, as Harry lifted the covers and slid under them. "Harry," she squealed in surprise, as Harry's lips got busy.

It may have been early morning, but Ginny was sure she saw stars minutes later.

A couple of hours later, Harry was in the kitchen, rustling up some breakfast when he heard the front door open. He popped his head out of the kitchen to see Rose creeping in.

"Is this my sister I see, doing the walk of shame. Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Harry,with a teasing grin.

"Shut it, you. Yes, I stayed the night at Neville's, and yes, we slept together in the same bed, but we just got to talking and it was so late, and he said I may as well stay, so I did. I'll have you know he was the perfect gentleman," said Rose.

"Not even a snog?" asked Harry.

"Well, there may have been a bit of snogging, but that's it. He even slept on the top of the bedcovers," said Rose, following Harry into the kitchen as he turned the bacon.

"What's his big plan for Longbottom Manor?" asked Harry, breaking some eggs into the frypan.

"He's planning to move his practice into the house on the ground floor, so he'd see patients there. The top two floors will become a children's hospital. Just a small one, ten beds to start with. He hopes to hire some nurses, and a potion maker. They'll use fresh ingredients from his greenhouse," said Rose proudly. "Oh, and he has the most amazing conservatory."

"Sounds brilliant," said Harry, flipping the eggs.

"What does?" asked Ginny, coming into the kitchen,. "Morning, Rose." She patted Harry's ass as she walked past him He stopped what he was doing to pull her closer and kiss her passionately.

Rose grinned. Harry wore some pyjama bottoms but Ginny was wearing the shirt Harry wore yesterday. It reached the top of her thighs, but it rode up when she put her arms around his neck, making it obvious she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She squirmed to see Harry's hands covering Ginny's bare butt.

"Ahem. Speaking of who slept where, am I to believe that the two of you..." She looked hopefully between the two.

"Made the most of our time alone?" Ginny finished her question. "Yes, we did, thank you very much."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you both," cried Rose.

They both grinned at her, Harry pulling Ginny into his body to hide his growing erection. Fondling her bare butt had been a turn on, and with his sister here, it was hard to hide.

"I think I'll just go and get changed. Can I get in on that breakfast?" asked Rose.

Harry nodded. "Sure."

"Great. Um, can I bring anyone anything from upstairs. Like, underwear," she said to Ginny, making Harry laugh.

"Not on my account," he said.

"Oh, you. You threw my knickers Merlin knows where last night. Sorry, Rose," said Ginny, embarassed and trying to pull Harry's shirt down.

The two women went upstairs to get changed, leaving Harry to finish making breakfast. He grinned, so far it had been a great start to the day.

"He really is a cutie," said Ginny, patting the kitten. "Of course we'll keep him, but I think we should put up some signs in the local village, just in case he's a lost pet. I'd guess he's about three or four weeks old. All white! That's rare, isn't it?"

Rose and Harry shrugged. "I should tell you that Ruby named him. I told her we might not be able to keep him, but she said he needed a name while he was here," said Rose.

"Okay, let's here it," said Ginny, grinning.

"Olaf. From that movie she likes. He's all white, you see," said Rose.

Ginny laughed. "It's cute, I like it." She held up the kitten. "Hello, Olaf."

The kitten mewed, then settled into Ginny's arms.

"Aw, I hate to move him but I thought I'd wash the beds before the kids get home," sighed Ginny. She put the sleepy kitten in his basket, and he mewed but cuddled down and went to sleep.

"I want to go and see Kingsley. I should be back by lunchtime, when the kids get back. I'd like to say goodbye to Bill before he returns to France," said Harry.

"I'll help you, Ginny," said Rose. "I'll strip Ruby and Teddy's bed, and you can do Harry's and your room," said Rose, getting up to go upstairs.

Ginny got up but Harry hauled her back to his arms. "Feel free to strip in my room anytime,"he muttered huskily, as he nibbled on her ear, then kissed her neck.

Ginny laughed and turned, winding her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply and sighed in satisfaction. "It feels so good, knowing I can do that to you now."

"To me, with me," grinned Harry, kissing her again. "So, shall I move my stuff into your bedroom or your stuff into mine?"

"I don't know, Harry. Teddy and Ruby will be back tonight. What if they come looking for one of us and walk in on us. What do I tell Teddy. I was very careful if Jamie stayed over," said Ginny.

"We'll have to tell Teddy soon. He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out. Gin, I don't want to go to sleep or wake up without you beside me," he said, taking her in his arms.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "You're right. We've lost so much time together already. We'll tell Teddy soon."

"Thank you, love," said Harry, kissing her again. The kiss soon turned passionate, and hands started to wander.

"Oy, lovebirds! Ginny just got those knickers on," quipped Rose, leaning over the stair railing.

Ginny blushed and Harry laughed. With one quick last kiss, and a middle finger to Rose, he flooed to Kingsley's office. 

"I can't believe you found two more kitty's," sighed Ruby happily. She was watching the two new kittens lick their little brother clean. Olaf lay in the centre, purring contentedly.

"I just hope there's no more wandering around. We found these two near the clothes line," said Ginny. "Olaf looks like he might be the runt of the litter."

"And dey are girl kitty's?" queried Ruby, returning to colouring the poster she'd made to stick up in Ottery St Catchpole.

"Yes, two girls," nodded Ginny, colouring the T, E and the N on the word, 'Kittens'.

"Den I'll call dem Anna and Elsa. Dat's Elsa, cos she's got a mark on her head. "Dat's Anna, cos she's got mittens on her front paws," explained Ruby.

Ginny and Rose smiled at the little girl's logic.

"I'd like to find their mother. She's probably looking for them," said Ginny. "Maybe later we can have another look around the grounds. Do you want to join Patrick and Teddy down at the Quidditch pitch?" she asked Ruby.

Seamus had arrived with the two boys not long ago, and they had taken off to the Quidditch pitch to kick the football. Seamus said he was meeting friends, but Ginny suspected it was Lavendar. The two of them ran hot and cold, and had done so for years.

"No fanks. Fink I'll stay here with de kitty's," she said.

"Okay. If Seamus comes back, tell him that's where we are," she told Rose, who nodded. Ginny then went out to find the boys.

Harry flooed home to find Seamus enjoying a cup of tea with Ginny and Rose. The boys were upstairs and Ruby was in the lounge, watching the kittens play with each other.

"Seamus, glad I got to see you again. Thanks for being a good friend to Ginny," said Harry, holding out his hand.

Seamus took it and shook it. "You don't need to thank me for that, Harry. She's special, that one," he said, making Ginny blush.

"Yes, I would have liked to have her be a part of my real family, but aye, it wasn't to be," sighed Seamus. "As I told Ginny, if it were anyone but you, Harry, I'd be mighty pissed. But I know deep down, she always had yer in her heart."

"Thanks, mate. We appreciate that," said Harry, standing behind Ginny and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I guess we should be gettin' home. It's a busy night at the pub," said Seamus. "Oy, Patty, got to get movin'," he called.

"Thank Colleen again for letting Teddy stay the night, and to you for bringing him home today," said Ginny, standing to hug Seamus.

He hugged her, nodded politely to Rose and slapped Harry on the shoulder. "If yer should be needing my help, just ask. I want this Malfoy git locked away just as much as you," he said fiercely.

"Thanks mate. Will do," said Harry, as Teddy and Patrick came into the kitchen.

"Tell Nev next time I'm in town I'm bringing Dean and we'll have a proper catch up, aye," nodded Seamus.

"Sounds great, Shay," said Harry, sincerely, and they watched him and Patrick floo away.

"So, what's been happening around here?" asked Teddy. "What did I miss?"

"More kittens," cried Ruby.

"Not much," said Harry and Ginny together. They looked at each other, Ginny blushed, and looked away.

Teddy watched them. Something had changed, he just wasn't sure what it was. He just knew he didn't like it.


	15. Chapter 15 Teddy

Teddy kept a close eye on Harry and Ginny for the rest of the day, a fact that they were completely aware of. They tried to stay apart, but the newness of being together drew them to each other. At one point Harry ambushed Ginny as she got out of the loo. She'd just washed her hands when Harry came in, spelled the door shut and kissed the life out of her. "We'll tell him soon," she promised breathlessly.

Reluctantly they left, only to find Teddy waiting outside. "What were you doing in there?" he asked, looking between them.

"Oh, were you looking for me?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, we finished the poster. You said we could come with you to the village to hang it, then go see Aunty Lu. Is _he_ coming too?" he asked, frostily.

"No, Ted, I'm taking Rose to Diagon Alley. We need to go to Gringott's. Will you tell Luna I said hi?" he asked the boy, deciding not to make an issue of Teddy's attitude just yet.

Ted frowned and nodded, and wandered back to the stairs. Before going down, he stopped to look back at them, only to find them watching him. He then went downstairs.

"He hates me," sighed Harry, leaning back against the wall.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you. Give him time, Harry," said Ginny, laying her hand on his arm.

"I've lost so much time already. With you, with him. Did you see the way he looked at me? He doesn't want me near you. It's obvious he prefers the Irish git," said Harry in despair.

"That's not his decision to make," reminded Ginny gently. "I'll talk to him while we're out."

"I guess Rose and I should get going too," said Harry.

"You're meeting the Aurors, right? They're going with you?" asked Ginny, nervously.

"Yes, and I've owled Ragnook, to let him know we're coming in. He's the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults. We could be awhile, I don't know what's involved in adding Rose so she can have access," said Harry.

"That's okay, just owl me if you'll miss tea. We're going to the village and then to Luna's, so we'll be out most of the afternoon. Tea probably won't be till six or seven," said Ginny.

She took a miserable looking Harry in her arms. "You're cute when you're grumpy," she teased.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm horny," said Harry. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

"Mum, come on," called Teddy.

"I'm ready, Harry," called Rose.

Harry sighed and leaned his forehead on Ginny's shoulder. "We'll find a way to be together," she told him softly. She took him downstairs and they went their separate ways.

"Look Teddy, isn't dat football?" asked Ruby, as they wandered around the village. It was market day, and Ginny was hoping something would catch her eye for dinner.

Teddy looked over to a group of boys kicking a football around. "Yeah. Hey Mum, can I stay here and watch them."

"I guess," said Ginny, reluctantly. "We'll just be over there, okay? Don't wander off."

"I won't. Thanks Mum," said Teddy, wandering over. He sat next to another boy who was watching.

"Hi, I'm Teddy. Why aren't you playing?" he asked."I'm Connor, and they're Mu-er strangers. We just moved to Ottery St Mary, so I don't know many people," said Connor.

Teddy was sure Conner had been about to say Muggles. He took a deep breath and took a chance. "I think they're Muggles," he said softly.

Connor whipped his head around quickly. "You know...about that?" He gulped and chanced a look around, then back at Teddy "Magic?" he asked softly.

Teddy nodded. "Me and my family are all...like that," he said, as the ball rolled close to where they were sitting. One of the boys playing came to get it. "Hey, wanna join us?" he asked them.

"Sure," the said, getting up.

"My family is, too," said Connor, as they ran to join the rest of the boys. "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here, that way," said Teddy pointing.

"We're staying near the Lovegood's old place," said Connor. "My uncle knows Luna."

"We're going there this afternoon," said Teddy, surprised.

"We're going to meet her tomorrow. I think my uncle likes her. You know, like that," said Callum, rolling his eyes. "They might even get married."

"My Mum's old boyfriend just came back, and I think she wants to get back together with him. He's my godfather too," said Teddy.

"Don't you have a dad?" asked Connor.

"My real parents died, so Ginny adopted me," explained Teddy.

"Is she a good mum?" asked Connor, as they ran to chase the ball.

"The best. Harry's pretty cool too, I guess," said Teddy, almost hating to admit it.

"Sounds like a sweet deal," said Connor, getting the ball and kicking it to Teddy. He raced to the goals and scored. "Good goal." The Muggle boys patted him on the back too.

"I like football heaps, but I also like, you know, flying," said Teddy in a whisper to Connor.

"You know how to fly? Merlin, that's so cool. My uncle said I need to wait till I'm older. How old are you?" asked Connor.

"I'm seven and a half," said Teddy. "My birthday is in March."

"Me too, except my birthday is April," said Connor. "Come on, I want to kick a goal this time."

The two boys ran off to chase the ball. Teddy got the ball and passed it to one of the boys, who passed it back to Teddy. He ran down the field and passed it to Connor, who scored a goal.

The two boys high fived each other, and were best friends from that moment on.

"Hey, you two are pretty good. We play a game here every Saturday. Come along and join us. It doesn't start till September though," said one of the boys, handing them a leaflet each. "My dad's the coach. We train on Wednesday nights." He heard his mum call out, so he picked up his ball and with a wave, he left the field.

"Cool," grinned Connor and Teddy.

"Oh yes, Rolf mentioned he was bringing his nephew with him for a visit while his mother, that's Connor's mother, not Rolf's, she died a long time ago. Where was I?" asked Luna.

"Connor's mother." said Ginny, surprised to find Luna all in a dither. "Luna are you all right?"

"Oh yes, Connor's mother has gone to one of those month long spa things, so he's looking after him. Connor, I mean," said Luna, picking up one thing and putting it down again. She moved around the lounge, still in her pyjamas.

"Luna, stop," said Ginny, grabbing her hands and pulling her down to sit on the couch. "What's going on with you?"

"He came, Ginny. I wrote and told him, and he came," said Luna, in a bit of a panic. "I didn't think he'd come."

"Who, Rolf?" asked Ginny. When Luna nodded, Ginny asked, "Well, what did you tell him?"

"I felt it only fair that he knew, I mean, he is the father and all. But I made it quite clear in the letter that I could do this on my own,but he's here, Ginny. Practically next door, for Snidget's sake!"said Luna exasperatedly.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" asked Ginny, wondering if the wrackspurts had finally got to her.

"Why, my pregnancy, what did you think I was talking about?," shrugged Luna. "What do you think he wants, Ginny?"

"You, Luna, he wants you, and to be a part of it all," said Ginny. She had met Rolf before, and the guy was totally smitten with Luna. Like her, his life goal was to research magical creatures found in his uncle Newt's books. He and Luna were so well matched, and she was happy Luna found someone who embraced Luna and the way she was, not tried to change her. "He's crazy about you, Luna. Oh Lu, this is amazing news!""

"Well, I told him he could be as involved as he wanted to be in the babies lives," said Luna.

"Babies? As in, more than one?" asked Ginny, shocked that she could be any more shocked than she already was..

"Two. Twins. Twin boys, to be exact," said Luna, caressing her belly. Ginny was surprised to see quite a baby bump. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it last time they were at Luna's.

"Luna, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you," said Ginny, getting up to hug her.

"Thank you, Ginny. I really am excited about being pregnant. It's fascinating the way our bodies change," said Luna. "The whole conception and development, why, my breasts are-"

"So why isn't Rolf here now?" interrupted Ginny, pouring Luna a cup of tea.

"I told him he could call on me tomorrow. I need time to get my thoughts together. I started to write them down, but I've misplaced my notebook, so I don't know how far into my thoughts I got," said Luna, looking around.

"Baby brain," commiserated Ginny. "Fleur was like that with Aimee. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. Like, all the time," said Luna, indicating her pyjamas.

"That's a good sign the baby is growing," said Ginny.

"Enough about me. Tell me about Harry. How was the sex?"asked Luna, casually.

"Luna! I'm not...I can't talk to you about that," said Ginny.

"Oh, was it that bad," said Luna sadly. " Has he forgotten how, or did they do something to his-"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just...private. Between me and Harry," said Ginny. Still too precious to share, even with Luna.

"But things are good between you both?" asked Luna, used to people not wanting to be as open as she was about sex.

"Oh yes. Well, mostly. Teddy's still having trouble adjusting to the changes in our life. It's all happened so quickly," sighed Ginny.

"What did, Mum? Say Aunty Lu, I found this in the refrigerator," said Teddy, handing her a book.

"My notebook! Oh, bless you, Teddy. Yes, I remember I was writing about the night the babies were conceived, and I was getting all hot and bothered so I put the notebook in the fridge," said Luna.

Teddy and Ginny nodded, finding it a perfectly reasonable Luna solution.

"You're gonna have a baby?" asked Teddy.

Luna nodded. "Twins and they're boys," she said.

"Who's their dad?" asked Teddy.

"You remember, we met Rolf the night Luna came for my birthday," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah. He's Connor's uncle, isn't he?" asked Teddy.

Luna smiled at him. "Yes, that's right. So that makes you, let me see." She thought hard. " Absolutely no relation to my babies."

Teddy looked confused. Luna smiled happily and Ginny laughed. Luna with baby brain was going to be very interesting indeed.

Harry and Rose both sighed in relief as the cart came to a stop. They'd spent what seemed like forever signing papers before going down to the Potter family vaults. Harry himself had only been once before, the day he'd left England, and hadn't had time to look at much at all.

He and Rose took the time to check as much as they could. There were furniture and paintings, books and jewellery. Harry promised Rose once the nightmare with Malfoy was over, they could spend more time there. For now they took with them some personal journals and photo albums.

Harry also had to check on the Black family vaults and the Lupin family vaults. He'd already set up accounts for Ruby and Teddy, and instructed the goblins on how he wanted things set up for Teddy, so when he was of age he'd have access to his family vault. In the Lupin family vault he found a letter for Teddy and one for himself, addressed in Remus' handwriting. The one for Teddy was not to be opened until he was seventeen, but he took the one addressed to himself.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Harry could see it was close to five o'clock. Merlin, they had been there for nearly three hours! He helped Rose out of the cart, and they followed Ragnook back to his office, the Aurors close by.

A half an hour later and they were finally bidding Ragnook goodbye. He was speaking with Rose while Harry glanced around. His gaze found the other Aurors, positioned close by. Natalie was checking her watch. His gaze found a family leaving the bank. It was nearly closing time and people were in a hurry. He watched the family leave, then he froze. Leaning against the door with his familiar smirk, was Malfoy. Harry felt his fury build up inside so quickly, as he whipped his wand out.

Immediately the other Aurors pulled theirs out too. Draco eyed Rose, licking his lips. Harry's fists clenched, as Draco's eyes returned to Harry's. People were walking between them, and Harry couldn't risk innocent people getting hurt in wandfire.

"Circle around," said Damo, but Harry knew it was no use. There was a good ten, twelve feet between them, and Draco was right near the door. All he had to do was step outside and he could Apparate away.

"What are you waiting for? Get him," yelled Natalie, her wand outstretched as she ran towards Draco. "Out of my way, giant!" she yelled, as someone walked right in her path.

"Half giant, actually."

Natalie stepped left, he did too. She stepped right, he did too. Finally, growling in frustration, she swore and ran around him to get to Draco.

Harry eyes, which had been locked on Draco long enough to see him mouth, : _'Weaslette',_ turned in surprise. "Hagrid?"

Someone yelled, seeing an Auror running for the door, brandishing her wand. This made other people scream. Hagrid looked around, wondering what all the confusion was. His eyes settled on Harry.

"Blimey. Harry Potter, as I live and breathe," said Hagrid.

"Shit! He got away, thanks to this slow moving idiot," said Natalie in disgust.

"Who are you?" asked Hagrid.

"I'm an Auror," said Natalie, speaking slowly as if Hagrid didn't understand.

"Not one of ours, I bet" said Hagrid.

"We're from America. We came with Harry," said Stefan, shooting Natalie a strange look.

Hagrid's attention went back to Harry. Harry grinned and ran to hug his first friend. "Damn, it's so good to see you again," he mumbled, his face pressed against Hagrid's stomach.

"Blimey, is that...?" asked Hagrid.

Harry pulled away and turned to see Rose staring at Hagrid in amazement. "That's my sister, Rose."

"Blimey! I know you said you looked alike, but-blimey!" said Hagrid, taking out his handkerchief to mop his eyes.

"Hello, doesn't anybody care that Draco bloody Malfoy was just feet away from us," cried Natalie, pointing to where Draco had stood. "How did he even know you'd be here today?"

"What's goin' on, Harry?" asked Hagrid, shooting Natalie a look.

"It's a long story, Hagrid, but first, I think we need to get out of Diagon Alley. Hagrid, I'm sure Ginny will kill me if I don't bring you back to the Burrow with us. Guys, do you want to come too?" asked Harry to the Aurors.

Natalie looked keen, but was overridden by the other two. They said they'd be in touch later, after they had done some investigating. Harry could see some of the English Aurors had arrived now too.

Harry told Stefan that he'd check in with him later.

Stefan agreed, and they escorted Rose, Harry and Hagrid back to the Leaky Cauldron. After seeing them through the floo, they went upstairs.

Damo and Stefan headed for Damo's room to talk about Malfoy, but Natalie headed for hers. "Hey, aren't you coming? We need to go over what just happened," said Stefan.

"I would have had him if that stupid giant hadn't gotten in my way," said Natalie viciously.

"You should have had him. Why didn't you send an Incarcerous spell instead of yelling about him," said Stefan, pointedly.

"I'm so bloody frustrated, all right? This has been our first sighting of Malfoy since we got here. If you'd done your job, we could have been heading home tomorrow," sneered Natalie.

"Our job?" asked Damo, huffily. "We were doing our job, circling our suspect. You were the one to alert him to our presence."

"Maybe she's frustrated because Harry's eyes are wandering in other areas these days. Like, a small town in Devon," grinned Stefan, trying to lighten the mood with some teasing. Damo laughed.

Natalie stared daggers at them both. "I am not interested in Harry. She's bloody welcome to him, the red headed..witch. I mean, come on, did you see her family home? The way Harry talked about it, it sounded so much grander, didn't it?" she asked.

Damo and Stefan shrugged. "Looked okay to me. Harry looked okay to me...happy. After all he and Rose have been through, don't you think they deserve it?" asked Damo.

"Malfoy won't stop. He won't allow Harry to be happy," sneered Natalie, throwing them a look before she went into her bedroom.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Stefan, as he and Damo went into his room.

"That's what I want to talk to you boys about," said the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He threw a file down on Damo's bed.

"What's that?" asked Damo suspiciously.

"The file on Natalie Miller. I asked for a background check from your Ministry," said Kingsley.

Stefan picked it up. "I'll bite." He opened it and looked at Kingsley in confusion. "It's empty." He showed Damo.

"That's because there is no Auror named Natalie Miller. I've had this verified by our team and yours in the States. The information that was in there was all fabricated, her training, her case history. All lies," said Kingsley.

The other two Aurors gasped. "What, how?

Kinglsey looked at them gravely. "My question is how did she become part of the team to help find Harry?"

Damo spoke first. "Marco brought her to us. We trusted him, so we trusted her. He'd never let anyone close to Rose if he wasn't sure she was legit," he said.

"So we may never know how she got to Marco," said Damo, shaking his head.

"Wait a minute, if she wants to get to Harry, she's had plenty of chances. The two of them, well, they got pretty close for awhile. She could have taken him out anytime she wanted," said Stefan.

"It's not Harry they want, it's the Hallows," said Kingsley. "She probably deliberately got close to him, hoping he'd confide in her. Her colouring is too coincidental," he mused.

"You really think she's involved with Malfoy on this?"asked Damo.

"Who else? Who knew about Ruby being with Ginny in Ireland? The three of you, plus Harry. I know, he's already told me. So if it's not Natalie, it's one of you," said Kingsley, looking them each in the eye.

They both stiffened under his scrutiny and over his claims. "I loved Marco like a brother, and I could never hurt Rose. When we first met Harry, well, it didn't take long for him to earn my respect. He's a good man. I swear on my duty as an Auror and on all my magic, I have never worked with Malfoy to try and hurt Harry or Rose, or gain knowledge of these Hallows," said Damo.

"I resent you asking us this, but I will take Veritaserum if it will prove to you I am innocent of what you are suggesting. Marco was my Auror partner for awhile. He had my back and I had his. I'll do whatever it takes to bring his killer and any accomplices to justice," announced Stefan.

Kingsley had performed Legilimancy while the men had been making their grand speeches, and he was pleased to find that both men were sincere, which was a tremendous relief.

"I apologise if I've offended you, but I had to be sure. Harry has been let down by our Ministry before, and our country owes him a debt of gratitude for what he did when he was only seventeen," said Kingsley.

"So, what do we do about Natalie?" asked Damo.

"I have an idea," said Kingsley, smiling for the first time that day.

"I still can't believe it. Twins! I had no idea," beamed Hagrid for the twentieth time that evening.

Rose and Harry laughed. "Tell us more stories," begged Rose.

"Hello, we're home," called Ginny, from the floo in the kitchen.

"Mummy, Papa, guess what? Aunty Lu is...wow, you are de biggest man in de world," said Ruby, running in but skidding to a stop as she saw Hagrid. She looked up, up, up.

"Not quite the biggest. Why, my brother Grawp is easily a half body bigger," said Hagrid, smiling at the little girl. There was no denying she was a Potter.

"Hagrid! What a lovely surprise," gasped Ginny, coming over to hug him.

"allo, Ginny. Teddy too? 'allo, young Teddy. Yes, I ran into Harry and Rose at Gringott's earlier. Look at them, Ginny. Twins!" gushed Hagrid, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Twins, you say? Really?" scoffed Ginny, teasing Hagrid. Harry and Rose laughed, and even Hagrid chuckled.

"I just can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell me. He gave me Harry to take to the Dursley's, but never said nothing about no sister. I'm sorry, Rose. You should have stayed with 'arry," said Hagrid sadly.

"What's done is done, Hagrid. Rose was adopted by a nice magical family and had a great childhood. I wouldn't wish anyone to go through what I did at the Durseley's, let alone my sister," said Harry.

"Any idea why Remus didn't say anything, Hagrid?" asked Ginny. "I mean, someone had to know besides Dumbledore. James and Lily Potter were well loved members in the Order, I'm sure it would have come up from time to time about her pregnancy, especially in regard to the prophecy."

Hagrid shrugged. "Well, Dumbledore knew, we know that. And Remus, and probably Sirius. The Potter's were close with the Longbottoms too, so they might have known."

"Great, so every one we think may know is dead," said Harry bitterly.

"What about the midwitch. It had to be recorded as a twin birth, surely? If we can find the midwitch who delivered the babies, she might be able to tell us something," suggested Ginny.

"It's a longshot, Gin. We're talking about a birth over twenty years ago. If she was a midwitch, she's probably delivered hundreds of babies, and probaby lots of twins. I doubt she'd remember," said Harry, shooting her a loving look, which Teddy didn't miss.

"Aunty Lu's having twins," said Teddy.

"Boys," said Ruby. She held up two fingers. "Two of dem. In her tummy."

"Luna's pregnant?" asked Harry to Ginny, who nodded excitedly.

"Yep, and she's got baby brain. Poor Luna was quite in a dither earlier. She wrote Rolf, her boyfriend, to tell him about the babies, and he has just turned up. Luna wasn't expecting him," beamed Ginny.

"We met Rolf's nephew earlier in the village, and guess what, he likes football too," said Teddy, forgetting to be mad at Harry.

"Oh poor Luna. I had baby brain too for awhile. I could never remember where my wand was at work," sighed Rose.

"Couldn't you just use Accio?" asked Harry.

"See, I didn't even think of that back then. I'd start crying, and couldn't stop. Goodness, I was like a hosepipe," laughed Rose. "And the funny thing is, I always found it in the same place. Behind my ear."

"Mummy, are you gonna have a baby?" asked Ruby, hopefully.

"Oh my, no. You're my baby girl," said Rose, cuddling Ruby. The little girl smiled at her mother's attention, but looked up at her.

"I wouldn't mind, Mummy. I could be a big sister. Couldn't you ask Nebil where to get a baby fwom? He might gwow one in his gween house," she implored.

"Mummy's grow babies in their tummies, not greenhouses,"snorted Teddy.

"I want one," said a stubborn Ruby. "I wanted a kitten, and now I got fwee. I want a baby."

"Kitten's, you say. Well, let's see them," said Hagrid.

"You wanna see de kitty's?" asked Ruby, surprised.

"Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creature's professor at Hogwarts," said Ginny. "He knows everything about all kinds of creatures, even kittens."

"Okay," said Ruby. "I go and get dem." Shecame back, struggling to carry the two bigger ones. "Dis is Anna and dis is Elsa." She dumped them on Hagrid's lap and ran off. "Don't go away, I'll be back." She returned with the littlest. "Dis is Olaf."

"Well now, they look mighty fine. In good health too. This, er, Olaf, he's the runt. Let me see," said Hagrid, rummaging through his coat pockets. He pulled out a small vial. "'ere you go, give him a drop of this once a day, and he'll be as big as his sisters in no time."

"Fank you, Mister Hagwid. I like your umbwella," said Ruby, giving the vial to Rose. She picked up Olaf and carried him away. The other two kittens followed. Ruby was very generous with the kitten treats.

Hagrid sighed happily. "It's so good to see you, all of you. Rose and her little Ruby. 'arry and Ginny back together. Teddy-"

"They're not together," yelled Teddy. "You're not, are you Mum?" he asked Ginny.

"Teddy," began Ginny, throwing Harry a look.

"Ted, maybe we should go and talk about-" began Harry.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," yelled Teddy. "You'll leave us again, and Mum will be sad again, and we can't go back to Ireland, and everything's just changed so much." He got up and ran up the stairs.

Ginny called out, "Teddy," and ran after him. Harry swore under his breath, and went to follow, but Rose lay her hand on his arm. "Wait. Let him talk to Ginny first. Right now he needs his mother."

Harry was torn, but decided to stay and see Hagrid off, as he had just annouced he had to go. "Tell Ginny I said goodbye. Sorry about Teddy. It'll work out in the end, 'arry, you'll see," he said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Bye Hagrid. It's been great seeing you. We'll do this again, promise. I want to bring Rose to Hogwarts soon. Will you tell Minerva I said hello," said Harry.

Hagrid beamed and nodded. Harry expanded the fireplace for Hagrid to use, and he flooed home to Hogwarts.

Ruby came back in, without any kittens. "Mummy, why was Teddy yelling?"

"He's just feeling a bit mixed up right now, and lost his temper. I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning, after a good night sleep. Speaking of, it's bathtime then bedtime for you, Sweetpea."

"I hafta to give Olaf his potion," protested Ruby. "Mister Hagwid said so."

"Well, have a quick bath and then you can give it to him. A long bath means straight to bed," said Rose, firmly.

"Okay. quick bath," nodded Ruby, heading upstairs.

Rose and Harry were left in the kitchen. "Hungry?" asked Rose. "We never had tea."

Harry shook his head, his thoughts all on what was going on upstairs. "How about some toast or crumpets?" suggested Rose. Harry nodded distractedly.

"Oh, go on, go and see what's going on," said Rose. Harry raced upstairs and ran to Ron's old room.

The door was shut, and Harry didn't dare impose, less he make the situation worse. He heard Rose come upstairs to run the bath for Ruby, and he heard the two of them singing as they got Ruby ready for bed. He heard Rose tell Ruby a bedtime story, then the two of them had kisses and cuddles before it was lights out for Ruby.

Rose came to check on Harry. "Any word?"

Harry shook his head despondently.

"Come down and have some supper, Harry," said Rose.

Harry shook his head, his eyes on the door.

Rose left him to his vigil.

Ginny sighed in relief as it appeared Teddy had finally fallen into a deep, albeit troubled, sleep. It was now nearly eleven. She felt bad that she hadn't been able to let Harry know what was going on, but Teddy had needed her. Right then, she had to be a mother more than a lover.

She let Teddy rant, get it all out of his system. How had she missed how upset he was feeling? She felt like a bad mother, but as she kept going over the last few days, weeks, nothing stood out to say Teddy wasn't adjusting. Had she paid too much attention to Rose, or Ruby, or was this all about Harry?

Harry would leave them again, Teddy told her. Rose and Ruby were Harry's family. They never should have left Ireland, she should be with Jamie, he missed his old school, his friends, his life.

Ginny calmly addressed all his issues. Why they originally moved to Ireland, why Harry left Ruby with him. She told him she understood about him missing his friends and his school, but he would make new friends, like Connor, in his new school here.

She reassured him over and over that she loved him. It took a long time, but it basically came down to one point. Harry.

Ginny had no idea Harry had been sitting outside the door for the last four and a bit hours. Teddy was dropping off to sleep, and Ginny was hesitant to leave him. Every time she had thought he was asleep and had gotten up to go, he'd immediately waken, asking if she was going to see _him_.

At eleven thirty she was sure he had fallen asleep. She was parched and hungry. She eased off the floor and stood, stretching.

"Mum, where are you going?" Teddy asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Ginny wanted to cry right now. She was hungry, thirsty and so damned emotionally tired. "Teddy, I love you but I need a cup of tea and something to eat. I'm going downstairs," she said, firmly.

"Are you going to-"

"If Harry is there then, yes, I'll talk to him. He loves you and most likely he's going crazy with worry over you," said Ginny, walking to the door.

"You'll come right back, won't you?" asked Teddy.

"I'll check on the kittens, have a shower, then come back," said Ginny.

"Promise," said Teddy.

"Oh Teddy," sighed Ginny, tears in her eyes at his uncertainty. "Yes, I promise." She left while she could and went downstairs.

A light was left on low in the kitchen, and Rose had left her a couple of crumpets under a warming charm. Ginny made sure the kittens were fine, as she waited for the kettle to boil. While disappointed Harry wasn't waiting for her, she wasn't up to dissecting what was going on in Teddy's mind. She sipped her tea, enjoying the solitude briefly.

She stepped outside; it was a glorious night. The moon was full and the air was calm. Ginny inhaled and exhaled loudly. Her mind needed calming.

Upstairs, Teddy waited anxiously for Ginny to return. She'd been gone awhile now, and he hadn't heard her in the shower. He decided to go look for her.

Teddy didn't really know why he was so doubtful over Harry. He'd only ever been nice to Teddy, but Teddy suspected that was just to get to Ginny. He scowled. Everyone thought Harry and his mum were together and were happy with each other, but where did that leave him? And if Harry left, like Teddy was sure he would, where did that leave his mum?

Teddy got out of bed and went out into the hall. He looked over the stair railings, but couldn't see any movement or hear any noise from down below. He hesitated, unsure whether to return to his room or go in search of his mum.

He heard a groan. Teddy paused, listening for it again. There it was. Another groan. He thought he heard talking. "No. Not that." A moan, followed by what sounded like a whimper.

Teddy felt angry. Was Harry in his room with his mum? He could guess what they were doing; he'd heard some of the things the older boys at his old school said about what witches and wizards did in the bedroom. Naughty things.

Teddy crept closer to Harry's room, and the groans were louder. Teddy was angry. His mum had promised, and she'd broken that promise. He put his hand on the door knob and twisted it open.


	16. Chapter 16 Wards

Harry lay on the bed, his head tossing and turning. His torso was bare, and Teddy could see the sweat on his chest. To Teddy's surprise, Harry was alone.

"No, not Ginny. Leave her alone," groaned Harry, tossing his head to face Teddy. His eyes were shut as if in pain. Harry's fists were clenched, and he groaned again.

Teddy was scared. Harry looked like he was in pain. He arched his torso off the bed and cried out. Teddy backed away and ran to get his mum. Instead he saw Rose coming down the hall.

"Come quickly, it's Harry. He's acting strange," said Teddy, pointing to Harry's room.

Rose put an arm around Teddy's shoulders and went to Harry's room. Teddy had left the door open and they looked in to see Harry tossing his head from side to side. "Gin...safe," he whimpered.

"Oh no. He hasn't had a nightmare like this for ages," said Rose sadly.

"It looks pretty bad," said Teddy.

"He always cries out for her," sighed Rose, shaking her head.

"Hey, what's going on? Teddy, love, it's nearly midnight. You need to-what's that?" asked Ginny, walking towards them and hearing a moan. She saw Harry on his bed. "Merlin what's wrong with him?"

"He's in the midst of a really bad nightmare. He hasn't had any for ages, that I know of. I think he's reliving some of his time with Malfoy," said Rose, sharing a look with Ginny.

"No, not Ginny. Please, no," begged Harry in his nightmare. He tossed and turned, trying to free himself from the shackles in his mind.

"Harry!" cried Ginny, heartbroken to see him like this. "Teddy, get to bed, now!" Ginny then went into Harry's room and climbed into the bed with him. She took him in her arms, cradling his sweaty body to hers. "Harry, you're safe. I've got you and you're safe, you're free."

Harry tried to pry his eyes open. "Gin, you're here. Is Malfoy...is he here?" He curled into her side, resting his head on her chest, half asleep and half awake.

"No baby, he's gone. You're safe and I'm with you," said Ginny tenderly, kissing his forehead. "Merlin, what did they do to you?"

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me," begged Harry unashamedly, holding her as tight as he could.

"Never. I'll never leave you," said Ginny fiercely, with tears in her eyes. "Go to sleep, hmm?" She curled her body protectively over his, and began softly humming a song to him. His tension eased and he fell back asleep.

"Come on Teddy, let's get you back to bed," said Rose.

"Why did he think he wasn't safe, Rose?" asked Teddy.

"The men that are after him now are the same ones that killed my husband, Ruby's dad. They took Harry and kept him locked up for four years," said Rose. "They didn't treat him very nice."

"Did-did they hurt him?" asked Teddy. Rose nodded.

Teddy was confused. "But-but he's a powerful wizard, every one says so. Couldn't he have just blasted his way out?"

"Oh Teddy," said Rose, sighing. "He is a powerful wizard, but they took his wand, and beat him severely. He's lucky he survived those four years. One thing kept him going, even locked up."

"What was it?" asked Teddy.

"Thoughts of Ginny. He loves her Teddy. I don't know why you don't like Harry, but he thinks you're great," said Rose, not in an unkind way.

"He'll leave. Everybody leaves me. He'll be an Auror and he'll be away lots, or he'll die, and Mum will be sad. I don't want Mum to be sad anymore," said Teddy.

"It's nice that you care about your mum like that, but you saw them, Teddy. They belong together. I truly believe that," said Rose. She watched as he got into bed.

She leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Please Teddy, for your Mum's sake, give Harry a chance. The three of you could be a family. It's what Harry wants most in the world."

With that she left, stopping to check on Harry and Ginny. Harry was asleep, still clinging to Ginny. Ginny turned her head and looked at Rose, her eyes haunted. Rose left the door ajar and went back to her own room.

Teddy lay there, thinking things over. He needed to talk about things with his mum, she always made things seem better. He got up and went to Harry's room. It was dark, but thanks to the moonlight, he made his way to the bed.

Ginny's head turned as he crept in and Teddy could see she had been crying. "Mum?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Teddy," she said softly.

"Are you gonna sleep in here all night...with Harry?" he asked.

"Yes Teddy, I am He needs me," said Ginny, in a tone that Teddy knew meant no further discussion would take place on that subject.

"Is-is he all right?" asked Teddy, looking nervous as Harry whimpered again. Ginny shushed him, running her fingers through his hair, and he quietened.

"It helps him, having me here, I think," said Ginny tiredly.

"Maybe...maybe it would help if I were here too," said Teddy.

"I don't know, love," said Ginny, doubtfully.

"Please Mum. I'll lay here, on your other side," said Teddy. He hopped under the covers before she could say no.

There was silence for a bit. Then Teddy asked. "Do you love him, Mum?"

Ginny nodded, as tears filled her eyes. "Yes, Teddy, I always have."

Teddy felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Mum. For yelling and what I said. If you love him, I-I'll give him a chance."

Ginny reached for Teddy's hand. She took it and squeezed. "Thank you, Teddy. That's all I ask. He's a good man, a really good man and he thinks the world of you."

Harry moaned and rolled over. As he held Ginny's hand, she was pulled over too, bringing Teddy with her. She chuckled, as did Teddy.

"Try and get some sleep, love, it's after midnight," whispered Ginny.

"All right. Night Mum. Love you," said Teddy, settling in to Ginny's warmth.

"I love you too, Teddy," said Ginny.

Teddy drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, but Ginny lay there, thinking about the two males in her life. She fell into a troubled sleep after three in the morning.

Harry woke early. He had a slight headache and his head felt all woolly. He lay there, realising he must have had a nightmare. Damn, he hadn't had any for ages. He got out of bed to pee, and as he stood, he looked back in the bed. He was surprised to see Teddy there, sleeping behind Ginny. Ginny lay facing him. She looked pale and her eyes were dark and red rimmed. Harry's heart pained that he had upset her again. They must have heard him.

Harry left them and went to pee, then went downstairs. His head ached so he took a pain potion. He poured a refreshing glass of pumpkin juice and went outside. It was the beginnings of a beautiful day, and Harry breathed the air in. He decided to go for a short walk, hoping it might clear his head.

He hadn't gone far when he heard the Burrow door open. He figured it was Ruby, and stepped out from where he was so she could see him. But it wasn't Ruby. It was Teddy.

"Morning," said Harry, then winced as his head hurt.

"Hi, are you going for a walk?" At Harry's nod, he asked, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure, I'm not going far, though," said Harry. Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, curled into Ginny, but he couldn't say that to Teddy. "Is your Mum awake?"

Teddy shook her head. "She was up real late. First with me, then looking after you," he said.

Harry groaned internally. So they had witnessed his nightmare. Great! Damo and Stefan had told him what he was like when he had one, and he wished Teddy especially hadn't seen that.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Teddy, sorry you had to see that," said Harry.

"I have nightmares too, sometimes," said Teddy, picking up a stick and throwing it. "Mostly it's about being alone. Everyone has left me, and I'm all alone in the whole world."

"That does sound scary," said Harry.

"But then my mum comes in and holds me and tells me I'll never really be alone, that my real mum and dad are always with me,and she'll always love me, and then she cuddles me and sings to me, and I feel all better," said Teddy in a rush.

"Sounds like Ginny," chuckled Harry.

"She's pretty great," said Teddy.

"I know," said Harry.

"She loves you. She told me, and I just wanted to say sorry. For yelling, and what I said about you. I know you would have come back earlier if you could have, back to Mum," said Teddy.

Harry's heart leaped. Ginny had told Teddy she loved him! That was brilliant, and now, here was Teddy, giving them a chance.

"You love her too, right?" asked Teddy.

"I do, Ted. I hope one day soon, she'll agree to marry me. The three of us can be a family,"said Harry, hoping he wasn't going too fast with his godson.

"Don't make her cry," warned Teddy. "That's all. For now."

"We're lucky men, Ted," said Harry, daring to pat Teddy's shoulder. "Ginny loves us, and when she loves, she loves fiercely."

"I know," grinned Teddy. "Just so you know, she snores. She says she doesn't, but she does. That's your problem now, cos, you know, I guess you'll be sleeping together. In the same bed, I mean."

Harry stopped walking, and so did Teddy. Teddy looked up at Harry, who looked down at Teddy. "Thank you, Ted," said Harry softly, knowing it was Teddy's way of giving him their blessing.

They turned and started walking back to the Burrow. "So, if you and my Mum get married, will that make you my Dad?" asked Teddy.

"Whatever you want, Ted. I'd have to adopt you too, like Ginny did, but nothing would make me prouder than to be your Dad," said Harry.

"So, if you were my Dad, do you think we could sign up for this? We were in the village and this Muggle boy said they play football starting in September, but training starts in August. They have a coach, but all dads are welcome to come and help," said Teddy hopefully, pulling out the flyer from his dressing gown pocket and showing it to Harry.

Harry perused the flyer. "Well Ted..."

Teddy frowned and shuffled the ground.

"I think it sounds brilliant," said Harry. "I'd love to come and help out your team."

"You mean it? That would be just...so great. Thanks, Harry," said Teddy, surprising himself and Harry by hugging him.

Harry hugged him back. "You're welcome, Ted." They continued walking until they were at the door. Harry was about to open it when it was flung open from the other side.

"Thank Merlin," gasped Rose, at the sight of them. "Ginny, they're here," she called over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" asked Ted, as Rose shuffled them inside. Harry looked quizzically at his sister.

Ginny came downstairs, looking terrible. "What's going on? I wake up and you're both gone. No note, nothing. I thought...I thought..." And she burst into tears.

"Aw Mum, me and Harry just went for walk," said Teddy. He nudged Harry. "Do something," he muttered.

Harry went and took Ginny in his arms. "Come on, love. We're fine, and you need to go back to bed."

"Harry's bed," clarified Teddy. Rose beamed at him, but Ginny just cried all the more. Rose shuffled Teddy out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I'm sorry, I cried all over you," said Ginny, sniffling.

"I don't care. That's what a manly chest is for," said Harry, making her smile.

"I feel dreadful," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You need to go back to bed. You've had hardly any sleep," said Harry.

"Come with me," said Ginny. "I need you close."

They went upstairs and into Harry's room. It was still dark in the room, a fact both of them were grateful for. They got into bed and turned into each other, needing to be close. Ginny pressed her face to his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"You took care of me last night, now I'll take care of you," whispered Harry.

"Teddy?" asked Ginny, feeling sleepy again.

"It's okay, Gin. Everything with Ted is okay," reassured Harry. "Sleep, baby."

Rose crept in a couple of hours later. She asked if she and Neville could take Ruby and Teddy to Hogwarts, to give Ginny and him some space. While Harry had wanted to take Rose to Hogwarts himself, he knew Ginny needed him more. He nodded gratefully.

Ginny woke an hour later, and they went downstairs to eat. Neither of them spoke much, but they didn't need to. A touch, a look, said everything that their words couldn't. Ginny held him, hugging him from behind as he made pancakes. Both just needed to be close, as close as they could be. By mutual agreement, they went back upstairs to Harry's bed, and Harry lay with his head on Gnny's full stomach as she stroked his head. They both fell asleep again, waking when they heard Rose, Ruby and Teddy return.

They went downstairs and sat, with Harry's arms around Ginny, as they listened to the three go into details about their visit to Hogwarts. They made an occasional comment, to show they were listening, or to answer any questions the three had. But mostly, they listened, Harry nuzzling her ear and Ginny's fingers drawing circles on Harry's thighs.

The two children went upstairs, Ruby for a bath, and Teddy to read some more comics. "Are you two all right? You're awfully quiet," asked Rose, worriedly.

"We've slept on and off, but I feel so drained," admitted Ginny. She leaned back against Harry, and he kissed her forehead. "I think I'll go have a shower and go to bed. Hopefully I'll wake up tomorrow feeling more myself than today." She got up to go, but Harry grabbed her hand and brought her back to him, kissing her gently. She smiled at him, then Rose, then went upstairs.

"Are you sure she's okay?" asked Rose, watching Ginny go upstairs.

"Its been an emotional day, or night, or whatever," said Harry.

"You still have the nightmares?" asked Rose.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think I will anymore. Not now I have Gin," he said.

"Still Harry, I think-"

"I told Ginny I'd speak to a mind healer. Just once, and if I didn't think it helped, I don't have to go again," said Harry hurriedly. He looked at Rose. "You probably should too."

"Neville said the same," admitted Rose. "I just hate the idea of someone prying into my head, telling some stranger what I'm thinking, or feeling."

"Me too, but I promised Gin, so that's that," said Harry.

"You love her," stated Rose, smiling.

"More than anything," said Harry, simply.

"Good," smiled Rose. "She's perfect for you."

"I'm going to marry her one day. Soon," he said.

"Good," said Rose. "You both deserve to be happy."

They heard the sound of the shower being turned off, and Ruby's giggle as she and Ginny made their way out of the bathroom.

"I'll go and get Ruby ready for bed. You should go and check on Ginny," said Rose.

Both siblings got up and went upstairs. Rose went in to brush Ruby's hair and read her a story before she brushed her teeth.

Harry checked in with Teddy, letting him know the bathroom was now free. He bade the boy goodnight, and went into his room. No, his and Ginny's room.

Ginny was curled into a small ball. "Hey," said Harry softly, getting under the covers with her and pulling her into his arms.

Ginny lifted her head. "Hey," she said. "You know, it just occurred to me that you've told me often that you love me, but I've never said those words to you." She looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Harry. I never stopped. I love you so much."

Harry knew this from Teddy, but hearing her say it was so much better. "Gin, I love you too." He kissed her gently.

The broke apart and Ginny smiled at him. Then she hesitated. "Harry, will you tell me what happened to you when you were locked up? What they did to you. Please?"

Harry looked into her beautful brown eyes and knew he couldn't deny her anything. "Will it help?"

Ginny nodded. "I need to know," she said, stroking his face. He grabbed her hand, kissing it roughly. "Okay."

He held her in his arms as he told her exactly what happened to him during those four years.

Outside the wards of the Burrow, a wizard waited, getting more and more impatient by the second. He turned when he heard the sound of Apparition, then frowned when he heard a thud and the sound of someone puking.

"About time," he grumbled, looking at her, then the man throwing up behind him. "What's his problem?"

"Can't handle liquor and Apparating," she laughed scornfully.

"Well, he is a Muggle, and a pathetic one at that," spat the wizard. "Jeez," he said, as the smell of the vomit wafted waved his wand to rid the smell.

The witch waved her wand, and the Muggle groaned. "Come on, love. Just once more, then we can go."

"Why do you need me to do this again?" asked the Muggle. "I keep forgetting."

"It's to do with your cousin, Harry. He's in trouble, and by giving us your blood, you're helping us put up special blood wards," soothed the witch.

"Harry," slurred Dudley. "I haven't seen him in years. He's a wizard, you know. There's a whole world of magic, but ssshhhh," he put his finger to his mouth, "we're not supposed to know about them." He mimed locking his lips, then giggled.

"Come on now, Dudders. Hold out your finger, it's just a little prick," said the witch.

The wizard snorted. "Bet that's not the first time he's heard that!"

"Oy, whatchoo mean-ow!" cried Dudley, pulling his finger away and sucking it.

"Poor baby," soothed the witch, using her wand to scoop the blood off his finger. She handed her wand to the wizard, who used it against the wards. The wards shimmered white, then disappeared.

"They're weakening," said the wizard in satisfaction, "but it's taking too long. You should have grabbed the old woman, her blood would have been better, the blood connection is stronger because of her connection to Potter's mum."

"And what reason would I have for being with an old woman," spat the witch.

"Oh I don't know, working on her pathetic Muggle charities, anything." He looked at the fence protecting the Burrow and sighed. "We need Weasley blood," said the wizard.

"Just give me five minutes with the red headed bitch in there," sneered the witch.

"That would be interesting. From what I remember, she was a feisty one," said the wizard.

"Natalie, can we go home and shag now? You promised," asked Dudley, feeling weak from the blood loss and the alcohol he'd consumed.

"Still using that name, I see," grinned the wizard.

Natalie shrugged. "Not for much longer. Keep working on those wards. I'll drop Dudders off home then go and see Draco. I may have an idea about a Weasley. I'll tell Draco about our success here tonight."

"I don't think he'll see it as such, but, whatever," shrugged the wizard. He turned his attentions back to the wards. "Don't forget to Obliviate him again," he said, nodding at Dudley.

Dudley stood, swaying. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you home and into bed. Then Natalie's got a surprise for you,"she said.

"Oh boy, cool," said a drunken Dudley. "Bye, er,..."

"Greg. My name is Greg, not that you'll remember any of this in half an hour," said the wizard named Greg.

"Bye Greg," waved Dudley. He grabbed Natalie's arm and tried to kiss her.

"Wait till we get home, sexy," grimaced Natalie, ignoring the look of amusement on Greg's face.

"Enjoy," waved Greg mockingly. He turned back to the wards, knowing he didn't have much time left. He'd been waiting for Natalie and the Muggle for too long. Staying too long increased his chances of being spotted.

They were the strongest wards he'd ever seen in a common house. He'd heard of Bill Weasley's reputation, so he wasn't wholly surprised. While he was happy to have taken Potter's blood ward off, it was just one of several layers. He knew the majority of them were Weasley blood wards, and he pronbably didn't have a hope of breaking them.

He'd have to go through his extensive knowledge of protection wards, and hope that, if he could break them, it would be enough to weaken the wards for them to get through. The only other way was for Harry to allow Natalie access, to add her to the wards. Greg knew the chance of that happening weren't good. Natalie had said none of the Aurors had access, not even the Minister for Magic himself.

Greg stood and sighed in defeat. He'd have to return tomorrow night, and the night after, hell, every night until he succeeded. For he knew the price if he failed. Draco had been quite clear on that. He was getting more and more frustrated with their lack of success, and his temper was getting out of control.

He hoped Natalie was having more luck soothing the temperamental Malfoy, but he doubted seemed to think when Draco succeeded in finding the Hallows, the two of them would leave England and go and live a life of luxury and love, for eternity.

Greg snorted. Women. They had to ruin everything by mentioning the L word. That's why Greg himself stayed clear of those sort of women. Women were only good for one thing, and he knew Draco felt the same. No, Draco felt no love, no affection for 'Natalie'. She was a tool, to be used to get what he wanted. Just as he was too, he knew.

Taking a last look around, Greg disapparated from the outskirts of the Burrow.

In Muggle London, Natalie and Dudley arrived in his flat with a pop. "That was fun," grinned Dudley, drunkenly. "I wish I was a wizard." He stumbled and fell onto his worn out couch.

Natalie wandered around. "Of course you do. We are superior to you Muggles, after all. But tell me, what was it like growing up with Harry Potter?" she asked.

When there was no answer, she turned to find Dudley had passed out. She rolled her eyes. Muggles! Bloody hopeless. Oh well, she could at least leave without any sort of groping from the big lard tonight.

In a hurry to get to Draco, she forgot to Obliviate Dudley.


	17. Chapter 17 Dudley

Dudley woke the next morning, his head pounding. He sat up and groaned. He tried to stand but felt quite dizzy when he did, so he sat back down. When he felt a bit better he stumbled to the kitchen and drank half a bottle of orange juice. Feeling better, he decided to cook up a greasy breakfast, his no-fail hangover cure. Bacon, eggs , sausages and toast, followed by a strong cup of coffee.

He felt much better after that, and decided to go grab a shower. As he washed himself, his mind wandered to Natalie. He laughed to think of himself going out with a witch. His dad would've had a coronary, if he wasn't already dead. His thoughts then drifted to Harry. Hadn't that witch said his blood was helping Harry? Surely Harry wasn't in more danger.

Once Harry had left Privet Drive that night, Dudley had thought he'd never see or hear of him again. But then only a day or two later, he and his parents were visited by Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, offering them the chance to go into hiding. His dad hadn't wanted to but for once, his mother had put her foot down.

Dudley had actually enjoyed the company of Hestia and Dedalus, and any others who visited with news. It was Hestia who told him of the prophecy that had hung over Harry's head since his birth, and all he'd been through in his time at Hogwarts. It was Dedalus who brought the news that the final battle was taking place at Hogwarts. Dedalus left to fight, but the three of them, which included Petunia, had kept vigil all night, waiting for news. Finally, word came through. Harry had been successful. The dark wizard was gone forever, and the wizarding world was celebrating.

Petunia, Vernon and Dudly had returned to Privet Drive, but life was never the same, particularly for Petunia and Dudley. Vernon was happy to be back in the 'normal' world, but Petunia and Dudley were anxious to hear of Harry. They'd heard that Harry had made sure they were safe and returned home, but they never saw him. So their life went on.

Dudley finished school, but found himself floundering for direction. He had no aspirations for University, and definitely did not want to work with his father. He found a meaningless job stacking shelves at night in a supermarket. It was enough to pay the rent on his one bedroom flat, and have a bit of cash left over for nights at the pub. It was at a pub over a week ago that he had met Natalie. She'd approached him and they'd spent every night together since. Now he thought about it, he realised he couldn't remember much about them.

He realised that he had no way of getting in touch with her, to get to Harry. She always sent him a message; every day for the last week. He'd quite got used to the owls, and he remembered Harry's pretty white owl. He wondered if he still had her.

As he got out of the shower, he decided this was maybe his last chance to see Harry again. He remembered Hestia talking about a place, Diagon Alley. Lots of witches and wizards went there to shop. Maybe Harry did too? Hestia had told him where it was, joking about how the Muggles had no idea it was there. When he thought about it, Dudley decided to go and try and find it.

He dressed and caught the bus to Charring Cross Road. He wandered up and down, until he was sure he'd found the book shop Hestia had mentioned. He hung around outside, waiting for some interestingly dressed people to approach.

"Psst, do you know Harry Potter?" he'd ask quietly of anyone who came close.

Some hurried off, and some shot him strange looks before leaving quickly. This happened for over an hour, and Dudley was getting tired.

A red haired man came out of the shop behind Dudley, which surprised him because he thought it was empty. Then he remembered, that was part of the magic. The man seemed in no hurry, so Dudley went over to him.

"Hey buddy, do you know Harry Potter?" he asked.

The man looked at him with interest. "Yes. Yes I do. You must be the one asking questions about him?"

Dudley nodded, feeling excited. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin."

If Dudley thought the man would be happy to see him, he was mistaken. The man stiffened, looking him up and down. "I see. Well, I have orders for you to come with me." He grabbed Dudley by the arm.

"Oy, who are you? Where are you taking me?" cried Dudley.

"Shut it, you fool," snarled the man. "Are you trying to make a scene? I'm taking you to our Minstry. The Aurors want to talk to you."

Aurors. Dudley had heard Hestia and Dedalus talk about them. They were like Muggle policeman. He'd thought he heard that Harry wanted to become an Auror. "Will I see Harry?" he asked, hopefully.

The man snorted. "Doubtful. Harry is rarely leaving the Burrow these days, I believe."

"The Burrow, Hey, I was there last night. This wizard chick, Natalie, told me I could help Harry. That's why I'm here. To make sure he's okay. He's family, you know," said Dudley.

"You were at the Burrow last night? Impossible," scoffed the man. "The wards would have alerted us to your presence."

"Not inside, outside. Natalie and this guy, er, Greg, said my blood was helping Harry with the wards, whatever that means," said Dudley.

"You gave them your blood?" asked the man, paling. He looked around, and there were no other people around. "Come with me." He quickened his pace.

Grabbing hold of the man, Dudley followed him into the empty shop. The man stopped. "I'll have to side-Apparate you from here."

Dudley nodded, and put his hand on the man's arm. Feeling like he was on a rollercoaster, he closed his eyes, only opening them when the spinning stopped.

"We're here," said the man, "Follow me." He walked off briskly.

Dudley followed, albeit a lot slower. He looked left and right, trying to look at everything at once. He saw some odd looking chaps, and what looked like goblins, or gremlins or something. He saw a woman that looked like his Mum's old neighbour, Mrs Figg. She even smiled and waved to him.

"Dursley, come on," said the red haired man curtly.

Dudley hurried over to him, aware of the strange looks he was getting. He got in the lift and copied his companion by grabbing a strap. When the lift shot backwards, then down, he was glad he had.

"Second Floor, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, th Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, the Wizenmagot and the Wizenmagot Administration Services. Have a good day," said the Elevator witch.

The red haired man hurried out. Dudley followed him, looking left and right. He gulped as he passed a window, where all the occupants turned to stare at him. He reddened, and hurried to catch up to the man he was trailing. He had just turned into an office.

"Wait here," said the red haired man. He knocked twice and entered, shutting the door behind him.

Dudley sank onto a chair. The receptionist smiled kindly at him. "Can I get you anything? Pumpkin juice, Butterbeer?" She waved her wand and her typewriter started typing.

"B-Butterbeer, please," stammered Dudley. He'd had it when he was with Dedalus and Hestia. The receptionist smiled and left the office.

The door opened and Dudley sat up straight. He felt as if he was waiting to go the Principal's office. The red haired man stood in the doorway. He gestured to Dudley. "Dursley, in here."

Dudley got up and walked into the office. He saw a black man sitting behind a desk. He stood as Dudley approached, and Dudley could see he was a large man. He gulped, feeling nervous.

The dark skinned man looked over Dudley's shoulder. "Thank you, Percy." The man named Percy nodded his head and left, shutting the door behind him.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I am the Minister for Magic," boomed Kingsley, deliberately being intimidating.

Dudley cowered. "Please Sir. I just wanted to make sure my cousin Harry is okay. Do you know him? Harry, Harry Potter."

Kingsley laughed, a big booming laugh. "Everyone in our world knows Harry Potter." Then he leaned on his desk and looked intimdatingly at Dudley. " And a few even know of you, Dudley Dursley." The way he said it made Dudley aware he wasn't known in a good way.

"Please, if I could just see Harry again, even just for a few minutes. I promise, I'll get right out of your hair. Oh," said Dudley, reddening when he realised this Kingsley had no hair.

"And what makes you think Harry would want to see you?" asked Kingsley, sitting down and gesturing for Dudley to do so as well. "Why do you care what happens to him?"

"He's my cousin, isn't he" said Dudley, defensively. "He saved my life when those Dementos things nearly killed me. I owe him, all right?"

"You bullied him from a young age You treated him terribly; your whole family did. Now you want to help him?" asked Kinglsey, curiously.

"When my family was taken into hiding, we learned what Harry had been through, and what he had to do. We hoped, maybe foolishly, that we would see him again after the final battle, but we never did. I-I would have liked the chance to apologise, for what it's worth," stammered Dudley.

Kingsley studied him, making Dudley squirm in his seat. "Tell me what information you have for Harry Potter," he demanded.

"No," said Dudley. He was determined to see Harry. "I'll only talk to Harry."

Kingsley kept his eyes on Dudley for a full minute. He sighed. "What do you think?" he asked.

Dudley was confused. "About what?" he asked. But Kingsley wasn't even looking at him, but behind him.

Dudley turned, just as Harry shrugged off his Invisibility cloak. "H-Harry!" he gasped.

"Hello Dudley. I hear you've been looking for me," said Harry grimly.

Percy gathered his papers, signed them and sent them off to his secretary to file. Looking at his watch, he realised it was past his usual lunch time. Checking his desk calendar and seeing he only had one more appointment scheduled, he messaged them, asking to reschedule. He decided to go see his wife, who worked in the Department of Magical Sports and Games. He wanted to see if she could accompany him to the Burrow. After what happened earlier with Dursley, he felt the need to check on Ginny and Teddy. He felt guilty that he hadn't seen her since her return, but Penny hadn't been feeling well when Ginny owled about getting together with Bill, George and their families.

As he left his office, he nearly bumped into a witch. At first glance he thought it was his sister, but on second glance he quickly realised it was just a witch with similar colouring. "Excuse me," he said politely.

"Percy Weasley?" asked the witch.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Percy, frowning.

"My name is Natalie. I'm one of the American Aurors who helped Harry Potter find his sister and bring them both back to England, and your family home, the Burrow."

Percy paled. "Is everything all right? Ginny, Teddy, Harry...are they all right?" he asked worriedly.

Natalie looked grim. "There's been a development, Sir, and I've been sent to bring you to the Burrow."

"A development? What sort of development?" demanded Percy.

"It's your wife, Sir. They've taken her," said Natalie, sadly.

"Penny? No, that's impossible, I was just on my way to see her, see if she could leave work and come to the Burrow. We haven't seen Ginny and Teddy since they returned to England," said Percy, in a daze.

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley. It appears your wife went for her morning tea break and didn't return. Other members of her department said she'd been feeling queasy, so they just thought she'd gone home," said Natalie.

"Maybe she did. We just found out she's pregnant. Gods, not Penny," cried Percy.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We did check your home, but she's not there," said Natalie.

"Her parents, St Mungo's," offered Percy desperately.

Natalie shook her head. "No Mr Weasley, we checked all those places. Your sister and Mr Potter have requested your presence at the Burrow, to work out a plan of action," she said.

Percy looked relieved that someone was doing something for Penny. "Thank Merlin. Will the Aurors be there too? I want all available Aurors on this. I want my wife found, unharmed."

"Take my arm, please. You're most distraught, understandably. I would hate you to Splinch yourself right now. Your wife needs you," said Natalie soothingly, offering her arm.

"Yes, you're right, my poor Penny. Thank you, Natalie. Please, take me to the Burrow."

With a victorious smile, Natalie linked their arms together. With a spin, she and Percy left the Ministry.

They landed outside the Burrow. Percy stumbled, then looked around as he stood upright. "Well, you're a bit off. This is the outside of the Burrow," he said.

"I know," said Natalie, smugly. "I'll need your help to take down the wards."

Percy scoffed. "I'm not taking down the wards. You can leave me here, I'll Apparate in. Thanks for your help, Natalie."

He went to walk off, when Natalie grabbed him. "I don't think so. I need those wards down. WE need those wards down."she said, firmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy crossly. "I can get in, so you can go."

"Uh-uh. I want you to get me and my friends in," said Natalie.

"The Burrow isn't some amusement park, accepting visitors. It's our family home and if you haven't been given access by Ginny or Harry, then I don't see that I'm in a position to do so," said Percy, pompously.

"Really? What about if I told you I know where your wife is?" asked Natalie, sweetly.

"What? What kind of game are you playing? If you know where Penny is, speak now," demanded Percy.

Natalie smiled nastily and stepped aside. Greg Goyle stepped out, holding a sobbing Penny close to him, his wand at her throat. "One wrong move, Weasley..." he said, grinning.

"Penny!" cried Percy. He could see that she had the beginnings of a black eye and a fat lip. "Are you okay? What did you do to her, you bastard?" he spat at Greg.

"I'll do a lot worse if you don't get those wards down, Weasley," snarled Goyle. He jerked Penny closer, making her cry out in fear.

"No, Penny, no. Please, don't hurt her," begged Percy.

"That's better, Weasley. See, I told you he'd co-operate. If not for his wife, but for his unborn child's sake. Isn't that right, Weasley," said Draco, smoothly. He had appeared behind Goyle.

"Please, I'll do anything, but please, let Penny go," implored Percy.

"You'll both be free to leave as soon as the wards are down," said Draco. "Promise."

Natalie and Greg smirked and laughed at that. Percy's face turned red. "A promise from you means nothing, you Death Eater scum!"

Draco turned so suddenly he was right in Percy's face. "It would be tragic for your wife to...miscarry, so close to your family home, wouldn't it?" he asked, rhetorically.

Goyle tightened his grip on Penny, making her cry out. Percy, with tears in his eyes, cried out, "No, stop. Don't hurt her."

"Then you know what you have to do, Weasley," sneered Draco. "Break the wards."

With a long glance at Penny, Percy turned to Draco. "My eldest brother set them, I barely helped. I don't really know what to do," he said.

"You better figure out a way," snapped Draco. "My patience is wearing thin."

Penny struggled to get free. "No Percy, don't do it," she yelled, before Goyle hit her across the face, knocking her unconscious.

"PENNY!" screamed Percy, trying to get to her.

Draco stopped him. "Imperio."

Percy stopped and turned to Draco. "You will lower the wards on this hovel you called home. Break down these wards, right now, or your wife will suffer the consequences," Draco told him in a low, sinister voice.

"I will break down the wards," said Percy, in a monotone. He took out his wand and struck his hand. He smeared his blood over the fence, and it shimmered red briefly.

He began chanting in Latin, as well as the basic protective spells. Penny was still unconscious as, one by one, the wards began to fall.

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped back. "I have done all I can," he said, his eyes glazed and still in a monotone.

Draco moved past him and pointed his own wand at the perimeter. "Confringo! Reducto," he yelled, putting his full force into his spells.

The wards shimmered but still held on, barely. Draco indicated for Natalie and Greg to join him. "Together now," he yelled.

"Reducto. Bombarda!" they yelled.

With their combined magic, the wards began to fall.


	18. Chapter 18 Escape!

Kudos to HeartsGlow for picking up two mistakes i made, one biggie! I only realised myself half way through posting, and then it was too late to change it. TBH I have been waiting for someone to mention it and HeartsGlow came to the table late, but gets all the house points, well done! If you dont know, ill let you know at the end of the story. It doesnt affect the story, it's just the timeline xx

"I'm going to go and see where they took Dudley,"Harry told Kingsley. "See if I can pick up any sort of magical signature. If it was Natalie, she can't be working alone."

"Why would she want to hurt you?" asked Dudley.

"We don't think it's Harry that she's after. He was just a means of getting to what she wants, what Malfoy wants," said Kinglsey grimly.

"What's her connection to Malfoy, though," pondered Harry out loud, "And who's this Greg? The only Greg I know that was associated with Malfoy was Gregory Goyle, but I thought he died in the final battle," he said.

"No, his body was never found. It's possible he fled and laid low," said Kinglsey, summoning the file on Gregory Goyle. Dudley took one look and confirmed it was him.

"I don't ever remember him being any good at Charms at Hogwarts. He must have studied them while he was waiting for Malfoy to finish his house arrest," said Harry. While Lucius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, Draco and Narcissa had been fined heavily, forbidden to do magic for one year and been under house arrest for three.

"Perhaps we should get in touch with Bill Weasley, too. If they have weakened the wards, they will need to be re-structured. He is one of the best in the business," said Kingsley.

"Good thinking. He and his family have only just returned to Paris after visiting us. Hopefully he can come back soon," said Harry. He stood up and gestured to Dudley.

"Dudley, I need you to concentrate. Can you give me any idea of what part of the perimeter you were last night?" asked Harry.

Dudley thought hard. "I don't know, it was dark and I was drunk," he said, feeling ashamed.

"Could you hear the pond, could you see the Quidditch hoops? A tree, a bush, does anything stand out?" asked Harry.

"I saw some hoops, but they were a long way away," said Dudley, thinking hard. "I threw up in a bush when we landed," he said.

Harry grimaced. "Okay, well, if the Quidditch hoops looked a long way away, it sounds like you were close to the house. Can you remember which way the hoops were, to your left or to your right?"

"Left," said Dudley, pointing right. "Definitely left." Harry sighed.

"It's a big property," sighed Kingsley.

"We'll just have to walk the perimeter," said Harry. "Come on, Dudley. Merlin knows what Ginny will say when I bring you to the Burrow."

Kingsley looked solemnly at Dudley. "Good luck. I hope you survive that." He then winked at Harry.

"Who's Ginny? Your girlfriend?" asked Dudley, a bit worried.

"My future wife," said Harry. "I also have a sister, Rose, and her daughter, my niece, Ruby."

"A sister? But-but how, where has she been? Did you know-"

"Dudley we really don't have time for this. Come on, hold on to my arm. Percy's Disillusionment charm should hold. Thanks Kingsley," said Harry.

"I'll message Bill, and I'll let Percy know too," said Kingsley. "Let me know if you need me for anything else."

Harry nodded and concentrated on his destination. Within seconds, he and Dudley were outside the Burrow.

"Right, we'll start walking, and I want you to take a good look around you, see if anything seems familiar," said Harry, setting off.

Dudley scrambled to keep up. "So, your sister? I-I have another cousin," he said.

Harry nodded, his wand out. "I'm sensing something but it's faint. Let's pick up the pace."

"Did you know, about your sister, I mean. When you lived with us?" asked Dudley, panting.

"No, I just found out after the final battle. I left to find her just a few weeks later," said Harry, looking around. "Come on." He walked off quickly.

"Where was she?" asked Dudley, jogging to keep up with Harry.

"America. Took me nearly six months to find her," said Harry.

"And she's magical, like you?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah, she is. She's actually my twin," said Harry. The dark magic he'd sensed earlier was getting stronger.

"Hey, there's the hoops," said Dudley. "I think we're getting closer."

Harry ran ahead, and nearly fell over Percy's body. "Shit no," cried Harry, kneeling down to feel for a pulse. He looked around and saw Penny laying nearby.

He was relieved to feel a pulse on Percy's neck. Thank Merlin he didn't have to face Ginny and tell her she'd lost another brother. He pointed his wand at Percy and said "Renervate."

Percy moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He struggled to focus, but Harry had already left his side and moved over to check on Penny. Again, he found a pulse, and was about to perform the same spell on her when Dudley arrived.

"What are you doing to her? Hey, that's the guy that took me to that Minister, er Kingsley," said Dudley, pointing to Percy, who had rolled over and was trying to crawl to Penny.

"He's Ginny's brother, Percy. Percy, are you all right?" asked Harry.

"He Stunned me. Penny, how is she?" asked Percy desperately.

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Harry.

"A dark wizard hit her and she passed out. She's pregnant, Harry," cried Percy.

"Renervate," said Harry, pointing his wand at Penny. It took her several seconds, but she moaned as she woke up. Percy took her in his arms after he and Harry helped her to sit up.

"Harry, the wards! It was Malfoy. Some Auror told me Penny had been taken and she was to bring me to you and Ginny here at the Burrow. She side Apparated me here, telling me to lower the wards. They had Penny, they said they'd hurt her and the baby if I didn't lower the wards," sobbed Percy.

"It's okay, Percy. I'd have done the same if it was Ginny. I-"

BOOM! A loud crash broke the quietness of the day.

"What was that?" asked Percy, holding Penny tight. She'd flinched at the noise, crying out.

Out of nowhere, a horse Patronus appeared. "Wow," said Dudley, in awe.

"It's Ginny," cried Harry.

" **Harry, come home. The wards are down. He's here. Malfoy's here** ," said Ginny's Patronus.

"Shit! Ginny, Rose...the kids," yelled Harry, his heart pounding for all his loved ones. All in danger because of him.

Percy tried to stand, but swayed. "Stay here, Percy. Look after Penny," said Harry.

"You can't go in there alone, Harry,"protested Percy.

Harry turned and sent his Patronus to Kingsley. "I won't be alone. Ginny's in there and the Aurors will be here soon."

"I'm going with you, Harry," said Dudley, determindly.

"No, Dudley. I need you to stay here and watch over Penny and Percy. Percy has a concussion, and is too focused on Penny. Keep them safe, and you'll earn Ginny's undying loyalty," he said.

Dudley pulled Harry into a rough hug. "Be safe, Harry. I really want to meet Rose, and this Ginny. I think you're all having a lend of me about her. She's probably sweet as anything."

"Sweet? Not the word that comes to mind when I think of Ginny, but you should definitely tell her that, Dudley," said Harry, slapping his back. At his feet, Percy let out a snort of laughter.

With a grim look on his face, Harry Apparated into the Burrow.

Ginny, Rose, Ruby and Teddy had finished lunch awhile ago. Ruby had begged to go the treehouse, so Ginny offered to walk her down with Teddy. It was such a nice day, and Ginny was contemplating a fly with Teddy, and maybe a visit to Luna when Harry returned. She left Rose at the house as the three set off.

Ruby ran ahead, and Teddy tossed his football up and caught it again as they walked. He was telling Ginny about how Harry had told him he'd help Teddy's new football team when the season started. Ginny was amused at Teddy's turnaround from just a day or two ago. Still, she wasn't going to complain. She just wished Harry would return home soon.

Since the night of Harry's nightmare, the two of them had been closer than ever. Yesterday they spent mostly in bed, catching up on their sleep, but also needing the intimacy of being close in bed, just talking quietly. When Rose and the children returned from Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny had come down to hear of their visit. They stayed close, with Ginny sitting in between Harry's legs. They'd sat close at tea, their feet entwined. Later, as they listened to the wireless with Rose and Teddy, while Ruby played with the kittens on the floor, Ginny sat next to Harry, his arm around her.

Once the children had gone to bed, they both bid an amused Rose goodnight and Harry led Ginny to their bedroom. He'd undressed her,and she him. They got into bed, facing each other. Then, slowly, they made love. It was intimate and gentle, as Harry joined them as one. As he took her over the edge and beyond, he promised to love her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others for eternity. As she caught her breath and opened her mouth to return the sentiments to him, he'd kissed her, and they made love again. Then he held her as the emotions of the past twenty four hours took its toll on her, and she slept.

She'd woken him only that morning, in a way he'd previously only dreamed about, until he could take it no more. He had to be inside her, had to be as close as possible. As he lay over her, she arched into his touch. Their lovemaking was faster, yet no less passionate. Harry knew it would always be like this with them.

Ruby knocked on the door, telling them it was breakfast time. Reluctantly they got up and went downstairs. Rose apologised with her eyes for Ruby's interruption, but Harry simply shook his head. He and Ginny would soon have all the time in the world to be together and spend all day in bed if they so chose to.

They did some basic chores around the house, which took them till lunchtime. An owl came, asking Harry to come to Kingsley's office as soon as he could. He promised to return as soon as he could. Ginny told him if she wasn't around when he returned to come over to Luna's.

He had now been gone from the Burrow for nearly an hour. Ginny sighed and let Teddy run ahead to the Quidditch pitch. Harry had magic-ed up a football goal net, and Teddy was hoping Connor could come over for a visit soon. He intended to do some drills by himself before he went for a fly.

Ruby was up in the treehouse. She had lined all her dolls up and given them chores to do. Ginny waved to them, leaving them to play. She wandered back to the house, taking her time. She was debating whether or not to re-plant her mother's vegetable garden, and she'd love to get some chickens again.

"Ginny?"

Ginny shielded her eyes from the sun's early afternoon rays. "Yes, Ruby? What is it, Sweetie?"

"Dere's people," said Ruby, pointing to the house. She was at the window of the treehouse.

"People? Inside the grounds?" asked Ginny cautiously.

Ruby nodded. "I fink dey are playing a game. Dey are hiding behind some twees."

Ginny's blood ran cold. "Is your Papa with them?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Dat lady wiv de wed hair is dere."

' _Natalie!'_ thought Ginny.

"I fink dey are going to supwise Mummy," said Ruby.

" _Oh no, Rose,'_ thought Ginny. "Teddy, come here, love," she called, urgently.

Teddy ran over. "What's up, Mum?"

"Teddy, I need you to go to the treehouse with Ruby. Whatever you hear, stay here. Rose, Harry or I will come for you soon," said Ginny.

"But Mum, I-"

"Teddy, now!" ordered Ginny, her voice strained. Rose was in the house, alone. She hadn't done a lot of magic since she'd been at the Burrow, and was still not at full strength.

Teddy seemed to become aware that his mum was serious. "Mum?" he queried.

Ginny met his eyes. "Now, Ted. Please."

Teddy nodded and raced up the tree. "Come on Ruby, let's play a game," Ginny heard him say.

Relieved that the kids were safe, Ginny tried to Apparate to the house. To her dismay, she couldn't. She figured Natalie and her friends had put up anti-Apparition spells on the grounds. She began to run.

Ginny's advantage of growing up at the Burrow was never more evident. She knew a shortcut to get to the house, and she knew the exact spot where the house wards finished and theground wards began. Praying that they hadn't yet broken the house wards, Ginny ran as fast as she could to the porch, and tried to Apparate. This time it worked. She found herself in her old bedroom.

"Rose. Rose, where are you?" she called frantically. She needed to get her to safety. Despite being a year younger, Ginny felt like she was Rose's older sister, and she wanted to protect her, for Harry and Ruby's sake too.

"Ginny, what is it?" asked Rose, coming out of her bedroom. "I was laying down. All that walking around Hogwarts yesterday really tired me."

"We have to get you out of here. The wards are down. Natalie is here, with other people. One may be Malfoy," said Ginny, grabbing her arm.

"Where's Ruby?" asked Rose, clutching Ginny's arm. "And Harry and Teddy?"

"Harry hasn't come back from the Ministry yet. The kids are in a safe place, Rose, I promise you. Hurry, I'll take you to them," said Ginny, pulling Rose to her bedroom.

"I'm not wearing any shoes," protested Rose. "Can we Apparate?"

"Not on the grounds, and probably soon, not in the house. Come in here. I need to send a Patronus to Harry," said Ginny.

"And Neville. Please, he promised he'd take the kids somewhere safe," begged Rose.

BOOM! Rose let out a cry. "What was that?"

"Come to me, Harry Potter," boomed Draco's voice.

Ginny sent off her Patronus to Harry. " **Harry, come home. The wards are down. He's here. Malfoy's here."**

She then sent one to Neville. " **Neville, The Burrow's wards have been broken. We need you to get the kids and take them to safety."**

CRASH Rose cried out in fright. Ginny hugged her. "Come on, we have to get out of here." She tried to Apparate but couldn't. She let out a cry in frustration.

"I'll take this place apart piece by piece if I have to, Potter. Are you hiding behind your sister? Or is it the Weasley bitch?" he sneered. With a wave of his wand, a piece of the Burrow fell.

"Oh my Gods, he's serious. We have to get out of here, Rose, NOW! Come on," called Ginny, dragging her to the window in her old bedroom. She plied it open, glad it was on the other side of the house from where Draco and his cronies must be.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" asked Rose, as Ginny climbed out of the window.

"I used to do this all the time. Trust me," said Ginny, holding out her hand.

Rose looked out, then down below. "I can't, I'm not strong enough. I'll fall," she said.

"No, I won't let you fall, Rose. This tree has been here for years, and it's really sturdy, look," said Ginny, bouncing on a branch. The tree creaked ominously.

"I can't, Ginny. Go, take the children to safety. Harry should be here soon. He'll protect me," said Rose.

"No. He'll waste precious seconds getting from the perimeter to the house. He can't Apparate, remember. Rose, please, we need to go. Just trust me, okay. We need to get to our kids," said Ginny.

Rose looked at Ginny. "Yes, the children. We need to make sure they're safe," she said. She reached out to grab hold of Ginny's outstretched hand, and took a small leap from the window sill to the tree. "Made it," she said nervously.

"Good girl. Now, see where my foot was. Step here," said Ginny, slowly moving down the tree. It seemed to take forever, but finally they were on the ground.

BOOM. "Look out, Ginny," cried Rose, as another piece of the Burrow crashed perilously close. It broke Ginny's heart to see her home being torn apart like this, but she needed to get her and Rose to the kids. "On my count of three, we run. Don't let go of my hand, Rose. One, two-" Ginny took a deep breath.

"Three," yelled Rose, and she ended up dragging Ginny out into the open. Ginny soon caught up and Rose quckly dwindled, her lack of energy evident.

"There they are," called Natalie.

"Run, Rose. Keep going," yelled Ginny, intending to let go of Rose's hand. But Rose wouldn't let go. "No, we're in this together."

"I'll hold them off. One of us needs to get the kids," yelled Ginny, ducking as spell lights flashed over her head. She shook Rose's hand off and spun around. "Protego." She cast a powerful, large shield charm. "Go, Rose. Run to the pond."

Reluctantly, Rose ran as fast as she could. Behind her she could hear Ginny calling out several spells. _'Please let Ginny be alright. Please don't let anything happen to Ginny. It would kill Harry to lose her now.'_

"Stupefy," yelled Ginny, and felt a surge of satisfaction when Natalie went flying into the air. "Incarcerous," she called, as the other witch landed with a thud and was dazed.

Invisible ropes tied her to the ground. She struggled to break free. Ginny cautiously came over, her wand in her hand. Seeing the other witch's wand was in her hand too, she kicked it away. "Finite."

"No! You bi-"

"Silencio!" yelled Ginny. She leaned over to look the witch in the face, a new face that she instantly recognised. "There's kids around, you know. They don't need to hear that language, Astoria."

Astoria Greengrass stuggled against her invisible bonds and opened her mouth to screech at the red-haired witch but of course, no sound came out. Ginny sent up a red signal from her wand, and after breaking the other witch's wand, she turned to run to the pond. She stopped and went back. She stood over Astoria and waved her wand. Bats started flying out her nose, but because she was tied down she couldn't move, or even scream. "That's for Harry, you bitch."

She caught up with Rose, the other witch tiring easily. "Not much further, Rose. Come on," encouraged Ginny.

BANG Ginny winced, wondering if there would be anything left of the Burrow when this was all over.

"I want Neville and Harry," cried Rose, tiredly.

"Just around this corner, Rose. I'm sure they'll be here soon. Here we are. Teddy, Ruby, it's me, Ginny."she called up to the treehouse.

"Where are they?" asked Rose worriedly, looking around.

"What's the name of our new housemates?" asked Teddy, hidden in the treehouse. Rose looked up to where the voice came from, but saw nothing.

"Anna, Elsa and Olaf," said Ginny, relieved he'd remembered to ask the security questions she'd drilled into the children.

Teddy cautiously put his head out the window. "Mum?"

Ginny nodded. "Come down, kids. We're getting you out of here. Teddy, bring the brooms!"

Ruby slid down the slide, not giggling as usual. She ran to Rose and hugged her around the middle. "Mummy, I'm scared."

Teddy came down after, handing Ginny the brooms. "Mum, what were the loud bangs?"

"They're attacking the Burrow," said Ginny, grimly, "But we need to get you out of here. Ruby, hop on, sweetie. Teddy, you'll need to fly lead with Rose." Rose looked ready to collapse. The run had exhausted her and she clung to Ruby as much as Ruby clung to her.

"But Mum, I'm not good on flying lead," said Teddy.

"You can do it, Ted. Rose is too weak, and Ruby is too small to support both her and her mum. I know you can do this, Ted. Round the path, through the gate to Luna's. Do you remember the way?" asked Ginny, her hand on her son's shoulder.

Teddy nodded. He hopped on the broom, leaving room for Rose. Ruby hopped on hers. "When you get there, you stay there, okay. Tell Luna to stay there too," said Ginny. She didn't want to put her best friend and her unborn babies at risk.

"Ginny, come with us," said Rose. She was getting weaker by the minute.

"No, I can't. Harry needs me, and I owe it to my parent's memory's to do what I can to save my home. Go! We'll send word as soon as we can," said Ginny. She pushed off Ruby's broom and the little girl flew off bravely.

Teddy hesitated. "Ted, you need to go," said Ginny, coming up to stand beside him.

He flung an arm around her. "You better stay safe, you and Harry. I just got a Mum AND a Dad.I don't want to lose that now."

Ginny held him close, kissing the top of his head "I love you, Son," she whispered. "Fly fast and be safe."

"I will," said Teddy solemnly, and with a last look at her, he kicked off, with Rose clinging to him. As they rounded the corner and out of sight, Ginny sent her Patronus off to Luna.

" **Burrow under attack. Kids are on the way, keep them safe.** "

With a determined look on her face, Ginny turned and headed back to the Burrow. Merlin only knew what she'd find when she got there.


	19. Chapter 19 The Burrow (Again)

Harry Apparated into the Burrow and winced as he heard an enormous crash. He looked over to the house and his heart fell as he saw part of the house crash to the ground. The thought that Ginny, Rose and the two children may be in there was enough to almost stop his heart.

"I'm getting tired of waiting, Potter. Give me what I want," boomed Draco.

Harry crept amongst the many bushes at the Burrow. He saw Draco leaning against the gravestone for Mrs Weasley nonchalantly. Bastard! Draco Malfoy wasn't fit to be anywhere near Mrs Weasley, living or dead!

He crept around to the back and saw the tree that was close to Ginny's bedroom window. He remembered the weeks, those amazing weeks at Hogwarts when they'd been together. She'd told him how she shimmered down that very tree when she was only six and ran to the broom shed, taking out whatever broom she found, just so se could fly.

He climbed the tree quickly and found himself in Ginny's old bedroom. "Ginny? Rose, Ruby, Teddy," he cried, getting more frantic when there was no reply. He ran out and checked the other rooms, hoping they were in hiding.

"Rose. ROSE!" cried Neville, from downstairs. His voice was panicked. "Ruby! Ginny, Teddy!"

"Nev, I'm here," called Harry, running down to the stairs. He met Nev half way on his way up. "I don't think they're in the house," said Harry.

"Where are they?" asked Neville, frantically. "Rose is still weak, no matter what she says. This stress is too much for her. And then there's the kids," said Neville.

"You're forgetting one thing, or rather, one person. Ginny. She'd keep them all safe, Nev," said Harry, confidently.

"I know perfectly well how capable Ginny is at facing Death Eaters, but do you know how many are out there?" asked Neville, peering through a window.

Just then, Ginny's Patronus bounded in **. 'Rose and kids on the way to Luna's. Natalie's taken care of. Draco and one other, about a hundred metres from the house to the North. Four or five others surrounding the house. I'm heading there now.'**

"Merlin I love her," said Harry.

"Thank Merlin Rose and the kids are safe," sighed Neville.

That reminded Harry. "Nev, I need you to get to the perimeter of the Burrow, just east of here. Percy and his wife Penny are out there. Percy was stunned, but Penny was knocked unconscious. She's pregnant, Nev. Oh, and my Muggle cousin Dudley is out there with him," he said.

"The Muggles you grew up with?" asked Neville in surprise. "How...what?"

"It's a long story, Nev," said Harry. He peered out the window. "I'll cause a distraction. PLease go and help Percy and Penny."

"What are you going to do?" asked Neville, as they made their way back downstairs.

"Not sure, yet," lied Harry.

BANG They both ducked as the Burrow shook. From the window they saw part of the top floor crash to the ground.

"Go, Nev. I need to stop him before he destroys the Burrow," said Harry urgently. "I can't let him destroy Gin's home."

"Be careful, Harry," said Neville, as he crept outside.

"POTTER!" cried Draco. He knew he had to be quick. The Aurors would be here soon.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry, using the Sonorus charm. He needed to give Neville time to get to Penny.

"You know what I want, Potter," said Malfoy. "Tell me where they are."

"They won't work for you. The wand will never work for you," said Harry.

"Get it. We'll fight for it," challenged Draco.

"I won't do it, Malfoy. The Hallows will stay where they are, safe from people like you," said Harry.

"Get them or I'll find one of your women, Potter," sneered Draco. "Did you like what I did to your sister? It'll be a lot worse next time."

"You leave them alone. Your fight is with me, not them," said Harry angrily.

Draco laughed, knowing he'd found Harry's weakness. "What about the brats? Your niece? And the boy? Your son, Potter?"

"You don't go anywhere near them," cried Harry, now furious. "You don't even get to breathe the same air as them."

Draco laughed. "Maybe I'll pay a visit to the Mudblood. Word is she's gone back to the Muggle world. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Shut up. Just shut up," yelled Harry. He prayed Malfoy had no idea where Hermione was.

"Or maybe I'll reaquaint myself with the Weaselette? She was looking mighty fine last time I saw her."

"Don't you touch her," yelled Harry furiously. "You don't look at her, you don't even think about her."

"Oh Potter, you're too easy. The Weaslette it is," smirked Malfoy, looking at the house. "Maybe I'll even let you watch."

Harry's blood ran cold, and he knew he'd do anything to protect Ginny, Rose and the kids. Even if it meant killing Draco Malfoy.

Neville ran as fast as he'd ever ran before and found himself on the outside perimeter of the Burrow. He breathed deeply, and headed left. He was glad he couldn't hear any more crashes, but he could hear what Malfoy was calling out to Harry. ' _Stay strong, Harry'_ , Neville implored. ' _Don't let him get to you_.' As he heard Malfoy's comments about Ginny, he knew Malfoy had gone too far.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw three people up ahead. Percy he knew, and he vaguely remembered Penny. The other man must be the Muggle.

Heaing him approach, Dudley stood and spun around. He brandished a stick he'd found, a similar length to what he remembered seeing of Harry's wand. "Stop. Don't come any closer or I'll shoot," he said, his 'wand' in front of him. " Er, hex you!"

"Neville, thank Merlin. Penny, a healer is here," said Percy to Penny, who moaned. Her hands were protectively covering her abdomen.

"Who are you?" asked Dudley, still holding out his stick.

"Oh boy," sighed Neville."Expelliarmus." Dudley's stick flew into Neville's hand. "I'm a friend of Harry and Ginny's," he told the man.

"Oh, I'm Dudley. Harry's cousin," said Dudley.

Neville ignored him and hurried over to Penny. He waved his wand over her abdomen, and to his relief, all seemed well. He then ran it over the rest of her. He took her pulse and checked her eyes. He sent his Patronus off to St Mungo's.

"How is she, Nev. Please," begged Percy.

"She and the baby are fine, but I think she has a slight concussion. I'm going to take her to St Mungo's so they can check her out. Who's her mid-witch?" asked Neville.

"We haven't chosen one yet,"said Percy. He stood and swayed.

"Woah. I'll take Penny and come back for you," said Neville, picking Penny up in his arms.

"No, I want to go with her," protested Percy.

"You can't Apparate, I think you've got a concussion too. Harry said you were Stunned,"said Neville. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Look after him, Dursley." With a pop, he and Penny were gone.

Percy sat down, his head in his hands, feeling dizzy and nauseous. He cringed as they heard another bang from inside the Burrow.

"So," said Dudley, sitting down next to Percy. "I remember your brothers. The twins. They came to my house one time, gave me some toffee that made my tongue long, like, really, really long. Are they here? How are they doing? And, er, Ron, right? He was Harry's best friend. Is he here?" he asked.

"He's dead. And so is Fred, one of the twins," snapped Percy, holding his head.

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry," said Dudley. "Was it in the big battle at Harry's school?"

Percy nodded. "That's when we lost Fred. Ron, he became an Auror and died only a few years ago."

"Man, that's tough," sighed Dudley. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you even here, anyway? We all know what you did to Harry, the way you treated him," said Percy.

"I was a dumb kid who stupidly followed my father's lead. I learnt a lot about your world when we were in hiding, and I learnt a whole lot about Harry. He's...he's amazing. I guess I just thought after all this time, this might be my only chance to tell him how sorry I am for what we-I did," said Dudley.

"Do you think it will be as easy as that. You tell Harry you're sorry and that's it?" asked Percy. He didn't know Harry as well as the others in his family, but he was pretty sure if Harry was in a forgiving mood, it would be that easy. He was also sure that even if Harry forgave, he would never forget.

Dudley shook his head,. "Course not. I'd expect him to tell me where to go, or punch me, or hex me or something. I deserve it, I know. But I'd sleep a little bit better at night, knowing I'd said the words to him. I really don't expect forgiveness, you know. I'm not that dumb."

"Boy, you really don't know Harry, do you?" asked Percy. He stood up gingerly. "Then again, the one you have to watch out for is Ginny, and you're just lucky my Mum's not here."

Neville appeared out of the air, making Dudley jump. "Penny is being looked at, and there is a healer on standby waiting for you, Percy. Let's go." He took Percy's arm and Apparated away.

"Wait-what, " Neville and Percy disappeared, "about me?" asked Dudley. He sighed, then looked up when he heard another crash. Without thinking twice, Dudley went through the fence and into the grounds of the Burrow.

' _Try to stay calm, Harry. He's just trying to wind you up. Where are those damn Aurors?'_ "Come on, Kingsley, don't let me down now," implored Harry to himself.

"It's only a matter of time before my men find your witches and your brats, Potter. Come to me, we'll go get the Hallows and I'll leave them all alone," yelled Malfoy.

"They're not even here, they've escaped," shouted Harry.

"Really? Are you sure about that, Potter," sneered Malfoy, and with a wave of his hand, one of his men brought out Ginny. He held her tightly as she struggled to break free. "Harry, help me,"she pleaded.

Harry's heart almost stopped as the man holding Ginny brought her to Malfoy. She shrank back from him as he caressed her face. "Is she worth all this, Potter?"

BANG A bit more of the Burrow fell. "No!" cried Ginny. "Not the Burrow! Please Harry, don't let them destroy my home."

There was nothing to do. He had to give himself up. As long as they let Ginny go, he'd walk out of there and surrender.

"Harry please, do as Malfoy asks. Give him what he wants," called out a terrified Ginny.

Harry hesitated. A hint of doubt crept in. Ginny would never want him to give in to Malfoy. His Ginny was a fighter, and would never beg him to save her. Could it be a hoax? Could that be an imposter Ginny? Was it Natalie, fooling him again?

"Ginny, I need to know. Is James, our son, is he all right?" yelled Harry, taking a gamble.

"James is fine, Harry. He's hiding on the grounds. Please Harry, do what Malfoy says and I can go and get our son," called back 'Ginny'.

Harry smiled grimly to himself. Just then, several men entered the Burrow, their Auror cloaks quickly identifying them as such. "How many?" asked one to Harry as more Portkeyed in.

"Not sure, at least five, no more than ten," said Harry.

The man nodded and turned back to his troops. The men began to disperse, and discreetly head out to the grounds.

The floo flared and an unknown man came out. "Who are you?" asked Harry, holding his wand in front of him.

The man held up his hands. "My name is Rolf. Luna sent me. The children and Rose are safe. I'm here to help."

Harry instinctively trusted the man, and he'd always trusted Luna. "Can you fight?" he asked Rolf.

"Well, Luna would say I'm more a lover than a fighter, but yes, I can fight," asked Rolf, grinning.

Harry chuckled. Oh yes, this was the man for Luna. "Well Rolf, I'm Harry. Let me bring you up to date..." The two men walked upstairs.

The man holding 'Ginny' muttered to Draco. "It's not working. He's not coming out."

"How much longer do I have to be like this," moaned 'Ginny'.

Draco was frustrated. It was now or never. He walked up to 'Ginny' and slapped her face. "You'll stay like that till I tell you to, Harper."

"Stop it," yelled Harry. "Don't hurt her."

Draco spun around to face the house. "I'm getting tired of waiting, Potter," he spat.

"I'm coming out," yelled Harry, "and I'm unarmed."

Draco held up his arm. "No-one attacks Potter, understood? He's mine," he said in satisfaction.

He waited for what seemed like several minutes for Harry to appear. He came out the front door, his hands in the air. "Let Ginny go," he yelled.

"Soon as I have the Hallows, we'll let her go," smired Draco.

"I told you," said Harry, walking closer, but slowly, "I don't have them."

Draco let out an anguished cry of frustration. "Then you and I will go get them, or your precious Weasley will learn what it's like to be with a real man. A Slytherin," he smirked nastily.

"No! Harry, please. If you love me, you'll give them up. For me and our son," cried 'Ginny'.

Harry could see the Aurors creeping up behind Draco and his cronies. This was all going to be over in minutes. "But Ginny, we agreed the Hallows were for our son. It's his legacy," he called.

"What? What did he say?" murmured the fake Ginny to her captor, confused. "Is he giving them up or not?"

"Shut up," said her captor.

"Our son will be the most powerful wizard in the world. I thought it's what we wanted for little James," said Harry.

"He'll kill me Harry," called 'Ginny'. "Please, help me. Give in to Draco."

"This will be over soon, Ginny," said Harry. He turned his attention to Draco. "I'm giving you this one and only chance to surrender. I want you to admit you killed Marco Winters, held me hostage for four years and kidnapped and tortured my sister."

Draco and his men laughed at Harry's audacity. The Aurors crept closer.

"I want you to admit that Lestrange murdered Molly and Arthur Weasley in cold blood." He waited.

Draco laughed. "Is that it? Those blood traitors? You don't want me to admit to killing Weasley, your best friend. Cos I did, you know. Must have learnt all that noble bullshit from you. Jumped right in front of the other Auror." Draco scoffed. "Like I'd waste a good curse on a newbie. Weasley was always going to die that day. One way or the other."

Harry's fists clenched.

"He didn't die straight away, you know. It was painful for him, at the end. I sat there watching him bleed out," said Draco casually.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," yelled Harry. He didn't want, couldn't bear to think of Ron's last moments like that and he hoped Ginny hadn't heard.

"His last words were of you and the Mudblood," sneered Draco. Harry's blood boiled, and he tried to calm himself before he blew Malfoy's fucking head off.

"Just a pity we never found her, the Mudblood. We would have had a lot of fun with her," said Draco, laughing crudely. His cronies followed.

 _Focus, Harry, focus. You can't help Ron now and he doesn't know where Hermione is._ "So, that's it. You refuse to surrender?" asked Harry. "And you admit to everything I've just accused you of."

"Oh Potter, you don't even want to fight me, do you," teased Draco. "Did I weaken you so much, locked away for four years? Your sister put up more of a struggle. At first," he grinned. His men laughed crudely again.

"Draco Malfoy, you and your Death Eaters are under arrest for kidnapping, torture, murder, trespass and blackmail," said Harry. "Throw down your wands and surrender to me."

"Or what?" sneered Draco. "How are you going to take us all on?"

"I never said I'd do it alone," said Harry.

Draco waited. "Well," he said, his arms spread as he looked around. His men laughed at his humour. "You and who's army?"

The front door of the Burrow opened and out trooped Neville, Rolf, Seamus, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins and Dennis Creevy.

"Dumbledore's Army, that's who," said Neville. They all stretched out in a line behind Harry, covering the length of the house.

"How did you get in?" asked Draco, furiously.

"The floo was still open," smirked Neville, who had returned only moments earlier.

Draco turned to face his men, his face white with fury. "Which idiot was supposed to block the floo?"

Fake 'Ginny' raised her hand. "Er, that was me, Draco. But then you said I had to be the girl, so I-"

"Avada Kedavra," yelled Draco, and fake 'Ginny' fell to the floor and transformed back to Harper. Draco turned back to Harry, his wand shaking as he held it out. "If I'm going down, I won't go down without a fight, Potter."

"I think you will," said an Auror from close behind him. "Draco Malfoy, you're under arrest."

"Get this Ferret and his bitch off my property," said the real Ginny, her wand out, ready to hex somebody. Anybody. Harry almost cried in relief at seeing her. She began to walk towards Harry.

More Aurors popped up behind each Death Eater. Draco knew he had lost. In his fury, he turned back to Harry. "Sectumsempra," he yelled, putting all his might behind the curse. It headed straight for Harry.

"No," yelled Ginny, running towards Harry. He yelled something but she didn't hear. She lunged in front of him. He reached for her but she pushed him away. She felt a sting on her hip, and she fell on top of Harry.

"Ginny, are you all right? Merlin, did it hit you? You crazy witch, did you really think I'd let his spell hit me?"asked Harry.

"You just stood there, and no-one did anything to protect you," cried Ginny. "I will always protect you," she said, kissing him.

"Ah, Gin, you kind of messed up my shield charm," said Dennis.

"Shield charm?" asked Ginny, looking up at him. Dennis and Neville nodded, grinning down at her.

"What I want to know is, how did you all know?" asked Harry, as the DA gathered round the two.

"Luna," they all cried. Some held up their coins.

"Hello, did I hear my name?"

Luna came outside with Rose, Ruby and Teddy. Ruby ran to Rose and Teddy to Ginny. Neville rushed over to Rose and Ruby, holding them close. Harry knew his sister was in good hands.

"Dad? I mean, Harry, are you okay?" asked Teddy.

"I'm fine, Ted...Son," said Harry.

Luna came over, Rolf at her side. She was eating an onion as if it were an apple. "Hello Harry. How was America?"

Ginny chuckled, burying her face against Harry's chest. "Not bad, but Luna, there's no place like home,"said Harry.

Ginny lifted her head off Harry. "Luna, did you really send a message out to the DA on the old coins?" she asked.

"Of course. When I signed Hermione's parchment, I made a commitment for life. I assumed the others did too. Plus, it's nice to see everyone again,"said Luna, waving and smiling.

"Three cheers for Luna," shouted Seamus. "Hip Hip, hooray!" The others followed and Rolf looked on proudly.

"Ginny! Harry!"

Everyone turned to see Bill and George come running out of the house. They hurried over to them, as Harry helped Ginny stand up. He saw her wince. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, before being engulfed in a Weasley hug. "I'm fine," she repeated, "but the wards are broken, and the house-" She looked at her beloved Burrow and wanted to weep.

An Auror came over. "We'll need you to come in to the Ministry to make a statement, Mr Potter."

Harry sighed. "Now? My family needs me."

The Auror hesitated. "I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but we'll need your statement as soon as we can, so we can begin questioning Mr Malfoy and his associates. We need to know exactly what we can charge him with." Draco, Astoria, who had snot running down her face, and his other Death Eater wannabees were being Portkeyed away.

"Associates? Death Eaters, more like," scoffed Lavender. Seamus chuckled, kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. "What was Astoria doing with Draco, anyway."

"She and Draco were betrothed before the war. They must have concocted this plan together, in hoped they would regain the Malfoy fortune" said Harry. He felt disgusted at the thought that he'd slept with her. Ugh!

"Da Buwwow is bwoken," sighed Ruby. "Oh, my kitty's! Where are dey?"

They all turned to look at the house. The upper levels had sustained most of the damage, with one whole level now in pieces on the ground.

"What would Mum and Dad say if they were here?" asked Ginny sadly, so only Bill, George and Harry heard her.

"She'd say, 'thank Merlin the kitchen is still in one piece'," quipped George.

"The main thing is, everyone is fine,"said Bill.

"Bill's right, Gin. It's a great house, but it's just a house. It's the people who make it a home," said Harry. Teddy moved to her side, and she put her arm around his shoulders. Rose hugged Harry on his other side.

"I know, but there are so many memories. The attic, it's gone. Ron's room...gone. Ron..." said Ginny, trying not to cry.

"They can never take your memories away from you, Ginny," said Bill. He looked around. "We can re-build."

"We'll help. I know someone," their friends all called out. "I know a builder. I'll help paint. We'll look for furniture." One by one, their friends offered their services.

"I'll need to re-set the wards, too. Does anyone know where Percy is?" asked Bill. "I thought he'd be here."

"He was. His wife was accosted by that witch, Natalie and they used her to get Percy to break the wards. I took both of them to St Mungo's. Percy had been Stunned and Penny had been hit. Plus, she's pregnant, so I wanted to get her checked out," said Neville.

"Natalie was really Astoria, using a glamour. Harry, why don't you go to the Ministry and give your statement. I want to go to St Mungo's and see Percy and Penny," said Ginny. She also wanted to get her hip checked out as it was starting to really hurt.

"I'll put up some temporary wards for now," said Bill. We can make them stronger when everyone's here and can contribute."

"I'll come with you to the hospital," said Neville, keeping an eye on Ginny. He thought she looked a bit pale. "Rose, will you stay at Luna's? You and Ruby?"

"Oh yes, please do. Everyone can come to mine," offered Luna.

"We can start to make some plans to help re-build," said Rolf and everyone murmured their agreement. Luna hugged Ginny, making her wince, and then she left for the floo. Everyone else started to follow.

"You all right, Ginners?" asked George.

"I'm fine," said Ginny, feeling anything but. Her hip was aching badly now and she was feeling angsty. The adrenaline was starting to wear off.

"Er, excuse me. Harry?" Harry and Ginny spun around.

"Dudley? You're still here?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yeah, well, er, I really don't know how to get back to London from here," said Dudley, flushing. He looked at Ginny and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry's cousin, Dudley Dur-OW!"

"Gin! Gin, love , it's fine," said Harry grabbing Ginny to stop her from attacking Dudley again. He tried not to laugh at Dudley's face.

Dudley had his hand over his nose. "I fink its bwoken," he said, his hands muffling his voice.

"What did he say?" asked George.

"He said he finks his nose is bwoken," said Ruby. She understood him perfectly.

"I can fix it," said Neville. He pulled Dudley's hands away. Dudley's eyes widened as Neville held his wand close to his face."Episkey."

"Ow!" cried Dudley again. "Dat was almost as bad as when she hit me." He rubbed it and it felt better. "That's better." He wiped his bloody hands on his shirt.

"Tergeo," said Neville, making the blood on his hands and shirt disappear.

"Thanks, er, Neville," said Dudley.

"Neville, I think you need to do that spell on Mum. She's got blood on her shirt too," said Teddy.

"Ginny?" Harry turned to her in concern.

"Harry...I think...I need ...to go to St Mungo's," said Ginny.

And then she passed out. Harry caught her just in time.

A/N I know from some of the reviews that you were expecting a big battle, but I wanted to show that Harry still had so much loyalty from his friends, despite being gone for so long. Let me know what you think. Only two chapters to go xx


	20. Chapter 20 What Happened Next

Ginny and Penny were released from St Mungo's the next day. Percy had been released the day before but he and Harry slept next to their witches, albeit in the uncomfortable chairs next to their hospital beds. They brought their witches back to the Burrow, where they found the same crowd there as yesterday.

Ginny was surprised to see much of the rubble had been cleared away already. "We just need your input, Ginny. What do you want the new Burow to look like?" asked Seamus. "Just let Dean know and he'll draw it all up. Then we can get the construction crew on to it," said Seamus. "I know a group of guys, I owled them last night. They can get a start as soon as you get the plans to them."

Ginny looked helplessly at George, Bill and Percy. "What do yo guys reckon?" she asked them.

"It's up to you, Gin," they said.

"What? Why me?" she asked.

"Because, if you want to, I thought we could live here, make this our home," said Harry."I already talked to your brothers."

"Really?" asked Ginny, looking from him to her brothers. They smiled at her.

"I asked them yesterday and I firecalled Charlie to ask for his blessing," said Harry, pulling her to his side.

"We've all got our own homes, Gin. It somehow feels right that you and Harry will live here, and make this place a home again," said George. Then he winked "And your future sprogs."

"You have got all our blessings, Ginny," said Percy.

"But-what about Grimmauld Place, or Godric's Hollow?" asked Ginny to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I have no memories of living at Godric's Hollow, and Grimmauld Place has too many memories of Sirius. The Burrow always meant something special to me. It was the only time I felt part of a family. I would love nothing more than to re-build it, and live here with you and our family."

"Please Mum, let's live here. It's awesome,"said Teddy.

"There are Weasley traditions to uphold, you know. Learning to swim in the pond, snowball fights at Christmas, Quidditch games," grinned Harry. "I want that for our kids, Gin."

"I wanna have a snowball fight, Papa," said Ruby. Ginny smiled at her and put her arm over Teddy's shoulder.

"Then I guess...we're rebuilding the Burrow," she announced. The kids cheered and Harry kissed her cheek.

"Then I guess you need to make some plans," said Bill. "I'm going to start adding our signatures to the wards. Gin, Harry, I'll call you when I'm ready for you."

"We need to add Rose too, and Neville," called Ginny. Bill waved as he walked off with Percy and George.

Harry drew her into his arms. "You are okay with this, aren't you? Because we can build or buy anywhere. I have the money," he said.

"I should be asking you that. This is my home, Harry. My parents, my brothers, even you. There's not a part of the Burrow I can look at and not remember something about one or more of you all here," said Ginny, looking around.

"I can see us living here, I really can," said Harry. "Raising our family, watching Ted play football in the village, visiting Luna and Rolf and their kids."

"You make it sound perfect," sighed Ginny, hugging him tight.

He kissed her forehead. "Only one thing would make it more perfect," he said.

"What's that?" asked Ginny, looking up at him.

"Marry me," he said. "Be my wife."

Ginny looked into his eyes, those stunning green eyes that now burned with love for her. "Yes," she whispered.

He whooped, picked her up and twirled her around. Everyone looked over, smiling as they kissed.

"She said yes!" cried Harry. "You're all invited to our wedding!"

Rose hurried over, hugging Harry, then Ginny. Their friends surrounded them, offering their congratulations.

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Dudley.

"Dudley, you're back?" said Harry, surprised.

"Yeah, Dennis brought me. Hope that's all right?" said Dudley. "Hey, I just found this little one in the garden, and there's more back there. This one was away from his mother and the rest. Are they yours?" He placed a white kitten on the ground.

"Olaf!" cried Ruby. She ran to it, picking him up for a special hug. "Fank you," she said to Dudley.

"The Mummy cat and four more are back near the clothes line," said Dudley, squatting down to pat it too.

"Mummy, Papa, Ginny-more kittys," cried Ruby in delight.

"So what's going on?" asked Dudley, standing up.

"I just asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes," beamed Harry.

"That's brilliant. Congratulations," said Dudley. He looked at Ginny and smiled nervously.

Ginny swallowed her initial instinct to want to punch Dudley again. "Thank you for helping my brother Percy and sister-in-law Penny yesterday. And thank you for letting someone at the Ministry know about the wards," she said.

"I'm glad I was able to do something to help Harry. I owe him a lot," said Dudley.

"No you don't, Dudley," said Harry, in too good a mood to be bothered about his past. He was only thinking about his future.

"Dudley? As in Dudley Dursely, our cousin?" asked Rose.

Dudley turned to look at her. "Yes, that's me. You must be-"

SLAP "That's for all the horrid things you did to my brother," said Rose, her face red with anger.

"Rose, it's fine, really," said Harry, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh boy, yesterday Ginny, today Rose," sniggered Seamus to Dean, quietly.

"Not a good couple of days to be Dudley," agreed Dean back to Seamus.

"It's fine, Harry, I deserved it. I probably deserve a lot more for the way I treated you. I know simply saying sorry isn't enough, but I am. Truly sorry. I was a thug and a bully, and I shouldn't have listened to the way my parents went on about you. You were never unkind to me, and I regret that my cousin could have been, no, should have been, my best friend when we were growing up," said Dudley. "I'll understand if you want me to leave."

Rose crossed her arms, frowning, and Ginny didn't look convinced, but both looked to Harry. This was his situation to deal with and they would support his decision.

Harry sighed. "Dudley...lucky for you I'm the happiest man in the world right now. Hell, I'd almost forgive Snape for everything right now!" he cried, making his fellow Gryffindors boo and hiss, but with humour.

Harry didn't care. Ginny was finally going to be his! "I want you to have the biggest, fanciest wedding you want," he told her.

Ginny kissed him, but shook her head. "I don't need anything big and fancy. Maybe...maybe if Mum and Dad were here it would be different. Mum would have loved to help me plan my wedding, especially to you. Dad...he won't be here to walk me down the aisle."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I was just so excited I didn't think about your parents," said Harry, shamefaced.

Ginny kissed him. "It's okay. I never really wanted a big fancy wedding anyway. Just our family and friends, and a big party here at the Burrow. Maybe some fireworks," she hinted, with a look at Lee and George.

"We'll get right on it, Sis," said George, while Lee saluted, giving her a wink.

"Just don't make me wait too long," said Harry.

Ginny made Harry wait a week. As the July sunshine broke through the trees, Teddy proudly escorted her to Harry. When Kingsley asked who gave this woman, he, George, Bill, Percy and Charlie stood together and said, "We do." Then Teddy went to stand beside Neville, as Harry's best man.

Ruby, Sophie and Aimee all looked gorgeous in their pretty pink dresses. Lavender, Parvati and Padma had so much fun finding their dresses, as well as ones for Luna and Rose, Ginny's bridesmaids. Luna wore yellow, proudly stroking her baby belly. Rose wore rose and Neville could hardly take his eyes off her.

Fleur brought Ginny a choice of bridal gowns from Paris, and from them,Ginny picked her favourite. A simple dress that showed her trim figure, it didn't look like much on the hanger, and Fleur was quite surprised it was the one she chose. But when Ginny put it on, and Padma did her make-up and hair, leaving her long red glorious locks cascading over one shoulder, Fleur knew she had made the right choice. Ginny was not one for lace or frills. The dress hugged her curves, and the radiance on her face as she said her vows to Harry more than made up for the lack of sparkle.

Harry almost gasped as she walked towards him. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long. She looked beautiful, so gorgeous with the sun behind her, bringing out all the copper tones in her hair. But it was the look on her face that made him want to weep. The love in her eyes that was for him and him alone.

As Kingsley pronounced them husband and wife, the biggest cheer ever rocked the Burrow. As he introduced Mr and Mrs Harry Potter and son to their friends, Teddy joined them. Kingsley himself was fast tracking Harry's adoption of him and he couldn't be happier.

It would be remembered as one of the epic parties at the Burrow. Lee Jordan played some easy listening tunes as Fleur, Rose, Verity and Penny brought out the food. While the kitchen was still functional, Harry, Ginny and Teddy were staying at Grimmauld Place at night, while the reconstruction of the Burrow was taking place. Ruby and Rose were there too.

Seamus and Lavender were currently together, judging by their closeness as they danced. Luna was introducing Rolf to everyone, then she, Fleur, Verity and Penny were together discussing pregnancy and babies. Luna was currently explaining in great detail how the Snorkaks gave birth. Penny looked decidedly ill when she was done. Padma and Angelina Johnson were catching up with George and Dennis while Parvati was discussing wedding ideas with Katie Bell. Minerva Mcgonagall was smiling as she watched Harry and Ginny but Hagrid was keeping a close eye on Dudley.

Dudley wandered around, a bit lost, but Bill and Percy came to talk to him, and introduced him around to everyone properly. He and Dennis had hit it off last week, and even got together for a drink at a pub, as they both lived near each other.

Once the food had been eaten and the toasts all done, the music livened up a bit. Lavender and Seamus, Katie and Lee, and Dean and Parvati really cut loose, as people around them cheered and clapped. The three little girls also danced, dragging Bill, Charlie and Harry onto the dance floo.

As the sun set, it was time for Harry and Ginny's dance. To the applause of their friends, Harry led Ginny out and took her in his arms. Holding her close, her whispered, "Finally."

"Forever," she whispered back, nibbling his ear discreetly. Her hands left his shoulders to wander down his side and to his ass, which she grabbed and squeezed, making her sisters-in-law and girlfriends whoot and holler. Grinning at Ginny, Harry wiggled his butt, making them squeal with laughter.

"It's mine, Ladies. Look but don't touch," she warned them goodnaturedly. Harry quickly spun her away, encouraging more people to join them.

Neville quickly asked Rose to dance. He didn't want to give any of the single guys a chance. They laughed as they watched Harry wiggle his butt, then lead Ginny away.

"It's been such a busy week, I've hardly seen you," Rose said to Neville.

"I know, I'm sorry. Work has been busy and I know you've all been spending a lot of time here, preparing for the wedding and overseeing the contruction. It looks great," said Neville, looking at the house.

Although it would lose some of its quirkiness, Harry and Ginny had opted to have three even levels, instead of the haphazard six they had before.

"We are really hoping to have the construction work finished by the time they get back from their honeymoon," said Rose.

"I'm glad you brought that up. How long are they going for?" asked Neville.

"Two weeks to the Greek Isles," sighed Rose. "Harry and I went to book it last Tuessday. They've got a beautiful villa right on the beachfront. Harry ordered champagne, chocolate and roses to be waiting for Ginny. I never knew he could be such a romantic," she smiled.

"I was thinking and hoping, that you, Ruby and Teddy might move into Longbottom Manor with me while they're gone. I don't like to think of at Grimmauld Place, alone with just the kids," said Neville.

"I don't know. I must say, I don't really like Grimmauld Place all that much," confessed Rose.

"Then come home with me, share my place. Did I tell you, once the construction on the Burrow is finished, they're starting work on mine?" asked Neville.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Your dream is coming to life, Neville. Your own children's hospital," said Rose.

"I thought that was my dream, but lately, I've had another dream. Do you want to know about my dream, Rose?" asked Neville, huskily.

Rose nodded.

"I dream of you in a white dress. I dream of you walking toward me, taking my hand and agreeing to be my wife. I dream of the day I can call you mine," he said tenderly.

Tears came to Rose's eyes. "I am yours, Neville," she said.

Joy shone in Neville's eyes. "And I am yours, Rose."

"As long as Harry doesn't mind us leaving Grimmauld Place empty, I'd love for me and the kids to stay at Longbottom Manor," said Rose.

Harry didn't mind, especially after Neville confessed his intentions towards Rose and Ruby. After telling his wife that there may be another wedding soon, Ginny threw her wedding bouquet in Rose's direction. She winked at her new sister-in-law when she caught it. Rose blushed prettily.

All too soon, it was time for the fireworks, the official end of the celebrations. First they gathered all six cats and made sure they were inside the house before the loud noises started. Then, settling down, they sat back to watch the pretty lights.

With a whizz and a whoosh, they shot up in the air. The traditional fireworks started, then the words, 'Harry' and 'Ginny' appeared. An arrow shot through them, dissolving into air. A love heart followed, with a silhouette of a man and a woman kissing. With a few more pops and sparkles, it finally ended with the word, 'Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter'.

When the fireworks were over, and guests looked around, Harry and Ginny were gone.

They returned two weeks later. They brought presents for the kids, which Ginny confessed to Rose they'd rushed out and bought that morning. With their lack of a tan, Rose and Neville surmised they hadn't left the villa all that much. Oh well, that's what honeymoons were for, right!

Ginny was delighted by how well the New Burrow was coming along. Construction had finished just the day before, and Parvati and Lavender had offered their services and contacts to help with the decorating.

Ginny, Harry and Teddy moved back in to the New Burrow, but Rose and Ruby stayed with Neville. Neville would floo over with the them in the morning on his way to work, and Rose would spend the day with Ginny. Ruby and Teddy continued to play together, or they would floo to Luna's. Connor was expecting his mother to arrive soon to take him back to America. Until then, he and Teddy played football together as much as they could, sometimes joining the local village boys for a pick up game.

After a week, it was time for another party. Ruby was five on July twenty-ninth, then the next day it was Neville's birthday, then Rose and Harry's on the thirty-first. It was decided to celebrate all three birthdays with one big family party. Charlie had stayed in England to oversee the construction in Harry's absence, and George and Verity were happy to stay with him at Grimmauld Place while they were in town for the party.

To Harry's surprise, Rose had asked if Dudley could be invited too. He was the last link to their mother, and she wanted the chance to get to know him better, despite her slap.

So they, along with Percy and Penny and Bill, Fleur, Sophie and Aimee arrived at the Burrow for another celebration. Ginny had insisted Luna, Rolf and Connor join them too, to Teddy's delight.

It was a casual, fun filled day, mostly centred on Ruby. For Neville and Harry insisted they already had everything they needed, looking at the women by their side.

Ruby's eyes widened with every present she opened. Pink dresses, pink jeans,and a pink backpack with a pink pencil case, as she was starting school in the village in September. She received books and toys and an invitation from Fleur and Bill to come to Paris for a weekend in October to celebrate Aimee's fourth birthday.

Verity and George had announced that while they were in town they had an appointment with their midwitch and she had confirmed that their unborn child was a boy. All the Weasley siblings were pleased, knowing that soon, there would be another Fred Weasley in their lives.

Talk soon turned to work, especially Harry's. He had been asked by Kingsley to join the Aurors but he had had enough of that sort of thing. Minerva had even approached him about teaching, but after fixing up the New Burrow, he was happy to stay in England. He didn't want to live in Scotland, so far from Rose.

Of course, he had no need to work, even with adding Rose to the Potter accounts. But they were Potters, and it was not in their nature to not do anything. Rose was happy helping Neville plan his hospital, but Harry was still waiting to discover where his future lay.

Charlie returned to Romania, Bill, Fleur and the girls returned to Paris, and Percy and Penny returned to the Ministry. George and Verity stayed in England a while longer before heading to Scotland to prepare for the new school year. WWW Hogsmeade would need to be at capacity with the first visit from the school not long after the students arrived.

July departed and August was moving swiftly. Connor left for America, leaving Teddy lonely. As promised, Harry accompanied him to Ottery St Catchpole for the training sessions in readiness for the new season.

Ginny's birthday was a quiet celebration with just Harry, Teddy, Rose, Ruby and Neville. Owls flew in all day, with letters and presents. Luna had gone to Sweden with Rolf, saying it was the best place for Swedish massages and baths. Rolf was treating Luna like a queen, in his endeavour to get her to marry him. It must have worked, for by the time they returned from their travels, they were married.

Ginny, Harry and Rose continued to make the New Burrow a home. Ginny began to accept work assignments again, working from home. Sometimes Harry joined her, keen to see what she did.

Ginny's job was often translating tablets, scrolls or parchment. It wasn't the most excting job, but she was grateful to have a job where she could work from home. She rarely got to go out to a site, especially an international one like the one in Australia she had just returned from when Harry left his 'package' with her.

Harry found her work interesting. He'd never taken Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, but he'd been so-so at Charms. While Ginny did some translating, Harry worked on the Charms that would be required to break any hexes or protective charms that might have been placed on the items or dwellings. After considering it, Harry declined Kingsley's Auror offer and signed up for the Curse Breaker course.

So it was that on September first, Ginny and Harry dropped Teddy to Ottery St Catchpole's primary school, then Ginny escorted Harry to Gringott's. There, along with seven other fresh faced kids, just out of Hogwarts, Harry began his Curse-breaking career.

Summer was over and Autumn approached. Teddy's football games started, and Ginny became, what Rose referred to as, a 'soccer mum'. Only she wasn't only yelling for Teddy and his team, she was yelling support for her husband, who had become the assistant coach to the team. Harry enjoyed helping the boys master their skills, and it brought Harry and Teddy closer together.

Dudley came out to watch often, to Ginny's surprise. Teddy appreciated the support, and once he found out Dudley followed Manchester United, they talked about their team for ages. Harry, Dudley, Teddy and Dennis took in a Manchester United vs Arsenal game. Dennis supported Arsenal and they won, but for Harry, it was the camraderie between him, Teddy and Dudley that made the day worthwhile.

After that, Dudley even found time to come out for Teddy's training nights, and usually came back to the New Burrow for tea. Over time, he met a single mum Mary, a Muggle whose son Liam played on Teddy's team. Life was turning around for Dudley. He'd found a good job, and because he was so busy, he'd lost weight. Instead of sitting home and eating, he was out, with friends like Dennis, or family, like Harry and Rose. Or on dates with Mary.

Harry was really enjoying his curse breaking course. He'd often get teased for being the 'grandpa' in the class, but his life skills gave him a confidence the others didn't have. Ginny was helping him learn Ancient Runes and Arithmancy; often amused when both her boys had homework to do after tea.

With the approach of All Hallow's Eve, Harry became aware that he hadn't yet taken Rose to Godric's Hollow. With the anniversary drawing close, it was decided to visit the small village on the date that had changed their lives forever.

Neville and Ginny knew this was a visit their partners needed to do together. With offers of comfort and support, they told them they'd await their return to the New Burrow. Offering his sister his arm, Harry side-Apparated them to Godric's Hollow.

They arrived in the village centre. Harry explained the first time he'd come here with Hermione, so many Christmases ago. How they'd both missed Ron, and were tired and hungry and getting frustrated He pointed out the statue and as they approached, it changed from an Obelisk to a statue of James, Lily and a baby.

"It's wrong."

Harry and Rose turned. "Excuse me?" asked Rose.

"The statue. It's wrong," said an old witch, sitting on a bench opposite the statue.

Harry and Rose exchanged confused looks. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, it's wrong?" asked Harry. They walked over to her.

The old witch smiled knowingly. "There were two."

"Two?" asked Rose.

"Two babies," smiled the old witch.

Harry and Rose gasped. "How did you- do you know?" said Rose, quickly covering her near mistake.

"I was there, that night. Hot as Hades; it was the end of July, you know. Poor Lily, in labour for a day and a half by the time I got there. Me, a new midwitch and all," said the old witch.

"You helped deliver the Potter twins?" asked Harry. "Tell us more."

The old witch nodded, looking at them. "You're them, aren't you. Course, I know you," she said to Harry. Saved us all, you did. But you," she turned to Rose. "Oh my, you look just like your Papa. Except your eyes. Oh, how James loved his sweet little girl."

Rose thrilled to hear this. "Please, can you tell us anything about that day, the day we were born?" she practically begged.

"It was such a hot day. You were only my third births, and my first twins. That scallawag, Sirius Black came to get me. Such a panic, he was. You would have thought he was the father. Picked me up, he did, and put me on his motorbike. Cast a Sticking spell on me, so I couldn't have got off if I tried to. Drove me here, to Godric's Hollow," said the witch.

"What happened then?" asked Harry.

"The other one came and dragged me inside, barely before the motorbike had stopped. I heard her scream before I got to the front door," said the witch.

"Other one?" asked Rose, looking confused. Harry did the same.

"Moony. His name was Moony. Don't ask me why, cos I don't know. I heard some strange names that night," chuckled the old witch.

"Let me guess, Padfoot and Prongs," said Harry.

The old witch nodded. "The one named Prongs came and dragged me up to their bedroom. Poor lamb, she was only dilated to four centimetres. I told her, with care, we had time to get her to St Mungo's, but they wouldn't hear of it. The babies had to be born there, at home. They insisted."

"It was the prophecy," said Harry grimly.

"Poor Lily, she was in labour for nigh on fifty hours, from the start to the finish. The first precious one was born just before midnight, and the other one was born a few minutes after. A girl, then a boy."

Rose was stunned. "Do you know what that means? My birthday is actually the same day as Neville's," she laughed.

"We're twins, born on different days," laughed Harry. He turned back to the old witch. "What happened after the births?"

"Dear Lily recovered well, especially for a first birth. Her husband, this Prongs, held his baby girl and wept, tears of joy. The one they called Padfoot held the boy, sharing him with the one called Moony. There they made an Unbreakable Vow to do whatever they had to do to protect the children. Then and there they named Moony godfather to the girl and Padfoot, the boy," said the witch.

"I knew it had to be something like that," said Harry. Unfortunately, his letter from Remus had been destroyed in the Burrow, left unopened.

"They told me they had to Obliviate me. I begged them not to. It's not every day you see babies welcomed so lovingly into our world. Some of the stories I could tell you," said the old witch, shaking her head sadly.

"So they let you go, just like that. Why didn't you say anything to anybody about there being twins when the Potters were killed?" asked Harry.

"At first I thought the girl had been killed, along with the parents. I came to Godric's Hollow that night when I heard the terrible news. Saw that Moony chap take the girl. He was distraught, as was Padfoot. I remembered their vow and I knew those babies would be all right with them. I came back several times to check on Lily and the babies and those two were always with them," said the old witch.

Harry smiled to think of Remus and Sirius being smitten by the two babies.

"Dumbledore was there that night, with the big man. Giant, I suspect. He Obliviated him about the girl, and told him to take the boy to the Muggles, just till Sirius could come and take him and join his sister. That was the last I saw of him, and of you,"said the witch.

"He took me to America, and found me a good family to be adopted into," said Rose.

The old witch nodded, looking relieved. She then turned to Harry. "When I heard Sirius Black had been arrested and sent to Azkaban, I worried for you, my boy. But we were told by Dumbledore you were being looked after, until it was time for you to re-join our world. I thought of you, both of you, every All Hallow's Eve. I've been coming here, nigh on twenty years, hoping I'd see you both again and here you are. Together, as it should be."

Rose clutched Harry's arm. "Thank you for telling us that story. I don't have any memory of our parents, just what I've learned from Harry and others,"she said.

"Your parents loved you. Called themselves the luckiest parents in the world. Course, Molly and Arthur Weasley used to say the same, after every one of theirs, so I heard. I only birthed the last two," said the old witch. "Andromeda Tonks did the first lot. All boys. The twins were her last delivery ever."

"Ron and Ginny?" asked Harry, delightedly. "You helped Ginny be born? She's my wife!" He still got a thrill of saying that.

"Well now, and they say it's a small world," said the old witch happily. She looked at the statue again, then back at Harry and Rose. "You've come full circle, haven't you. May I be the first to say, welcome home, Harry and Rose Potter." She picked up her basket and shuffled off.

"Wow, how lucky that she was here tonight," said Harry. When Rose didn't answer, he looked over to her. "Rose?"

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. Just, hearing about our dad James, holding me and crying in happiness, I wished I could remember that," she said.

"Merlin!" gasped Harry. He ran off after the witch. Rose watched him converse with her, then to her shock, he held his wand to her temple. After a couple of minutes, he kissed her weathered cheek and ran back to Rose.

"She gave me her memories, Rose. We'll be able to see our parents with us, just after we've been born," said Harry, excitedly.

Rose laughed "We'll probably be able to see ourselves being born, Harry!" she said.

Harry screwed his nose up. "Come on. One last stop, then home."

They walked solemnly to the graveyard. Harry led the way, pointing out Sirius, and Remus and Tonks. "I wanted them all close together," he said simply.

Finally they came to Lily and James Potter's burial sites. "Hey Mum, Dad. Look who's here!" he said.

"You talk to them?" asked Rose.

Harry shrugged. "It helped me lots. I felt alone a lot of the time. Growing up with Dudley's family, even at Hogwarts at times. I always liked to think of Mum and Dad watching over me," he said.

Rose conjured a small wreath and lay it between the two graves. She stood back. "I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe when I see them in the midwitch's memories, they'll seem real to me," she said quietly.

"That's okay. Talking to them is what works for me. You have to find your own way of dealing with it," said Harry.

A cold wind blew through the cemetery. Rose shivered. "I wish Neville were here," she said.

"Come on, let's go home," said Harry, missing Ginny too.

He put his arm around Rose and escorted her out the cemetery. There, waiting for them, were Neville and Ginny. They went to their respective partners.

"I hope you don't mind," said Ginny, apologetically. "We were worried for you both."

Rose buried herself in Neville's arms, while Ginny took Harry in hers. He lay his head in the crook of her neck. "Okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, nodding.

Ginny took Harry's hand. "Come on, there's stew and homemade bread at home, waiting for us," she said.

"Good, sounds great. Then we have some memories to view," said Harry.

"Tonight?" asked Rose.

"Why not?" Asked Harry.

"I guess," sighed Rose.

"Not if you don't want to," said Harry, hurriedly.

"No, I do, I do," said Rose.

They Apparated home and had tea. Ruby was full of news from school , yet Teddy seemed to be aware that emotions were high.

Once Ruby was asleep, and Teddy in his room, the four of them watched the memories. The old witch had given them many memories to view. As Rose had suggested, they got to see themselves being born.

They saw the look of wonder on James' face as he held Rose-Lily, only reluctantly handing her over to Remus as Lily needed his support as she brought baby Harry into the world. They saw the three Marauders crying over two tiny babies, squalling against leaving their warm cocoon.

" _Oh, she's a beauty," said Remus. "Gonna break a lot of hearts, just like Lil."_

" _Look at our boy, Prongs," said Sirius, holding Harry up. "You and Lil make good babies. He looks just like you, poor sod, they both do."_

" _They have their mother's beautiful eyes," said James, sitting beside Lily with his arm around her. Lily was tired and sweaty, but gave off that glow that all new mothers have. Love and pride._

 _They heard the mid witch say, "Go on with you. I have to clean the babes up, and I daresay they need a feed. Everyone out but the parents."_

" _Bossy. I like that in a witch," said Sirius, teasing._

 _The four watched as James bathed baby Rose while Lily put Harry to her breast. It was a serene moment, a family moment._

" _I've never loved you more," said James to Lily._

" _Oh James, the prophecy," cried Lily, kissing the top of Harry's head._

" _Not now, Lil. Right now, we celebrate our two beautiful children. Aren't they the best babies in the world? I don't care what Arthur and Molly say, our two are the best," grinned James._

" _Oh, you," scoffed Lily. "Oh, wouldn't it be funny if Rose grew up and married Ronnie Weasley," she giggled._

" _Nah, he's too old for her. He's what, four months old?" quipped James._

" _Wait till I see Alice. I knew my babies would come before hers," said Lily, smiling happily as she watched James rock Rose in his arms._

" _Sorry sweetheart, hate to break it to you, but she and Frank had their baby yesterday. A boy they named Neville," said James. "I owe Frank ten galleons."_

" _You boys and your bets. Well, I bet Harry and Neville will be best friends," said Lily._

" _I hope so, Lil," said James, as he handed over Rose to her for a feed and the midwitch took Harry for a bath._

Ginny, Harry, Neville and Rose came out of that memory. Ginny had tears in her eyes. "That was so beautiful to watch," she said. Harry put his arm around her, cuddling her close. He felt quite shaken himself.

"We were wanted. We were loved," sighed Rose, happily, almost to herself. She looked at Harry. "Now, they're real to me. Next time we go to Godric's Hollow, I'll be able to talk to them too."

The two siblings hugged. After assuring them that Ruby could stay the night, Neville and Rose flooed home.

That night, Neville proposed to Rose. She said yes.

That night, Ginny told Harry she was pregnant. She didn't tell him she suspected it was twins.

She'd save that for Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

4 years later

It was a lovely day for a party. The afternoon sun shone down, not too hot, just a pleasant warmth. Children ran around, chasing cats and being chased by a big black dog and a smaller grey one. Parents smiled as they watched their children, for it had been so different only an hour ago. They had all stood patiently as they gathered to celebrate the official naming of Neville and Rose's daughter.

The proud parents stood to one side, watching on. They'd invited the Minister from Godric's Hollow to perform the short ceremony, which also announced the godparents. Harry watched as the Minister waved his wand, starting the bonding process between him and Ginny and the tiny baby nestled in Ginny's arm.

"Do you, as Godmother and Godfather, promise to love and protect this child. To guide her, listen to her, help her in times of need? Swear it, in front of all these witnesses, on all your Magic," he asked them solemnly.

"We do," said Harry and Ginny together. The baby squirmed, so Ginny jiggled her. She didn't want her new niece crying in the photos that Dennis Creevy was taking.

The Minister waved his wand, to complete the bonding between them.

Watching on from Uncle George's arms was little Arthur James Potter, or AJ. Firstborn to Harry and Ginny, he was diverted by a plane flying overhead. AJ was fascintated with all things in the sky, whether it be birds, dragons, flying on a broomstick with his daddy, or his latest thrill, airy-planes. Daddy and Mummy had promised him next time they went to visit Uncle Charlie or Uncle Bill, they'd take an airy-plane to get there.

Close by, on Hagrid's shoulders, was their second son, Ronald Sirius. He was getting bored, and was trying to peek down Hagrid's shirt, for Hagrid had confessed he had a snake in his pocket, and Ronnie was sure he'd seen it slithering up his arm. Ronnie loved animals and creatures and, wait, what was that in the pond? He strained for a better look. Was that a Freshwater Glimpie? He saw Auntie Lu have a look too, then smile at him. Ronnie knew he and Auntie Lu would take a walk together soon, for they were some of the ones lucky enough to see them. Not even his Mummy and Daddy could see them.

Being held tightly by her Uncle Bill was Lily Luna. She was the middle of the Potter triplets, but she was the terror. She longed to get down so she could climb into the treehouse. Lorcan Scamander had shown her how to do spitballs, and she wanted to try them out. As she squirmed, she saw her Daddy frown at her, and she stopped. Harry winked at her and she smiled. Daddy wasn't mad. Daddy was the best.

"Ladies and gentleman, I proudly present to you, Scarlett Rose Longbottom," announced the Minister.

As everyone applauded, Scarlett let out a cry at the sudden noise. Rose hurried over to her and Ginny handed her to Rose. Rose and Neville made their way to their family and friends, eager to show off their month old daughter.

Ginny spoke to the Minister while Harry made his way to Bill. Seeing him approach, Lily Luna leapt from her uncles arm's and into her daddy's. Harry caught her and threw her up in the air, making her giggle.

"I knew you'd catched me, Daddy," she giggled.

"You did, did you? Tell me, Lils, what mischief were you plotting during the ceremony?" asked Harry.

Lily put her hands on Harry's cheeks. "Daddy, can you see into my mind?" She brought their faces close together, peering into his eyes that were the same colour as hers.

"Hey Lily, wanna come to the treehouse?" asked Lorcan. He ran off, calling out to Louis Weasley, Bill and Fleur's son, and Fred Weasley.

"Can I, Daddy?" she asked. Harry kissed her cheek and put her down She quickly ran off, as fast as her three year old legs would carry her.

"Are those two up to mischief again, Harry?" asked Rolf. He was carrying Lysander, who grinned at his Uncle Harry.

"You know it, Rolf," said Harry, taking Lysander from Rolf. "Shall we go for a fly later, 'Sander?"

Lysander nodded eagerly. "Luna took Ronnie down to the pond. Something caught their eye. You know what those two are like," said Rolf. He looked at Lysander. "Shall we go find Mummy and Ronnie?" Harry handed him back and went over to Neville and Rose. They were talking with Dudley and his wife.

"It was a lovely ceremony," said Mary. "A bit like a christening, yet not so religious."

Rose laughed. "Luna called it a 'Glistening'. I kind of like that. Today everything is sparkly and shiny for my baby girl." She kissed Scarlett on her forehead.

"Sounds like Luna," agreed Harry, taking Dudley's daughter in his arms. "Hello, Daisy. How's my sweet girl."

Dudley and Mary had met at Teddy's football games. Mary's son Ryan also played, and the two started dating. They were engaged a year later and married a year after that. Dudley confessed to Harry that he knew she was the one when she told him her real name was Marigold. They lived in Ottery St Catchpole, and welcomed their daughter a year ago, continuing the flower names in the family.

Petunia had passed just after Daisy's birth. She'd been in declining health for awhile, and Dudley thought she'd only hung on till Daisy was born. Harry visited her with Dudley, but there were no words of apology, no last confessions of regret. With Daisy's birth and Petunia's passing, Harry found himself finally free of his past. As he held his adorable niece, he knew she would grow up in a happy and loving environment. Dudley and Harry would make sure of that.

"Hey Dad!" called Teddy. "Is it okay if me, Ryan and Connor go down to the pitch and shoot some goals?" asked Teddy.

Teddy had just completed his first year of Hogwarts, being Sorted into Hufflepuff like Tonks. He'd done well, and his sights were still set on becoming an Auror. Harry's adoption of him had come through that first Christmas, and now he and Harry were as close as anything. He was a good older brother and he loved his younger siblings.

"Sure, Ted, but only for half and hour or so. We'll be serving lunch soon, so come back up for food, okay, Son?" said Harry.

Teddy waved as he and the other two ran off. Connor visited his Uncle Rolf every summer. Luna and Rolf still travelled a lot, but they loved to be home for the summer holidays. Harry watched as Sophie wandered down to the pitch too. She and Teddy were good friends, although Ginny and Fleur predicted one day they'd be a lot more.

"Hi, Uncle Harry." Harry turned to see another of his nieces. It was Ruby. As he glanced into her face, Harry was transported back to the night before Neville and Rose's wedding. It was December thirtieth and she was sitting on the bottom step at the New Burrow, stroking Olaf. She had a frown on her face and looked troubled.

"Hey Sweetpea, everything all right?" asked Harry.

"I've got a dil-dilemma," said Ruby.

"Okay," said an amused Harry. "Can I help?"

Ruby hesitated. "I had a Daddy, and I have a Papa. Tomorrow, when Mummy marries Neville, what do I call him?"

Harry pulled her onto his knee. "Have you talked to Neville about this?"

Ruby nodded. "He said I can call him Neville, or anything I want," she said.

"Well, what do you want to call him?" asked Harry, amazed at how much better she was speaking these days.

Ruby shrugged, not looking at him in the eyes. Suddenly, Harry knew.

"You know, because I'm Mummy's brother, I am really your uncle, so you could call me Uncle Harry. Then you could call Neville Papa. You know, if you wanted to," he said.

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Ruby, turning to look at him.

"It doesn't make me love you any less. I was just a pretend Papa until your real Papa came along. But I'll always be your Uncle Harry," he said, hugging her.

"You were the best pretend Papa ever. Now, with Auntie Ginny having the babies soon, you'll be someone's daddy. They might get confused if I call you Papa," she said.

"You are too clever, just like your mother," said Harry, "and you'll be a great cousin to our babies."

Harry was still coming to terms that there were three babies in Ginny. When she confessed to him, just before they left for their midwitch's appointment, that she thought there might be more than one, Harry was prepared for two. But three!

"Uncle Harry, did you hear what I said?" asked Ruby. Aimee giggled.

"Sorry Sweetpea, I was in another time," apologised Harry.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "Aimee and I are taking Roxie," Fred and Verity's second, "Priscilla and Peter," Percy and Penny's two, "down to the pitch to watch the boys. Can I take Daisy?" Ruby loved babies and she was very good with them. She'd been as excited as Neville and Rose when they'd found out Rose was expecting.

Dudley looked worried. Harry patted his back. "Don't worry,. Dudley. Ruby's brilliant with the little ones."

"Well, okay," said Dudley, and Harry handed the baby to Ruby.

Ruby had beamed at Harry's words. Harry looked around for any sign of Percy and Penny. "Just make sure Miss Priss's dress doesn't get dirty. We don't want to upset Aunt Penny, do we?" He winked conspiritually at Ruby and Aimee.

"Gotcha," winked Ruby back. Percy and Penny were good, loving parents but they wanted their children to look picture perfect all the time. Priscilla loved the pretty dresses her mummy made her wear, and was becoming very prissy. When Ginny dubbed her Miss Priss, the name stuck.

Poor Peter was always happy to escape to the madness of the New Burrow to roughhouse it with Teddy, AJ, Ronnie or the Scamander twins. Nothing made him happier than rolling around in the mud playing football or hugging the dogs, Moony and Paddy. Quite often, at the sound of the floo, there was a mad scramble to Scourgify the boy before he faced his parents.

"I can't believe little Ruby is heading off to Hogwarts next year," said Ginny, joining her husband and Dudley. Harry put his arm around her, always needing her close.

"How's work?" asked Dudley. "Travelled anywhere exciting lately?"

Harry had graduated from his cursebreaking course top of the class, to no-one's surprise. As the other students applied for the exciting and fast-paced International jobs, Harry was content to stay in London. Merlin knew, there was enough work through Gringott's. There was always a curse on a family vault or item that needed to be lifted. The Gringott's vaults were full of dark magical items too, and Harry was usually the first one they called to deal with them. Ginny was still translating from home, although she only started working again this last year. Having the triplets meant her days revolved around them and there was no spare time for work. Harry was happy he could come home every night to his beautiful family.

He shook his head at Dudley's question. "No, not since Italy, what was that, Gin, six, seven weeks ago?"

"Eight," said Ginny quickly. "It was eight weeks ago."

Harry chuckled. "I took Gin with me, it was the first trip we'd made together and alone since our honeymoon. It was just going to be a weekend visit. I completed my assignment on the Friday afternoon, and we didn't plan to return till Sunday night. But we got an owl the next day to say the triplets were coming down with the flu so we came straight home."

"Pity you didn't get a chance to see many of the sights. I've heard Italy's incredible," said Dudley.

Harry smiled at Ginny. They didn't get to see any of Italy. Ginny had wandered to a cafe on the corner of their hotel as she waited for Harry to finish his assignment. By the time she'd finished her lunch, Harry had returned and they'd spent the rest of the day in bed, relishing the time to had planned to go sightseeing the next day, but it wasn't to be. However, they did return with a small souvenir of their time in Italy. Not that Ginny had told Harry yet.

"What do you think, shall we start bringing the food out? It's all going well, isn't it?" asked an anxious Rose, joining them.

"Will you tell her, please Harry, that she needs to relax. Everything is going well," laughed Neville, putting his arms around her.

"Where's the baby?" asked Rose, looking at him. "I left her with you."

"She's with her Uncle George and Aunt Verity. Everyone wants a cuddle with her, Rose, it's Scarlett's day," reminded Neville.

Rose looked at her watch. "I'll have to take her home and feed her soon," she said.

"Why don't you take her home and feed her while we start to bring the food out. By the time you're done, it will be lunchtime. Scarlett will have a sleep and you can relax and mingle with your friends," suggested Ginny.

"That's a great idea, Ginny," said Neville. He took Rose's hand. "Come on, let's go get our daughter, go home and feed her."

Harry and Ginny watched as Neville deftly took his daughter from George. He'd had plenty of practice, particularly with the Potter triplets, but when Rose announced she was pregnant, Neville became like the bumbling boy he'd been at Hogwarts, until Harry had a talk with him. Now he was fine, and he held his daughter with love and confidence. Harry was happy that he treated Rose and Ruby so well, and he couldn't have asked for any better man for Rose than Neville.

Neville and Rose bid their guests farewell for a short time, and walked across the orchard. At Ginny's suggestion, knowing the Potter twins would want to stay close, they'd built a house at the other end of the Burrow for Neville, Rose and Ruby. Nothing big and fancy, just a three bedroom cottage. It afforded them a closeness to Harry, Ginny and their kids, yet gave both families their own space.

Rose had worked at Neville's hospital until half way through her pregnancy and Ruby was thinking about becoming a children's healer too. Neville and Rose had been married in Neville's beautful conservatory on New Year's Eve, watched on by the Weasley's, Hagrid and Minerva. Harry proudly walked his sister down the aisle before standing next to Neville as his best man. Ginny was Rose's bridesmaid and Ruby again wore a pretty pink dress. All the flowers came from Neville's own greenhouse. The only other guests were the children who were in the hospital as patients. They came to watch as their favourite healer got married. They were also excited to meet Harry Potter himself.

Fleur, Verity, Penny and Ginny began bringing out the food and setting it up under the big marquee that Harry and her brothers had set up this morning. AJ came running up to Ginny. "Mama, can we play Quidditch after lunch? Daddy said I had to ask you,," he said.

"Oh, he did, did he?" grinned Ginny, picking him up. She smooched his cheek, making him giggle and held him up. "How high do you want to go, AJ?" She asked him.

He laughed and held his hands up high. "I want to touch the sky, Mama."

"You will one day, Sweetie," said Ginny. Merlin she wished her dad was alive to see her son. Her eyes watered. Damn hormones!

The sound of crying made her look down. Lily Luna stood there, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Mama, I felled."

"I didn't do nuffin;" Auntie Gin," said Lorcan quickly, before running off.

Ginny put AJ down and knelt down to look at the scrape on her knee. "Poor Lily. Come with me and I'll clean it up. Would you like a band-aid?"

Lily sniffed and nodded. AJ followed them to the bathroom, telling Lily that they were playing Quidditch after lunch. When one was ill or injured, the other two usually rallied round.

Harry popped his head in minutes later. "Everything okay with my girl?" he asked. Lily was sitting on the counter while Ginny put a band aid on. She nodded bravely, still sniffing.

"I found this one riding around on Paddy," said Harry, putting down Ronnie.

"He loves it, Daddy. He told me so," said Ronnie. He then noticed his sister. "Lily cry?"

"She's been a brave girl but she's all better now," said Ginny, giving her daughter a kiss before picking her up and putting her down. The three Potter kids ran off to get caught up in more merriment. "Fank you, Mama," called Lily.

"You know she was doing spitballs from the treehouse with Lorcan," grinned Harry. "I think one of them got Fleur, and one got Dudley."

"And you're grinning why, Harry?" asked Ginny sternly. "Our daughter is a terror."

"She reminds me of her mother. I love that our kids all have your colouring, Gin," he said, taking her in his arms.

"Really? I would have liked one little blackhaired Potter, you know," she sighed happily.

"We could always go for another one," suggested Harry.

"Another baby?" asked Ginny. "You wouldn't mind another one?"

Harry scoffed. "Course not. I'd have a hundred babies if I could, or, I guess, if you could."

"A hundred? How about we settle for four," she said.

"So we're really going to do it, have another baby?" asked Harry excitedly, as they left the bathroom.

"Yep. In about seven months," quipped Ginny, going down the stairs.

"What? Seven months? But that means..you're already?...how, when?" blubbered Harry.

"Italy, our only night there. I blame that cheap bottle of wine we picked up. It packed a punch," said Ginny, looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're pregnant!" yelled Harry, from the top of the stairs.

"Pregnant? Oh Ginny, that's wonderful," said her sisters-in-law, coming up to congratulate her.

"Glad I didn't want to keep it a secret," said Ginny, dryly.

"Oops," said Harry, grinning. "My bad."

"What are you grinning about, Potter?" asked George.

"Gin's pregnant again. She just told me," said Harry.

They heard the sound of dogs barking, then squeals from some of the kids. Worried, the Weasley wives, Harry and George ran out.

Paddy and Moony, the dogs were drenched, and they were shaking themselves, sending mud flying everywhere, including over Ruby, Aimee and the little ones that had just come back from the pitch.

"Mama, I dirty. Bad doggy," said Priscilla. She wailed. Penny hurried over to her and bundled her up and took her inside. No doubt, to put her in another prissy dress.

"How about we get all the kids back and cleaned up for lunch," suggested Harry. He put his wand to his throat. "Kids, lunchtime."

They heard whoops and hollers as kids started coming back to the house from every direction. Harry could see Teddy carrying Lil, Ryan carrying Ronnie and Connor carrying AJ. Lorcan and Lysander happily followed in the arms of Luna.

"We'll get the kids eating first," instructed Ginny. Fleur agreed and they got the kids set up with sandwiches and drinks.

Neville and Rose re-joined them, with baby Scarlett asleep in a pram.

"So what will you call the next one-Poppy? Peony?" asked Dudley to Rose, amused by the hues of red in their names.

"I think well leave the P names for Percy and Penny," said Rose, looking at Penny.

"What about you two? Is it too early for names?" asked Verity, looking at Ginny.

"Well, we haven't discussed it, but I like Molly for a girl," said Ginny, glancing at Harry.

He nodded approvingly. "Molly Ginevra. The reverse of yours," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"And if eets a boy?" asked Fleur.

Harry shrugged, thinking up the craziest combination he could think of. "Albus Severus," he said with a laugh.

Louis came running up to Ginny. "Auntie Gin, Lily got me with a spit ball."

"Did not," pouted Lily.

"Did too," said Louis.

"Did not. It was Lorcan," she said, pointing at Lorcan. He scowled at her.

Lily climbed into Harry's lap. " 'm sleepy, Daddy," she said.

"Then sleep, angel," he said, kissing her forehead.

"But I don't wanna miss the party," she said, yawning.

"There'll be lots more parties," said Harry, rocking her gently.

"There certainly will be with our lot," agreed Percy, looking around as the younger ones gravitated to their parents. Priscilla sat on Percy's knee, Rolf and Luna each had one son on their lap, Louis cuddled close to Bill and Roxie sat at the feet of George. Ronnie climbed onto Ginny's lap while AJ made Lily move so he could sit with Harry too.

Dudley held baby Daisy and Neville rocked the pram as baby Scarlett stirred. The older kids headed back to the pitch, laughing and in high spirits.

"Mercy, soon Hogwarts will be overrun with your children," chuckled Minerva.

"I wanna help Hagrid," murmured Ronnie. "Daddy, he told me you rode a hippogriff. I wanna ride one too when I go to Hogwarts," he yawned.

"We'll see, Ronnie, we'll see," said Harry, winking at Hagrid.

"Yer a good dad, 'arry. I'm not surprised. James and Lily, they were the best kind of people. You 'n Rose, you're just like 'em."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry, sharing a smile with his sister.

"Aunt Ginny, is it true you're having another baby?" asked Ruby.

Ginny put her arm around Ruby's shoulders. The two shared a bond that went beyond aunt and niece. In a way, Ruby was like Teddy. She was a daughter from a different mother.

"Yes, Ruby, in the new year, we'll be having another little package delivered to our happy home," laughed Ginny.

"Can I help deliver it? I've decided I want to be a midwitch," said Ruby. "I also want to help Papa at his hospital." Neville looked delighted at his adopted daughter.

"We'll see, sweetie," laughed Ginny.

"A package? Why do you call it that?" asked Dudley, handing little Daisy to Mary for a feed.

"Well, Dudley, it all started with a knock at my door. I had only just got home from Australia and..."

They all leaned forward to hear how Harry and Ginny had reunited four years ago. They laughed at little Ruby, shivered at Rose and Harry's time in America and relived the defeat of Malfoy, who still resided in Azkaban, slowly going insane.

"...and that's why we call our babies, the package. Or in my last case, the packages," laughed Ginny, resting her head against Ronnie's affectionately.

"And you think it's only one this time?" asked Penny.

"I think so," said Ginny, rubbing her stomach.

"I don't care," said Harry, smiling down at two of his children asleep on his lap. "The more the merrier."

They sat around talking awhile longer, before it was time for the others to head for home. There were calls for catch ups and get togethers. The next big event was the birth of Lee and Katie's first child, due in a month. Then there were three months till Seamus and Lavender's wedding.

Ruby helped Ginny and Harry get the triplets to their room, then Ruby pushed the pram while she and Neville went home. Ginny began pottering in the kitchen, leaving Rose and Harry together outside.

"I can't believe I've been in England for only four years. It really feels like home now," sighed Rose.

"Still, it will be fun when we take the kids to America next month. Just think, we'll be at Disneyland for our birthdays!" grinned Harry.

"I'm happy for you and Ginny. Another baby!" said Rose.

"You know, if it wasn't for Severus Snape, I never would have known about you. I owe him for that, at least," said Harry.

"So Albus Severus may be on the cards, after all," teased Rose.

"I really can't see Ginny agreeing to that," chuckled Harry.

"Oh come on. I'm sure there's plenty of ways you can convince Ginny if that's what you want to name your son," chuckled Rose.

"Well, I do have a few good moves I use on Gin when I want to get my own way," agreed Harry with a wink.

"I don't think I want to know, brother," grinned Rose. "Isn't that how she got pregnant?"

Harry laughed. "No, those are my special moves." He winked at her.

"On that note, I think it's time for me to go. Scarlett will be awake soon and need another feed. Goodbye Godfather," she said.

Harry watched her walk away. Inside he could hear Ginny packing away left overs and preparing tea for their brood.

The two dogs came and lay beside his chair. He put his hands down, running his fingers through their fur.

"It was a good day, wasn't it, boys. The kids were good, the weather was perfect and the baby didn't cry once during the ceremony," said Harry, in satisfaction.

Ginny finished in the kitchen and came out to see what he was doing. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "I love you," he said, tenderly, "and I love our new baby."

They sat together for awhile, talking about their day. The children awoke upstairs, but Teddy kept them company, making up a fun game to play.

The sun began to drop behind the trees when Harry and Ginny roused themselves. "The kids will be awake. I've got to start on tea," said Ginny.

"I'll help you," said Harry.

There was the usual scramble for tea, then bedtime. It had been a big day for the triplets and they soon dropped off to sleep, despite their afternoon nap.

Teddy was tired too. "Night Mum, night Dad," he called out to them.

"Night Ted. Night Son," they called.

They took their cups of tea and went to sit on the swinging chair on their porch. One of the kittens, now a four year old cat named Casper, climbed onto Ginny's lap. She stroked it and it purred. The two dogs lay at their feet. Olaf, Elsa and Anna had chosen to follow Ruby to their home across the way.

An owl made their way to them. Harry took it and Ginny fed it a treat before it took off. He unrolled it and laughed.

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny, snuggling into Harry to read over his shoulder.

"From George. Announcing that Lee and Katie had a package of their own delivered today. A little girl, just over six pounds. They called her Angelina," said Harry.

"That's nice," sighed Ginny. "She's little, but then again, she's a month early." Angelina Johnson had been killed next to Fred in the final battle. She, Katie and Alicia Spinnet had been best friends, along with George, Fred and Lee. "We'll go and visit soon."

"Maybe then we can tell our tribe we're expecting a package of our own," suggested Harry, putting his hand on her belly.

"That's a good idea," sighed Ginny. She yawned. "It's been a good day."

"Every day with you and the kids is a good day," said Harry.

When she yawned again, he stood and helped her out of the swing. "Come on, you need your rest."

He took her inside and waited for the animals to come in before he locked the house. Dowsing the lights, they went upstairs. They checked the younger children's rooms before Harry went up to the top floor to check on Teddy. He was reading Quidditch Monthly.

"We're going to bed. The house is all locked up. Don't be up too late, Son," said Harry.

"I won't. Night Dad," said Teddy. "Tell Mum goodnight too."

Harry nodded and shut his door. He went back downstairs and to his and Ginny's bedroom.

She'd left a small light on for him. Harry smiled to hear her snore. Teddy was right. Ginny refused to believe she snored.

He undressed, climbed into bed and spooned her. His hands found her belly, and he rubbed it.

"Albus Severus," he whispered. The more he heard it, the more he liked it.

Little was he to know that when black haired Molly Ginevra was born, she'd be a bigger terror than her sister.

Ginny turned over and he held her close, his head resting on hers. Harry soon fell asleep, dreaming of packages.

Life was good.

A/N And that's a wrap. Didn't think i could make that any fluffier if i tried! Now for the mistakes that HeartsGlow picked up. The first one was a simple miscalculation. I set the story in 2004 but said Harry was gone for seven years, thus i should have made it 2005. The other one I myself only realised about half way through posting, and i was waiting for someone to mention it. The movie Frozen was released in 2013, many years after my story!

Taking a couple of days off but look for my new story early next week. You thought these last chapters were fluffy? You aint seen nothing yet! Till then, thanks for reading and your great comments. They inspire me to keep writing and i try to reply to them all. You guys are the best, lets keep this HINNY ship sailing! Pottermum xx


End file.
